Rouge Metallique
by Timaelan
Summary: Bulma reconnaissait bien volontiers que sa couverture de strip-teaseuse était un peu sordide mais c'était une idée d'enfer justement parce que personne, même Freezer, ne s'attendait à trouver un flic infiltré ici. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que les yeux du lézard se posent sur elle et ne la quittent plus. AU/All-Humans.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, retour à mes lecteurs français et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé d'adorables petits messages d'invitation à revenir à Molière. Alors voilà. Je bosse sur cette histoire depuis presque un mois maintenant et elle m'obsède un peu. A écrire, c'est très envoûtant, à lire, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne. A vous l'honneur._

 _ **Avertissement quand même** : C'est une histoire sombre et vénéneuse avec tout un tas de trucs vraiment pas pour les enfants. Je ne sais pas si tous les personnages s'en sortiront indemnes, mais la plupart d'entre vous connaissent mon caractère impitoyable._

 _J'ajoute que les updates ne seront pas très régulières (en tout cas au début) parce que j'ai un autre travail en cours - ouais, bon, j'ai plein de trucs en plan en fait mais il y en a au moins un que je peux pas laisser en rade._

 _En piste!_

* * *

 **ROUGE METALLIQUE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Bulma grelottait, serrée dans son imperméable minable. Elle soupira et son souffle se transforma en une brume imperceptible qui se perdit dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Elle amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour tirer une nouvelle latte, les yeux toujours fixés sur le déluge qui se déversait à deux pas d'elle, au-delà du maigre abri du porche miteux. Elle regardait droit devant, au-delà des torrents d'eau, au-delà de la ruelle dégueulasse, au-delà de son embouchure sur l'avenue éclairée. Et elle ne voyait qu'une chose: la cabine téléphonique.

Une des parois était fêlée dans toute sa longueur et le verre était si crasseux qu'il était difficile de rien distinguer au travers mais c'était comme si ce minuscule caisson était la seule chose qui existait au monde.

Elle recracha la fumée distraitement et piétina légèrement sur ses hauts talons pour dégourdir ses jambes nues anesthésiées par le froid.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa montre pour lui concéder un coup d'œil rapide. En avisant la position des aiguilles, son estomac se serra un peu plus. Elle allait devoir y retourner d'ici deux minutes au plus. Si elle ne le faisait pas, Kiwi lui tomberait dessus, aucun doute. Il la tenait à l'œil, celui-là. Il la détestait même franchement depuis le jour où elle lui avait balancé un coup dans les couilles quand il avait voulu la serrer dans les vestiaires. Il lui avait promis qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça et vue la tournure des événements, Bulma commençait à se demander si elle s'en tirerait tout court.

La sonnerie du téléphone coupa court à ses méditations. C'était une sonnerie aux consonances déglinguées, sortie d'un autre âge, et qui parvenait clairement à ses oreilles malgré le bruit des trombes de pluie sur le pavé. A ce signal, Bulma ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle balança sa clope et s'élança sous la pluie pour gagner la cabine.

Il n'y avait que quelques mètres à faire mais cela suffit à la tremper entièrement. La porte coulissa mal quand elle voulut l'ouvrir et elle dut s'acharner un moment avant de réussir enfin à se glisser à l'intérieur de la cabine. Elle tendit aussitôt la main pour attraper le combiné et le porta à son oreille alors qu'elle bataillait encore avec la porte merdique.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu foutais? Siffla-t-elle en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, répondit Krilin. J'ai vu le chef.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser tomber, gronda Bulma, sur la défensive. Je me fais chier depuis presque un an, je ne lâcherai rien, tu lui as bien dit?

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu besoin, il te connait assez.

Krilin se tut et le silence vrilla un peu plus les nerfs de Bulma. Elle écarta une mèche dégoulinante de son front et changea le combiné d'oreille pour pouvoir se retourner et surveiller la ruelle, redoutant que quelqu'un ne finisse par sortir à sa recherche.

\- Alors? cracha-t-elle finalement.

\- Il a dit que tu devais tout arrêter. Il n'enverra personne en renfort, il dit que c'est trop risqué, lâcha Krilin.

A ces mots, le souffle de Bulma se fit court. Elle se raidit et glissa mécaniquement sa main libre dans sa poche tandis qu'elle cherchait quoi répondre. Dans son hébétude, elle ne trouva aucune objection intelligente.

\- Tu déconnes? finit-elle par murmurer avec incrédulité.

\- Désolé, j'ai essayé, reprit Krilin. Pourquoi tu laisses pas tomber tout simplement? On finira par l'avoir autre…

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la suite. La voix désolée de son équipier avait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de cette conversation. "Enfoirés," chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Le sentiment d'urgence la reprit aussitôt et l'emporta sur sa colère et sa stupéfaction. Elle ressortit de la cabine et courut jusqu'au porche avant de retourner dans le club par la même petite porte de derrière qu'elle avait utilisée pour en sortir discrètement. _L'entr_ _ée des artistes._

Le couloir étroit qui menait aux coulisses était désert. Elle se dépêcha de le remonter en tentant d'essorer ses mèches dégoulinantes comme elle put, déboutonnant en même temps son imperméable de ses doigts fébriles. Elle passa une dernière porte et rejoignit enfin les coulisses. L'air surchauffé et les décibels de la musique qui venait de la scène l'assaillirent dès qu'elle entra mais sa seule préoccupation fut de vérifier que Kiwi n'était pas dans le coin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux aux alentours et constatant que la voie était libre, elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers les vestiaires tout en se débarrassant de son manteau.

En fait de vestiaires, il s'agissait d'une grande salle carré aménagée sommairement d'un long portant où les filles pouvaient accrocher leurs affaires et leurs costumes. Il occupait tout un mur de la pièce tandis que le mur opposé était tapissé d'un gigantesque miroir bordé de spots contre lequel on avait dressé un comptoir qui servait de table de maquillage. Lunch était assise sur l'un des tabourets, occupé à souligner ses yeux d'un trait de kôhl. Elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par l'arrivée de Bulma qui accrocha hâtivement son imperméable sur le portant.

Sans attendre, Bulma prit place à deux tabourets de sa camarades pour se mettre elle aussi au travail. Elle scruta son reflet un instant. La pluie avait ruiné sa coiffure. Les boucles enrobées de laque pailletée n'étaient plus que des mèches pendantes et ternes. Son maquillage aussi exigeait quelques retouches. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge pour jauger le temps qu'il lui restait avant d'entrer en scène. C'était trop court pour arranger quoique ce soit, elle opta pour les cheveux lâchés ce soir; ça plaisait aussi. Elle arracha les quelques épingles qui avaient retenu les boucles et secoua la tête frénétiquement. Elle adressa une moue déçue à son reflet. Loin de lui donner un air sauvage, ses mèches hirsutes lui donnaient plutôt l'air d'une folle un peu crade.

\- Pourquoi pas une perruque? Proposa la voix rauque et grave de Lunch.

Bulma tourna les yeux vers elle, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de sa présence. L'idée n'était pas idiote et Bulma hocha simplement la tête. Elle fouilla un carton posé sur le comptoir en tira une perruque aux longs cheveux blancs, raides et luisants.

\- En même temps, le boss est dingue de tes cheveux bleus, reprit Lunch, absorbée dans la pose de faux-cils dorés.

Bulma haussa les épaules et un sourire entendu étira ses lèvres.

\- Les hommes, tu sais bien qu'il faut pas trop leur en donner, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Le boss, c'est autre chose, grogna Lunch.

 _Le boss_. L'évocation du lézard rappela à Bulma à quel point elle était dans la merde maintenant. Sans compter que Krilin venait de ruiner ses espoirs de renforts. Elle s'efforça de chasser ses angoisses de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur sa coiffure.

\- Il parait qu'ils ont recruté une petite, reprit Lunch en appliquant son rouge à lèvres à paillettes avec soin.

Bulma enregistra l'information avec un frisson. Une _petite_ , ça voulait dire une fille à peine majeure. Certainement mineure, même, tout le monde s'en foutait ici. Bulma ne put s'en empêcher d'espérer une fraction de seconde que cette nouvelle recrue pourrait peut-être détouner l'attention de Freezer mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait souhaiter ça à personne, surtout à une gamine.

\- On verra bien, conclut Lunch en se levant.

Elle ajusta son soutien-gorge à franges scintillantes et quitta la pièce avec nonchalance, perchée sur ses talons compensés couleur d'or.

Bulma avait fini de mettre sa perruque en place. Elle ajouta quelques épingles pour mieux la fixer et contempla le résultat dans la glace. Elle arborait une tenue en tissu rouge métallique et des bottes assorties qui lui remontaient jusqu'au genou. Une commande du boss, justement.

Elle repensa à Krilin avec désespoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la laissait tomber. Comme il le lui avait rappelé, elle aurait pu se retirer de l'affaire. Elle n'était pas une vraie strip-teaseuse. Pas comme ces filles avec qui elle bossait et qui étaient prises au piège de leurs vies. Elle, Bulma, elle était flic. Elle pouvait réintégrer son service, elle pouvait disparaître de cet enfer et se refaire une vie normale n'importe où. Rien ne l'obligeait à aller au bout de sa mission. Mieux que ça, les instructions étaient claires à ce sujet: dès qu'elle se sentait menacée, elle devait abandonner. Et elle se sentait menacée. Très menacée. Sur le fil, même. Malgré tout, l'idée de laisser tomber et de laisser en plan tous ses efforts de ces cinq dernières années la révoltait. Elle était en compte personnel avec Freezer et elle n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça. Elle était si proche. Enfin, pas loin. Sur la bonne voie pour l'épingler, en tout cas.

Elle s'empara de son rouge à lèvre et l'étala généreusement sur ses lèvres tout en surveillant son reflet dans la glace et en déroulant sa pensée. Elle était positivement tarée, elle en avait conscience. Elle était obsédée et un psy lui couterait certainement moins cher que ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de faire. Il serait certainement moins efficace aussi. Non, elle n'allait sûrement pas abandonner.

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre, murmura-t-elle à son reflet.

Elle se leva enfin avec détermination en jetant le tube de rouge à lèvres sur le comptoir. Elle attrapa au passagele long peignoir de soie qui lui servait d'accessoire et l'enfila tout en sortant des vestiaires. Elle n'eut pas le temps de traverser la rampe jusqu'à la scène, une poigne ferme l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle réprima un grognement en se cognant la tête. La face de Kiwi se pencha sur elle avec une mine sombre.

\- T'étais où? Je t'ai cherchée, gronda-t-il.

Bulma le dévisagea un instant. Il y avait toujours une lueur de folie froide au fond de ses yeux noirs et son grand front lui donnait définitivement une allure de psychopathe. Mais qui n'était pas psychopathe ici, après tout? Au moins avec Kiwi, elle connaissait plus ou moins le mode d'emploi. Ne jamais lui laisser croire qu'elle était effrayée. Elle ne tenta pas de se défaire de son emprise et lui adressa une moue moqueuse, comme s'il était juste en train de chahuter gentiment.

\- J'étais dans les vestiaires en train de me préparer, demande à Lunch. T'as de la merde dans les yeux, mon gars.

L'expression du gorille se fit plus menaçant. Il la fixa un instant dans les yeux puis son regard glissa peu à peu sur son décolleté. Les seins de Bulma étaient à peine voilés par la le tissu irisé et imperceptiblement transparent de son bustier.

\- Le boss voulait te voir avant que tu entres en scène. C'est trop tard maintenant, siffla Kiwi.

Il passa le bout de son index sous le mince tissu de son soutien-gorge pour le soulever mais elle écarta aussitôt sa main en lui donnant une tape vive.

\- Pas touche, connard. Y a rien pour toi là-dedans, cracha-t-elle.

Il leva des yeux furieux sur elle mais il ne dit rien et la laissa se dégager de sa poigne.

\- Le boss me verra après le service, conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle sentait son regard lubrique sur elle. Elle avait l'habitude. C'était le boulot ici. Elle était à moitié à poil la plupart du temps. Au début, ça avait été difficile. Il avait fallu combattre sa réticence naturelle parce que, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement pudique, elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de s'exposer si librement. Elle avait appris. Elle arrivait maintenant à faire abstraction de tout ça. Elle avait cessé d'essayer de deviner à quoi tous ces mecs pouvaient penser en la regardant. Elle avait réussi à se convaincre que ce n'était pas si important, que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui se trémoussait devant eux.

Ce qui était important en revanche, c'était Freezer. Elle reconnaissait bien volontiers que sa couverture de strip-teaseuse était sordide. D'ailleurs, elle avait ramé pour convaincre sa hiérarchie d'accepter son idée. Piccolo avait trouvé ça trop glauque. Bulma s'était moqué de sa pudibonderie. Ce gars ne reculait jamais devant aucun danger mais il ne supportait pas qu'un de ses agents puisse montrer son cul pour faire avancer une enquête. Bulma était convaincue qu'il s'était réjoui d'apprendre la merde dans laquelle elle s'était mise et il avait certainement pensé qu'elle finirait par lâcher l'affaire. C'était pour ça qu'il ne lui enverrait aucun renfort. Il avait désapprouvé le plan de Bulma depuis le début et il attendait d'elle qu'elle reconnaisse ses erreurs et rentre bien sagement au service. Elle ne manquerait pas de le décevoir. Le club de strip-tease était une couverture d'enfer justement parce que personne, même Freezer, ne s'attendait à trouver un flic infiltré ici, et si c'était ce qu'il en coûtait pour se faire le lézard, Bulma pourrait vivre avec ça. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les yeux du lézard se posent sur elle et ne la quittent plus.

Son club regorgeait de filles sexy et bien plus douées qu'elle, mais par un coup du sort inexplicable c'était elle qui avait attiré son attention. Freezer n'était pas un patron ordinaire et tous ceux qui bossaient pour lui lui appartenaient au sens littéral du terme. Cette règle s'appliquait en premier lieu aux filles et les hommes de main du lézard aimaient le leur rappeler. Malgré tout, Freezer s'amusait rarement avec les strip-teaseuse et jusqu'ici, il avait toujours préféré aller chercher son plaisir ailleurs.

Mais ces dernières semaines quelque chose avait changé. Comment et pourquoi il l'avait subitement remarquée, Bulma n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il avait commencé à lui tourner sérieusement autour. Il aimait lui rendre visite dans les vestiaires pour la regarder se préparer, il lui commandait des tenues spéciales et choisissait tous les soirs ce qu'elle devait porter. Il était aussi beaucoup plus présent au club. Son intérêt pour elle n'avait échappé à personne. Bulma était sûre que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus était qu'il aimait faire durer le plaisir. Il aimait sentir sa nervosité à chacune de ses apparitions, sa tension à chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur sa peau. Ce taré aimait flairer la trouille.

Maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de mener sa mission jusqu'au bout, Bulma avait conscience qu'elle s'engageait dans une course contre la montre parce que le jour où le léazrd se déciderait à attaquer, elle se retrouverait dans une putain d'impasse.

Elle écarta le rideau de velours qui séparait les coulisses de la salle publique et s'avança sans bruit sur l'estrade plongée dans le noir. Avec l'habitude, le malaise qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en scène avait disparu. Elle s'accrocha à la barre verticale pour se mettre en place et attendit. Un rayon de lumière se braqua sur elle dès les premières notes de musique et elle entama son premier numéro de la soirée. Elle connaissait la chanson par cœur et n'avait plus vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter des gestes à exécuter. De toute façon, ils variaient d'un soir à l'autre en fonction de l'audience.

Une pénombre tamisée baignait le public et lui permettait de repérer les clients. Comme d'habitude, quelques excités agglutinés contre l'estrade se tordaient la tête pour un meilleur angle de vue. Elle n'arrêta pas son regard sur eux et fouilla plus loin dans la salle, là où se trouvaient les tables. Des types en costumes, immobiles, la fixaient avec attention, guettant chacune de ses contorsions. Elle fouilla plus loin. Le bar, les serveurs, Chichi en train de boire un verre avec un client, Lazuli en train d'en entrainer un autre vers une cabine privée. Le boss n'était pas en vue. Elle leva alors les yeux vers la vitre sans tain au-dessus du bar. Le bureau du Freezer. C'est là qu'il devait se trouver. Il n'était pas descendu ce soir. Est-ce que c'était bon signe?

Une main glissa une liasse de billet dans son slip et elle reporta son attention sur cette manne, se penchant très proche du gars, jusqu'à sentir son odeur de whiskey. Elle se recula dès qu'il tenta de poser ses doigts sur sa joue tandis qu'un autre lui balançait une pluie de billets pour l'attirer dans sa direction.

Elle perçut Dodoria du coin de l'œil qui repoussait rudement un autre client qui tentait de monter sur la scène. Elle poursuivit ses mouvements lascifs sans cesser de surveiller l'audience, s'attendant à voir le lézard surgir à tout instant. Elle se demanda à nouveau ce qui se passerait, le jour où, à bout de patience, il exigerait qu'elle se soumette. Il n'y aurait personne pour la sauver à cet instant. Elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même, Krilin avait été plus que clair là-dessus et elle connaissait suffisamment Piccolo pour savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Si Freezer se décidait enfin à la mettre au pied du mur, elle se trouverait face au dilemme de se perdre à son propre jeu ou de renoncer à jouer en explosant sa couverture. Les deux issues la faisaient grimacer par avance.

Elle se laissa presque prendre au dépourvu en recevant une autre pluie de billets en pleine figure et se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait plus proche d'elle. Elle suça son doigt de manière suggestive avec un clin d'œil à l'attention du généreux donateur. Le type était visiblement complétement bourré et Dodoria l'empoigna au col, alors qu'il essayait de se hisser sur l'estrade. Elle salua son départ d'un sourire narquois et termina enfin son show en toute petite tenue.

A ce stade, elle n'était pas encore nue. La danse n'était qu'un teaser et ceux qui en voulait plus devaient payer pour une cabine privée. Le club était un business rodé.

Dodoria l'aida à descendre en écartant certains clients qui l'interpelaient pour l'inviter à boire un verre.

\- Le boss veut te voir, murmura-t-il à son oreille en l'aidant à remettre son peignoir en soie.

Elle fit de son mieux lui répondre d'un sourire naturel.

\- Maintenant? Il y a des bons clients dans la salle, essaya-t-elle de plaider.

\- Maintenant, insista-t-il en la guidant vers les escaliers qui menaient au bureau.

Elle n'avait même pas de flingue sur elle. C'était un des inconvénients de cette couverture, on avait du mal à cacher une arme sur soi, sans même parler de micros. Elle avait quand même un couteau dans sa botte, et elle essaya de se rassurer en se rappelant ce détail.

Dodoria la fit entrer et referma la porte sur elle en restant à l'extérieur. Bulma fit un pas à l'intérieur mais préféra ne pas s'éloigner de la porte.

\- Bulma, mon petit chat, te voilà, salua la voix mielleuse de Freezer.

Il se tenait près de son sofa en velours et lui souriait avec des airs de prédateurs qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Elle parvint à nouveau à afficher un sourire décontracté.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, boss?

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Approche, petit chat.

Elle s'avança vers lui et attrapa sa main. Les yeux pétillants de l'homme glissèrent sur son cou jusqu'à ses seins puis sur son ventre.

\- Cette tenue te va à ravir, siffla-t-il.

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas resserrer les pans du peignoir sur son corps et se contenta de lui sourire un peu plus largement.

\- Laisse-moi te présenter mon invité, reprit-il après un instant.

Il se retourna vers le sofa et Bulma réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu y était installé, immobile. Il avait un verre à la main et ses yeux noirs la fixaient intensément. Il était élégant, à l'image de Freezer. Trop élégant. Bulma savait depuis longtemps que c'était les pires. Il puait le mafieu à plein nez.

\- Voici Monsieur Ouji. C'est… hm… une relation d'affaire, disons, expliqua Freezer.

\- Enchantée, salua Bulma avec un hochement de tête.

Freezer posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bulma et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un mouvement de recul à ce simple contact. Il commença à caresser le haut de son bras distraitement et Bulma fit de son mieux pour ignorer son geste.

\- Monsieur Ouji a beaucoup apprécié ton numéro, tu sais? Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire un petit show personnel en cabine?

Bulma fut soulagée par la proposition qui l'éloignait de Freezer pour un temps.

\- Tout ce qui plaira à votre invité, boss, répondit-elle docilement.

Freezer laissa échapper un ricanement glaçant.

\- Presque tout, corrigea-t-il. Nous avons des règles ici, Végéta. On touche avec les yeux et sans permission de ma part, on ne va pas plus loin.

\- Sans permission de ma part non plus, ajouta Bulma aussitôt.

Freezer tourna la tête vers elle et elle lut une lueur d'amusement dans son œil. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça de manière aussi empressée et inquiète. C'était mauvais. Il reniflait sa trouille, c'était évident et c'était un plaisir qu'elle détestait lui donner. Il caressa son bras sur toute la longueur et saisit ses doigts délicatement.

\- Evidemment, Bulma. Pour qui me prends-tu? Sussura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle se força à lâcher un petit rire et s'avança vers Végéta pour lui tendre la main, préoccupée avant tout à s'éloigner de Freezer.

\- Monsieur Ouji? L'invita-t-elle.

Il prit sa main doucement, posa son verre et se leva avec un demi-sourire. Elle s'aperçut que l'échange avec Freezer l'avait lui aussi beaucoup amusé.

Il passa devant aussitôt et l'entraina à sa suite hors du bureau et au bas des escaliers. Il semblait pressé, slalomant entre les clients et les serveurs, et elle remarqua aussi qu'il connaissait les lieux. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à passer derrière le rideau de frange qui donnait accès aux cabines privées. Ils croisèrent Zarbon qui arrêta Ouji en chemin.

\- Celle-là, tu es sûr? demanda-t-il. Le boss est au courant?

Bulma sentit Ouji se raidir à la question. Elle se tenait derrière lui et ne voyait pas son visage mais ses doigts se crispèrent très légèrement sur les siens.

\- T'as qu'à lui demander si t'as un doute, siffla-t-il en réponse.

Zarbon s'écarta sans un mot mais Bulma nota l'irritation contenue dans ses yeux. Il se retenait. Zarbon n'était pas du genre à se retenir pourtant.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. A la vérité, elle n'aimait rien dans cette situation merdique. Ouji n'était pas un invité ordinaire, c'était clair. Elle le trouvait bien trop à l'aise dans l'antre de Freezer. Le nom de Ouji lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus et elle se demanda si Krilin accepterait encore de la renseigner dans la mesure où Piccolo avait décrété qu'elle devait se retirer ou se démerder toute seule.

Elle scruta la silhouette d'Ouji qui marchait devant elle en lui tenant toujours la main. Il n'était pas très grand mais elle devinait qu'il était musclé. Il avait l'air du genre à ne reculer devant rien, même Zarbon ne l'impressionnait pas, et elle fut subitement prise d'un vague malaise à se retrouver enfermée en tête à tête avec lui. Freezer avait été clair, il ne s'agissait que d'un show. Rien de plus sans son accord. Mais ce type était-il du genre à respecter les règles?

Ouji referma la porte capitonnée de la cabine d'un geste sec et enclencha le verrou sans l'ombre d'une hésitation avant de se tourner vers elle. Il inclina la tête de côté avec un petit sourire en mettant ses mains dans les poches. Elle se sentit bête sur le coup. Mince, elle avait fait ça des dizaines de fois. Pourquoi se sentir impressionnée avec celui-là? _La trouille peut-_ _être_.

Elle reprit ses esprits en une fraction de seconde et lui sourit.

\- Je vous sers un verre? Offrit-elle d'une voix suave.

Il leva simplement la main pour l'inviter à le faire, son demi-sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. En bonne professionnelle, elle prit soin d'enlever son peignoir avant toute chose. Les mecs aimaient mater. Elle s'affaira sur la bouteille de champagne qui trônait dans un seau de glace. Quand le bouchon sauta, la mousse gicla hors du goulot. Elle passa sa langue sur le rebord de la bouteille pour récupérer le trop plein et versa deux coupes.

Quand elle se tourna vers Ouji pour le servir, elle le trouva assis sur le sofa moelleux, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha plus que nécessaire pour lui donner son verre. Tandis qu'il prenait la coupe d'une main, il glissa l'autre sur son épaule et la força à se rapprocher de lui.

\- Il y a des caméras ici? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui lança un œil malicieux et hocha la tête. Son sourire s'elargit et il émit un grognement de satisfaction. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il lâcha son épaule et passa un doigt sous son soutien-gorge à la jonction de ses seins. Elle saisit sa main aussitôt et secoua la tête en masquant son inquiétude du mieux possible.

\- On ne touche pas, vous vous souvenez?

\- Dommage, souffla-t-il en relâchant lentement le mince ruban.

\- On s'amuse quand même, laissez-moi faire, reprit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle alluma la musique et la lumière se tamisa instantanément. Elle commença son show. Elle avait sa façon de faire. Elle s'adaptait toujours au client et se déshabillait au rythme de son désir grandissant.

Il y avait les fébriles pressés. Ceux-là arrivaient parfois à se faire dessus avant même qu'elle ait enlevé sa culotte, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Ça pouvait paraître dégoûtant mais elle leur était reconnaissante de lui faciliter autant la tâche.

Il y avait les froids dissimulateurs. Ceux-là étaient un peu flippants. Difficiles à lire, et elle se demandait à tout instant s'ils n'étaient pas en fait sur le bord de l'implosion. Avec ceux-là, elle faisait toujours les choses lentement. Il lui était même arrivé de terminer son numéro sans qu'ils n'aient manifesté la moindre émotion. Sa nudité semblait les laisser de marbre et elle s'interrogeait sur les raisons de leur venue ici.

Et puis il y avait la norme. Ceux qui arrivaient avec un appétit aiguisé et qui repartaient affamés. Certains ne se gênaient pas pour se soulager en sa présence, d'autres préféraient courir aux chiottes en sortant.

C'était un monde très particulier dans lequel Bulma n'aurait jamais pensé évoluer un jour et s'il n'y avait pas eu sa haine de Freezer, elle n'aurait jamais joué le jeu. Si on fermait les yeux sur la trivialité des choses, c'était surtout du business après tout.

Ouji semblait du type normal. Il la regardait faire, immobile et totalement concentré sur ses moindres gestes. Ses yeux noirs et luisants avaient quelque chose du prédateur sur le point de sauter sur sa proie. Ça attisait sa méfiance mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre. Malgré tout, elle en ressentait une tension qui grandissait en même temps que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Pour un peu, ça l'aurait rendue pudique. Une faute professionnelle impardonnable.

Vers la fin de son numéro, elle s'approchait toujours du client, comme une façon de donner le coup de grâce. Quand elle repéra les dernières notes de la musique, fidèle à son habitude, elle posa ses mains sur les genoux légèrement écartés d'Ouji et se pencha vers lui en plaçant son visage le plus près possible du sien.

Ce fut à cet instant que, comme elle l'avait pressenti, tout dérailla. Il la saisit par le cou et la fit basculer sur le sofa. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand son dos heurta l'assise en velours. Elle sentit les mains d'Ouji enserrer fermement ses poignets et les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle tenta de le repousser mais il faisait poids de tout son corps sur ses poignets et il avait placé un genou sur sa cuisse pour mieux la bloquer. Il était juste au-dessus d'elle, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

\- Me force pas à te faire mal, souffla-t-il.

Elle se figea. Elle était à poil, juste avec ses bottes, et ce mec pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi avant que Dodoria et Zarbon fassent sauter le verrou et le vide. Elle cessa de résister. Les yeux noirs d'Ouji plongèrent dans les siens et Bulma retint son souffle.

\- Je vais demander un peu plus qu'une petite danse privée à ce connard de lézard, tu m'entends? Tu diras oui. Tu m'aideras à le convaincre, chuchota-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

\- Certainement pas, siffla-t-elle en tentant à nouveau de se débattre.

Il serra ses poignets un peu plus fort, et le sang de Bulma se glaça. Ouji semblait irrité, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres relevés dans un rictus contrarié.

\- Alors pense bien à ce qui risque de se passer une fois que je serai parti et que tu resteras toute seule avec lui. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te demandera ton avis, lui? grinça-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Son discours était étrange. Il avait l'air de lui proposer de la sauver, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. Il se décontracta à la vue de sa mine perplexe et lui adressa à nouveau un demi-sourire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il.

Des éclats de voix assourdis résonnèrent derrière la porte puis un clic se fit entendre, juste au moment où Ouji se relevait, libérant Bulma du poids de son corps.

Dodoria et Zarbon se ruèrent dans la pièce mais s'arrêtèrent net en le trouvant tranquillement en train d'ajuster sa veste. Il tourna la tête vers eux et leur sourit.

\- Le petit chat et moi étions justement en train de discuter affaire après cet agréable moment, expliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Pas vrai, petit chat? Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Elle resta sans voix un instant mais elle accepta son aide et se leva. Elle réussit rapidement à forcer un sourire sur son visage.

\- Oui, heu. J'expliquai à Monsieur Ouji qu'il devait s'arranger avec le boss.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bulma attendait docilement au pied de l'escalier, Zarbon à côté d'elle. Il lui avait à peine laissé le temps de se rhabiller et elle tripotait les lacets défaits de son peignoir en se mordant la lèvre.

Tout était allé trop vite. En fait, tout allait trop vite ces derniers temps, bien plus vite que ce qu'elle était capable de gérer. L'idée de tout laisser tomber comme Piccolo le lui avait ordonné refit surface dans son esprit un instant mais elle la chassa aussitôt. Elle devait trouver une autre solution. Ce type, Ouji, était-il une solution ou un autre problème? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Même si, pour une raison étrange, elle avait cru comprendre dans la cabine privée qu'il proposait de l'aider, elle commençait maintenant à en douter sérieusement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Zarbon. L'éclairage coloré et tamisé du club créait un clair-obscur qui faisait saillir ses traits et son visage crispé ne laissait aucun doute sur sa mauvaise humeur. Ouji lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis la première minute, c'était évident. Est-ce que Bulma pouvait en tirer avantage, ça c'était beaucoup moins sûr.

Elle se méfiait de Zarbon plus que des autres. De tous les hommes de main du lézard, il était le plus distingué. Toujours poli, avec sa voix douce et son allure élégante, il n'avait jamais un geste déplacé et se montrait respectueux avec les filles. La plupart du temps en tout cas. Pourtant, Chichi avait conseillé à Bulma de ne jamais le défier. La légende voulait que, dans un accès de rage, il avait un jour massacré une fille au point qu'elle avait dû quitter le club, incapable de remonter sur scène. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu une fois s'en prendre à Lunch, Bulma avait tendance à croire à cette histoire. A cette occasion, elle s'était rendue compte que contre toute attente, Lunch n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. La strip-teaseuse avait riposté aux coups avec une habileté surprenante, au début en tout cas. Elle avait quand même fini par préférer reculer et si Dodoria n'était pas intervenu, il ne faisait aucun doute que Zarbon n'aurait pas hésité à la démolir tout à fait. Bulma estimait qu'elle n'aurait elle-même pas grande chance à mains nues contre lui.

La porte du bureau en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit et Dodoria leur fit signe de monter. Zarbon lui attrapa le bras et la poussa devant lui sans ménagement. Un geste aussi brusque n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ce qui confirma à Bulma qu'il était passablement irrité par la situation. Elle se demanda à nouveau si elle n'avait pas fait une connerie en décidant sur un coup de tête de jouer le jeu de Ouji.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau de Freezer, elle ne manqua pas de noter que Dodoria et Zarbon se positionnaient derrière elle devant la porte, comme pour couper toute possibilité d'échappatoire à quiconque.

Freezer était adossé à son immense bureau de verre, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Ouji se tenait en face de lui, les mains dans les poches, avec une allure décontractée qui contrastait totalement avec l'atmosphère tendue que Bulma percevait.

Elle se força à lever les yeux vers le lézard et un frisson la parcourut. Freezer était loin d'être laid. Objectivement, il aurait même pu être attirant. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était mince et plutôt musclé. Ses cheveux blonds et raides lui tombaient aux épaules et la plupart du temps il les lissait en une queue de cheval attachée sur la nuque. Les traits de son visage étaient fins sans lui dénier une certaine virilité et il s'appliquait à toujours paraitre impeccable. Il était toujours rasé de près, les ongles manucurés, et il portait invariablement des tenues aux couleurs claires et immaculées. Cette obsession de la propreté et de la perfection était le premier détail perturbant qui émanait de lui. Mais le plus glaçant était ses yeux ocre. C'est à cause d'eux qu'on l'avait appelé le lézard au départ, même si d'autres traits de sa personnalité collaient aussi bien au surnom. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de reptilien qui respirait la folie et la cruauté. Quand il souritait, c'était pire. Une lueur inquiétante s'allumait dans ses prunelles dès que ses lèvres amorçaient le moindre rictus.

Il la toisa froidement des pieds à la tête.

\- Bulma mon petit chat, notre invité est semble-t-il totalement sous ton charme, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sifflante. D'après ce que j'ai vu sur les caméras, il s'est même permis de prendre un peu plus que ce qui lui était offert.

Il tourna un regard sombre vers Ouji en disant cela mais son invité se contenta d'un demi-sourire.

\- J'ai tout juste piqué dans le plat, répliqua-t-il avec un amusement à peine voilé. Je ne comprends pas cette mascarade, Freezer. T'as une tripotée de filles ici, qu'est-ce que ça change si je t'emprunte celle-là pour la nuit? Au prix que je paye, tu fais bien des manières.

Le lézard fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Bulma observait la scène avec prudence, essayant de déterminer lequel des deux hommes pouvait représenter le moindre mal. Freezer s'écarta de son bureau et marcha jusqu'à elle. Il posa sa main sur sa taille et l'attira plus près de lui. Elle se raidit mais pour le reste, elle parvenait maintenant à dissimuler sa répulsion à la perfection.

\- Bulma est mon petit chat et j'y tiens, affirma Freezer.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et lui sourit. Elle s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire comme si elle était touchée et ravie de son compliment.

\- Bulma, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter la proposition de Monsieur Ouji. C'est un partenaire important pour moi mais… Je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra ajouta Freezer.

Elle figea son sourire et lança un coup d'œil à Ouji qui les regardait d'un air impassible. Il était temps pour elle de jouer sa vie à pile ou face. La main de Freezer sur sa hanche et la façon qu'il avait de la serrer de trop près façonnèrent sa résolution. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait avec Ouji, mais elle savait trop bien ce qui finirait par se passer avec le lézard. Il valait mieux le tenir à l'écart autant que possible.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous créer de problème, boss. Et je n'aimerais pas non plus vous faire perdre un bon contrat. Je n'ai aucun problème à tenir compagnie à Monsieur Ouji pour la nuit. Je serai de retour demain de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

Cette réponse contraria instantanément Freezer. Il eut à peine un froncement de sourcil mais Bulma le sentit se figer imperceptiblement et l'ocre de ses yeux s'assombrit. Il fusilla Ouji du regard et soupira avec résignation.

\- Végéta, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de mon petit chat, marmonna-t-il sur un ton qui tenait plus de la menace que de la requête.

Bulma sentit la main de Freezer descendre sur ses fesses et il mit une petite pression en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Elle se retint in extremis de fermer les yeux, un nœud douloureux dans la gorge.

\- Va te préparer, chaton. Et sois sage, je t'attends demain, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Boss. Tout se passera bien.

Elle avait le cœur battant quand Zarbon la raccompagna au vestiaire. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait détalé sur le champ pour traverser le club et en ressortir par la porte de derrière. Projet totalement délirant évidemment. Kiwi l'aurait chopée en deux minutes, sans compter qu'elle se serait retrouvée sous la pluie en peignoir et sous vêtement, sans un sou en poche, ce qui réduisait sérieusement toute perspective de trouver de l'aide. De toute façon, elle devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Quand elle arriva dans le vestiaire, Lunch s'y trouvait à nouveau, en train de se changer pour son deuxième numéro de la soirée. Elle lança un coup d'œil noir à Zarbon qui s'éclipsa pour attendre devant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous? Grogna Lunch en la voyant sortir ses fringues.

\- Je… Je pars avec un client, bredouilla Bulma en se débarrassant du peignoir.

Lunch suspendit son geste alors qu'elle était en train de fixer un porte-jarretelle et lui adressa un sourire obscène.

\- C'est pas ton papi, hein?

La passe était hors de prix au club de Freezer et il n'était pas fréquent que les clients arrivent à faire affaire avec le boss. Grâce aux tarifs prohibitifs du lézard, Bulma avait réussi à cantonner sa couverture au strip-tease. Depuis six mois qu'elle était embauchée, elle avait eu deux clients.

Le premier était son contact avec l'unité. Cet obsédé de Roshi avait réussi à se faire choisir pour assurer ce rôle. Il venait régulièrement louer les services de Bulma et, profitant de l'intimité de la nuit qui leur était ainsi accordée, Bulma et lui faisait le bilan des informations récoltées et des pièces manquantes au dossier. Mais maintenant que Piccolo avait décidé que la mission devait se terminer, il y avait peu de chances que celui que les filles appelaient son "papi" ne se repointe au club.

Le deuxième client ne s'était présenté qu'une fois. Respectable homme d'affaire et père de famille, il avait suffi que Bulma brandisse son badge sous son nez pour s'en débarraser une fois pour toute. Elle avait été assez convaincante pour être honnête, expliquant au gars que s'il remettait les pieds au club ou parlait à quiconque de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, toute sa petite vie confortable serait impitoyablement ruinée en moins de 24 heures. Bulma n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler et elle soupçonnait que certains de ses collègues étaient repassés derrière elle pour rappeler au type la nécessité de tenir sa langue.

De fait, c'était la première fois que Bulma était sur le point de gérer un vrai client, potentiellement dangereux et certainement difficilement impressionable. La perspective la rendait franchement nerveuse et cette fouineuse de Lunch n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.

\- Hm. Non, c'est un VIP du boss apparemment, expliqua Bulma en dézippant ses bottes.

Lunch ne répondit pas et reprit l'ajustement de sa tenue. Elle enfila ses talons et se dirigea vers la table de maquillage. Néanmoins, au lieu de s'atteler à ses retouches, elle s'assit et s'alluma une cigarette en observant Bulma qui s'habillait.

\- Et donc le boss a donné son feu vert? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Bulma lui présenta son dos pour qu'elle remonte la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

\- Je crois qu'il a pas trop eu le choix, marmonna Bulma pendant que sa camarade refermait la fermeture éclair d'un coup sec et nonchalant.

Bulma retira sa perruque et se posta devant le miroir. Lunch continuait à la scruter, elle pouvait le voir dans le reflet. Elle lâcha ses cheveux et les brossa énergiquement. Ils étaient plaqués par les résidus de gel et de paillettes. Elle essaya d'en éliminer un maximum pour les ramener dans un chignon arrangé.

\- Tu as bien conscience que le boss te lorgne de très près, n'est-ce pas? reprit Lunch. Et il aime pas trop partager. S'il se fâche, tu sais que tu seras en première ligne. Enfin… Je dis pas ça pour te faire flipper, j'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

 _Si seulement._ Bulma faisait semblant de ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite à Lunch mais chacun de ses mots résumait très précisément le merdier dans lequel elle se trouvait. _Mais je ne me retirerai pas_.

Elle ajouta une dernière épingle à sa coiffure et soupira.

\- Merci du conseil, Lunch. Je fais ce que je peux.

Elle attrapa son imperméable et son sac et repassa un dernier coup de rouge à lèvre devant le miroir avant de rejoindre Zarbon à l'entrée du vestiaire. A nouveau, il la laissa passer devant comme une manière de la garder à l'oeil.

Elle traversa le club et croisa le regard surpris et inquiet de Chichi. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire de loin pour la rassurer et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée officielle du club. Ouji discutait à voix basse avec Freezer. Ils se turent dès qu'elle s'approcha. Freezer lui prit les doigts et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

\- A demain, mon petit chat, murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui l'épouvanta autant que le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

\- A demain, Boss, salua-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire plein d'entrain.

Comme pour couper court à ces adieux, Ouji la prit par la taille et la guida vers la sortie. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était lui-même accompagné par deux hommes de main. Un grand chauve à moustache et un plus jeune avec des cheveux jusqu'à la taille. Les deux hommes leur emboitèrent le pas, comme pour couvrir leurs arrières.

Le voiturier avait avancé une voiture rutilante et sombre. Très cher mais relativement sobre en comparaison de celles que Freezer aimait conduire. Il pleuvait encore et l'employé du club les accompagna jusqu'à la portière avec un parapluie. Bulma eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Freezer se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air morose, encadré par Dodoria et Zarbon. Le spectacle suffit à la décider et elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.

Ouji prit place à côté d'elle tandis que ses hommes de main étaient à l'avant. Il se laissa aussitôt aller dans le moelleux des sièges, basculant sa tête en arrière avec un soupir.

\- Il avait pas l'air content, le lézard, commenta le chauve qui conduisait.

\- Il l'était pas. Tu veux aller le consoler, Nappa? Grommela Ouji.

Nappa éclata de rire à cette proposition.

\- J'aime pas ses gars. Ils me filent la chair de poule, râla l'autre homme de main sur le siège passager.

\- C'est que t'as encore un peu d'instinct de survie, rétorqua Ouji avec un sourire.

\- Moi, je m'en ferai bien un, un de ces jours. Le dandy, là avec son costume impeccable et ses cheveux de gonzesse, reprit Nappa.

Ouji ne répondit pas et se mit à observer le défilement des rues illuminés par le carreau de sa fenêtre.

\- Vous voulez aller où maintenant, boss? Demanda Nappa en tournant la tête vers l'arrière.

\- Je rentre, lâcha Ouji.

\- Déjà? S'étonna Nappa.

Ouji prit la main de Bulma et la souleva pour la lui montrer.

\- Tu vois bien que j'ai de quoi m'occuper, vous aurez qu'à vous éclater un peu pour une fois.

Bulma restait muette et immobile. Elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas le comportement d'une pro. Elle aurait dû être plus agréable, plus engageante, plus tactile aussi, mais elle continuait à se demander si Ouji avait vraiment eu l'intention de louer ses services ou si tout ça n'était qu'une astuce pour lui venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait du mal à cerner ce type mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'après lui avoir sauté dessus dans la cabine privée, il ne semblait plus lui accorder beaucoup d'attention maintenant.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour le plus jeune des hommes de main qui la lorgnait dans le rétroviseur. Elle essayait de comprendre où, et surtout avec qui elle se trouvait. Elle soupçonnait que ces mecs étaient des Saïyens mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle tentait de rassembler toutes les informations que son petit cerveau détenait sur les Saïyens. Ce n'était pas grands choses. C'était des assassins à la base mais il s'était diversifié dans divers trafics. Ça ne leur avait pas porté chance et les trois-quarts du clan étaient tombés une quinzaine d'année auparavant. Ceux qui restaient se faisaient extrêmement discrets, mais on supposait qu'ils étaient revenus à leur activité d'origine, assassins.

La conversation entre les hommes de main à l'avant avait reprise. Elle essaya d'écouter pour en savoir plus. Le plus jeune s'appelait Raditz et elle fouilla à nouveau sa mémoire pour vérifier si elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ils parlaient à nouveau de Freezer et de ses hommes de mains. Ils se foutaient de leur gueule pour l'essentiel. Elle continua à suivre leur discussion sans en avoir l'air mais son espionnage prit fin quand la cloison de séparation entre l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture se remonta. Elle se tourna avec surprise vers Ouji qui était en train de presser le bouton du mécanisme de fermeture tout en lui adressant à nouveau son demi-sourire énigmatique.

Quand la paroi fut totalement remontée, elle réalisa qu'Ouji et elle se retrouvaient complètement isolés des deux autres et une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Bulma. Ouji sortit une cigarette de sa poche de veste et l'alluma. Après en avoir tiré la première bouffée, il se tourna vers elle et glissa la cigarette entre ses lèvres peintes. Elle le laissa faire et l'observa tandis qu'il s'en allumait une pour lui.

\- Nerveuse, hein? Demanda-t-il en expirant à nouveau la fumée.

Elle s'agita un peu sur son siège mais parvint à faire naitre un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- Plutôt un peu… impressionnée, répondit-elle. Freezer ne me laisse pas souvent… sortir.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Il aimerait bien te garder pour lui, pas vrai?

Elle pinça les lèvres à cette suggestion, incertaine de la bonne réponse à donner.

\- En quelque sorte, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait essayé de parler d'un ton naturel. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de la situation et elle n'aimait le sujet de conversation. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que Ouji attendait d'elle et ça la rendait nerveuse. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main et de tater le terrain en prenant une attitude plus adaptée à son rôle. Elle jaugerait bien sa réaction et ça lui donnerait un indice sans flinguer son propre double jeu. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta sa cigarette avant de s'approcher de lui avec un sourire malicieux. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la cuisse en prenant soin de lui laisser entrevoir un maximum de son décolleté.

Il se contentait de la regarder sans réagir.

\- Vous aviez l'air plutôt pressé au club, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu sais y faire, j'ai été pris au dépourvu, répondit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Vous perdez vite votre sang froid, alors.

Il plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard qui la glaça.

\- Je ne perds jamais mon sang froid, chuchota-t-il froidement.

Il n'avait pas répondu à son contact jusqu'à présent, la laissant jouer son jeu de séduction avec un plaisir certain. Il prit doucement sa main qu'elle promenait le long de sa cuisse et la força à cesser son va et vient.

\- On est arrivé, ajouta-t-il tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait.

La portière du côté d'Ouji s'ouvrit et il descendit en la tirant par la main. Elle le suivit sans résistance et se retrouva sur le trottoir d'une grande avenue, devant un immeuble moderne. Ouji murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Nappa qui était venu leur ouvrir et l'homme de main remonta au volant de la voiture qui redémarra aussitôt.

Bulma tenta d'identifier la rue. Un panneau indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une des artères principales de la ville. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se repérer ici si elle devait fausser compagnie à son client.

Ouji balança sa cigarette et l'entraina à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, jusque dans l'ascenseur. Tout puait le fric, ici. La dorure de l'ascenseur, le marbre du hall, le concierge en uniforme. Ouji pressa le bouton du 20ème et dernier étage et la cabine commença à s'élever. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans un endroit si confiné avec lui. La façon dont il s'était jeté sur elle au club lui rappelait qu'elle faisait face à un homme imprévisible, sans compter qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ses véritables intentions.

Mais Ouji lui avait lâché la main pour s'adosser à la paroi en face d'elle. Il continuait à la scruter à distance. Son attitude la mettait mal à l'aise. Le laisser la déshabiller des yeux sans réaction était le pire détonateur d'un désir mal contenu et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver dans l'appartement. Si ça tournait mal, c'est là qu'elle fondait ses meilleurs espoirs d'en réchapper.

Une sonnerie discrète leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Bulma le suivit le long du couloir tapissé de moquette épaisse et jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée – blindée, elle s'en rendit compte au premier coup d'œil. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée, ce type était un assassin après tout, la porte blindée n'aurait pas dû l'étonner.

L'intérieur de l'appartement était à la hauteur du reste. L'entrée débouchait sur un salon qui ouvrait sur une cuisine, le tout formant un espace de près de 100 m² à vue d'œil. Il régnait dans cet endroit un ordre qui faisait froid dans le dos. Pas une trace de poussière, rien qui traine. Le décor était sobre et moderne, tout à fait impersonnel en réalité.

Il balança les clés sur la console de l'entrée et se débarrassa de sa veste. Puis il traversa le salon vers un bar.

Elle s'avança dans le salon avec hésitation.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle défit son imperméable et l'enleva avant d'obéir nerveusement en prenant soin de garder son sac à mains tout près d'elle. Il revint vers elle avec deux verres à la main et se posta en face d'elle en prenant une gorgée de l'un d'entre eux.

Ses yeux insistants qui dévalaient son corps moulé dans sa robe la brûlait presque. Elle connaissait trop bien ce regard et elle commençait à paniquer. Elle s'était plantée, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ce type avait compris que Freezer avait une inclination pour elle et il avait juste décidé de défier le lézard en lui prenant son jouet. Ouji avait bien l'intention d'en avoir pour son argent avec elle et il avait même peut-être l'intention de lui faire du mal, une façon de se mettre en compte avec Freezer, pourquoi pas? Avec ces criminels tout était possible. A quel moment avait-elle cru que ce gars allait l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre?

A cette pensée, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et son souffle s'accélérer. Elle se sentait tétanisée. Elle n'avait aucun plan d'action. Aucun. Piccolo le lui avait dit. Retire- toi. _Jamais. Pas maintenant._

\- Les cheveux bleus, je m'en suis douté pendant le strip-tease, remarqua Ouji avec malice.

Il posa les deux verres sur la table basse derrière lui et se tourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. Elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Très lentement, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il ne la lâchait jamais des yeux et elle soupçonna que l'incertitude qu'il lisait dans son regard lui plaisait. Ouji devait être un sadique ou un truc dans le genre. Ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Bulma. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux très doucement.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa propre main sur son sac.

Il remonta l'ourlet de sa robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse tandis qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans l'ouverture du sac.

Il replaça ses mains sur ses genoux et commença à les écarter très lentement. Elle se raidit et tâtonna le plus silencieusement possible dans le sac pour identifier chaque objet que ses doigts rencontraient.

\- Voyons comment le petit chat de Monsieur Freezer s'en sort, murmura-t-il.

A ce moment, elle craqua et posa sa main libre sur son bras pour stopper son geste.

\- Non, gronda-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Non? répéta-t-il avec amusement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Subitement, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il envoya le petit sac à main valser. Elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu et le pistolet qu'elle venait de trouver tomba sur le sol. Sans lui laisser un instant de répit, il saisit ses poignets et la força à croiser ses avant-bras sur sa poitrine. Il la plaqua d'un geste brusque contre le dossier du canapé tout en posant son genou entre ses jambes.

Elle résista et se débattit avec panique mais Ouji faisait poid de tout son corps contre elle. Elle réalisa rapidement l'inutilité de ses mouvements agités tandis qu'elle se sentait suffoquer sous la pression de son agresseur. Ouji s'était immobilisé mais continuait à maintenir ses poignets avec une force contre laquelle elle ne pouvait à l'évidence pas lutter. Elle finit par renoncer à ses gesticulations et leva des yeux incertains vers lui. Il la fixait avec froideur.

\- Pathétique, murmura-t-il.

Elle cilla à sa réflexion, attendant la suite avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire de toi, maintenant? Il y a de quoi s'amuser d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde en effleurant la courbe de son cou de ses lèvres.

Bulma ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa peur.

\- Je suis flic, souffla-t-elle. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit…

Ouji éclata de rire avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes t'en tirer avec le lézard?

Contre toute attente, il la lâcha subitement et se releva. Il ramassa le flingue sans un mot et le lui montra avec un air désapprobateur.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela-t-il.

Elle rabattit sa robe avec embarras et le regarda avec incompréhension tandis qu'il enclenchait la sécurité et replaçait l'arme dans son sac. Puis, sans un mot, il reprit son verre et s'installa sur le sofa en face d'elle.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous? Murmura-t-elle.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et la dévisagea un instant avec son éternel demi-sourire.

\- Je suis là pour te sortir de la merde, annonça-t-il.

\- C'est Piccolo qui t'envoie, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Piccolo? C'est qui ça? Nan, c'est Gokû qui m'envoie pour te récupérer.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

\- Gokû? Répéta-t-elle avec perplexité.

Elle se sentit abasourdie pendant un instant. Elle n'avait plus vu Gokû depuis au moins un an et demi. La dernière fois qu'il s'était croisé, il était venu lui dire au-revoir avant de partir en infiltration. Bulma n'était pas dans la confidence de sa mission mais Goku connaissait son projet avec Freezer – qui ne le connaissait pas? Elle jugea que Krilin avait dû le mettre au courant de sa situation, ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise. Elle se pencha pour attraper son verre. Elle en avait besoin.

\- Je dois dire que je suis quand même impressionné par ta couverture. Comment tu fais? reprit Ouji.

\- Comment je fais quoi?demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Il tira sur sa cigarette.

\- Le strip-tease, les mecs qui te mate en se branlant, les mains de Freezer sur ton cul. Tu couches avec lui?

\- Non, s'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bon. Tu dois être contente de me voir alors. Une voiture passe te prendre d'ici deux heures.

\- Une voiture? Répéta-t-elle avec incompréhension.

\- Oui, pour te tirer de là. Te ramener à la "maison", ou je sais pas comment vous appelez ça.

Bulma fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses propres cigarettes.

\- J'arrêterai pas. J'en ai chié pour m'infiltrer au club et je vais me faire Freezer. Tu peux dire à Gokû de remballer sa bagnole.

Ouji haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire.

\- Toi? Tu vas te faire Freezer? Je t'ai pas fait assez peur tout à l'heure, alors? Ha, Gokû m'avait prévenu mais je pensais pas que t'étais tarée à ce point.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en allumant sa cigarette. Le sourire d'Ouji retomba lentement tandis qu'il l'observait avec une sorte de curiosité méthodique.

\- Tu sais comment tu vas finir? Reprit-il. Ravagée. Morte, au mieux. Dans les deux cas, tu passeras par le pieu de Freezer que tu le veuilles ou non. Le reste de l'histoire dépendra seulement de ta capacité de résistance, grinça-t-il d'une voix sinistre.

\- Je sais me défendre, siffla Bulma avec irritation.

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'on vienne lui rappeler le guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Ouji soupira à sa réponse et la fixa avec dédain.

\- Tu sais te défendre? Avec ce flingue merdique? T'as aucun réflexe, je te maitrise d'une seule main. Un flic bien minable dans le fond. T'es meilleure strip-teaseuse, cracha-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, la remarque la piqua au vif et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer son verre à la figure. Il esquiva à la dernière minute et l'alcool atterrit sur le sol, formant instantanément une auréole sombre sur la moquette moelleuse.

\- Putain de garce, siffla-t-il avec colère en constatant les dégâts avec incrédulité.

\- Je t'emmerde, rétorqua-t-elle. T'es qui, toi d'ailleurs? T'es pas de la maison à t'entendre parler, reprit-elle.

Il reporta son attention sur elle comme si il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était bien elle qui avait essayé de lui balancer un whisky à la face.

\- T'es vraiment une grande malade, souffla-t-il. Non, tu vois, je suis pas "de la maison" comme tu dis; ça risque pas, même. Mais t'aurais peut-être dû te poser la question avant de faire ce que tu viens de faire, tu crois pas?

Elle essaya d'ignorer la menace dans sa voix. Ce type était odieux et même s'il semblait lié à Gokû, il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux, surtout s'il était vraiment un assassin. Bulma ne supportait pas ces mecs qui se croyait tout-puissants, elle n'était pas devenu flic uniquement par opportunisme, mais pour l'occasion, elle réalisa qu'elle ferait aussi bien de marcher sur des oeufs.

\- Alors? Si t'es pas de la maison, t'es de l'autre bord, conclut-elle.

Il réprima un soupir d'agacement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je rend service à Goku et crois-moi, ça n'arrange pas trop mes affaires, grogna-t-il. Alors, je te le dis une dernière fois. La bagnole va arriver dans deux heures avec des gentils collègues à toi dedans. Tu vas y embarquer ton petit cul et disparaître dans un monde meilleur. C'est compris?

Elle releva son menton d'un air de défi.

\- Alors, je te le dis une dernière fois, va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête.

\- Je le crois pas, murmura-t-il.

Il but le fond de son verre et la fixa pensivement, comme s'il étudiait une chose tout à fait extraordinaire. Elle soutenait son regard avec insistance, s'attendant à ce qu'il tente quoique ce soit pour la convaincre de gré ou de force. Il ne bougeait pas cependant. Après un long moment, il soupira.

\- Bien. Je te ramènerai chez Freezer demain puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, maugréa-il.

Il reposa son verre sur la table et se leva. Elle épiait ses mouvements avec méfiance mais il se contenta de s'éloigner du sofa pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle baissa les yeux sur son verre vide. Est-ce qu'elle faisait le bon choix? C'était sa dernière chance, le dernier croisement avant l'enfer ou le paradis. Elle serra les dents. Elle pouvait le faire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir. La situation pouvait paraître désespérée mais elle en avait chié pour arriver jusqu'à là. Se faire enrôler dans l'unité d'infiltration, convaincre sa hiérachie d'accepter sa couverture au club du lézard, des mois à se former pour apprendre les ficelles d'un métier dégueulasse, des mois à se faire reluquer par des excités libidineux. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

Le contact d'une main sur sa nuque la prit au dépourvu et elle se retourna avec surprise. Elle trouva Ouji accoudé sur l'assise du canapé derrière elle. Il lui souriait avec malice, une lueur intense dans les yeux. Elle cilla et le fixa avec incertitude.

\- On a toute la nuit du coup. Tu veux pas en profiter? Murmura-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils et écarta vivement sa main sur son cou.

\- Je crois que t'as pas bien compris, siffla-t-elle, c'est vraiment qu'une couverture.

Il ne parut pas déconcerté par son refus et haussa une épaule.

\- Dommage. Le canapé est moins confortable que mon lit mais il est tout à toi, petit chat.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hoy. Merci pour les douceurs._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le choc mat d'une masse atterrissant à quelques centimètres de son visage réveilla Bulma en panique. Elle sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de son manteau et de son sac à mains.

\- On part dans 10 minutes, marmonna une voix qu'elle identifia aussitôt.

Ouji. Elle était sur son canapé, enveloppée dans une couverture et le corps ankylosé de mauvais sommeil. Il faisait froid. La baie vitrée laissait filtrer le ciel en demi-teinte du petit matin tandis que quelques lumières illuminaient encore la ville qui s'éveillait à peine.

Elle soupira en se hissant sur un de ses coudes et frotta ses paupières engourdies mais son hôte n'était déjà plus en vue.

Elle se sentait vaseuse. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir la nuit et elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil dans cet appartement trop grand qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Après leur discussion, Ouji s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et l'avait laissée seule à tourner en rond avec ses doutes. Elle avait fini par allumer la télé et elle se souvenait s'être endormie en la regardant. L'écran était à présent éteint et la lueur blafarde de l'aube peinait à dissiper la pénombre du salon.

Elle entendait Ouji qui s'agitait quelque part dans l'appartement tandis qu'une odeur alléchante de café frais flottait doucement jusqu'à elle. Elle s'étira pour tenter d'apaiser ses muscles endoloris. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, tout en gardant la couverture enroulée sur ses épaules.

Ouji se tenait devant le plan de travail, en pantalon et chemise déboutonnée, surveillant la cafetière avec attention. La machine finit son oeuvre en gargouillant et il s'empara aussitôt de la carafe pour servir une tasse. Il hésita, jeta un coup d'oeil à son invitée et s'empara d'une deuxième tasse pour elle. Elle la récupéra en serrant ses doigts avides de chaleur autour du mug.

\- Du sucre? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Pas de sucre, grogna-t-il en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.

Elle haussa les épaules et l'imita. Elle l'observait sous cap tout en buvant mais elle s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il faisait la même chose et elle cessa son manège quand elle croisa son oeil noir. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Ouji était la famille du chef de clan des Saiyens. Végéta devait avoir un lien de parenté avec lui quoiqu'il n'ait pas dû être bien vieux quand le clan était tombé. Le chef devait maintenant moisir quelque part dans une prison oubliée. Elle se demandait comment Gokû avait pu se lier avec ce mec-là au point qu'il lui rende service. Autant qu'elle sache les Saïyens n'étaient pas du genre à rendre service. Mais Gokû avait toujours été à part comme flic, il avait un sens de la morale très personnel qui ne coïncidait pas toujours avec les critères officiels de l'école de police et il était bien capable de devenir ami avec un des types qu'il était censé arrêter. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire le boulot, c'était un peu perturbant par moment. La voix d'Ouji la tira de ses méditations.

-Arrange-toi, Nappa sera là dans 5 minutes. Je te ramène chez Freezer, marmonna-t-il en reposant sa tasse vide.

Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Il était pas mal foutu. Elle eut un froncement de sourcils à sa propre pensée et secoua la tête avec un soupir. Elle avait besoin de vrai sommeil.

L'équipement de la salle de bains était des plus sommaires. En réalité, malgré le luxe de l'immeuble et la dimension extravagante de l'appartement, tout était spartiate ici. Ouji ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps chez lui. Bulma se résigna à refaire son chignon à l'aide d'un simple peigne. Elle se lava le visage et se remaquilla pour masquer la fatigue de ses traits. Elle ajusta sa robe un peu froissée. Si seulement il ne faisait pas si froid.

Des coups tambourinés à la porte lui rappelèrent de se dépêcher. Elle emballa ses quelques affaires et rejoignit Ouji dans le salon. Il avait fini de boutonner sa chemise et enfilait une veste en vérifiant son téléphone et ses clés. Après le show qu'il lui avait joué la veille, son attitude était devenue froide et distante. Son demi-sourire narquois était envolé, ses sourcils soucieux et froncés. Il la poussa dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du rez de chaussée.

\- Nappa est déjà là, il nous attend, grogna-t-il avec une pointe de reproche.

\- L'heure du boulot, hein? Ironisa-t-elle avec défi.

En guise de réponse, il lui lança un oeil noir et elle réprima un sourire. Quand ils traversèrent le grand hall d'entrée, il posa sa main sur sa hanche. Son geste la surprit et elle sursauta presque. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné mais il ne la regardait pas, préoccupé à repérer Nappa de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée du hall. Elle comprit qu'il voulait à continuer leur jeu de rôle et elle en déduisit aussitôt que ses hommes de main n'étaient pas dans la confidence de sa réelle identité. Une information intéressante.

Nappa était posté juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et derrière lui, la voiture était garée le long du trottoir. Il salua son patron d'un hochement de tête et lorgna les formes de Bulma sans vergogne avant de leur ouvrir la portière arrière. Végéta fit passer Bulma devant pour monter en voiture et s'engouffra à sa suite dans la voiture.

Elle grelottait en prenant place sur son siège et elle se frotta ses bras pour se réchauffer. Sa petite robe courte était un rempart bien misérable contre la fraicheur du petit matin.

Nappa prit enfin place au volant et mit le contact.

\- Mets le chauffage, ordonna Végéta aussitôt. Bordel, où est Raditz maintenant?

Nappa actionna le chauffage et se retourna vers son patron avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu nous as dit qu'on pouvait s'éclater, c'est ce qu'il a fait, répondit Nappa. Ça me faisait chier de le réveiller; de toute façon il sera bon à rien ce matin. Et toi, t'as passé une bonne nuit?

\- Ta gueule, amène nous chez le lézard.

Nappa ricana mais obéit et engagea la voiture sur l'avenue, déserte à cette heure-ci. Végéta ferma à nouveau la cloison de séparation entre l'avant et l'arrière de l'habitacle.

Quand ils furent hors de portée des oreilles de son homme de main, il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. A la grande stupéfaction de Bulma, il en sortit un flingue. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne put réprimer un imperceptible mouvement de recul pendant qu'il vérifiait le chargeur. Il manipula l'arme un instant sans lui prêter la moindre attention, puis finit par se tourner vers elle. Elle retint son souffle, incapable de quitter le canon des yeux.

Il brandit le pistolet sous son nez.

\- Tu vois ça? C'est léger, maniable. Le chargeur a de la capacité. Il te laissera jamais en rade, sans compter qu'il n'est enregistré nulle part, annonça-t-il.

Il plongea sa main dans le sac de Bulma et en sortit son arme qu'elle avait si misérablement laissée tomber la veille dans son salon. Il la tint de sorte que Bulma avait les deux armes côte à côte sous les yeux.

\- ça? C'est de la merde. En plus c'est une arme de service. Débarrasse-t-en, ajouta-t-il.

Il remit les deux armes dans son sac et le referma. Elle fixait le sac comme s'il avait contenu de la dynamite, incertaine de la signification du geste d'Ouji. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa les yeux noirs du Saïyen.

\- Tu comptes toujours retourner chez Freezer, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête timidement. Il lui adressa un sourire prédateur et lui tendit la main.

\- Bien. On est arrivé alors.

La voiture s'immobilisa effectivement à cet instant. Bulma posa sa main dans la sienne et il s'en empara. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit le premier en aidant la jeune femme à s'extraire de l'habitacle.

Le club était fermé mais on devinait une activité grouillante à l'intérieur. C'était ce qu'on appelait l'heure du rhabillage. Les employés s'affairaient à remettre les lieux en état pour avoir moins de travail à la reprise de service. Zarbon était posté devant la porte du club et observait leur arrivée. Même de loin, Bulma percevait son irritation. Végéta l'aperçut mais ne le salua pas.

Alors que Bulma s'apprêtait à lâcher la main du Saïyen pour rejoindre l'entrée , il la retint et la ramena à lui. Elle fut prise au dépourvu par son geste. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et attira sa tête jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Bulma s'irrita instantanément de son audace mais elle ne pouvait pas résister publiquement. En d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait giflé et elle se nota mentalement de le faire un jour si l'occasion se présentait. Le Saïyen ne parut pas s'inquiéter de ses états d'âmes et il poussa le jeu jusqu'à approfondir son baiser. Elle sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de jouer son rôle, un peu étonnée malgré tout par la passion qu'il y mettait et qui contrastait avec sa froideur habituelle. Il rompit le baiser mais retint encore sa tête contre sa joue.

\- Bonne chance, petit chat, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se trouva un peu étourdie quand il la libéra. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et se contenta de se retourner et de reprendre son chemin vers l'entrée. Quand elle croisa le regard de Zarbon, elle comprit que Végéta s'était en fait amusé à le défier. Elle leva instinctivement les yeux vers les fenêtres au-dessus du fronton du club, là où se trouvaient les appartements privés de Freezer. Une vague silhouette se tenait derrière une des vitres. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas Zarbon que Végéta avait voulu défier.

Quand elle atteignit la porte, Zarbon la stoppa net en aggripant son épaule.

\- Rentre directement chez toi. Le boss va passer te voir, grogna-t-il.

Elle hocha docilement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de chercher Végéta du coin de l'oeil. Mais la voiture des saïyens étaient déjà repartie. Elle avait eu un répit pour la nuit mais elle était à nouveau seule à la case départ. Un petit poisson au milieu de la mare aux crocodiles.

Les filles étaient logées dans le bâtiment collé au club, au fond de la ruelle sordide sur laquelle débouchait "l'entrée des artistes". Freezer aimait avoir ses filles sous la main. Et les surveiller aussi. En réalité, leurs vies tenaient dans le creux de sa main de lézard; il considérait qu'elles lui appartenaient au sens littéral du terme.

De temps en temps, il utilisait l'une ou l'autre pour divers trafics et magouilles sans rapport avec le club. Jusqu'à présent, Bulma n'avait pas eu l'honneur de sa confiance et elle se contentait de de se désaper pour faire cracher un max de blé à des mecs en rut. Lazuli et Lunch étaient celles que le lézard envoyait en mission la plupart du temps mais malgré les efforts de BUlma, aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais rien dévoilé sur ces petits "extras".

Bulma monta péniblement les deux étages jusqu'à son studio et à peine entrée, elle s'écroula sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et rêva qu'elle dormait. Le souvenir du baiser refit surface dans son esprit. Elle avait été furieuse sur le coup mais elle devait admettre qu'Ouji embrassait bien. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas embrassé comme ça? Une éternité. Même s'il n'y avait rien de personnel dans les intentions du Saïyen, il savait s'y prendre pour donner l'illusion du contraire et elle eut un pincement au coeur en y repensant. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû accepter sa proposition de la veille plutôt que de dormir sur le canapé. Après tout, c'était toujours ça de pris si elle devait tomber dans les griffes de Freezer. Elle soupira et se sermonna d'alimenter des pensées aussi sinistres. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur son étrange rencontre avec Ouji, le boss allait débarquer, certainement pour une petite inspection, et il valait mieux avoir les idées claires pour lui faire face.

Elle se releva et passa immédiatement sous la douche. Freezer avait une particularité qu'il valait mieux connaître. Il était très sensible aux odeurs - encore un truc flippant. S'il sentait le parfum d'Ouji sur elle, ça exciterait sa mauvaise humeur et c'était la dernière chose dont Bulma avait envie. Toutes les filles connaissaient cette étrange faculté du boss et toutes savaient les senteurs qui l'incommodaient et celles qu'il appréciait le plus. Bulma choisit avec soin son parfum ce matin-là. Elle s'habilla en hâte, un peu anxieuse à l'idée qu'il puisse débarquer et la trouver en serviette de bains, une situation qu'elle préférait éviter.

Quand le poing de Kiwi s'abattit sur sa porte, elle fermait tout juste la braguette de son pantalon. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Freezer apparut dans l'embrasure, les mains jointes dans le dos, la mine sombre. Bulma eut un sursaut.

\- Bonjour, boss, salua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il s'avança sans un mot, Kiwi sur ses talons. L'homme de main referma la porte brusquement et Bulma ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son sac resté sur le lit.

Freezer s'approcha d'elle et la scruta silencieusement un moment. Il passa le bout de son index son l'ourlet de son débardeur et le promena lentement autour de son nombril. Bulma le laissa faire malgré la tension qui nouait tous ses muscles.

\- Comment s'est passé ta petite virée avec Monsieur Ouji, petit chat? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde et inquiétante.

\- Sans problème, boss.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a une queue minuscule, ricana Kiwi.

Freezer se tourna aussitôt vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Sors d'ici, siffla-t-il.

Le sourire imbécile de Kiwi s'affaissa immédiatement et il s'exécuta sans attendre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux ocre du lézard se reportèrent sur Bulma. Il semblait à la jeune femme que son regard la transperçait. Il passa sa main entière sous son T-shirt et plaqua sa paume contre la peau de son ventre. Bulma en avait la chair de poule mais elle demeurait immobile, attentive à ses prochaines paroles, et à ses prochains mouvements.

\- ça m'a déchiré de le laisser partir avec toi, mais Monsieur Ouji est quelqu'un de spécial. J'avais mes raisons de ne pas lui refuser ce plaisir, susurra-t-il.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, boss. Il s'est comporté correctement, répondit Bulma à mi-voix.

Il dégagea sa main de son T-shirt et serra son poing en fermant les yeux. Bulma réalisa que, sous son calme apparent, il bouillonnait de rage. Un vrai lézard au sang froid.

\- Cessons de parler de Monsieur Ouji. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, je voulais te faire mes adieux, reprit Freezer en rouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup.

Tout en parlant, il fit courir sa main le long de l'abdomen de Bulma, au-dessus du tissu cette fois. Ses doigts remontèrent par dessus son sein et le long de son cou. Il les plongea dans sa chevelure et ramena sa tête vers la sienne. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Bulma et elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer qui était en train de l'embrasser. Heureusement, le baiser fut chaste et court.

\- J'aurai voulu éviter de partir mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ce sont les affaires. J'aurai une surprise pour toi quand je rentrerai alors sois bien sage, conclut-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle ne percevait plus sa colère. Sa voix doucereuse transpirait autre chose. Des intentions de prédateurs, aucun doute. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, pétrifiée tandis qu'elle le regardait sortir de sa chambre. Elle ressentait toujours le contact de sa main sur son ventre plusieurs minutes après qu'il soit parti. Une alarme résonnait sans discontinuer dans son cerveau aussi. L'étau commençait à se resserer sérieusement sur elle. Si elle voulait un espoir de mener sa mission à bien et d'en réchapper, elle allait devoir s'activer sérieusement.

Freezer avait laissé la porte entrouverte et Lunch apparut dans l'embrasure, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

\- Alors, ce client? Il avait l'air pas mal pour une fois, demanda l'arrivante.

Bulma passa la main dans ses cheveux pour dissiper l'impression que les doigts de Freezer y avait laissée.

\- ça allait, répondit Bulma distraitement.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et fouilla son sac à la recherche d'une cigarette. Lunch en profita pour entrer et refermer la porte.

\- En tout cas, le boss ne l'aime pas, ça c'est sûr. Cette histoire l'a mis d'une humeur massacrante. Lazuli a dû aller s'occuper de lui et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais elle est revenue furieuse.

Bulma s'alluma sa cigarette et leva des yeux méfiants sur Lunch. Lunch était une commère. Elle se donnait les allures d'une commère en tout cas. En réalité, Bulma avait parfois l'impression que son avidité à fouiner dans les affaires des autres était en fait inspirée par autre chose qu'un simple goût du persiflage. Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas une sorte du taupe à la solde du lézard? C'était une possibilité que Bulma n'hésitait pas à envisager et elle restait toujours prudente en sa compagnie. Lunch en savait certainement plus sur le boss et ses hommes de mains que n'importe qui et Bulma caressait l'éventualité d'en faire un témoin le jour où elle bouclerait son affaire.

\- Je sais pas qui est ce type, soupira Bulma avec ennui. Il s'appelle Ouji et il a du fric, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Lunch tortilla une de ses mèches en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Du fric et des hommes de mains qui le suivent partout. Tu devrais prendre garde à toi, petit chat. Il faudrait pas qu'Ouji vienne en redemander. Il est jamais bon d'être un os entre deux molosses, releva-t-elle.

Bulma passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Pour une fois, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ouji n'allait pas revenir, ou en tout cas, pas pour elle. Bulma lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et de toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à jouer les anges-gardiens.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Ouji reviendra à la charge, il voulait juste tirer un coup, répondit-elle avec simplement.

Lunch haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère que c'est vraiment le cas, Bulma. De toute façon, tu devrais te contenter de ton papi, il est pas chiant et ça doit aller vite avec lui.

La discussion commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Bulma. Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier au pied son lit.

\- Merci du conseil Lunch, mais je suis vannée. Je vais me pieuter maintenant.

Lunch comprit le message. Elle sourit et ouvrit la porte.

\- T'as raison. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de sommeil. J'ai eu une nuit de merde. A ce soir Bulma.

Quand elle fut à nouveau seule, Bulma se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le matelas avec un soupir. Etrangement, l'image d'Ouji fut la première qui fit surface dans son esprit. Il avait été son dernier espoir de sortir de ce merdier et elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle était définitivement seule maintenant et le lézard était à l'affût, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Elle avait besoin d'action.

Elle s'autorisa à dormir jusqu'à midi. Avec le temps, elle avait déterminé que c'était la meilleure heure pour être tranquille. Toutes les filles dormaient à cette heure-là. Il était trop tard pour que les retardataires soient encore réveillées et trop tôt pour que les lève-tôt soient déjà en activité. Il en allait de même pour les hommes de main. Normalement il y en avait toujours un ou deux qui rôdait dans la maison mais à cette heure-ci, ceux qui avaient bossé la nuit était déjà repartis et ceux qui étaient de garde la journée étaient souvent de virée. La voie était totalement libre.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la maison était plongée dans un silence total à peine troublé par les bruits de la rue qui filtraient de l'extérieur. Bulma se leva sans bruit et enfila son jean. Elle attrapa une corbeille et y entassa du linge en vrac avant de sortir de sa chambre. Le palier et la cage d'escalier étaient déserts, comme prévu. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'au sous-sol avec précaution, guettant chaque son, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait mené sa petite expédition, rien ne venait pertuber la tranquillité de la maison endormie.

Elle remonta le couloir étroit du sous sol éclairé par de minces soupirails jusqu'à la laverie. C'était une pièce commune à toutes les filles. Trois machines à laver hors d'âge étaient alignées contre le mur du fond. Bulma posa sa corbeille sur l'une d'elle et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la porte ouverte.

Son inspection lui confirma une fois de plus qu'elle était la seule âme vaillante ici.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le mur opposé à celui où étaient branchées les machines et déplaça quelques cartons pour découvrir une gaine d'aération à même le sol. Le mince grillage se délogea d'une simple poussée et elle le retira. Elle plongea la main dans la petite niche ainsi dévoilée et ressortit un appareil carré qui clignotait.

Elle le contempla un instant. Au prix de risques inconsidérés, elle était parvenue quelques semaines auparavant à placer un mouchard dans le bureau du lézard. Les conversations captées s'enregistraient sur cet appareil qui transmettait un double des fichiers à un serveur de la police où Krilin les récupérait.

Elle soupira en réalisant à nouveau qu'elle avait peut être fait tout ça pour rien. Si elle stoppait sa mission maintenant, personne ne viendrait plus recharger le récepteur, qui devait rester à proximité du mouchard et les informations captées seraient perdues. Pour être honnête, les conversations enregistrées n'avaient pas livré de renseignements très précis jusqu'à présent; peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, Piccolo lui aurait envoyé des renforts d'ailleurs. Malgré tout, le lézard s'agitait depuis quelques temps. Apparemment quelqu'un lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et Bulma était convaincue qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à l'action, la mauvaise action, celle qui l'enverrait derrière les barreaux.

Elle s'assit au sol, dos au mur et déroula le fil des écouteurs reliés au récepteur. Tout en vissant un des embouts dans son oreille, elle alluma le minuscule écran tactil incrusté dans la petite boite. Elle choisit le fichier correspondant aux enregistrements de la veille.

Elle savait qu'elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps et sauta les conversations de routine entre Freezer et ses hommes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende enfin la voix d'Ouji. La discussion commençait de manière très mondaine mais Bulma ne put s'empêcher de noter la nonchalance exceptionnelle avec laquelle le Saïyen s'adressait au lézard.

Freezer avait l'habitude qu'on lui montre un respect presque religieux. Il était un homme puissant, peut être même le plus puissant de la ville. Il avait la main mise sur tout. Racket, corruption, n'importe quelle personne qui voulait monter un business, légal ou non, dans sa zone d'influence devait en passer par lui. Il avait des hommes partout, dans toutes les administrations et y compris chez les flics, Bulma ne l'ignorait pas.

Le club était son repaire mais ce n'était qu'une sucrerie pour lui. Ce qui s'y passait était loin d'être le plus inavouable de ses activités. Il avait simplement une jubilation malsaine à "posséder" les filles du club et Bulma soupçonnait que c'était une façon d'assouvir son sadisme et son besoin de toute-puissance. Elle et ses camarades n'étaient que ses petits jouets. D'ailleurs, le club n'avait jamais été la vraie cible de son enquête, c'était juste une planque parfaite.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Freezer n'avait pas l'habitude d'être défié et c'était pourtant un sport qu'Ouji semblait affectionner particulièrement. Le Saïyen avait une manière subtile de de faire comprendre au lézard qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'il n'était pas son larbin. Pas étonnant que Freezer avait été si contrarié de lui céder une nuit avec elle.

\- J'ai quelques petits problèmes avec certains gratte-papiers, énonça subitement la voix de Freezer. Ils commencent à faire un peu trop de zèle.

Bulma se raidit en entendant ces mots.

\- C'est un genre de problèmes que quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à gérer, répliqua Ouji.

\- En général, je me débrouille tout seul, c'est vrai mais là… J'ai décidé de faire le grand ménage pour éviter ce genre de tracas à l'avenir.

Il y eut un bruit dans l'enregistrement, comme si quelqu'un manipulait du papier.

\- Ho, je vois, reprit Ouji, un sourire dans la voix.

\- ça ne te posera pas de problème, j'imagine? Demanda le lézard.

\- A moi? Aucun problème, mais à toi? Ça coûte drôlement cher ce genre de luxe.

\- Je vois que les chiens ne font pas des chats, les Ouji ont toujours été des requins. Mais tu n'es pas ton père, Végéta, riposta Freezer avec ennui.

\- En effet, je suis mieux que lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai triplé ses tarifs. J'admets qu'il y a un peu d'inflation aussi.

Le lézard soupira et siffla quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Mais si ça ne te convient pas, tu es libre de faire affaire avec quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua Végéta. Avec un marché comme celui-là, je te conseille pas de prendre des amateurs par contre. Si tu te loupes, ça pourrait bien t'enfoncer un peu plus dans la merde.

\- Tu devrais bien faire attention à toi, Végéta. Souviens toi à qui tu parles, cracha Freezer.

Ouji ricana.

\- Je fais toujours attention à moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser un peu ce soir et ton club, honnêtement, il parait que c'est le meilleur endroit pour ça. Voyons ce que tu as en stock.

A ce moment, Bulma reconnut la musique qui accompagnait son entrée en scène de la veille. Elle connaissait la suite de l'histoire et passa au fichier suivant.

Elle sauta toutes les conversations jusqu'à reconnaître la voix de Lazuli. Lunch avait dit que Lazuli était passée voir le boss pendant la nuit et Bulma savait que Lazuli était celle en qui Freezer avait le plus confiance. Etrangement, il la respectait. Elle pouvait être aussi froide que lui et Bulma l'avait rarement vue se décontenancer. Rien ne semblait jamais l'affoler et elle n'était pas du genre bavarde.

\- Tu vas pas faire la gueule toute la soirée, dit la voix de Lazuli.

\- Ce Ouji, je le sens pas. J'aurais pas dû laisser mon petit chat partir avec lui.

Lazuli poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Tu nous gonfle avec ton petit chat. Fous la dans ton pieu une bonne fois pour toute, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Tu comprends rien, Lazuli. Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. J'aime prendre mon temps pour ces choses-là.

Lazuli eut un petit rire.

\- Mouais, ça dépend. Pour ce qui est de Ouji, tu aurais dû me laisser m'en occuper.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps, figure-toi. J'ai été pris de court. La prochaine fois qu'il vient, on s'organisera mieux et c'est toi qui le prendras en main, s'agaça Freezer.

\- Pas de problème. Je vais le manger tout cru ton Saïyen, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- En parlant de ça, il faut qu'on reparle de notre petit business. On a repéré un gars bien placé, un lapin facile pour toi et qui te permettras d'avoir toutes les infos qu'il nous faut.

\- Du genre?

\- Idiote! Du genre directeur de banque. Célibataire sans histoire et on peut même dire sans aucune histoire. Inutile de dire que c'est du tout cuit pour toi. En plus, il vient de prendre son poste, il ne connait pas la ville et il ne se doutera de rien.

\- C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, sussurra Lazuli. Tu es tendu, laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Bulma coupa l'enregistrement et contempla l'écran avec incertitude. Il lui semblait subitement qu'il y avait moins de fichiers que d'habitude et ça éveilla un malaise en elle. Elle passa directement au dernier fichier.

Dodoria était en train de faire un compte de la recette au boss, ce qu'il faisait toujours vers les deux heures du matin. Sa voix nasillarde égrénait les chiffres en les commentant, indiquant quelle fille travaillait bien et laquelle méritait un petit coup de pression. Subitement, il s'interrompit.

\- Boss, souffla-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Pendant un moment, il y eut quelques bruits de fond puis soudain un frottement râpa les oreilles de Bulma. Après ça, plus rien. L'enregistrement s'arrêtait et il sembla à Bulma que son coeur faisait de même. Ces connards avaient trouvé le mouchard.

Elle resta tétanisée, les yeux rivés à l'écran du récepteur, la bouche sèche. Les battements de son coeur tambourinaient directement à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle essayait de calculer les conséquence de la découverte de son micro.

Personne n'avait de raison de faire le lien avec elle. Personne n'avait trouvé le récepteur, donc personne ne pouvait savoir que c'était elle qui récupérait les données. Et puis, le boss était passé ce matin et elle n'avait rien remarqué dans son attitude qui puisse laisser penser qu'elle était soupçonnée. " _J_ _'aurai une surprise pour toi quand je rentrerai"_. La phrase qu'il avait lâchée avant de la quitter lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Etait-ce une promesse ou une menace?

Un bruit à l'étage la fit sursauter et elle faillit lâcher un cri de surprise. Elle guetta les sons qui lui parvenaient. Quelqu'un marchait dans la maison.

Elle arracha l'écouteur dans son oreille et s'empressa de remettre le récepteur dans sa cachette. Elle remit fébrilement le cache en place, puis les cartons contre le mur et retourna s'occuper de sa machine à laver. Elle la remplit et lança le programme en tentant de calmer son coeur affolé.

La personne présente à l'étage était toujours là. Elle l'entendait s'affairer sans pouvoir déterminer dans quelle pièce elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure-ci. Peut être que l'un des hommes de main était revenu plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être que la découverte du mouchard les avait mis en alerte.

Elle reprit son panier vide et entreprit de gravir les marches pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant au sommet de l'escalier, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Lazuli assise dans la cuisine.

Bulma ne pouvait décemment faire comme si de rien n'était et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de faire une halte sur le pas de la porte pour la saluer.

Lazuli était habillée avec élégance. Sa tenue était inhabituellement sobre, un tailleur noir et un chemisier jeune femme était à peine maquillée.

Lazuli jouissait d'une beauté lumineuse quoique un peu froide, le genre de beauté que personne ne peut ignorer. Ses cheveux d'un blond parfait, ses yeux cristallins, ses traits d'une régularité dérangeante, tout attirait l'oeil chez elle. Ses formes longilignes complétaient le tableau sans faille.

Elle leva ses prunelles aigue-marine sur Bulma sans manifester la moindre expression.

\- Tiens? Tu es levée à cette heure-ci? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Au lieu de perdre mon temps, je rattrappe mon linge en retard. Et toi? Répliqua Bulma en masquant sa nervosité du mieux possible.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous, répondit-elle simplement avant de prendre une gorgée de café sans quitter Bulma des yeux.

 _Du genre directeur de banque?_ Bulma s'approcha de la table et prit place en face d'elle.

\- Un rendez-vous? T'es super classe, c'est un mec? S'étonna-t-elle.

Lazuli lui adressa un sourire malicieux mais évita de répondre.

\- Il parait que tu as passé la nuit avec un VIP du boss. Il a pas l'air de t'avoir épuisée en tout cas, reprit-elle à la place.

Bulma eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- T'auras qu'à essayer par toi-même la prochaine fois, plaisanta-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- J'y compte bien. Il est pas trop mal d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Leur conversation furent interrompue par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se déverrouillait. Le pas pesant des hommes de main qui envahissaient le hall se rapprocha de la porte ouverte de la cuisine.

Reacom passa la tête dans l'embrasure et fronça les sourcils en les trouvant toutes les deux attablées.

\- Vous êtes pas en train de roupiller? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Lazuli lui adressa un sourire faux.

\- Moi j'ai un rendez-vous et elle… Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir apparemment.

Les yeux de Reacom se posèrent avec incrédulité sur Bulma mais il haussa les épaules.

\- ça vous donnera l'occasion de faire connaissance avec votre nouvelle copine, grogna-t-il.

Derrière lui, une jeune fille rousse apparut timidement.

\- Zangya, annonça-t-il.

Bulma la contempla sans un mot. Elle était très jeune mais pas forcément mineure, comme elle l'avait redouté.

\- Salut, souffla la nouvelle arrivante, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Lazuli la fixait avec froideur.

\- Nous, on s'est déjà rencontrée quand tu as auditionné. Lazuli, tu te souviens? Voici Bulma, annonça-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle avait la particularité d'éviter de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Pour Bulma c'était le signe de quelqu'un qui avait peur ou qui avait quelque chose à cacher. Elle se demanda à laquelle des deux catégories Zangya appartenait. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était une personne de plus dont il faudrait se méfier.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello. Merci pour toutes les marques de soutien._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Il y avait du monde ce soir-là. Un bande de gamins friqués et surexcités étaient venus faire la fête et rajoutaient à l'ambiance électrique. Gynyu avait déjà viré une bonne poignée de mecs depuis le début de la soirée et Reacom, qui assurait la sécurité autour du podium de Bulma, était sur les dents à l'évidence. Les gars étaient au comble du déchainement et Bulma n'aimait pas ça. Pendant son numéro, un client avait réussi à attraper le tissu de sa culotte et avait tiré comme un malade. Elle avait cru que tout allait lâcher mais le Dieu lycra avait tenu bon. Reacom avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le faire lâcher prise et pendant un instant ça avait été un vrai pugilat. Bulma s'était retrouvée coincée au milieu des deux hommes, affolées à l'idée que d'autres types puissent en profiter pour monter sur l'estrade et s'en prennent à elle. Heureusement, Dodoria et Gynyu étaient apparus en renfort et personne n'avait osé bouger.

Dans ces moments-là, Bulma détestait sa couverture. Elle avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande dans une fosse aux lions et elle prenait conscience que la plupart des clients ne la voyaient que comme ça: un bout de viande juteuse.

En tout cas, heureusement que Freezer n'était pas là; ses hommes auraient passé un sale quart d'heure s'il avait assisté à un tel bordel dans son club. Pourtant, si huppé soit l'endroit, il était loin d'être peuplé de gentlemen.

Le type qui avait essayé d'arracher sa culotte avait été trainé à l'extérieur et Bulma n'avait aucun doute qu'il était en train de se faire tabasser dans la ruelle maintenant. Malgré sa frayeur, elle s'efforça de terminer sa danse du mieux qu'elle put.

Quand Reacom lui tendit enfin la main pour l'aider à descendre du podium, elle eut quand même un court instant d'hésitation. Le public agité lui apparut comme une horde de loups affamés prêts à se jeter sur elle. Elle finit par se résigner à attraper la main du gorille et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait du commun des mortels.

\- Il y a un client qui t'attend à une des tables du fond, murmura Reacom à son oreille.

Bulma fouilla des yeux les tables les plus éloignées de l'estrade pour tenter de repérer le type en question mais Zarbon se dressa devant elle et la repoussa légèrement en arrière.

\- Reacom, c'est un Saïyen, objecta-t-il.

Reacom fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

\- Je sais bien mais le patron a donné l'ordre de soigner les Saïyens justement. Dodoria m'a dit de lui envoyer Bulma comme il le demandait.

Zarbon plissa les yeux. Dodoria était le chef en l'absence de Freezer et quoique Zarbon s'entendait généralement bien avec lui, il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter cette hiérarchie inhabituelle. Reacom sourit.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était Ouji. Ce mec est juste un troisième couteau, il a même pas demandé une cabine privée. Je suis sûr qu'il a pas les moyens d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

Zarbon poussa un soupir d'agacement.

\- J'aime pas les Saïyens. Y'en a trop qui trainent dans le coin ces derniers temps. Vivement que le patron termine ses petites affaires avec eux, grommela Zarbon en cédant le passage à Bulma.

Bulma avait suivi toute la conversation avec intérêt. Un Saïyen. Peut-être Ouji revenait-il à la charge pour la faire changer d'avis en envoyant un de ses hommes cette fois-ci? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Ouji n'était pas flic, il était plus certainement un assassin au sang froid, donc il n'avait aucune raison de se préoccuper de son sort et même s'il l'avait fait, il n'était pas du genre à envoyer quelqu'un à sa place. D'ailleurs personne autour de lui n'avait l'air de savoir que Bulma était flic. Elle repensa à Raditz, à la façon dont il l'avait matée dans le rétroviseur. Peut-être qu'il était venu ramasser les miettes de son boss.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule et se dirigea vers les tables du fond, à la recherche de son client. L'éclairage tamisé et la masse des clients lui permirent à peine de repérer une silhouette qui lui faisait signe. En s'approchant, elle le reconnut et se figea.

Assis tranquillement sur la banquette en velours, un seau de champagne posé devant lui, Gokû lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Une fois la stupéfaction passée, Bulma lui sourit à son tour tout en reprenant son chemin jusqu'à sa table. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné à quel point ce couillon lui avait manqué.

\- Waou, en voilà un Saïyen, souffla-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête de côté sans cesser de sourire.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Quelle danseuse. Végéta m'avait dit que tu jouais ton rôle à la perfection mais je reste sans voix. J'ai bien cru que ce type allait t'arracher ta culotte, répliqua-t-il en faisant sauter une olive dans sa bouche.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel et prit place sur la banquette à côté de lui tandi qu'il saisissait la bouteille pour remplir leurs verres.

\- Alors c'est ça ton infiltration? Le clan des Saïyens? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant sa coupe pendant qu'il la remplissait.

\- On peut rien te cacher, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Ouji? Gokû, ce type est pas censé savoir qu'on est flic. Pourquoi t'as vendu la mèche? T'as saboté ton affaire ou quoi?

Il frotta l'arrière de sa tête avec embarras.

\- Tu sais bien que j'aurai jamais fait ça. C'est une mission peu… spéciale, expliqua-t-il avec un certain malaise.

Bulma plissa les yeux et essaya de sonder son regard. Le plan de Goku paraissait un peu différent d'une infiltration classique mais elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Elle se laissa surprendre par le contact de sa main sur la sienne.

\- Bulma, ça devient trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici. Je veux dire… rien que les clients,ils sont flippants. Ce type tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'il allait te violer sur scène.

Elle releva les yeux sur lui et le fixa avec détermination, son verre suspendu au bord de ses lèvres.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé Ouji? Pour qu'il me foute la trouille? Je lâcherai pas Gokû, tu sais…

Elle s'interrompit. Gokû savait trop bien pourquoi elle faisait tout ça et pourquoi elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin d'en parler. Il retira sa main et saisit son propre verre mais au lieu de boire, il se mit à tripoter la coupe nerveusement.

\- Tu fais pas le poids, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut-être. On verra bien, rétorqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle sentait ses yeux insistants fixés sur elle mais elle ne voulait pas tourner la tête. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle trouverait dans ses prunelles sombres. Cette inquiétude sincère que lui seul éprouvait encore pour elle. Il était quasiment sa seule famille, comme elle était la sienne, et à ce titre, il était le seul au monde à se faire vraiment du souci pour elle. Cette vérité ne lui était jamais apparue aussi clairement qu'à cet instant, alors qu'elle savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Elle savait aussi que le regard implorant de Gokû était la seule chose au monde capable de la faire flancher. C'était pour ça que Goku était venu en personne et c'était pour ça qu'elle évitait de le regarder en face. Au lieu de ça, elle fixait sans la voir la danse de Lunch au loin. Malgré tout, elle pouvait percevoir la préoccupation de Gokû jusque dans son silence.

\- Freezer a proposé un plan à Ouji, reprit-elle subitement pour changer de sujet. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit?

\- Un plan? S'étonna Gokû.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui.

\- Un contrat j'imagine, précisa-t-elle. Quelqu'un d'important d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

\- Ouji ne m'a rien dit.

Elle plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux que je me casse d'ici le plus vite possible, t'as plutôt intérêt à m'aider à coincer Freezer, siffla-t-elle.

Goku arrondit les yeux d'une façon qui était trop familière à Bulma. Elle se demanda un instant comment ce nigaud arrivait à jouer son rôle dans les infiltrations alors qu'on lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait vraiment ignorer de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont en négociation mais je ne suis pas dans la confidence. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, conclut-il.

\- Et tu me diras ce que tu apprends? Insista-t-elle.

Il eut un demi-sourire et haussa les épaules avant de prendre enfin une gorgée de son verre.

Un fracas se fit entendre à quelques tables d'eux. Une chaise vola et aterrit à quelques pas tandis que le cri de panique d'une femme couvrait un instant la musique assourdissante.

Par réflexe, Bulma et Goku se levèrent instantanément pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Chichi! S'exclama Bulma en repérant la danseuse qu'un client tenait fermement par le poignet.

Le mec était visiblement bourré mais il était surtout très barraqué. C'était une espèce de montagnes de muscles qui essayait d'entrainer Chichi de force loin de la table où elle prenait un verre avec un autre client. Ce genre de situation n'était pas franchement nouvelle pour la jeune femme qui résistait vaillamment à la poigne de fer mais le type se contentait de ricaner sans relâcher sa griffe sur elle. L'autre client était toujours assis à la table et le regardait d'un air éberlué et craintif.

Bulma chercha les hommes de mains des yeux mais il n'y en avait aucun en vue. Chichi hurlait au type de la lâcher. En guise de réponse, il la ramena brutalement vers lui en lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Personne ne semblait décidé à bouger pour braver le colosse.

Avant même que Bulma put esquisser un geste, Goku marcha sur le type. L'agresseur eut à peine le temps de le voir venir, Gokû saisit sa tignasse à pleine main et fracassa son front sur la table. Le gars lâcha Chichi sous le coup de la surprise. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Gokû renouvela son geste et cogna son crâne à plusieurs reprises sur le rebord de la table jusqu'à être sûr qu'il avait son compte. Il lâcha les cheveux du gars qui s'affaissa lourdement tandis que Dodoria se précipitait pour lui prêter main forte.

\- Sortez ce mec, les gars et faites votre boulot, gronda Gokû.

Dododria lui décocha un oeil noir.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont ce soir, siffla-t-il. Ils foutent le bordel partout.

Kiwi arriva sur ses talons et dévisagea Gokû d'un air mauvais.

A l'image d'Ouji qui était censé être son chef, Gokû ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il soutint le regard des deux hommes de Freezer avec assurance.

\- C'est à croire qu'il n'y pas de patron ici, cracha Goku.

Bulma restait bouche bée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer en infiltration, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant de le voir si loin de sa personnalité habituelle. Surtout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la flaque de sang sur le rebord de la table, là où le front du client avait tapé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si violent non plus.

Kiwi et Dodoria se contentèrent de maugréer quelque chose en ramassant le corps du gêneur pour le sortir.

\- ça va? Demanda Gokû en se tournant vers Chichi.

La jeune femme cilla avec stupéfaction. Elle tenait son poignet bleui par la poigne de son agresseur et hocha la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire désarmant de sincérité.

\- Viens boire un coup, ça va te remonter, proposa-t-il.

\- Mais… Elle est à ma table, protesta le client avec qui elle était assise avant l'arrivée du colosse.

Evidemment, Gokû ne connaissait pas les règles. Il croyait être simplement dans un bar normal avec des filles un peu plus sexy que la moyenne, alors qu'en fait Chichi était en plein boulot. Sans s'en rendre compte, Gokû lui proposait ni plus ni moins que d'abandonner son poste de travail et le type aurait pu se plaindre. Bulma voulait éviter une esclandre de plus et elle s'avança aussitôt vers le râleur.

\- T'inquiète pas. Toi aussi t'as besoin de réconfort, je vais m'occuper de toi, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Heureusement le gars ne protesta pas. Bulma croisa le regard de Chichi. La jeune femme avait beau être habituée, elle était quand même secouée et à tout prendre, Bulma préférait qu'elle se remette en compagnie de Gokû plutôt qu'en compagnie d'un connard libidineux qui n'avait pas été foutu de lever le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Bulma s'occuperait du connard libidineux.

Tandis qu'elle faisait semblant d'écouter ses allusions scabreuses, elle s'avoua intérieurement qu'elle préférait aussi ne pas reprendre la conversation qu'elle avait commencée avec son ami. Ellen'était pas sûre que Goku ne finisse pas par la convaincre de laisser tomber.

Le type à sa table était ridiculement stupide, radicalement bourré aussi. Elle n'eut aucun mal à lui faire avaler la fin de sa bouteille. La stratégie était toujours de pousser à la consommation sans se retrouver saoûle elle-même. Avec celui-là, ça n'était pas très difficile. Elle lui fit commander une deuxième bouteille mais il était déjà à moitié somnolent quand le serveur l'apporta et Bulma en profita pour l'abandonner sans vergogne.

Gokû et Chichi étaient toujours en grande conversation. Ils avaient commandé une deuxième bouteille et Bulma nota que Chichi paraissait beaucoup plus détendue. Bulma sourit. Gokû avait un toujours un effet magique sur les gens.

Elle regagna les coulisses sans les déranger. Elle avait droit à une petite pause avant son deuxième numéro de la soirée et ellecomptait en profiter. Quand elle pénétra dans les vestiaires, elle trouva Zangya en train de s'enfiler une ligne de poudre. La jeune femme se tourna vers Bulma en s'essuyant le nez.

\- Désolée, c'était ma dernière dose, j'en ai plus, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Bulma en se dirigeant vers le portant pour sortir sa nouvelle tenue.

Le dope circulait couramment dans les coulisses. Pas que dans les coulisses d'ailleurs, le barman du club était aussi le dealer le mieux approvisionné de la ville. Bulma évitait soigneusement de toucher à la came mais elle se gardait aussi d'afficher sa désapprobation. Elle savait que ça ferait trop "flic".

Elle déposa son costume sur la table de maquillage et observa Zangya un instant. Elle chantonnait en bataillant avec un porte jarretelle. C'était une fille magnifique. Sa chevelure rousse flamboyante et ondulante était unique. Freezer était très exigeant sur le choix des filles et même si Bulma se considèrait elle-même gâtée par la nature, elle se demandait parfois comment elle était arrivée à se faire recruter.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec Zangya depuis leurs présentation dans la cuisine. La présence des hommes de mains invitait toujours à la méfiance et après sa petite virée à la laverie, Bulma était retournée se coucher prudemment sans s'attarder.

\- ça fait longtemps que t'es dans le milieu? Tu viens d'où? Demanda Bulma.

Zangya leva les yeux sur elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je viens d'un coin paumé près du désert de sel. J'ai pas mal tourné dans des clubs un peu partout. Je suis arrivé à Satan City il y a tout juste deux mois et je me suis fait embauchée ici.

Bulma leva un sourcil sceptique.

\- Comme ça? Par hasard? Tu connais pas Freezer, alors?

Zangya fit claquer triomphalement l'élastique de son porte-jarretelle avec un petit rire.

\- Non. En fait, un de ses hommes m'a repérée dans un bar où j'ai à peine bossé une semaine et il m'a fait auditionner pour ce club. Et voilà.

Bulma croisa les bras avec incrédulité.

\- Tu as conscience que Freezer n'est pas exactement un patron comme les autres, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourire de Zangya retomba un instant. Elle se détourna de Bulma et attrapa un rouge à lèvres. Elle l'étala avec application avant de répondre.

\- ça peut pas être pire que les connards pour qui j'ai bossé avant, marmonna-t-elle.

Bulma se retint de répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien pour l'instant mais elle renonça. Elle n'était pas sûre que Zangya dise la vérité après tout. Elle jouait la gamine écorchée mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien être l'inverse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, la nouvelle? Ça va être à toi, gronda subitement la voix de Kiwi qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- J'arrive, marmonna Zangya en se pressant de sortir des vestiaire pour gagner la scène.

Kiwi la suivit des yeux avec réprobation sans bouger du seuil des vestiaires. Au bout d'un moment, son regard se reporta sur Bulma. Elle se méfia aussitôt de son air sournois.

\- Alors, petit chat? C'était comment la queue de Saïyen? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malin.

Bulma se mordit la lèvre et lui sourit en retour. Kiwi ne digérait pas qu'Ouji ait pu l'avoir alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui mettre la main dessus et cela la ravissait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

\- T'as aucune chance de rivaliser, pas la peine de rêver, susurra-t-elle d'un air provocant.

Les pupilles de Kiwi s'enflammèrent aussitôt. En une fraction de seconde, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'empoigna par les cheveux en tirant brutalement sa tête en arrière. Elle se figea, dans l'attente de la suite, mais il se contenta de la maintenir dans cette position inconfortable.

\- Un jour je te chopperai et ce jour-là, tu regretteras de m'avoir pris de haut. Je te jure, tu regretteras même d'être née, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira silencieusement. Il ne fallait jamais céder à la panique avec Kiwi, c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort.

\- En attendant que ce jour arrive, s'il arrive jamais, je te conseille de me lâcher, siffla-t-elle.

Il la libéra d'un coup et, dans la brusquerie du geste, elle se cogna contre la table de maquillage. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur et se redressa pour le fusilla du regard. Le silence fut rompu par la voix d'un des hommes de main qui appelait Kiwi depuis les coulisses. Il prit son temps pour répondre et sortir des vestiaires, sans jamais lâcher Bulma des yeux, ce qui, elle le savait, était une façon de lui rappeler que leur petite conversation n'était pas complètement finie. Elle se jura que le jour venu, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui passer elle-même les menottes.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, elle se changea en hâte et refit sa coiffure. En consultant sa montre, elle jugea qu'elle avait encore le temps avant d'entrer en scène. Elle enfila son manteau et sortit dans la ruelle sombre derrière le club. Il n'était pas loin de minuit.

Elle jeta un coup inquiet aux environs et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la "maison". Elle était fébrile depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'on avait découvert son mouchard et une obsession tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se débarasser du récepteur caché dans la buanderie. A l'évidence, Freezer ignorait qui l'avait placé sur écoute. En tout cas, le personnel du club n'était pas encore soupçonné à ce stade. Freezer avait tant d'ennemis, le mouchard pouvait venir de n'importe où.

Si quelqu'un découvrait le récepteur, le champs des suspects se réduirait dangereusement et les filles - toutes le filles - se retrouveraient en ligne de mire. Rien que d'y penser, Bulma en avait la gorge sèche. Freezer était un tel taré que même si elle se dénonçait, il serait bien capable de se débarrasser de toutes ses danseuses, histoire de faire un ménage en grand. C'était une donnée nouvelle pour Bulma parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus seulement de sa couverture et de son enquête, il s'agissait maintenant de la vie des filles qui bossaient avec elle.

Il fallait faire disparaitre ce foutu récepteur d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La maison était déserte et plongée dans la pénombre comme toujours pendant le service. Tout le monde était occupé au club et c'était le meileur moment pour faire ses petites affaires. Mais Bulma devrait agir dans temps très minuté. Si elle avait le malheur d'être en retard pour son entrée en scène, Kiwi le remarquerait et il viendrait la chercher, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle alluma le hall d'entrée et se dirigea sans hésiter vers les escaliers de la cave. Elle se figea cependant en réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien pour planquer le récepteur quand elle remontrait. Si elle tombait sur quelqu'un en revenant de la buanderie, une probabilité qui n'était pas tout à fait négligeable, elle serait perdue. Son trench minable et sa petite tenue ne lui permettrait pas de dissimuler l'appareil sur elle.

Elle renonça à descendre et fit demi-tour pour monter dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle entra, elle attrapa un panier et, ouvrant son dressing, y jeta tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Une fois qu'elle jugea son chargement suffisant, elle reprit le panier et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. A nouveau, elle hésita sur le pas de sa porte. Elle s'apercevait que, si elle croisait quelqu'un malgré tout, son comportement paraîtrait suspect. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle avait été subitement prise d'une envie incontrôlable de lessive entre deux numéros alors que sa pause durait à peine cinq minutes?

Elle réprima un soupir et haussa les épaules, il fallait en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre et le plus vite serait le mieux. Au moment où elle allait s'engager dans les escaliers, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au rez de chaussée et elle suspendit son pas, le pied au-dessus de la première marche.

Elle écouta les sons qui provenaient de l'entrée. Le claquement de talons hauts sur le dallage l'informa qu'il s'agissait de l'une des filles. Bulma l'entendit se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle attendit une minute, toujours attentive aux bruits qui montaient par la cage d'escalier, mais la fille, qui qu'elle soit, ne semblait pas décidée à dégager. Bulma se mordit les lèvres, hésitant encore un instant, puis elle repartit dans sa chambre pour y déposer son panier. C'était raté pour ce soir.

Elle redescendit pour voir qui avait décidé de squatter tranquillement la cuisine à une heure où tout le monde devait être à l'oeuvre. Elle fut à peine surprise de trouver Lazuli, habillée du même tailleur que le matin, en train de siroter un verre de whiskey, assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas pris son service ce soir-là, Bulma l'avait presque oublié.

\- Tu travailles pas ce soir? Demanda Bulma avec nonchalance en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

Les yeux froids de Lazuli l'observèrent calmement des pieds à la tête.

\- Comme tu vois. Je te retourne la question.

\- Oh, c'est ma pause. J'avais oublié un truc dans ma chambre, expliqua Bulma avec détachement. C'est ton rendez-vous qui a duré aussi longtemps? Je suis sûre que c'est un mec. Un client, n'est-ce pas?

Tout en parlant, Bulma avait repéré le sac à mains de Lazuli sur la table. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle pourrait y pêcher des informations. Elle était certaine que le client de Lazuli était _du genre directeur de banque_ et ça l'intriguait _._ Freezer se lançait peut-être dans le braquage, c'était plutôt nouveau pour lui.

Lazuli ignora la question de Bulma, se contentant de prendre une gorgée de son whiskey en la dévisageant froidement.

Bulma lui sourit malicieusement sans se décontenancer et s'avança jusqu'à la table. Elle se pencha en avant pour s'approcher de sa collègue.

\- Il est comment? Pas trop chiant j'espère? Lui glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Cette fois-ci, les lèvres de Lazuli se soulevèrent en une ébauche de sourire, ce qui tenait du miracle.

\- C'est pas un premier prix de beauté mais ça peut aller, finit-elle par concéder.

Bulma posa son menton au creux de sa paume avec un air intéressé.

\- Et au pieu? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Le visage de Lazuli se ferma aussitôt et elle reposa le verre avec un claquement sec sur la table.

\- Faut que je passe un coup de fil, grogna-t-elle.

Bulma cilla à sa réaction. Lazuli n'avait aucun scrupule à parler de cul. Bien au contraire, elle aimait se vanter de faire craquer n'importe quel mec. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se froisser de la question de Bulma… sauf une. Le pigeon n'avait peut-être pas été si facile à pigeonner et il n'était pas passé au pieu justement. Bulma réprima un sourire à cette pensée. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme mais elle le remerciait secrètement de raviver sa foi en la gente masculine.

Lazuli se leva avec une mine sombre et elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot, son portable à la main. Bulma la suivit des yeux sans bouger et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle attira silencisuement son sac à mains jusqu'à elle. Elle entendait la jeune femme blonde murmurer quelque chose au téléphone. Elle devait être au pied des escaliers menant à l'étage et Bulma jaugea qu'elle s'était suffisamment éloignée pour risquer un coup d'oeil dans le sac.

Elle écarta les plis du sac avec précaution et fouilla délicatement le contenu. Elle pêcha aussitôt le portefeuille. Dès qu'elle le déplia, elle fut impressionnée de la rangée de cartes de crédit. Merde, personne n'avait de carte de crédit ici, même pour briller auprès des clients. Elle avisa le nom qui y figurait. Lana Zuliev. Faux nom, même pas subtil, mais facile à se souvenir quand on devait mentir. Il y avait même une fausse carte d'identité assortie aux cartes de crédit. Freezer ne se serait jamais donné tout son mal si Lazuli avait un rencard avec un simple client. La piste du directeur de banque se confirmait. Le tout était de savoir quelle banque.

Bulma farfouilla un peu plus, tout en guettant la voix de Lazuli dans le couloir. Elle s'était mise à marcher tout en parlant au téléphone et même si Bulma ne pouvait comprendre ses paroles, le claquement de ses talons sur le carrelage la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait constamment l'impression qu'elle se revenait vers la cuisine.

Le coeur de Bulma s'accéléra en découvrant une carte de visite. Chris Linlow. Président de la Satan Central Bank. On avait griffoné un numéro de portable à la main sur la carte. Bulma remit tout en place avec soin et referma le sac juste au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée. Elle eut un sursaut et se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée.

Kiwi apparut aussitôt dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard plus noir que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce tu branles? On te cherche partout, rugit-il en levant la main.

Bulma fut pétrifiée par le spectacle et elle eut tout juste le réflexe de lever son avant-bras en geste de défense.

\- Kiwi! Tonna la voix de Lazuli à quelques mètres de l'homme de main.

Il se figea et la fusilla des yeux, prêt à s'en prendre à elle aussi.

\- Je suis au téléphone avec le boss, lâcha froidement Lazuli.

Le gorille pinça les lèvres et baissa le bras. Il attrapa le poignet de Bulma et la tira vers lui avec rudesse.

\- Grouille-toi, t'es en retard, siffla-t-il avec rage en l'entrainant à l'extérieur de la maison.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Haloa. Merci infiniment pour les mille gentillesses depuis le dernier chapitre. Elles m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchée (et pardon à ceux/celles à qui je n'aurai pas répondu)._

 _Les updates mettent un peu de temps mais les chapitres sont longs et comme je le disais, je publie une autre histoire en même temps._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

La première chose qu'elle voyait était son ombre qui s'étirait sur le trottoir devant elle, puis, un peu plus loin, Yamcha qui regagnait sa voiture et lui faisait signe de la main. Le jour venait de se lever et la rue était déserte, comme si tout le quartier avait été abandonné. Le ciel d'été était d'un bleu profond et le soleil flambait déjà de toute sa superbe malgré l'heure matinale.

Tout semblait figé, comme au ralenti. Elle prenait son sac à dos de campeur, elle glissait sa lanière sur son épaule et la voiture de Yamcha disparaissait de sa vue sans même qu'elle l'ait vue démarrer.

Elle se sentait légère. Elle avait vingt ans, elle venait de décrocher son diplôme d'ingénierie avec deux ans d'avance et les félicitations du jury, et elle venait de passer un mois entier à bourlinguer dans les contrées les plus reculées du monde avec l'amour de sa vie. Ils s'étaient fait des promesses, élaborant des projets à mi-voix le soir devant leur feu de camp. Elle avait la vie devant elle et pour commencer, elle s'apprêtait à prendre la tête d'une équipe de recherche à la Capsule et à entamer une putain de carrière à la hauteur du nom des Briefs.

Elle posait la paume de sa main sur le digicode et la porte de la maison s'entrouvrait avec un clic en la reconnaissant. Elle se souvenait toujours de ce clic, comme s'il avait déverrouillé le cadenas de l'enfer.

A cet instant, elle avait envie de hurler. Elle tremblait à l'idée d'entrer dans cette foutue maison, elle crevait d'envie de courir après la voiture de Yamcha, d'y monter et de fuir le plus loin possible. Mais évidemment, elle ne contrôlait rien, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Alors, elle entrait. Elle passait le petit hall d'entrée, elle empruntait le couloir jusqu'au salon. Ses baskets ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le tapis épais. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait strictement aucun bruit dans son souvenir, c'était comme un film dont on avait coupé le son et, comme un personnage de film, elle continuait sa route inconsciente vers le drame sans entendre la voix qui essayait de lui crier de ne pas aller plus loin.

Sa mère lui tournait le dos, assise sur le canapé devant l'émission de gym du matin. Inconsciente de l'arrivée de sa fille, elle restait immobile et concentrée face à l'écran. L'idée de la surprendre germait dans l'esprit de Bulma et elle s'approchait sans un mot, par derrière, un peu étonnée quand même que Bunny soit levée de si bon matin. Elle glissait sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère et déposait un baiser sur sa tête.

Ses lèves s'attardaient dans les cheveux blonds et à cet instant, elle se rendait enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La peau de Bunny était tiède et au lieu de se tourner vers sa fille chérie pour lui rendre son affection, elle s'affaissait, inerte. Son corps glissait doucement hors d'atteinte de Bulma et sa tête roulait sur le côté pour s'offrir à sa vue.

Bulma contemplait avec incrédulité le regard vide posée sur elle. Du sang avait coulé jusqu'aux paupières de sa mère depuis un minuscule trou d'un rond parfait au milieu de son front.

Bulma laissait tomber son sac à dos sans même s'en rendre compte, mais même la chute du sac sur le sol ne produisait aucun son. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, juste un effroi étourdissant qui glaçait toute l'atmosphère autour d'elle.

Alors, elle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Elle courait comme une forcenée, comme si sa vie en dépendait, dévalant les escaliers et remontant les couloirs de cette maison qui n'était même plus exactement celle où elle avait grandi.

Elle aurait voulu hurler mais le son avait été coupé. Elle ne percevait que les battements affolés de son cœur, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Et puis, elle tombait sur cette porte, si familière et si terrifiante à la fois, et elle stoppait net.

La seule image de cette porte lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'avait passée tant de fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Dans ses cauchemars, dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, elle y revenait toujours. Le petit hublot qui la perçait semblait la mettre en garde mais elle savait déjà qu'elle entrerait quoiqu'il arrive. Et elle entrait. Et elle le trouvait là. Etait-ce encore son père d'ailleurs? C'était plutôt un corps avachi sur sa chaise.

Ce qui restait de sa tête reposait sur la paillasse de son laboratoire et le sang avait giclé partout. Rouge sur le blanc du carrelage, mouchetant, dégoulinant, répandu en filets vicieux qui s'insinuaient dans les joints et rampaient comme autant de minuscules serpents. L'hémoglobine s'était figée déjà et le rouge avait commencé à s'assombrir. Ses reflets luisants lui donnaient un aspect irisé. Il semblait à Bulma que c'était une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. La couleur de la mort. Elle restait plantée là, hypnotisée par la flaque d'un rouge métallique, qui s'était formée sur le sol et semblait continuer à s'étendre vers elle, comme pour l'attraper.

Subitement, elle retrouva toute sa voix et elle put enfin pousser le hurlement de terreur coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle se réveilla avec la nausée. On tambourinait à sa porte. Elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment hurlé ou si son cri était resté dans son rêve. Elle se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte de son studio.

Zarbon se tenait immobile sur le seuil, deux boites rectangulaires de la taille de cartons à chaussures dans les mains, et la fixait avec impatience.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais? Me dis pas que tu dormais encore? Il est presque sept heures, grommela-t-il.

Sept heures. Bulma se frotta les yeux avec fatigue. Elle avait mis son réveil à midi pour essayer à nouveau de récupérer le récepteur. Elle avait dû louper la sonnerie. La nuit dernière l'avait définitivement lessivée. Entre les clients surexcités et Kiwi qui la traquait avec son air mauvais, elle avait eu les nerfs à vifs jusqu'à la fermeture.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le patron vient de rentrer. Il veut que tu sois prête dans une heure. Tiens, reprit Zarbon en lui fourrant les boites dans les mains.

\- Prête? Pour quoi? Bredouilla Bulma avec perplexité.

\- Le patron sort, il veut t'emmener avec lui. M'en demande pas plus, lâcha Zarbon avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et redescendit les étages de la maison. Elle resta un instant stupéfaite, les boites dans les bras, avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la rambarde du palier.

\- Hey, je travaille pas ce soir? Cria-t-elle à Zarbon qui poursuivait son chemin dans les escaliers.

\- Pas au club en tout cas, répliqua-t-il sans s'interrompre et sans même lever les yeux sur elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur les mystérieuses boites. Le boss était déjà de retour, quelle merde. Et le récepteur était toujours dans la buanderie.

\- Alors, on est de sortie? Susurra une voix.

Relevant la tête, Bulma trouva Lunch en train de remonter un panier de linge. Sa chambre se trouvait sur le même palier que celle de Bulma. Arrivée en haut des marches, Lunch s'arrêta à sa hauteur et coula un œil curieux sur les boites dans les bras de sa co-locataire.

\- On dirait, souffla Bulma avec préoccupation en contemplant à nouveau les cartons que Zarbon venait de lui remettre.

Lunch la fixait pensivement et semblait tenter d'interpréter la situation. Bulma se souvint que Lunch aussi était parfois "de sortie" comme elle appelait ça. Pourtant Bulma n'avait jamais réussi à savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. L'occasion était trop bonne d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sans en avoir l'air.

\- C'est la première fois que le boss me fait sortir du club pour le boulot, mais toi tu l'as déjà fait, non? Ça consiste en quoi exactement? Reprit Bulma.

Lunch pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à accompagner le boss où que ce soit, en tout cas. Je pense que ce qui t'attends ce soir n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on me demande de faire d'habitude, répondit-elle gravement.

Ces mots et l'expression légèrement inquiète de Lunch formèrent un noeud dans l'estomac de Bulma. Lunch parut se reprendre aussitôt et elle sourit d'un air rassurant.

\- Essaye de t'amuser en tout cas, conclut-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Bulma se résigna à regagner sa chambre elle aussi. Elle déposa les boites avec précaution sur le lit et les fixa une minute avant de se décider à soulever le couvercle de la première.

Un instant, elle crut que la flaque de sang de ses rêves avait glissé jusqu'à l'intérieur du carton. Elle stagnait là, au fond, du même rouge métallique improbable, scintillant d'une lueur presque maléfique. L'illusion ne dura qu'un instant. Il s'agissait en fait d'un tissu. Bulma le pinça entre son index et son pouce, avec une sorte de méfiance et le souleva pour le sortir de la boite. Il était fin, si fluide qu'il paraissait liquide, légèrement irisé. Une robe. Freezer voulait qu'elle mette ça. Et la couleur n'avait rien d'anodin, c'était sa couleur préférée.

Elle lâcha le vêtement qui atterrit silencieusement sur le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux et elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Dans des moments comme celui-là, elle haïssait Freezer avec une férocité inouïe.

Toute l'intensité du cauchemar s'empara à nouveau de son esprit et elle eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux toujours rivés au tissu rouge à ses pieds. Elle sentit sa respiration se faire plus rapide et plus difficile et elle finit par se précipiter dans la salle de bains.

Elle ouvrit violemment le placard au-dessus de l'évier et le fouilla fébrilement, éjectant les boites de comprimés et de pansements. Elle trouva enfin le flacon qu'elle cherchait et l'ouvrit en tremblant. Elle avala deux des minuscules pilules qu'il contenait et attendit un moment que son coeur se remette à battre à un rythme normal.

Malgré tout, son impression de suffocation ne disparaissait pas. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit de sa chambre, en contournant soigneusement le tissu sur le sol, et dévala les escaliers en direction de l'entrée. Elle bouscula Gurd en chemin et surgit hors de la maison comme si l'air y était devenu subitement irrespirable, inspirant goulûment de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Elle s'arrêta en bas des marches du porche, à bout de souffle. Malgré les années, les souvenirs de la mort de ses parents lui revenaient encore avec une violence si brutale qu'ils provoquaient ce genre de crise d'angoisse incontrôlable.

\- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, releva une voix derrière elle.

Bulma se retourna et s'aperçut que Chichi était assise tranquillement sur les marches du porche en train de manger un sandwich et un cornet de frites dans le soleil déclinant du début de soirée.

Bulma tenta de regagner sa contenance. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore le short minuscule et le débardeur qui constituaient sa tenue pour la nuit. Elle était pieds nus aussi. Elle reprit son souffle et écarta ses cheveux mal peignés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

\- C'est… c'est rien, bredouilla-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

Chichi la fixait de ses yeux sombres avec une incrédulité évidente. Bulma remarqua l'ombre bleuie sur son poignet et elle se souvint de l'incident de la veille avec Goku.

\- ça va ton poignet? Reprit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Chichi baissa les yeux sur son bras avant de comprendre de quoi Bulma parlait.

\- J'ai vu pire, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule en croquant une frite.

\- Ouais, c'était vraiment un service de merde, la nuit dernière, commenta Bulma.

Chichi haussa à nouveau une épaule.

\- Moi, j'ai eu un bon client, pour une fois. Sympa, pas collant, objecta Chichi en se concentrant sur son sandwich.

La bouche de Bulma s'entrouvrit en comprenant que Chichi faisait référence à Goku. Sa remarque au sujet de son ami lui parut terriblement amusante. Alors, Gokû arrivait même à charmer des strip-teaseuse blasée. Même si Bulma n'était pas vraiment surprise de ce constat, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'était rendu compte de la réaction de Chichi. Peu probable.

\- Tu parles du Saïyen qui était avec moi? Insista Bulma.

\- Celui-là, ouais, confirma Chichi en reprenant une frite.

\- Je ne vous ai plus vus après mon numéro. Vous êtes passés en cabine privée?

Chichi eut un petit sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

\- Hein-hein. Je crois pas que c'est le genre. Il a dû partir. J'espère qu'il reviendra, c'est vraiment des vacances, des clients comme ça.

Bulma avait peu de doutes à ce sujet, elle reverrait sûrement Gokû. D'abord Freezer était en négociation au sujet d'un plan inconnu avec Végéta Ouji, donc il y aurait forcément des Saïyens qui viendraient trainer dans le coin. Et puis, elle était sûre que son ami voudrait venir un jeter un oeil sur elle de temps à autre. C'était rassurant en un sens.

\- Bordel, tu te promènes, Bulma? Grogna une voix rude. Le boss t'attend, je te rappelle. Va te saper.

Elle reconnut aussitôt Dodoria et le simple ton irrité avec lequel il l'interpelait fit ressurgir toute sa préoccupation un instant oubliée.

\- J'y vais, souffla-t-elle à l'homme de main qui était arrivé derrière elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Il s'était planté à quelques centimètres d'elle, les bras croisés et la mine sombre. Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, elle se hâta de remonter les marches du porche vers la maison.

\- Au fait, Bulma, la rappela-t-il. Le boss a dit: pas de sous-vêtements avec la robe.

Elle suspendit son pas et se retourna lentement vers lui, comme si elle avait mal entendu. Dès qu'elle vit son petit rictus narquois, elle sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il pencha la tête de côté comme pour la défier de lui demander de répéter. Au lieu de ça, elle baissa les yeux vers Chichi qui la regardait d'un air navré.

Bulma reprit son chemin vers l'entrée sans un mot, la boule au ventre. Elle ignorait ce que le lézard lui avait réservé, mais elle avait intérêt à prendre son sac à mains ce soir. Et ce foutu récepteur qui était toujours dans la buanderie.

Quand elle enfila la robe, elle comprit la consigne de Freezer. Pas moyen de mettre la moindre lingerie avec ça. Le tissu était si fluide qu'il dégoulinait quasiment sur sa peau et surtout, le dos était si échancré que même le plus minimaliste des strings ne pouvait passer inaperçu. En fait, la robe n'avait pas de dos pour tout dire; un drapé courait le long de ses côtes et jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais en dehors de son dos, on ne voyait rien d'elle. Le col était un bandeau brodé qui s'enroulait autour de cou et le tissu lui tombait jusqu'au pied tout en permettant de deviner avec une exactitude impitoyable tout ce qu'il était censé cacher. Et ce rouge si particulier était un appel aux regards. Une vraie robe de pervers.

Dans la seconde boite, Bulma trouva des chaussures dont les talons lui promettaient des heures d'enfer, et un écrin contenant un diadème serti de rubis et des pendants d'oreilles assortis.

Elle revêtit la parure complète avec le souffle court. Si on lui avait demandé de s'allonger dans un cercueil raffiné, ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur les intentions de Freezer. Où pensait-il l'emmener briller ainsi? Elle tenta de se rassurer. Apparemment, il voulait parader à ses côtés, donc il avait certainement prévu un lieu public, un endroit où il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. D'un autre côté, son esprit objecta qu'il avait tout réglé jusqu'au moindre détail, comme s'il avait l'intention de satisfaire son plaisir exclusif.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en contemplant son reflet après avoir fini de se maquiller. Est-ce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas un peu trop à un fantasme du lézard, jusqu'à la couleur de la robe? Elle fouilla son sac et vérifia que l'arme qu'Ouji lui avait donnée s'y trouvait toujours. Ouji avait eu raison sur un point, elle était bien plus petite que son arme de service et c'était un avantage pour la garder discrètement à portée de mains. Malgré tout, Bulma se demanda si ce serait suffisant en cas de dérapage.

Ses pensées angoissées furent interrompues par le rugissement de son nom dans la cage d'escaliers. Elle identifia aussitôt la voix furieuse de Dodoria qui l'attendait certainement dans l'entrée. Il était temps.

Elle ajusta une dernière mèche qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure, inspira profondément et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre l'homme de mains, sans oublier de prendre sa précieuse pochette avec l'arme d'Ouji à l'intérieur.

\- T'en as mis un temps, grogna-t-il avec humeur tandis qu'elle descendait les dernières marches.

Quand elle apparut complètement dans son champs de vision, il se tut et la toisa silencieusement un instant. Il avait l'air presque choqué et elle détesta ça sur le champ. Dodoria n'était pas du genre sophistiqué. C'était un gars brutal, l'inverse d'un esthète et son approche des femmes était plutôt directe. Certainement pas un amateur de préliminaires, encore moins un patient. Malgré tout, elle eut l'impression qu'il appréciait le spectacle et cela lui faisait craindre encore plus le regard de Freezer.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, siffla-t-elle. On dirait un plant de légume dans son champ.

Elle passa devant lui et sortit de la maison sans l'attendre.

\- La voiture est déjà là. Le boss t'attend à l'entrée du club, marmonna Dodoria dans son dos.

Elle détesta tout ce qu'elle lut dans les yeux de ceux qu'elle croisait. La concupiscence crue de Kiwi, la satisfaction de mère maquerelle de Lazuli, l'inquiétude mal cachée de Chichi et de Lunch, l'admiration envieuse de Zangya. Quel que soit celui ou celle qui se trouvait sur son chemin, il y avait toujours sur son passage un temps d'arrêt imperceptible. Freezer avait décidément réussi son coup en choisissant sa tenue.

Quand elle le rejoignit à l'entrée du club, la lueur de jubilation qui s'alluma dans ses yeux ocre de lézard confirma instantanément son malaise. Les lèvres de Freezer s'étirèrent en un sourire de ravissement malsain et il l'admira silencieusement une minute. Il était lui-même plus élégant encore que d'habitude, vêtu d'un smoking d'un blanc aveuglant.

\- Mon petit chat, siffla-t-il, tu m'as manqué. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué aussi?

\- Bien sûr boss. C'est jamais pareil quand vous n'êtes pas là, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Il eut un petit ricanement glaçant.

\- Appelle-moi Freezer pour ce soir, reprit-il en se tournant vers Gurd qui se tenait en retrait derrière lui.

L'homme de main s'avança et lui remit une veste en épaisse fourrure.

\- Tu es magnifique avec cette robe mais j'ai pensé que tu risquais d'avoir un peu froid malgré tout, reprit Freezer en ouvrant la veste pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler.

Elle hésita un instant mais finit par s'exécuter. Le lézard était trop généreux ce soir et Bulma se demandait avec nervosité à quoi il jouait. Il la contempla à nouveau, revêtue de l'impressionnante pelisse gris argenté. Il semblait parfaitement satisafait du tableau et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la guider vers la porte.

\- Tu es positivement sublime, susurra-t-il.

\- Et en quel honneur? Où m'emmenez-vous donc comme ça? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah, je t'avais dit que j'aurai une surprise pour toi à mon retour. Nous allons prendre l'air dans le grand monde.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture et l'aida à monter à l'arrière.

Tandis qu'il faisait le tour pour prendre place de l'autre côté, elle ne put s'empêcher de tâter l'arme d'Ouji au travers de la mince enveloppe de sa pochette. Gynyu et Reacom montèrent à l'avant et Bulma nota qu'eux aussi étaient habillés avec élégance.

Une fois que Freezer fut installé, Gynyu démarra et la voiture se mit en route. Le lézard s'affaira aussitôt sur une bouteille de champagne qui reposait dans un seau de glaçons. Bulma l'observait avec un silence prudent. Il sortit un sachet de pilules et en goba une avant d'en proposer une autre à sa cavalière.

Elle s'en empara avec un sourire et fit semblant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche, mais dès que Freezer reporta son attention sur le champagne, elle s'en débarrassa dans les replis de la banquette.

\- A nous, souffla Freezer en lui tendant une coupe.

\- A nous.

Il but le verre quasiment cul-sec. En six mois, Bulma avait appris à décrypter son attitude et elle sut qu'il était nerveux. Vu l'état de ses pupilles, la petite pilule qu'il venait d'avaler n'était pas la première de la soirée et la façon qu'il avait eu de vider son verre comme un assoiffé n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En temps normal, le lézard n'était pas un grand adepte des excès; comme tout homme calculateur qui se respectait, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Mais ce soir, apparemment, quelque chose le préoccupait et il avait besoin de calmer ses angoisses.

\- Votre voyage s'est bien passé? Demanda Bulma innocemment.

\- Mon voyage? Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

\- Vous vous êtes absentés deux jours. Vous n'étiez pas en voyage?

Les yeux ocre se voilèrent.

\- En quelque sorte, petit chat. Ça s'est pas trop mal passé quoique pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu.

Bulma brûlait de savoir ce qui se passait de si contrariant pour lui. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Etait-ce à cause de Lazuli qui n'avait manifestement pas atteint son but de mettre le directeur de banque dans son lit? Etait-ce à cause d'Ouji? D'autre chose qu'elle ignorait? Malgré sa curiosité dévorante, elle n'osa pas pousser plus loin l'interrogatoire.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, elle venait de terminer son verre tandis que Freezer en avait déjà descendu un deuxième.

Reacom ouvrit la portière et aida Bulma à descendre en premier. Elle observa aussitôt les alentours. Devant eux se dressait une imposante bâtisse de style ancien avec des colonnades éclairés. Un épais tapis rouge était déroulé à leurs pieds et menait à l'entrée. Une petite musique classique filtrait de l'intérieur.

Bulma repéra les drapeaux flottant au-dessus du fronton et identifia aussitôt la mairie de la ville.

Freezer s'avança derrière elle et lui prit la main. Suivant la direction du tapis d'honneur, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte colossale du bâtiment. Bulma réalisa que l'événement était on ne peut plus officiel et le fait que Freezer s'y présente avec elle, comme si elle était sa petite amie et non pas une strip-teaseuse de base, qui concédait des passes de luxe, lui déplaisait profondément.

Il y avait un petit groupe de personne à l'entrée, toutes en grande tenue et certains même en uniforme d'apparat, qui montraient leurs cartons d'invitation aux videurs. Bulma retint son souffle à l'idée qu'ils seraient peut-être fouillés. Le flingue d'Ouji dans sa pochette serait découvert et elle aurait bien du mal à l'expliquer à Freezer. Heureusement, on ne faisait pas cet affront à ces invités de marque - et elle n'ignorait pas que le lézard, si abject soit-il, comptait comme un invité de marque.

\- Bulma, mon enfant, tu devrais passer au vestiaire, suggéra Freezer quand ils débouchèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée.

Son offre la surprit un instant mais elle comprit rapidement que, bien que magnifique, la fourrure empêchait Freezer de profiter de la vue un peu plus alléchante de la robe. Elle réprima son sentiment d'écoeurement. C'était le jeu après tout. Bizarrement, se laisser mater par Freezer lui répugnait incroyablement plus qu'un strip-tease total en cabine privée avec un inconnu. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'il la défaisait lui-même de sa veste. Même en lui tournant le dos, elle sentait ses yeux de lézard dévaler la chute de ses reins avec une fébrilité à peine voilée.

\- Je suis ravi de constater que tu as suivi mes instructions concernant la lingerie, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra son poing silencieusement.

\- Donne-moi ton sac aussi, tu n'en as pas besoin, ajouta-t-il.

Elle se raidit à la suggestion mais n'osa pas protester. L'employée des vestiaires lui remit son coupon avec un large sourire et elle contempla un instant le minuscule carton avec un certain désarroi. En cas de problème, il lui serait certainement moins utile que le contenu de son sac. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait mettre le ticket maintenant. Elle finit par le glisser dans le col de sa robe, seul endroit où elle était sûre qu'il resterait coincé.

Indifférent à ses préoccupations, Freezer passa une main sur sa hanche et l'entraina vers la salle de bal.

Ils rencontrèrent beaucoup de gens qui semblaient connaitre Freezer. Bulma était assez éduquée pour les saluer avec élégance, comme si elle était là par choix pour accompagner un homme dont elle partageait la vie de son plein gré.

Les hommes la lorgnaient sans vergogne. Malgré leur smoking hors de prix, ils n'étaient pas tellement différents des clients du club, après tout. La seule différence était qu'ils la déshabillaient mentalement et gratuitement. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. En bon businessman, Freezer savait mettre sa marchandise en valeur.

Elle décida cependant de mettre la situation à profit en tentant d'identifier les interlocuteurs du lézard. C'était finalement une occasion rêvée d'en apprendre plus sur son petit réseau. Malheureusement, en dehors des mondanités habituelles, l'essentiel des conversations se faisaient à l'oreille de Freezer sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre grand chose.

\- Bulma, ma chérie. Va donc te restaurer et t'amuser un peu. J'ai des gens très importants à voir, finit par suggérer Freezer avec un sourire glaçant.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne serai pas loin, répondit-elle docilement.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule. Elle avait l'intention de le suivre discrètement pour découvrir ce qui pouvait bien attirer le lézard ici. Qui voulait-il rencontrer qu'il ne pouvait faire venir à son club?

Malheureusement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à suivre son sillon, un jeune homme se planta devant elle et lui barra la route.

\- Bonsoir, vous êtes la cavalière de Monsieur Ice, n'est-ce pas? Je suis Caroni, le bras droit du maire.

Bulma leva les yeux avec une certaine surprise sur le jeune homme. Il était blond, plutôt pas mal, avec un sourire typique de séducteur assuré. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle aurait du mal à passer inaperçue pour filer Freezer. C'était pas comme si elle était sapée pour une planque discrète.

\- Je tenais vous dire que vous êtes splendide. Pensez-vous que Monsieur Ice le prendrait mal si vous m'accordiez une danse? Enchaina Caroni aussitôt.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. En temps normal, elle l'aurait rembarré sans trop réfléchir mais ce dont elle avait besoin surtout, c'était de s'en débarrasser sans craindre qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

\- J'ai déjà une danse réservée, coupa une voix grave derrière elle.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et la poussa vers la piste de bal. En une fraction de seconde, sans qu'elle comprenne comment, une main ferme attrapa la sienne et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Végéta prêt à mener leur danse. Elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils incrédule.

\- Ouji, murmura-t-elle avec une certaine surprise.

\- Petit chat. Encore en vie? Répondit-il avec son demi-sourire narquois.

Il la fit tourner avec une expertise qu'elle n'aurait pas attendue d'un type comme lui.

\- En tout cas Freezer s'est surpassé ce soir. Il a vraiment un don pour en mettre plein la vue et ta robe ne passe pas inaperçue, tu peux me croire, reprit Végéta.

Bulma jeta un coup d'oeil à Caroni qu'ils venaient de planter sans vergogne. Il les scrutait de loin avec un air maussade.

\- Ce qui n'arrange pas mes affaires, grommela Bulma. Merci quand même de me tirer des griffes de ce play-boy.

\- Caroni est un imbécile de premier ordre quoiqu'il se croie irrésistible et très malin.

Bulma plissa les yeux. Elle se demandait comment et pourquoi Ouji était invité dans une réception pareille.

\- Tu as l'air de connaître du monde ici. Tu sais pourquoi Freezer est là?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

Elle attendit vainement qu'il en dise plus mais il se contentait de la fixer avec un amusement évident.

\- Et toi? Pourquoi tu es là? Poursuivit-elle sans se laisser décontenancer.

\- Toutes ces questions, ricana-t-il, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais flic. Ta conscience professionnelle surpasse même ton instinct de survie.

Elle ne réagit pas à sa bonne humeur. Elle fouillait froidement ses yeux noirs pour tenter de décrypter ses pensées.

\- Tu es en négociation avec le lézard. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a proposé exactement? Tu es un assassin donc j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un contrat. Sur qui? Reprit-elle d'un ton pressant.

Cette fois-ci, il ne ricana pas. Son sourire se fana même un peu et elle sut qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle en sache autant. Il la dévisagea pendant un instant avec une pointe de préoccupation.

\- Alors c'est toi le mouchard? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu as drôlement agacé le lézard avec tes écoutes. Il remue ciel et terre pour découvrir qui a eu l'audace de l'espionner et il est totalement sur les dents, murmura Végéta.

Un froid instantané gela les tripes de Bulma et elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant au récepteur qui était encore dans la buanderie, mais elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui laisser deviner sa peur.

\- Si tu fais pas gaffe, il va finir par trouver qui est la taupe, souligna le Saïyen.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'écoute tes conneries, siffla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Mais il la retenait, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne et crispant ses doigts sur sa taille.

\- Ne t'envole pas tout de suite, gronda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Siffla-t-elle.

Au lieu de répondre, il l'attira à lui subitement et la plaqua contre lui comme s'ils étaient deux amants amoureux. Elle résistait mais n'osait déclencher un scandale en le repoussant brutalement. Il était trop fort et il l'enlaça sans effort.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, chuchotait-elle avec rage.

Elle sentit la main du Saïyen remonter lentement les courbes de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et elle se crispa. Elle se souvint qu'elle lui devait déjà une gifle, elle se nota de lui en mettre deux. Malgré tout, elle n'osait pas se rebeller ouvertement de peur de perturber l'ambiance feutrée de la réception. Les autres danseurs devaient penser qu'ils étaient un couple et personne ne s'inquiétait de l'attitude d'Ouji. Le souffle de Bulma se fit court. Elle percevait la chaleur du corps de son partenaire, son parfum entêtant.

\- Lâche moi, murmura-t-elle à nouveau, tremblante de fureur.

\- Arrête de résister, tu vas attirer l'attention. Tu veux vraiment que Caroni saute sur l'occasion de jouer les sauveurs? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle s'immobilisa et cessa ses tentatives pour le repousser. Calmant sa respiration, elle le laissa passer sa main dans ses cheveux à la base de son crâne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact et ferma les yeux. Subitement, il relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup pour comprendre. La musique venait de lâcher ses dernières notes et les couples de danseurs se séparaient un à un. Ouji avait reculé d'un pas et se tenait en face d'elle, son irritant demi-sourire accroché à ses lèvres. En un instant, il disparut dans la foule à grandes enjambées.

Est-ce que ce type allait profiter de chaque occasion qu'ils auraient de se croiser pour la tripoter ou l'embrasser? Elle maudit Goku de choisir ses alliés parmi les pires racailles possibles. A la réflexion d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le petit jeu qu'il jouait avec le Saïyen. En tant que flic infiltré, Gokû n'était censé révéler son identité à personne, à commencer par le chef du clan qui lui servait de couverture. Et s'il le faisait, le chef de clan n'était pas censé réagir comme Végéta le faisait, en aidant Gokû à protéger une partenaire. Tout ce plan était bizarre et déroutant et ça n'inspirait aucune confiance à Bulma.

A nouveau seul au milieu du bal, elle s'efforça d'oublier cet obsédé d'Ouji et fouilla la foule des yeux dans l'espoir de repérer Freezer quelque part. Lui aussi jouait un jeu pas bien clair et elle était frustrée de ne pas parvenir à connecter toutes ses informations. Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec la Satan Central Bank et Chris Linlow? Est-ce que ce gars était ici, parmi les invités?

Elle navigua parmi les convives en quête du lézard mais elle finit par tomber sur Caroni à la place. Le jeune homme discutait sagement avec un homme aux cheveux blanc en smoking et cigare au bec. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Bulma et elle devina aussitôt qu'il s'apprêtait à écourter sa conversation pour repartir à la charge de son plan drague. Cette robe était une malédiction.

Elle jugea plus prudent de se replier le plus vite possible dans un endroit isolé et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes des dames.

L'endroit était désert. Elle ouvrit un robinet et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur d'Ouji sur sa peau. Si elle voulait être tout à fait honnête, elle ne la trouvait pas désagréable et malgré elle, son esprit retraça la route de sa main chaude sur son dos. Elle réalisa alors seulement à quel point le Saïyen était attirant et elle conclut dans la foulée que ça le rendait encore plus dangereux.

Elle poussa un soupir de fatigue et de frustration en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la vasque. Est-ce qu'elle prenait la bonne direction? Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas partager ses informations avec Krilin d'une manière ou d'une autre? Elle se rendait compte que seule, elle était totalement vulnérable dans cet univers sans foi ni loi.

Elle entendit quelqu'un pousser la porte des toilettes et guetta l'arrivante dans le reflet de la glace. Un pas tranquille résonna et Ouji apparut finalement, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Bulma.

\- Encore toi? Grommela-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'approcha sans un mot et se posta juste en face d'elle. Elle se raidit imperceptiblement, incertaine de ses intentions.

\- Je te dois deux gifles déjà, gronda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Deux gifles? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour le baiser quand tu m'as ramenée au club et pour le plan pendant qu'on dansait.

Il inclina la tête de côté comme pour réfléchir et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire.

\- Le baiser?… Tu n'as pas aimé? Zarbon était dingue mais c'est la tête du lézard que j'aurais aimé voir. Quoiqu'il en soit, moi j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Il parlait à voix basse et se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles de Bulma. Elle était acculée à la vasque derrière elle mais elle avait eu tout le temps d'anticiper son mouvement. Elle aurait pu l'esquiver ou le repousser sans problème. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait même pas de témoin gênant. A ce moment, elle n'avait aucun rôle à tenir et cette gifle qu'elle s'était promise avait tout loisir d'être balancée. Malgré tout, elle se retrouva à ne rien faire. Elle le laissa l'embrasser tout en se demandant pourquoi.

Pourtant la réponse était simple, elle avait beau essayé de rester concentrée sur Freezer et sa mission, ce type était tout simplement incroyablement attirant. Et il embrassait bien. Et personne ne l'avait plus embrassée comme ça depuis des années. Et elle le détestait pour tout ça.

Elle restait figée tandis que le baiser semblait s'éterniser plus qu'il n'aurait dû et quand Ouji le rompit, elle nageait en pleine confusion.

\- Pas de gifle alors? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et le fusilla du regard. Elle avait en réalité très envie de le gifler mais pas forcément pour les raisons qu'il aurait pu croire. De toute manière, elle se sentait tétanisée.

\- Alors je te rends ça. De la part de Gokû, conclut-il en lui tendant un ticket cartonné.

Elle baissa les yeux avec incrédulité sur le petit bristol et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de son propre ticket de vestiaire. Elle porta aussitôt la main au col de sa robe et s'aperçut qu'il avait effectivement disparu. Elle réalisa que le Saïyen le lui avait en fait subtilisé dans leur étreinte forcée.

Comme elle ne se décidait à prendre le ticket, il le lui glissa dans la main.

\- Prends soin de toi, petit chat. Ce serait tellement dommage, murmura-t-il.

Comme il s'éloignait, elle essaya de le rappeler.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Attends! S'écria-t-elle.

Le bruit de la porte battante des toilettes fut sa seule réponse et elle se précipita à sa suite.

\- Végéta, appela-t-elle.

Elle se rua hors des toilettes mais avant même d'avoir fait un pas, elle tomba sur Reacom. Elle se cogna quasiment au tas de muscles.

\- Bulma, grogna-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt. Reacom jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux au Saïyen qui s'éloignait dans le couloir désert. Végéta dut le sentir car il s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux. Reacom et lui se dévisagèrent en silence un instant, puis l'homme de main se tourna vers Bulma.

\- Le boss te cherche, j'espère que t'as pas fait de conneries avec le Saïyen. Il sera furieux, marmonna-t-il.

Bulma cilla à la menace à peine voilée.

\- Non… Je… J'avais besoin de… me rafraichir, bredouilla-t-elle à mi-voix en désignant les toilettes.

Reacom tourna à nouveau la tête vers Végéta qui se tenait à distance, immobile, le regard toujours braqué sur eux.

\- Un problème? Demanda le Saïyen.

Reacom ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se mit en marche sans relâcher sa poigne sur le bras de Bulma, la trainant presque à sa suite.

\- Pas de problème Ouji. Pour l'instant en tout cas, lâcha-t-il en croisant Végéta.

Bulma lui lança un oeil soucieux et il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hoy,_

 _Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos marques de soutien._

 _Petit avertissement, on rentre dans le glauque avec des thèmes violents et moches. Pour ceux que ça pourrait déranger autant le savoir._

 _Ensuite, une petite note en réponse à Naisalavanille. "Ouji" est souvent utilisé comme nom de famille pour Végéta dans les fics parce que c'est le titre qu'on lui donne parfois dans le manga. En fait en japonais ça veut dire "Prince" mais comme je parle pas japonais, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait surtout un bon nom de famille alors j'ai repiqué l'idée._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Bulma se sentit brisée. Elle laissa ses prunelles errer sur le décor autour d'elle sans essayer de bouger. Elle était dans la chambre du Lézard, le jour filtrait par la fenêtre. Tout était blanc, immaculé, impeccable. Tout sauf elle apparemment. Tout son corps était en compote. Elle était recroquevillée dans le lit, frissonnante sous les draps de satin, incapable du moindre mouvement, et elle avait mal.

Un bruit léger rompit le silence et aussitôt, ses yeux sautèrent nerveusement vers la porte. Son souffle se fit court en visualisant la silhouette de Freezer qui s'avançait vers le lit. Il portait un costume gris clair d'une remarquable élégance. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à elle et s'assit doucement sur le matelas. Elle recula faiblement mais c'était comme si elle n'avait plus aucune force.

Il ne parut pas remarquer sa réaction et la contempla silencieusement d'un air grave. Au bout d'un moment, il étendit sa main vers elle pour enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ignorant le sursaut de recul instinctif de Bulma, il caressa sa tête tendrement.

\- Tu étais sublime avec cette robe hier soir, murmura-t-il sans cesser de lisser délicatement ses mèches. Trop sublime pour certains certainement. Les Saïyens ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Ce sont des bêtes, crois-moi. Moi seul suis capable de veiller sur toi.

Elle pressa ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement d'effroi à son contact. Elle s'était raidie et ne pouvait réprimer ses pathétiques tentatives d'échapper à ses caresses. Mais son corps la lâchait complètement et en réalité, elle pouvait à peine tourner la tête.

La main de Freezer abandonna ses cheveux pour glisser le long de sa nuque et atteindre l'ourlet du drap rabattu sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas? Tu sais que ça me met en colère, soupira-t-il.

Il tira paresseusement le drap jusqu'à la découvrir entièrement, exposant sa peau à la fraicheur de la pièce. Elle portait toujours la robe mais le tissu s'était fendu en plusieurs endroits et elle ressemblait plutôt à une loque maintenant. Bulma se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même en frissonnant.

Freezer posa sa paume sur son cou comme s'il était prêt à l'étrangler, allumant une panique sourde en elle, mais au lieu de serrer, il faufila ses doigts dans le col brodé et tira d'un coup brusque et inattendu. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur tandis que la robe se déchirait docilement dans un crissement sec. Tout lâcha en un instant, laissant Bulma totalement nue et affolée. Freezer la fixa froidement avant de tourner les yeux vers le lambeau rouge métallique qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il le contempla d'un œil déçu et le laissa tomber au sol.

Elle avait instinctivement ramené ses mains et ses bras sur son corps pour cacher ce qu'elle pouvait de sa nudité, tout en surveillant le lézard d'un œil anxieux. Les yeux ocre se posèrent à nouveau sur elle avec un calme imperturbable et dévalèrent les courbes de son corps avec méthode. Freezer pencha la tête de côté avec une moue de satisfaction. Ramenant sa main vers elle, il laissa courir le bout de ses doigts sur depuis son cou, sur son épaule et le long de ses côtes. Elle sursauta au contact et ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Il stoppa subitement son geste et enfonça son index entre deux de ses côtes, provoquant instantanément une douleur fulgurante qui arracha un gémissement à la jeune femme.

\- Ouch, ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas? Hm. L'hématome n'est pas encore trop prononcé. Rien qu'un peu de fond de teint et une lumière tamisée ne puissent cacher, constata-t-il.

Il laissa ses doigts poursuivre son chemin sur sa peau jusqu'à attraper ses genoux ramenés sur son menton. Il la força à les déplier pour s'exposer entièrement. Elle n'osa pas résister à son geste malgré la douleur et bientôt, il put contempler tout l'avant de son corps. Elle avait détourné les yeux et le laissait l'ausculter en testant du bout des doigts les traces que les coups avaient laissées. Elle se sentait terrorisée et anesthésiée, à peine capable de museler les hoquets de douleur que chaque manipulation lui faisait monter dans la gorge.

Finalement il la laissa tranquille et rabattit le drap sur elle d'un geste brusque.

\- J'avais espéré qu'on finisse la nuit de manière plus agréable que ça, conclut-il. C'est contrariant. Enfin, au moins tu pourras encore travailler. Avec quelques pilules bien dosées, tu pourras même danser. Mais repose-toi, tu as encore un peu de temps, petit chat.

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux en retenant son souffle.

\- On reprendra notre petite discussion une autre fois, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu.

Quand la porte se referma sur lui, Bulma sentit les larmes passer la barrière de ses paupières closes et dévaler ses joues.

Freezer avait pété un câble quand ils étaient revenus de la réception. Il avait repris de la came dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Elle l'avait rarement vu si excité. En réalité, elle commençait à se demander si elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'elle l'avait cru.

Reacom n'avait pas manqué de baver sur sa rencontre avec Ouji dans les toilettes des femmes, mais Freezer n'avait rien dit sur le coup. Ils avaient quitté la réception main dans la main et Bulma n'avait pas compris tout de suite que le redoutable lézard bouillonnait de colère.

Elle avait été prise totalement au dépourvu par la première gifle lorsqu'elle était descendue de la voiture en arrivant au club. La claque avait été si puissante et si inattendue qu'elle s'était cognée la tête contre le montant de la portière. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de son étourdissement, le lézard l'avait agrippée par les cheveux et l'avait entrainée brutalement dans le club.

Dans l'entrée, ils étaient tombés sur Zarbon et Bulma avait cherché son regard, avidement, comme un appel à l'aide muet. Quand elle avait croisé ses yeux froids et indifférents, elle avait compris et elle s'était crue perdue. Tous les hommes de main s'étaient écartés sur leur chemin et Gynyu avait soigneusement refermé la porte de l'appartement de Freezer derrière eux. Bulma soupçonnait qu'il avait même dû se mettre en faction pour empêcher les gêneurs d'interrompre le boss. Une panique indescriptible s'était emparée d'elle en réalisant à quel point elle était à la merci du lézard. Non seulement personne n'allait lui venir en aide, mais mieux que ça, les hommes de Freezer feraient tout pour que leur patron fasse à sa guise, quelle que soit sa guise.

A peine arrivée dans l'appartement, Freezer l'avait projetée contre la table basse et elle avait heurté violemment le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ouji? Pour qui tu te prends? Avait-il rugi.

Elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre. Les coups pleuvaient et à chaque fois, il lui posait la même question sans jamais lui laisser la moindre chance de répondre. En réalité, elle s'en aperçut très vite, la réponse l'intéressait peu et l'instinct de survie de la jeune femme lui commanda de se concentrer sur le meilleur moyen de se protéger plutôt que sur la meilleure réponse à fournir.

Freezer était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air et, en lézard vicieux, il semblait connaître très précisément les meilleurs endroits à atteindre pour une douleur maximum. Il était fébrile, finissant par ricaner de manière inquiétante. Il avait commencé par maudire Ouji, crachant sur les Saïyens qui n'existaient que pour lui pourrir son plaisir puis il avait fini par rappeler en boucle à Bulma qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il était le seul à décider du moindre de ses gestes. Son discours, ou du moins ce qu'elle avait pu en percevoir dans la tourmente, était rapidement devenu incohérent, subtil mélange entre le délire de persécution et l'obsession psychotique. Elle avait cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais, jusqu'au moment salutaire où elle avait perdu conscience en s'assommant dans une chute.

Maintenant, son corps lui faisait l'effet d'une bouillie tremblotante sous les draps de satin. Combien de mise en garde? Susurrait une voix dans son crâne. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était dangereux et elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu croire qu'il lui ferait du mal.

Evidemment, Freezer avait une réputation glaçante. Tout le monde le décrivait comme un monstre mais personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il était vraiment sans avoir vu sa vraie nature et Bulma venait d'en avoir un aperçu pour la première fois.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et leva son poignet en geste de défense, ignorant la douleur immédiate qui se propagea dans son cou et ses épaules.

\- Chhuuut, ce n'est que moi, murmura une voix amie.

Bulma cilla en trouvant le visage de Chichi penchée sur elle. Elle portait un bustier de satin noir et un bandeau de cuir autour du cou. Il faisait nuit déjà.

\- C'est déjà l'heure de bosser? Quelle heure est-il? siffla Bulma avec nervosité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Chichi en lui caressant la tête. Je t'ai ramené des vêtements. Tu peux t'assoir?

Bulma referma les yeux avec lassitude. Son corps lui paraissait si engourdi que la perspective de danser lui parut impossible. Elle sentit Chichi retirer le drap avec précaution. Bulma ne réagit pas et la laissa l'examiner comme Freezer l'avait fait avant elle.

\- Dodoria a dit que tu devais bosser ce soir, comment te sens-tu?

\- Genre crumble, grommela Bulma sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle entendit Chichi soupirer.

\- Il faut au moins que tu te lèves et que tu t'habilles, Kiwi nous lâche pas, ajouta-t-elle.

Bulma se résigna à s'assoir. Il lui sembla que la douleur n'était plus aussi intense qu'à son premier réveil mais tout son corps protestait au moindre mouvement et elle avait la tête qui tournait.

Chichi lui mit un paquet de vêtements entre les mains.

\- Habille-toi, pressa-t-elle à nouveau.

Bulma baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que la tenue que Chichi lui avait ramenée n'était pas une tenue de travail. Un bas de jogging et un débardeur.

\- On va s'occuper de toi, reprit doucement Chichi avec un petit sourire.

Elles furent interrompues par des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient. Lazuli surgit dans la pièce, Kiwi sur ses talons. Elle était elle aussi déjà habillée pour la scène, tout en dentelles blanche et ruban, façon baby-doll, mais ses yeux d'acier trahissaient sa vraie nature.

\- Ce sont les ordres du boss, maugréait Kiwi dans son dos.

Lazuli s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à Bulma et Chichi s'écarta pour lui céder la place. La blonde et la brune échangèrent un coup d'œil et Chichi secoua négativement la tête. Les yeux glacés de Lazuli tombèrent sur Bulma. Elle passa ses doigts sous le menton de Bulma et lui releva la tête vers elle. A ce simple mouvement, une onde de douleur perça les cervicales de Bulma et se diffusa dans ses épaules et le long de son échine. Elle émit un grognement de douleur mais Lazuli ignora sa réaction et la dévisagea longuement.

\- Tu peux te lever? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- J'y travaille, cracha Bulma avec un froncement de sourcils.

Lazuli se recula d'un pas pour l'inviter à le faire et croisa les bras sans la quitter des yeux. Bulma prit appui sur l'une de ses mains pour se hisser sur ses pieds. L'autre poignet était trop douloureux pour supporter son poids et elle se trouva handicapée à ne compter que sur ses jambes en coton pour se mettre debout. Elle vacilla et Chichi la rattrapa pour l'aider à se lever.

Lazuli observa attentivement chacun de ses gestes.

\- J'en reviens pas. Tu te fous de moi, Kiwi? Siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme de main qui se tenait à distance sans perdre une miette du spectacle.

Il fronça les sourcils et la fusilla du regard.

\- C'est les ordres. Elle avait qu'à pas faire la conne, marmonna-t-il. J'ai des cachetons…

\- Des cachetons? Et le client? Tu crois qu'il aime les boiteuses estropiées?

\- Le patron a dit…

\- Ta gueule, aboya Lazuli. Je vais l'appeler. En attendant, tu t'approches pas d'elle, c'est compris?

Bulma n'avait jamais vu Lazuli parler comme ça à aucun des hommes de main. Même si elle avait compris que la blonde jouissait d'un peu plus d'autorité et de considération que les autres danseuses, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça pouvait aller jusque-là. La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel à voir la jeune femme déguisée en poupée innocente, tout en ruban et dentelle, crier avec une telle vulgarité sur un mec comme Kiwi avec son flingue coincé dans la ceinture.

Lazuli quitta la pièce d'un pas excédé, forçant Kiwi à s'écarter de son chemin et Bulma se rassit. Elle bénit Chichi qui se planta entre Kiwi et elle pour faire écran pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Bulma avait définitivement eu son lot d'humiliation pour le siècle à venir.

Quand elle eut fini, Chichi la prit par la taille pour l'aider à sortir de la chambre à peu près dignement. Kiwi observait toujours Bulma, les bras croisés, l'air méprisant, et elle prenait soin de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il jubilait à la voir comme ça. Il n'avait certainement qu'un regret: que Freezer ne lui ait pas demandé un coup de main pour la tabasser.

En arrivant dans le hall de la maison, Chichi et Bulma croisèrent Zangya qui les regarda passer sans un mot, le visage sombre. Bulma boitait et l'escalade des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre s'annonça rapidement comme un véritable périple. Heureusement, Lunch les rejoignit au bas des marches et les aida à atteindre le studio de Bulma.

\- Eh ben, ma vieille, il t'a pas loupée, lâcha Lunch tandis qu'elles montaient marche par marche. Enfin, t'es toujours vivante au moins.

Bulma tressaillit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il avait aucune raison de me tuer de toute façon, murmura-t-elle.

En son for intérieur, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait envisagé sa fin plus d'une fois quand elle avait fait face à la fureur du lézard mais avec le recul, elle savait qu'il n'avait eu aucune intention de la tuer. En bon psychopathe qu'il était, ça lui aurait même certainement gâché le plaisir. Lunch eut un petit ricanement amer.

\- Tu crois qu'il a besoin d'une raison pour ça? Quand il est camé…siffla-t-elle en réponse à Bulma.

Il y avait une frayeur dans sa voix, comme une superstition à évoquer un malheur terrible qui risquait de se réaliser si on y pensait. Bulma s'arrêta net entre deux marches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'est déjà arrivé? Qu'il s'acharne sur une fille au point de…

\- Tu peux pas la fermer, Lunch? Coupa Chichi avec irritation. Bulma a pas besoin d'écouter tes conneries. Ne t'inquiète pas Bulma, le boss ne nous tuera pas. Ni toi ni personne. Il peut s'énerver mais…

\- Ouais, il s'énerve mais il garde toujours le contrôle de tout ce qu'il fait… Tant qu'il est pas camé en tout cas, ricana Lunch.

Chichi plissa les yeux et la fusilla du regard.

\- Ta gueule, Lunch. Grouillez-vous un peu maintenant ou Dodoria va débarquer, maugréa Chichi.

Bulma obéit et reprit son ascension forcée vers les étages, ressassant silencieusement les mots de Lunch. Quand elles entrèrent enfin dans sa chambre miteuse, Bulma s'assit sur le lit avec un gémissement de soulagement.

Lunch resta debout face à elle, la dévisageant ouvertement, évaluant les dégâts comme tout le monde avant elle. Elle alluma une cigarette tandis que Chichi avait disparu la salle de bains.

Lunch était vêtue d'une tenue en imitation de peaux de serpent qui lui donnait des allure d'amazone. Bulma se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être tard pour que toutes les filles soient déjà habillées pour la scène.

\- Il a à peu près épargné ton visage, nota Lunch. Il fait toujours ça.

Bulma serra les lèvres. _Toujours._

\- C'est arrivé souvent? Qu'il s'en prenne à une fille comme ça? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Lunch.

Lunch baissa les yeux et contempla le bout incandescent de sa cigarette avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Il ne fait ça qu'avec les filles qu'il aime vraiment bien. Y en a pas eu beaucoup.

\- Ha. C'est censé me rassurer? Elles sont devenues quoi les autres?

Lunch leva les yeux sur elle.

\- Il se lasse. Il les jette, répondit-elle.

\- A la morgue?

\- Même pas. Il a pas besoin, murmura Lunch.

\- Mais y en a au moins une qui a fini à la morgue, pas vrai? Insista Bulma.

Lunch hésita. Elle fixait Bulma avec un mélange de compassion et de méfiance. Elle semblait déchirée entre la crainte de trahir un secret et une forme de pitié pour celle qu'elle considérait comme la prochaine victime du lézard.

\- Une seule. Une fois. Il y a longtemps, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Bulma se figea. Freezer était tellement froid et calculateur qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse perdre le contrôle au point de tuer quelqu'un de son propre chef. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait la mort de pas mal de monde sur la conscience mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il se soit sali les mains lui-même.

\- Qui? Demanda Bulma presque malgré elle.

\- A quoi ça te sert de savoir? Cracha Lunch. Garde ça pour toi c'est tout.

La voix de Chichi qui revenait de la salle de bains interrompit leur conversation. Elle tenait un verre d'eau dans une main et trois pilules dans l'autre. Elle les tendit à Bulma.

\- Tiens.

Bulma examina les cachets avec précaution.

\- Je ne sais pas… bredouilla-t-elle.

Chichi éclata de rire.

\- Allez, c'est pas comme si t'en avais jamais pris. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Et puis dans ton état, un médecin aurait presque pu te les prescrire.

Bulma hésita encore, puis elle croisa le regard suspicieux de Lunch qui se tenait derrière Chichi. Tout le monde prenait tout un tas de truc illégal ici, à commencer par les danseuses. Entre ses questions insistantes et sa réticence à avaler trois cachets qui lui feraient oublier la douleur, Bulma s'aperçut que son comportement risquait d'éveiller la méfiance de Lunch.

\- Ha, c'est que j'en avais déjà pris pas mal pour la soirée avec le boss, ajouta Bulma avec embarras en prenant les pilules.

\- T'inquiète, ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures maintenant, l'encouragea Chichi.

Sous le regard scrutateur de ses deux collègues, Bulma n'eut d'autres choix que de gober un à un les cachets que Chichi lui avait affectueusement préparés.

Chichi lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vois? Ça va aller maintenant. J'espère juste que Lazuli a réussi à convaincre le boss de te laisser te reposer pour ce soir.

Zangya apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, le souffle court après avoir monté les étages.

\- Il faut y aller les filles. Elle, elle peut rester ici, annonça-t-elle en désignant Bulma d'un hochement de tête.

Le sourire de Chichi s'élargit un peu plus à cette nouvelle.

\- Super, jubila-t-elle avec un ravissement de petite fille. Maintenant, au lit. Nous on doit aller bosser.

Elle força Bulma à s'allonger et la borda comme un enfant pendant que Lunch sortait de la chambre.

Bulma se laissa aller sans résistance sur le matelas. Elle sentait sa tête tourner légèrement mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Elle avait l'impression de naviguer dans une sorte de brume. Avant de sombrer complètement elle entendit la voix de Chichi qui chuchotait à son oreille. "N'écoute pas les bobards de Lunch." Puis le noir total.

 _N'écoute pas les bobards de Lunch._ Était-ce vraiment ce que Chichi avait dit? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment parlé? Bulma n'en était plus très sûre quand elle sortit de son sommeil épais et sans rêve. Elle remarqua aussitôt que le jour s'obscurcissait à nouveau. Les pilules de Chichi avaient dû la mettre hors-jeu un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

La douleur s'était faite plus sourde dans son corps. Elle était toujours tapie et rampante dans la moindre de ses molécules mais Bulma parvint à s'assoir sans peine. Se lever et marcher étaient plus laborieux, mais elle réussit finalement à boitiller jusqu'à la douche.

Son corps allait mieux mais son esprit était vaseux. Elle repensa aux pilules de Chichi. _C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois._ Bulma eut presque envie de rire. Qu'est-ce que Piccolo aurait pensé de ça?

Elle se frotta les paupières avec vigueur. Une vague impression de flotter persistait en elle, sûrement un effet secondaire de la came, mais Bulma calcula malgré tout qu'elle devait être revenue à son état normal à l'heure qu'il était.

Elle profita de la douche pour ausculter son corps elle-même. Le dégât le plus évident était une de ses côtes qui avait été sans aucun doute fêlée. Un hématome diffus d'un bleu noir marquait l'endroit exact du choc. Elle évita d'y toucher et à la place, s'intéressa à l'un de ses poignets qui était douloureux. Elle le massa avec précaution. Il était enflé et il faudrait sûrement le bander. Elle glissa ensuite sa main valide sur son ventre pour le tâter. Son abdomen l'avait fait souffrir atrocement la veille mais elle s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il ne portait aucune trace de coup et la douleur s'était largement atténuée maintenant.

Pour finir, elle enserra doucement son cou dans sa paume. C'était de loin l'endroit le plus sensible. Le moindre faux mouvement pouvait lui tirer des larmes. Elle n'était même plus capable de dire précisément comment le lézard lui avait infligé tout ça. Elle soupira et coupa l'eau de la douche.

Elle attrapa une serviette en sortant et se posta devant le miroir pour évaluer l'état de son visage. Elle avait une entaille juste au-dessus du sourcil, une petite grâce de la table basse, mais quelqu'un l'avait nettoyée et ce n'était plus d'une griffure rouge sombre.

L'une de ses pommettes était légèrement enflée et rougie. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts dessus et grimaça au contact. A part ça, comme Lunch l'avait dit, son visage était relativement épargné. En revanche, son crâne avait pas mal souffert. Elle avait plusieurs bosses et elle avait trouvé du sang séché dans ses cheveux.

En résumé, le lézard l'avait pas loupée, et ce n'était certainement qu'un échantillon de ce dont il était capable. Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment il réagirait s'il découvrait qu'elle était flic. Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensée.

Ses méditations furent interrompues par un coup timide à sa porte. Elle tourna la tête dans un mouvement de réflexe et émit un sifflement de douleur aux protestations de son cou.

\- Bulma, c'est moi. J'ai entendu ta douche, je sais que tu es réveillée. Je peux rentrer? demanda la voix de Chichi.

\- Viens, invita aussitôt Bulma. Je suis dans la salle de bains, j'arrive.

En s'habillant, Bulma réalisa que même si elle avait moins mal, ses mouvements restaient raides et difficiles. Elle se demanda un instant si on allait vraiment l'obliger à danser dans cet état. Elle arrivait à peine à marcher correctement, c'était impensable.

Elle passa dans la chambre et trouva Chichi installée sur le sol, un plateau garni de nourriture posé devant elle. Bulma n'avait pas de table pour manger dans ses misérables 10 m² et sa visiteuse n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'improviser un coin repas sur le tapis devant le lit.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, je t'ai remonté ça, annonça Chichien lui adressant un large sourire.

Bulma se sentit touchée par son attention. De toutes les danseuses, Chichi était la plus humaine. La plus naïve peut-être aussi. Le métier des filles ne donnait pas à voir les côtés les plus reluisants du genre humain et avec les années, les danseuses tendaient à s'enfoncer dans un cynisme abrupt qui leur servait de carapaces. Chichi était différente. C'était comme si elle y croyait toujours, comme si elle espérait un dénouement heureux à sa vie somme toute bien merdique. Bulma lui retourna son sourire et s'assit en tailleur face à elle.

\- C'est vraiment gentil. Ça m'évite de redescendre tous les escaliers. Je dois bien avouer que je mangerai un bœuf.

\- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Demanda Chichi.

Bulma haussa une épaule en commençant à manger. Elle ne voulait pas que sa camarade s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Chichi lâcha un petit rire.

\- Tu nous as manqué hier soir. Tu sais qu'un client a même demandé où tu étais. Il avait l'air vraiment déçu de ne pas te voir.

Bulma suspendit sa mastication sans lever les yeux.

\- Quel client? Demanda-t-elle avec une nonchalance toute feinte.

\- Tu sais celui qui m'a débarrassé du gros connard bourré l'autre soir. Un Saïyen qui buvait avec toi au début… Il est revenu. Celui-là, il a quelque chose de bizarre. C'est comme si il n'était pas vraiment à sa place au club. Les gorilles du club ne l'aiment pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Bref, on a passé une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble…

 _Gokû._ Bulma se demanda si Ouji lui avait raconté comment ils étaient tombés sur Reacom à la réception et si peut-être le Saïyen avait compris qu'elle était dans de sales draps. Elle continua à manger en écoutant distraitement Chichi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté au client? Reprit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise? Je lui ai dit que tu étais malade. Il a voulu savoir si tu serais de retour ce soir. C'est con, pour une fois qu'il y a un mec à peu près bien, il ne s'intéresse déjà plus à moi…

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chichi, je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées. C'est juste un mec sympa, il faisait la conversation, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, il est resté avec toi tout le temps de sa visite, non?

\- Ouais… Parce que t'étais pas là…

Bulma la fixa avec une moue amusée. Chichi était définitivement une enfant. Comment pouvait-elle encore croire que le Prince Charmant pousserait jamais la porte du club du lézard? Même si il se trouvait que Gokû n'était pas un client comme les autres, son espoir de tomber sur _un mec à peu près bien_ au milieu des clients était tout à fait insensé.

Chichi soupira et sa mine s'assombrit.

\- En tout cas, le boss veut que tu reprennes ce soir, murmura-t-elle.

Bulma fronça les sourcils. Ça lui paraissait plus que jamais impossible. Chichi sortit un sachet de sa poche et le laissa tomber sur le plateau.

\- Ecoute, avec ça, ça devrait aller. On s'est arrangé avec les filles. Tu ne feras qu'une danse et on la fera à deux. Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en tirer, ajouta-t-elle.

Les yeux de Bulma tombèrent sur le sachet. Elle savait ce qu'il contenait. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour endormir la douleur. La douleur, et la lucidité aussi. Quelque chose se noua dans son estomac. Si elle ne prenait pas les pilules, elle serait incapable d'exécuter ne serait-ce qu'une seule danse, même en duo avec Chichi. Et si elle les prenait…

\- Je peux à peine marcher. Est-ce que Lazuli ne pourrait pas… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Lazuli a eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre le boss de te foutre la paix hier soir. Elle ne pourra plus rien faire, expliqua piteusement Chichi.

Bulma se mordit les lèvres avec inquiétude. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était prisonnière ici. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir jusqu'à présent, aveuglée par sa volonté d'atteindre Freezer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait préféré se dire qu'elle avait le contrôle des choses, qu'à tout instant, elle pourrait exhiber sa carte de flics et s'en tirer. Elle n'avait qu'un coup de fil à passer et un taxi viendrait la chercher pour disparaître à tout jamais. Elle avait vraiment cru que les choses étaient aussi simples et malgré les mises en garde, elle n'avait jamais voulu admettre que le piège puisse se refermer sur elle. Pourtant… A cette minute, elle n'était qu'une des filles du club, une marchandise, propriété du lézard en tous points. Comme Chichi et comme toutes les autres.

Chichi déballa le sachet et en sortit trois pilules. Elle tendit la première à Bulma avec un verre d'eau.

\- Je t'assure, tu ne sentiras plus rien. Elles sont bien corsées, je les ai négociées avec le barman, encouragea-t-elle.

Bulma avança une main tremblante vers la sienne et attrapa le minuscule cylindre. Elle le contempla un instant avec hésitation.

\- On commence dans deux heures, autant les prendre maintenant. Je t'en filerai d'autres dans la nuit, expliqua Chichi.

Bulma voulut hocher la tête et son cou la lança si fort à ce simple mouvement qu'elle cessa de réfléchir et goba le comprimé aussi sec. Chichi lui souriait d'un air rassurant.

\- Tout va bien se passer, souffla-t-elle d'une voix réconfortante en lui passant les deux autres pilules une par une.

Bulma finit le verre d'eau d'une traite avec la dernière tandis que Chichi se levait en s'étirant.

\- Je te laisse finir de manger. J'ai un peu de lessive avant de commencer. On se voit aux vestiaires, n'est-ce pas? annonça-t-elle avec bonne humeur en sortant.

Bulma ne répondit pas. Elle suivit son invitée des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle. _Lessive_.

Un flash percuta son cerveau. Le récepteur. Il était toujours dans cette foutue buanderie. A cette heure et dans son état, Bulma n'avait aucun espoir de le récupérer. Demain peut-être.

L'idée du récepteur qui pouvait trahir sa véritable identité ralluma sa peur. Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre les pilules de Chichi, elle le regrettait maintenant. S'il se passait quoi que ce soit, elle aurait besoin de tous ses esprits pour s'en tirer. Alors même qu'elle pensait à tout ça, ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet qu'elle avait complètement oublié et son sang se glaça.

Là, sur la console de l'entrée, au milieu de tout son bordel, quelqu'un avait ramené sa pochette. Elle resta figée un instant. Effet de la drogue ou de l'angoisse, elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait directement dans ses tympans. Quelqu'un avait-il fouillé la pochette? Trouvé le flingue d'Ouji? Certainement pas, certainement pas. Si ça avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas ici à diner tranquillement.

Elle se hissa sur ses jambes avec peine et s'avança jusqu'au minuscule sac à mains. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et glissa sa main dedans. Le contact de la crosse la soulagea instantanément. Elle sortit l'arme et l'examina attentivement comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Son seul moyen de protection en somme. Elle remarqua alors que la pochette paraissait plus lourde qu'elle n'aurait dû et écarta les rebord pour scruter le reste de son contenu.

Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle contenait un minuscule portable. Elle posa l'arme et le sac sur la console et étudia sa trouvaille avec méfiance. C'était un vieux modèle pourri. Elle l'alluma, mais évidemment, il y avait un code à entrer.

Elle resta perplexe, l'esprit blanc pendant un instant, essayant de reconstituer le parcours qui avait pu amener l'appareil dans son sac sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ouji. Le vestiaire.

Il avait piqué son ticket de vestiaire pendant qu'ils dansaient et il avait mis le téléphone dans son sac. Pourquoi?

Elle tenta d'entrer un code basique composé de zéro, puis de uns, mais l'appareil refusa de les reconnaitre. Elle soupira avec exaspération.

Les seuls portables auxquels les filles avaient droit étaient ceux que Freezer voulait bien leur remettre. Bulma n'ignorait pas que les appels étaient régulièrement contrôlés, et les lignes étaient même certainement écoutées, une bonne manière de garder leurs vies sous contrôle. Si Bulma se faisait coincer avec un portable extérieur, elle risquait de sérieuses emmerdes. Et en plus, sans le code, elle ne pouvait rien en faire. A quoi pensait ce crétin de Saïyen? Tous ces risques pour ça?

Elle avait envie de hurler. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Son enquête n'avançait pas et elle sentait les griffes du lézard se refermer lentement sur elle.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello. Mille mercis pour toutes les super reviews que vous laissez!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Tandis que Nappa fonçait en direction du club du lézard, Végéta fumait d'un air absent en regardant sans les voir les lumières de la ville qui défilaient derrière la vitre de la voiture. Assis silencieusement à l'arrière et ignorant la conduite suicidaire de son chauffeur, il réfléchissait à la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Négocier avec Freezer était toujours une partie d'échec, il le savait, et malgré sa nonchalance affichée, il n'était pas toujours aussi à l'aise qu'il en avait l'air en sa présence. Le lézard était puissant. Il avait la main mise sur tellement de monde que s'il décidait de s'en prendre aux Saïyens, il lui suffirait de quelques coups de fils pour se débarrasser d'eux une fois pour toute. En fait, hormis ses propres hommes, Végéta avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait se fier à personne. Et, à y réfléchir, même ses propres hommes avaient leurs faiblesses.

Le clan des Saïyens était bien loin de sa splendeur d'antan et déjà son déclin pathétique n'avait tenu qu'à la volonté de Freezer. Du temps du père de Végéta, le clan comptait plusieurs centaines d'hommes, tous dévoués et d'une loyauté inflexible, tous des combattants émérites qui ne reculaient devant rien. Que restait-il de tout ça? Une poignée de types pas très futés dans le fond. Oh, ils étaient fidèles et Végéta n'avait aucun doute qu'ils donneraient leurs vie pour lui mais ils ne lui étaient pas toujours d'une aide très précieuse. Un demi-sourire étira inconsciemment ses lèvres à cette amère réalité.

Il tira sur sa cigarette pensivement en essayant de se concentrer plus précisément sur l'instant présent.

Cette fois-ci, Freezer avait vraiment besoin de lui. Le contrat qu'il voulait lui confier était une grosse affaire, délicate et fatale en cas d'échec. Une affaire avec laquelle Freezer redoutait par-dessus tout d'être mêlé de près ou de loin. Le genre de plans que seuls Végéta et ses hommes pouvaient espérer mener à bien, sans compter que s'ils foiraient, Freezer pourrait les faire abattre un par un sans l'once d'un regret.

Mais pour l'instant, le contrat n'était pas conclu et le lézard était en position de courtisan. C'était jubilatoire. Végéta avait attendu qu'une situation comme celle-là se présente depuis tellement longtemps qu'il comptait en savourer chaque instant. Et il comptait bien faire tourner les choses en sa faveur aussi.

Mais, comme si gérer Freezer n'était pas assez compliqué, le Saïyen devait aussi compter avec Kakarott… Gokû comme sa famille d'accueil l'avait rebaptisé. Ce type avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un hasard providentiel mais à mesure que le plan de Végéta se mettait lentement en place, il commençait à devenir encombrant.

D'abord, Végéta avait du mal à le cerner et il détestait ça. Sous ses airs d'abrutis à la ramasse, Kakarott avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Et puis surtout, c'était un flic. Certainement pas le genre conventionnel, mais un flic restait un flic, comme son père le lui avait appris.

Seul Végéta connaissait le vrai boulot de Kakarott. Ses hommes ne soupçonnaient rien et le chef de clan avait parfois l'impression de les trahir un peu en leur taisant la vérité. Pour eux, Kakarott était simplement le fils retrouvé de Bardock, le frère de Raditz. Un Saïyen certes, mais un Saïyen flic. Une chose contre-nature et inconcevable. Bardock s'en serait étranglé de rage au fin fond de son cachot à la prison de haute sécurité Enma. Peut-être qu'il était au courant d'ailleurs. Végéta espérait vraiment que Kakarott n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide d'être allé lui rendre visite ou que, s'il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas été con au point de lui raconter ce qu'il était devenu. Encore que la scène aurait pu être marrant dans le fond.

Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis l'apparition de sa crétine de copine flic dans le paysage, Kakarott devenait ingérable et Végéta n'aimait pas l'improvisation. Végéta n'avait pas pris les choses au sérieux au départ et il devait reconnaître que ça avait été une erreur.

Quand Kakarott lui en avait parlé la première fois en lui demandant d'aller la récupérer chez Freezer, il avait pensé que ce serait vite réglé. D'ailleurs, les regards de pervers que le lézard lançait à cette fille aurait fait fuir n'importe qui de sensé. Il avait été sûr qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion de se faire la malle loin de ce psychopathe. Végéta lui avait même braqué un flingue sous le nez, histoire qu'elle finisse de se pisser vraiment dessus et qu'elle dégage de ce monde qui n'était définitivement pas fait pour elle. Mais non, cette petite conne s'était révélée aussi surprenante et imprévisible que Kakarott. Malgré ses grands yeux de petit oiseau apeuré et son incapacité à se servir d'une arme correctement, elle restait persuadée qu'elle pouvait se mesurer au lézard. C'était risible et pathétique mais elle avait refusé d'entendre raison. Elle lui avait même balancé un verre à la figure. Un souvenir qui continuait à lui vriller les nerfs, il devait l'admettre. D'autant qu'il n'avait même pas eu la consolation de la mettre dans son lit ce soir-là.

L'obstination de cette fille tenait du suicide. Dans le fond Végéta n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre mais ça avait rendu Kakarott fébrile et chiant, obligeant le chef de clan à prendre des risques à la con pour le calmer.

Rien que la nuit dernière, cet abruti s'était pointé chez Végéta à 3 heures du matin, dans tous ses états. Le petit chat était porté pâle au club et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Sur le coup, le Saïyen avait été très tenté de sortir son flingue et de soulager les angoisses de son visiteur à sa manière, mais finalement il l'avait laissé rentrer.

Evidemment, Végéta s'était bien gardé de lui raconter qu'il s'était fait pincer par un des hommes de Freezer, sortant des chiottes des femmes après sa petite conversation avec Bulma mais quand cet imbécile de Kakarott lui avait raconté qu'elle était absente du club ce soir-là, il avait tout de suite compris que le lézard avait du avoir vent de l'incident et qu'il l'avait certainement très mal pris. En observant Kakarott qui vidait son whiskey en ruminant, Végéta n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander à quel point le petit chat avait eu à répondre de l'irritation du lézard. Est-ce qu'elle était seulement encore vivante? Peut-être pas. Peut-être que le problème était réglé après tout.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui à cette idée. Il s'agita dans son siège et écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Kakarott de ne pas venir ce soir. Cet imbécile ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas trainer constamment au club de Freezer sans finir par se faire repérer. Végéta lui avait promis de se renseigner au sujet de sa copine et de le tenir au courant.

En attendant, il devait bien admettre que cette fille, à supposer qu'elle soit toujours en vie, représentait un problème. Peut-être même une menace. Elle était radicalement décidée à se faire Freezer et elle avait sûrement une excellente raison pour ça - qui n'avait pas une excellente raison de se faire Freezer dans cette ville, d'ailleurs – et elle foutait la merde. Déjà, son petit mouchard dans le bureau du lézard avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Ce con de Freezer avait même eu la stupidité de croire l'espace d'un instant que c'était Végéta qui l'avait mis là. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette ordure était devenue encore plus parano et agressif que d'ordinaire. Il avait fait une petite descente dans les différents clans des bas quartiers et il y avait eu pas mal de casse dans leurs rangs. La mort de quelques petites frappes n'était pas du genre à émouvoir Végéta mais ce qui l'emmerdait c'est que Freezer devenait dangereux quand il commençait à rentrer dans ce genre de délires. Dangereux et méfiant.

La blague dans tout ça, c'est que ce crétin n'avait pas soupçonné un instant que le danger venait de son club, encore moins qu'il venait d'une de ses danseuses. En toute honnêteté, Végéta ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il fallait admettre que cette fille savait y faire.

Le Saïyen revoyait la courbe de ses reins avec cette putain de robe que Freezer lui avait dégottée Dieu sait où. Il se souvint aussi qu'elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser. En réalité, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle essaye de le gifler, il avait surtout fait ça par défi et il avait été agréablement surpris qu'elle ne le repousse pas. S'il s'y prenait bien, il serait peut-être dédommagé pour toutes les emmerdes qu'elle lui créait.

Il sourit à cette idée tandis que Nappa s'arrêtait enfin. La portière s'ouvrit et la fraicheur du soir s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Végéta n'y prit pas garde et descendit de la voiture. Il contempla la façade du club un instant. Une petite foule s'était amassée à l'entrée, quasiment que des mecs. Tous les genres, tous les âges, mais tous pourvus d'une carte de crédit bien approvisionnée. Freezer savait transformer les pires instincts en or, il fallait lui reconnaitre ça.

Nappa fendit la foule sans ménagement pour ouvrir la voie de son boss et Végéta lui emboita calmement le pas, repoussant brutalement ceux qui restaient sur son passage. Gurd filtraient les clients tandis que Zarbon surveillait les entrées. Ses yeux verts se rivèrent à la silhouette des Saïyens dès qu'ils apparurent dans son champ de vision. Végéta lui adressa un sourire narquois tandis que Gurd s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer en écartant les types qui protestaient.

\- Je dois voir Freezer, susurra Végéta à l'oreille de Zarbon.

\- Je sais, il t'attend, répondit froidement l'homme de main.

Végéta le laissa le guider bien qu'il connaisse déjà le chemin. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement du lézard et Zarbon frappa respectueusement à la porte. La face grotesque de Gynyu apparut dans l'entrebâillement et Végéta fut invité à entrer. Nappa avait déjà disparu dans la foule des clients. Végéta savait qu'il adorait venir ici. Il lui avait interdit de boire ou de prendre quoi que ce soit mais il doutait que Nappa lui obéisse à la lettre.

Freezer était installé dans un fauteuil, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il avait croisé les jambes et étudiait attentivement un document. Il leva les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux à la vue de son visiteur.

\- Végéta. Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que ça me fait de te voir ce soir, lança-t-il de sa voix sifflante de lézard.

\- Je suis juste venu parler affaire, tu sais, répliqua Végéta avec sarcasme.

\- Oh, mais nous ne sommes pas tous des sauvages. Un peu de politesse ne fait jamais de mal… Surtout que, quand j'y pense, on est un peu de la même famille, répliqua le lézard sans se départir de son sourire.

Végéta ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcils incrédule. L'idée même d'avoir un lien de parenté avec cette enflure le révulsait. Freezer parut lire son incompréhension sur son visage et il éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais que j'ai été marié à une Saïyenne, tu as oublié?

Végéta avait enfoui cette histoire quelque part dans sa mémoire. C'était une histoire qui s'était mal finie et ça avait été le début de la fin du clan des Saïyens. Entendre Freezer la faire resurgir dans la conversation sonnait comme une mise en garde.

\- C'était il y a très longtemps, j'étais un gamin à l'époque. Qu'est-elle devenue d'ailleurs? Répondit Végéta avec une nonchalance toute feinte tandis qu'il s'installait sur le fauteuil en face de son hôte.

Freezer fit un vague signe de la main.

\- Oh tu sais, les femmes. Ça va, ça vient, soupira-t-il avec une tristesse exagérée.

Végéta resta impassible mais il serrait les dents. Fasha avait disparu du jour au lendemain et Freezer avait expliqué au père de Végéta qu'elle l'avait quitté et qu'il ignorait où elle était partie. La rumeur était évidemment bien différente et beaucoup restaient convaincus que le lézard l'avait tuée. Végéta n'avait jamais su ce qu'il en était. Kakarott lui avait cependant confirmé qu'il y avait eu un acte de divorce signé. Malgré tout, avec Freezer, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr.

Le lézard lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

\- Mais on n'est pas là pour ressasser le passé, n'est-ce pas? As-tu réfléchis à mon offre?

Végéta trempa ses lèvres dans son verre sans lâcher son hôte du regard.

\- Tu appelles ça une offre? Tu me proposes moins que ce que je t'ai demandé, releva Végéta.

Freezer fit une moue déçue.

\- Les temps sont durs, soupira-t-il. Tu dois savoir que ma machine à laver est en panne.

La machine à laver dont Freezer parlait était la Satan Central Bank, une institution honorable qui lui permettait de passer officiellement pour un riche industriel ayant fait fortune dans le froid. Végéta avait entendu dire que les affaires de Freezer s'étaient compliquées ces derniers temps. Les rouages du lézard au sein de la Satan Central Bank s'étaient grippés avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau directeur qui avait quasiment remplacé tout le personnel. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans le milieu et ce n'était certainement pas le souci principal de Freezer mais le contrat qu'il voulait confier à Végéta avait sûrement pour but de remédier à ce genre d'ennuis.

\- Je sens que je vais pleurer, moqua Végéta en sortant une cigarette.

Freezer eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils et Végéta sut qu'il commençait à s'agacer de sa résistance. Le Saïyen avait bien conscience qu'il exigeait un prix exorbitant que le lézard n'accepterait jamais mais il l'avait fait pour lui mettre la pression et il était ravi que ça marche.

\- Sois raisonnable, j'ai d'autres monnaies d'échange que l'argent pour te convaincre, siffla Freezer.

Végéta alluma sa cigarette sans réagir à la menace. D'ailleurs, de quoi Freezer pouvait-il encore le menacer? De faire tuer son père au fin fond d'Enma? Une entreprise bien laborieuse pour quelqu'un qui se débattait déjà pour maintenir son influence sur la ville. Ou comptait-il punir Végéta comme il avait puni son père et le faire tomber? Avec Kakarott dans son camp, Végéta ne craignait rien de ce côté-là. Le tuer? Peut-être. Végéta n'était même pas sûr d'avoir peur de mourir, du moment qu'il emportait Freezer avec lui en enfer.

Le Saïyen recracha sa première bouffée et frotta son menton pensivement.

\- Ecoute, je peux bien te dépanner en baissant un peu le prix. Après tout, tu as commencé avec mon père et vous étiez très liés, je peux au moins prendre ça en considération, mais je ne peux pas aller jusqu'au montant que tu me proposes, finit-t-il par répondre.

Une lueur infime s'alluma dans les yeux ocre du lézard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Végéta soupira mais ne répondit pas. Finalement, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le club.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse, finit-il par annoncer en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

Il observa la masse des clients grouillant dans la pénombre de la lumière tamisée. Les podiums des filles étaient vides pour l'instant, mais la silhouette de certaines d'entre elles rôdait en contre-jour. Les serveuses passaient avec des plateaux chargés de bouteilles et Végéta essayait de calculer combien chacune d'entre elles pouvaient rapporter à cette ordure de lézard.

Subitement, une chevelure familière attira son œil incrédule. Assis seul à l'une des tables du premier rang, cet imbécile de Kakarott fixait la scène attendant certainement de voir si sa copine allait finir par y apparaître. Végéta crut s'étrangler avec son champagne. Ce connard avait juré de ne pas venir.

Le Saïyen se laissa surprendre par la main du lézard qui se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas perçu le mouvement de Freezer qui s'était levé et avait marché jusqu'à lui silencieusement.

\- Alors, disons que tu me donnes ta réponse d'ici la fin de la soirée. Ça te donnera l'occasion de t'amuser un peu, hein? Reprit Freezer avec un large sourire.

Végéta lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux avant de reporter son attention sur ce con de Kakarott. Mais la lumière baissa d'un cran, noyant la foule dans une pénombre généralisée.

L'un des podiums s'alluma et une musique rythmée commença. Une fille se tenait debout sur l'estrade, une main accrochée à la barre. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue bleu turquoise, lacée dans tous les sens tandis que sa chevelure brune était retenue en une masse de mèches qui retombaient sur ses joues et ses épaules, se mêlant aux cordons de la lingerie. Elle commença à se mouvoir en rythme, se servant de la barre pour se pencher dans des positions improbables.

Végéta savoura le spectacle un instant. Freezer savait choisir ses filles, ça aussi, il fallait le lui reconnaître.

A un moment, la fille sauta de manière tout à fait inattendue sur un podium voisin qui fut instantanément illuminé par un nouveau faisceau de lumière tandis que l'estrade qu'elle venait de quitter s'éteignait instantanément.

Une agitation bruyante saisit la foule des clients. Sur le nouveau podium, une autre fille se tenait immobile, dos au poteau, intégralement enroulée dans un immense bandeau de soie noire. On ne voyait rien d'elle que ses formes qui se dessinaient sous le tissu luisant. Végéta se sentit aussitôt intrigué par cet alléchant mystère. Il n'était pas le seul. Dans la salle, les hommes de main de Freezer durent repousser quelques clients oublieux des règles.

La fille brune continuait à danser lascivement autour de sa partenaire, laissant ses doigts courir sur la soie qui l'enserrait. Finalement, elle tira un mince ruban noir du tissu et virevolta en s'enroulant elle-même dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'un pan entier du bandeau de soie ne tombe, révélant le buste de sa partenaire jusqu'à la taille. Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle mais Végéta n'y prit pas garde.

L'invitée mystère portait une tenue qui semblait en tous points semblables à celle de l'autre fille, exception faite qu'elle était noire. Sa peau ressortait avec encore plus d'éclat.

La danseuse brune se débarrassa du ruban qui lui avait servi à faire tomber une partie du drap et faufila sa main sous les lacets du bustier de sa partenaire. Elle saisit l'un des fils entre le doigt et l'index et en porta l'extrémité à sa bouche avec une sensualité suffocante. Puis, se retenant aux hanches de l'autre fille, elle se cambra avec agilité, tirant sur le cordon jusqu'à ce qu'il se délie entièrement, laissant le bustier entrouvert.

Le fil toujours coincé entre ses dents, elle rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du podium où les mains avides de clients déchainés attrapèrent le cordon brutalement.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ce numéro excitant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Souffla la voix de Freezer à son oreille.

Végéta sortit de sa transe avec un froncement de sourcil contrarié et lui jeta un œil noir sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Le lézard souriait de toutes ses dents, une lueur de jubilation au fond de ses yeux ocre. Le Saïyen s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié sa cigarette qui s'était consumée entièrement. La cendre était tombée sur le sol immaculé et Freezer semblait s'amuser de la distraction de son invité. Il lui prit doucement le mégot coincé entre ses doigts et le déposa dans un cendrier à côté de lui.

\- Fais attention, Végéta, tu pourrais te brûler. Heureusement que je veille, susurra le lézard avec malice.

Le Saïyen sentit sa gorge se serrer et il prit une gorgée de son verre pour garder bonne contenance. Il détestait ces moments-là, quand le lézard prenait la liberté de le menacer à mots à peine voilés et qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son sang de se glacer rien qu'en croisant ses yeux ocre et froid. Végéta se haïssait alors autant qu'il haïssait Freezer. Il préféra reporter son attention sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui au travers de la baie vitrée.

La danseuse venait de faire tomber un second pan du bandeau, découvrant cette fois-ci les jambes et le bassin de sa partenaire. La fille mystère écarta les jambes légèrement et la danseuse s'agenouilla devant elle. Se penchant au niveau de sa culotte, elle attrapa un nouveau lacet entre ses dents, puis se laissa couler à terre, emportant son trophée avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache du reste de la tenue, ouvrant la guêpière qui enserrait les hanches de l'autre fille.

Végéta comprenait pourquoi ce club était toujours bondé malgré les prix de voleurs que Freezer pratiquait. Il sentait une chaleur envahissante monter en lui et il avala le restant de son verre.

La danseuse brune se collait maintenant à sa partenaire, la débarrassant au fur et à mesure du bustier, puis de la guêpière, pour la laisser vêtue d'un string et d'un minuscule soutien-gorge, eux-mêmes fermés par de ridicules lacets. Le Saïyen connaissait la règle; pour tirer ces lacets-là, il fallait payer un strip-tease privé au prix de l'or. Freezer faisait même parfois des enchères et Végéta n'avait aucun doute que le prix de la séance avec l'une ou l'autre des créatures qui évoluaient sur le podium était en train d'atteindre des montants astronomiques.

La danseuse tira enfin le dernier ruban qui cachait les épaules et le visage de sa partenaire. Elle avait beaucoup moins trainé que pour les deux premiers, s'agissant d'un suspens beaucoup moins rentable. Végéta se figea en réalisant que la fille mystère était Bulma et il ne put réprimer un certain soulagement de la voir vivante.

\- Et bien, qui voilà? Ricana-t-il. Je crois que les invités respectables de la réception du maire seraient bien choqués de trouver ton petit chat en pareil endroit et en pareille posture.

\- C'est possible. Tu es choqué, toi? Ou peut-être est-ce que ça t'inspire autrement? Répliqua froidement Freezer.

Végéta se tourna vers son hôte. Il percevait l'irritation du lézard malgré son visage impassible. De toute évidence son larbin lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait vu sortir des toilettes des femmes, Bulma sur ses talons, et ça le contrariait. Voilà quelque chose qui était peut-être un prix intéressant à extorquer à Freezer. Sans compter que ça rassurerait Kakarott si Végéta la ramenait chez lui de temps en temps. D'une pierre, deux coups.

\- Choqué? Je suis ravi du spectacle. C'est un morceau de choix que tu as là, pour être honnête, répondit Végéta avec un sourire narquois. Je peux avoir un autre verre?

Freezer le fusilla du regard et mit un moment à prendre la coupe vide que le Saïyen lui tendait.

Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers la scène avec un nouveau verre en main, Bulma dansait en se pressant contre l'autre fille. Comme sa partenaire l'avait déjà fait pour elle, elle avait délacé son bustier et s'affairait maintenant à faire de même avec la guêpière.

A la voir se plier à l'exercice avec tant de sensualité, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle était flic, pas même Freezer, et bizarrement, Végéta trouvait l'idée excitante.

Il observa la fin du numéro d'un air songeur. Au moment du final, les deux danseuses s'embrassèrent langoureusement tandis que le faisceau de lumière braqué sur elle déclinait lentement. La salle se ralluma alors, révélant une masse de clients surexcités que les hommes de main du lézard semblaient peiner à rappeler à l'ordre.

Le Saïyen passa une main dans ses cheveux pour s'éclaircir les idées et se retourna vers Freezer. Le lézard fixait toujours la scène éteinte d'un air absent.

\- T'as pas quelque chose de plus fort? Maugréa Végéta qui avait déjà vidé sa seconde coupe.

Freezer leva les yeux sur lui et sembla se rappeler sa présence.

\- Bien sûr.

Il fit un petit signe de tête à Gynyu qui était resté en faction devant la porte et l'homme disparut dans une autre pièce.

Végéta se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un soupir et attendit silencieusement d'être servi. Gynyu revint et posa un plateau sur la table.

Le Saïyen laissa ses yeux naviguer sur ce qu'il avait ramené. Poudre, cacheton, alcool, Freezer ne refusait rien à ses invités de marque. Végéta opta pour le whiskey et se servit une bonne dose.

\- Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger, annonça-t-il tout d'un coup.

\- Vraiment? répondit Freezer avec méfiance en s'asseyant prudemment en face de lui.

Végéta examina les pilules disposées devant lui et en piocha une qu'il fit passer avec une rasade de whiskey.

\- Vraiment. J'accepte ton prix mais tu rajoutes quelques chose. La fille.

Freezer fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelle fille? Marmonna-t-il.

Végéta eut un demi-sourire.

\- Me fait pas croire que tu sais pas de laquelle je parle.

\- Le petit chat, soupira Freezer avec résignation.

\- Touché. Je veux pouvoir te l'emprunter gratuitement et à volonté jusqu'à accomplissement du contrat.

Freezer s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec une mine renfrogné.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais déjà servi dans mon dos à la réception du maire, siffla-t-il.

Végéta se mordit les lèvres. Il était stupide de nier et le lézard attendait clairement une explication à sa petite entrevue avec Bulma dans les toilettes des femmes. Le Saïyen avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option que d'en faire une histoire de cul. De toute évidence, toute autre tentative de baratin aurait immédiatement éveillé les soupçons du lézard. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre la copine de Kakarott en péril.

\- J'avoue, ricana Végéta. Cette robe… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher mais si tu veux tout savoir, elle m'a pas laissé faire.

Ce fut au tour de Freezer de ricaner.

\- Oh, elle a fait ça? Explique-moi comment une petite chose comme elle a empêché un Ouji de faire ce qu'il avait envie.

A cette réplique, le sourire de Végéta retomba.

\- Freezer, regarde les choses en face. On était dans les chiottes des femmes à la réception du maire. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais prendre un risque aussi insensé pour un petit coup vite fait, même si j'en avais vraiment envie?

Freezer le fixa pensivement un instant. Végéta pria pour qu'il le croie.

\- Tu as quand même essayé de me piquer du fric d'une certaine façon. Les Saïyens ne sont définitivement pas dignes de confiance, grommela-t-il finalement.

\- Sauf quand il s'agit d'honorer des contrats, rectifia Végéta avec malice.

Freezer haussa une épaule agacée.

\- Alors? Mon offre te convient-elle? Insista Végéta.

Le lézard détourna le regard et commença à tripoter le tissu de son accoudoir. Il hésitait trop, le Saïyen n'aimait pas ça.

\- Ecoute, reprit Végéta, appelons un chat un chat et une pute une pute après tout. Si tu me payais le prix que je demande et que je devais payer les services de cette fille à chaque fois que j'en ai envie, la bascule se ferait et mes services finiraient par te coûter exactement ce que tu es prêt à m'en donner, c'est pas vrai? Avec le deal que je te propose, tout le monde trouve son compte. Vus tes tarifs, je doute de toute façon qu'elle ait des clients toutes les nuit, donc tu ne perds pas grand-chose.

Freezer reporta son attention sur lui et il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Le lézard était plus sensible aux chiffres qu'aux sentiments.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas amateur de femmes, Ouji, mais marché conclu. Pas plus de deux fois par semaine et pas au-delà de l'accomplissement du contrat, on est bien d'accord?

\- Ça me va, confirma Végéta en levant son verre. Je la prends ce soir.

Freezer eut un petit ricanement.

\- Si prévisible, siffla-t-il. Elle est en séance privée pour l'instant. Ça me coûte déjà assez cher, tu attendras qu'elle ait fini.

\- Pas de problème, accepta Végéta avec un large sourire.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et se leva.

\- Je vais faire un tour en salle en attendant. Au fait, comment s'appelle la brunette qui était avec elle?

\- Chichi, grommela le lézard.

\- Chichi. Tu crois que je pourrais avoir les deux une fois ou…

\- Même pas en rêve. Pour Chichi, tu payes, cracha-t-il d'une voix nasillarde et excédée.

Végéta eut du mal à réprimer son envie de rire à la réaction indignée de Freezer. Il adorait le voir dans cet état.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, conclut-il simplement. Envoie-moi déjà Bulma dès qu'elle a fini.

Il abandonna Freezer à ses ruminations et descendit se fondre parmi les clients. Il avait conscience d'être un peu échauffé. Entre le numéro des filles, l'alcool et le reste, il avait un peu poussé les choses avec le lézard et il avait pris des risques dans la négociation. L'air contrarié de son hôte avait franchement valu le coup malgré tout. Maintenant il devait essayer de trouver cet idiot de Kakarott, s'il était toujours dans les parages.

Il le repéra toujours assis au même endroit et marcha directement sur lui, volant un autre verre sur le plateau de l'une des serveuses qui passaient près de lui.

Le Saïyen prit place sans un mot à côté de son acolyte. Kakarott tourna un regard étonné vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu as vu ce numéro? s'exclama-t-il, Wow… Tu as vu cette fille, un peu. Elle est… En tout cas elle sait danser, t'as vu la souplesse de chat…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? grommela Végéta.

Il s'attendait à ce que le sourire de Kakarott retombe mais évidemment il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça, cet imbécile insista.

\- Nan, mais sans déc, tu l'as vu le numéro? C'est impressionnant, cette fille m'hallucine.

La mine de Végéta se rembrunit un peu plus et il poussa un soupir excédé.

\- J'ai vu ce putain de numéro, Kakarott. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? De quelle fille tu parles maintenant, bordel? siffla-t-il avec exaspération.

\- Chichi. La brune. J'attends de voir si je peux lui parler, il faut vraiment que je la félicite.

Végéta se massa les tempes avec lassitude. Comme d'habitude, Kakarott n'était pas disposé à le prendre au sérieux. Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de fille?

\- A quoi tu joues exactement? T'es venu pour ta copine ou pour cette fille aussi? grogna-t-il.

Kakarott se frotta la tête avec embarras.

\- J'étais inquiet pour Bulma, c'est vrai. Ça empêche pas de venir voir Chichi aussi bredouilla-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Végéta n'y tint plus, il le saisit par le col et le tira vers lui d'un coup sec.

\- " _Venir voir Chichi?"_ T'écoute pas ce que je te dis? Tu crois que tu passes inaperçu ici? Tu rôdes tous les soirs au club de Freezer sans jamais te payer un strip-tease privé ou une ligne de coke, en buvant… C'est quoi dans ton verre, là? De la putain de limonade! Et ton seul commentaire sur les filles, c'est qu'elles dansent bien? Tu crois vraiment que c'est crédible? Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles, mec? A un flic en repérage, cracha Végéta avec rage en le repoussant brutalement.

Le sourire de Kakarott était tombé. Il remit son col en place avec précaution et hocha la tête. Végéta eut enfin la satisfaction de le voir devenir sérieux, peut-être même penaud. Kakarott prit une gorgée de son verre et sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Okay. J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça mais tu as raison. On se rend pas toujours compte de quoi on a l'air. Tu vois, toi, par exemple, un chef de clan Saïyen qui vient voir Freezer en privé aussi souvent que tu le fais, moi je dis que ça ressemble à un assassin en train de négocier un contrat… T'as déjà pensé à ça?

Végéta se figea et fronça les sourcils. Ce crétin le prenait encore au dépourvu, une chose qu'il avait en horreur.

\- Alors? T'as quelque chose à me dire? Reprit Kakarott en lui jetant un coup d'œil malin.

Végéta sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

\- J'allais t'en parler, de toute façon, maugréa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- M'en parler? Quand ça? Tu sais qu'on a un deal, n'est-ce pas? insista Kakarott calmement.

\- Je sais! Je viens juste de conclure l'affaire, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit… Y avait rien de concret jusqu'à maintenant, cracha Végéta, piqué de se faire prendre en défaut.

Kakarott posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main et le fixa dans l'attente d'en savoir plus. Végéta recracha sa fumée dans un soupir nerveux, les yeux rivés à son verre qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

\- C'est un gros truc, ça pourrait bien être exactement ce qu'on attendait, marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda Kakarott pour jauger l'effet de ses mots sur lui mais l'autre restait impassible, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- Et j'ai négocié de pouvoir louer ta copine régulièrement en contrepartie. Tu vois? Comme ça, tu la verras régulièrement et vous pourrez même faire vos trucs tranquillement.

Kakarott hocha à peine la tête. Végéta n'aimait pas parler de tout ça ici. Même si la pénombre et la musique couvraient leur conversation, c'était un risque inutile.

\- Qui? Demanda Kakarott pour lui rappeler qu'il devait lui donner toutes les informations.

Le Saïyen se renfrogna. Il saisit une serviette en papier et sortit un stylo de sa poche. Il gribouilla un mot dessus et le passa à son voisin.

Kakarott leva un sourcil en décryptant le message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il les posa sur Végéta avec incrédulité. Le Saïyen se contenta de hocher la tête en retour pour lui confirmer qu'il avait bien lu.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Haloa,_

 _Plus d'un an depuis la dernière mise à jour, quelle honte, quelle honte. Mais si, si, voilà la suite._

 _Et surtout merci pour les reviews, PM et autres encouragements. Vous êtes infatigables, à moi de vous le rendre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Bulma scrutait le miroir sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'était son reflet qu'elle contemplait. Son image semblait flotter sous ses yeux, animée d'une vie propre, un peu trouble. L'éclat de ses traits, rehaussé par un maquillage appliqué avec art, lui paraissait appartenir à une autre. Ces paupières lumineuses, ces lèvres pulpeuses, ces cils de biches, cette chevelure luisante, tout ça, ça n'était pas elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressemblé à ça. Elle détailla avec incrédulité le bustier de satin noir dont les lacets défaits laissaient entrevoir un décolleté plongeant enserré dans un soutien-gorge une taille trop petit. Était-ce vraiment elle? Elle fronça les sourcils et porta ses doigts à sa joue, comme pour se convaincre de la réalité affichée par le miroir.

Elle se demanda ce que son père aurait pensé de la voir comme ça. C'était si loin des ambitions qu'il avait nourries à son sujet. Est-ce qu'il aurait été déçu? Il n'aurait jamais eu un mot de reproche mais il aurait sûrement eu un sentiment de tristesse à la voir vendre ainsi sa féminité. Pourtant, elle faisait ça pour lui. Tout ça, ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Tout ça, c'était faux. Même si ça paraissait incroyablement réel, elle n'était là que pour venger son horrible mort.

Elle continuait à caresser sa joue pensivement en fixant son reflet et en pensant à son père quand elle prit subitement conscience que son esprit dérivait et qu'elle déconnectait de la réalité. Elle cilla et se força à reposer sa main sur le comptoir au milieu des produits de maquillage.

Elle jeta un œil à la pendule murale. Elle avait l'impression de s'être perdue dans ses pensées pendant une éternité mais elle n'était là que depuis cinq minutes. Elle avait encore dix bonnes minutes de pause.

Elle était seule dans le vestiaire. Les trépidations de la musique du club tambourinaient en rythme au travers des parois. Elle se sentait vidée. Le numéro avec Chichi avait eu un succès terrible et elle avait enchaîné les strip-teases privés. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir combien elle en avait fait, sa mémoire était un peu confuse. Elle se souvenait avoir fait le premier en duo avec Chichi pour un gros mec libidineux aux lèvres épaisses et étrangement répugnantes. Le reste se perdait dans le brouillard.

Elle savait que c'était à cause des pilules de Chichi. Son petit cocktail n'endormait pas que la douleur. Maintenant, Bulma pressentait les symptômes d'un atterrissage terrible. Elle reprenait lentement ses esprits, mais surtout son cou la tiraillait timidement. Elle retira avec précaution le bandeau de velours qu'elle portait en collier et examina la peau rougi en dessous. Elle parvenait à tourner la tête mais elle percevait le message muet de son cerveau qui hurlait de douleur. La souffrance ne perçait pas encore les limbes de la drogue mais ça n'allait pas tarder, elle le sentait.

Et elle devrait y retourner dans dix minutes. Elle ne tiendrait pas. Il n'y avait plus de danse de prévue pour elle, mais il faudrait tenir compagnie aux clients, peut-être refaire quelques strip-teases privés.

Elle saisit son sac et fouilla frénétiquement pour retrouver le sachet que Chichi lui avait remis avant d'entrer en piste. Le deuxième acte, comme elle avait appelé ça. Les mêmes trois petites pilules. Bulma les goba sans hésiter et les fit passer en buvant directement au goulot d'une bouteille d'eau.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, concentrée sur le passage des cachets le long de sa gorge et jusque dans son estomac. Pour la première fois, elle se demanda si son petit jeu n'était pas allé trop loin. Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux essayer de choper un taxi et partir loin d'ici, dire à Piccolo qu'il avait raison? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas en train de se faire prendre au piège du lézard en devenant trop exactement ce qu'il attendait qu'elle soit?

Elle scruta à nouveau son reflet, comme s'il allait lui donner la réponse.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'apparition de Kiwi dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle reporta aussitôt toute son attention sur lui.

\- T'as fini toutes tes séances? Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras avec nonchalance.

Elle hocha la tête avec méfiance.

\- Alors bouge toi, t'as un client, reprit-il.

\- Un client? Répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Un client, ouais. Une passe, confirma l'homme de main en la couvant d'un regard mauvais.

Le sang de Bulma se figea. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça du tout. Ça n'arrivait pas très souvent, vus les prix du lézard. Le numéro avec Chichi avait décidément excité du monde et maintenant, elle devait calculer comment s'en sortir.

\- Allez, rhabille-toi, ça fait un moment qu'il attend. D'ailleurs en fait, il attend même plus, c'est son chauffeur qui te ramène, enchaîna Kiwi en la pressant.

Elle sortit en fin de sa stupeur et se leva nerveusement. Elle se mit à s'habiller sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, enfilant mécaniquement ses vêtements tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir cette fois. Mais elle avait du mal à assembler ses idées. Elle se rendait compte avec une certaine panique que les médocs de Chichi lui embrumaient à nouveau l'esprit peu à peu. En désespoir de cause, elle se rassura en vérifiant que le flingue était toujours planqué au fond de son sac.

En sortant du vestiaire, elle perçut la voix de Zangya.

\- T'es encore de sortie?

Bulma dévisagea la gamine rousse en se demandant qui elle était jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ralenti ne lui rappelle l'arrivée de la petite nouvelle. Kiwi dut s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal et il lui prit le bras pour lui faire reprendre son chemin.

Les décibels de la musique qui jouait à plein volume dans le club l'étourdissait littéralement. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir chaque vibration rythmée qui remontait depuis le sol jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Une des filles faisait un numéro, son podium assailli de mecs hurlants qui semblaient vouloir l'attraper, mais Bulma n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. La poigne de Kiwi sur son bras la tirait, la poussait, forçant son passage au milieu de l'agglutinement de clients dans une direction qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Un instant, elle ne savait même plus où ils allaient, ni pourquoi.

Puis ils passèrent le rideau de velours rouge qui séparait la salle du club du hall de l'entrée et subitement, la musique devint un murmure, la foule disparut et la température chuta d'un coup.

Un homme se tenait debout dans l'ombre. Elle l'avait déjà vu mais sa mémoire refusait de lui donner son nom. Kiwi et lui échangèrent quelques mots et Kiwi la lâcha. L'homme prit le relais pour la guider vers la sortie. Il y mit cependant un peu plus de prévenance et se contenta de poser sa main au creux de ses reins.

Le contact de l'air frais ranima progressivement le cours de ses pensées. En voyant la voiture vers laquelle l'homme l'entrainait, Bulma se souvint de son nom. Nappa. Elle se sentit rassurée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à assembler les morceaux du puzzle. Elle prit place docilement à l'arrière de la voiture quand il lui ouvrit la portière et attendit la suite.

Nappa s'installa derrière le volant et s'alluma une cigarette. Il dévia le rétroviseur sur elle et la toisa un instant en recrachant la fumée. Elle leva les yeux sur son reflet et le fixa en retour, curieuse de ce qu'il pourrait avoir à lui dire, mais il se contenta de la scruter un long moment en fumant tranquillement avant de démarrer la voiture.

Bulma n'osa pas poser de questions. Elle se cala simplement dans le siège et laissa son regard se perdre dans les lumières de la ville qui défilaient derrière la vitre. Son esprit confus parvint finalement à lui faire prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Ouji. Elle retournait chez Ouji. Elle n'aurait plus à danser pour ce soir et elle ne croiserait plus le lézard jusqu'au lendemain. Cette seule idée lui fit monter un sourire inconscient aux lèvres. Gokû avait dû s'inquiéter pour elle et il avait envoyé Ouji une fois de plus.

Elle se demanda vaguement comment le saiyen avait réussi à convaincre le lézard de la laisser partir avec lui après l'incident à la réception, mais elle se demandait surtout si elle aurait la force de retourner au club. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus sage de profiter de l'occasion pour fausser compagnie à Freezer? Laisser derrière elle ce monde de brutes dégueulasses. Ses pensées partirent à nouveau à la dérive sans lui laisser le temps de vraiment chercher une réponse.

Elle eut un sursaut quand Nappa ouvrit sa portière pour la faire descendre devant le même immeuble moderne que la première fois. Elle dut attraper la main du Saiyen pour se hisser hors de la voiture et une fois dehors, le vent frais dans ses cheveux lui donna l'étrange sensation d'être libre tout d'un coup.

Nappa lui rappela que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas en la poussant vers l'entrée.

\- Traine pas, grogna-t-il. Il est déjà super tard, ça frise l'arnaque si le boss a payé pour une nuit complète.

Elle se souvint que l'homme de main ne savait rien de sa couverture. Il la prenait pour une vraie pute. Jouant son rôle, Bulma le suivit sans broncher. Elle sentait un regain d'énergie s'emparer d'elle, le double effet des pilules, elle ne l'ignorait pas.

Nappa l'escorta dans l'ascenseur, puis jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Il sonna pour avertir de leur arrivée et ouvrit lui-même la porte pour introduire Bulma à l'intérieur.

\- Un conseil: s'il dort, le réveille pas trop brutalement, marmonna-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière elle en la laissant seule dans l'entrée.

Contrairement à la première fois, l'appartement était en bordel total. Une odeur de tabac froid et de parfum flottait dans l'air. La table basse était encombrée de bouteilles et d'un bazar de verres, de cendriers pleins et de paquet de cigarettes éventrés. Des flingues étaient alignés sur un meuble dont un tiroir était resté ouvert. Elle s'avança calmement et jeta un œil sur son contenu. Il était rempli de boites de cartouches. On aurait dit qu'une réunion de campagne avait eu lieu ici en vue de la préparation d'une guerre.

Elle entrouvrit timidement un autre tiroir du meuble mais il ne contenait que des papiers qu'elle n'osa pas examiner.

Elle attendit un instant que quelqu'un n'arrive mais l'appartement semblait désert. Elle retira son manteau et s'avança dans le salon, d'un pas hésitant. Elle réalisa que Nappa devait avoir raison, Végéta s'était sûrement endormi quelque part. C'était peut-être l'occasion de passer un petit coup de fil, ni vue, ni connue.

Elle laissa ses yeux errer silencieusement le décor, avec l'espoir de repérer un téléphone, mais à l'évidence Ouji devait garder le sien près de lui.

Elle réprima un soupir et finit par se diriger vers la chambre pour poursuivre son exploration.

Elle n'y était pas entrée la dernière fois. La pièce était à la hauteur du reste de l'appartement. Démesurée, ouatée, luxueux. Le lit était d'une taille pharaonique, en désordre lui aussi, et, comme elle s'en était douté, Ouiji y dormait au milieu des draps froissés. Il était allongé sur le dos, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre sur la crosse d'un flingue posé sur son ventre. Il était toujours habillé de son pantalon chic et de sa chemise blanche. Il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons pour libérer son cou et les pans étaient défroqués. La tenue avait franchement perdu de sa superbe.

Elle contourna le lit en fouillant la pièce du regard. A la différence du salon, le décor était beaucoup plus personnel. Une bibliothèque impressionnante occupait un mur. Elle parcourut quelques-uns des titres des ouvrages qui s'y alignaient. A vrai dire, elle était stupéfaite qu'un type comme Ouji puisse détenir autant de livres. Les avait-il seulement lus?

Un autre pan du mur ouvrait sur un large dressing. Poursuivant sa petite visite, elle s'y engagea avec curiosité. Il y régnait un ordre militaire, même les chaussures étaient cirées impeccablement. Elle eut envie de rire. Ouji ne plaisantait pas avec son apparence. Elle avait remarqué que c'était souvent le cas dans le milieu. Freezer était pareil. Comme si ça pouvait rendre tous ces gens plus beaux de se balader en costumes sur mesure.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son propre reflet dans un miroir en pied. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit très près du corps, taillée dans un tissu à l'aspect brodé. Assortis à la robe, ses chaussures à talons fins faisaient paraître ses jambes plus longues qu'elles n'étaient vraiment. Dernière touche au tableau, son maquillage pailleté accentuait chaque trait de son visage. Elle avait tout de la poule de luxe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que personne n'était décidément ce qu'il paraissait.

Elle revint dans la chambre sans bruit et ouvrit précautionneusement le tiroir de la table de nuit mais le téléphone demeurait introuvable.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dormeur. Ça la contrariait mais il restait sa dernière option.

Et le portable était bien là, dépassant légèrement de la poche de son pantalon. Elle se mordit les lèvres et inspira longuement avant de poser délicatement une main sur le matelas. S'appuyant dessus le moins possible, elle se pencha vers Ouji. La respiration régulière du saïyen résonnait comme le tic-tac d'une bombe à retardement. Quelle était la probabilité pour un tueur comme lui d'avoir le sommeil lourd ? Très faible, sûrement très faible.

Elle retint son souffle et avança sa main libre vers la poche. Attrapant le portable du bout des doigts, elle le tira très lentement hors de la poche. Elle faillit le laisser tomber, mais le rattrapa in extremis et recula aussitôt avec une agilité de chat pour s'éloigner du lit.

Elle s'immobilisa et observa l'écran un instant. Il se déverrouillait par apposition de l'empreinte digitale. Elle haussa un sourcil et leva à nouveau les yeux vers Ouji. Son sommeil paraissait imperturbable et c'était tant mieux.

Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'il lui ferait s'il l'attrapait à fouiner avec son téléphone, mais elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il l'empêcherait de passer son coup de fil. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle avait besoin d'un de ses pouces. Elle jugea plus sage de ne pas toucher la main qui reposait sur le flingue, ça devait être la mieux gardée par le subconscient.

Elle contourna le lit et se pencha sur le dormeur. Elle écarta la main qu'il avait plongée dans ses cheveux avec le plus de douceur possible et parvint finalement à isoler le pouce pour le placer sur le téléphone.

L'écran s'illumina instantanément mais silencieusement, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle lâcha la main d'Ouji doucement et se dépêcha de se faufiler hors de la chambre, en contenant à grand peine un gloussement de victoire.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et guetta un moment pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, pris par une excitation de gamine qui venait de jouer un bon tour. Elle s'aperçut qu'après l'avoir plongée dans une sorte d'apathie, les cachetons lui faisaient maintenant l'effet inverse. Elle était prise d'une énergie incontrôlable qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourtant, Bulma ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle maintenant. Elle inspira profondément pour se forcer à se calmer pour se concentrer sur la suite des événements.

Elle s'installa sur le divan et se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Une fois à l'aise, elle composa un des rares numéros qu'elle arrivait à peu près à garder en mémoire.

\- Allo ? grogna une voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle fut presque surprise que Krilin réponde à une heure pareille. Elle mourrait d'envie de crier de joie, mais à nouveau elle s'efforça de dompter ses nerfs électriques.

\- Krilin ? C'est Bulma, répondit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Bulma ? Putain, t'es où ? T'appelles d'où ? On vient te chercher, donne moi l'adresse, siffla aussitôt Krilin.

\- Non, non, c'est pas du tout pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai des infos, écoute moi. Freezer a tué une fille. Il y a longtemps. Je dirai quelques années. Regarde ce que tu peux trouver là-dessus. Une fille du club ou en tout cas, une fille qui était sa copine.

Elle parlait comme une mitraillette, incapable de maîtriser son empressement.

\- Bulma, coupa Krilin.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Et puis il y a un truc avec une banque. Satan Central Bank. Un type qui s'appelle Chris Linley. Y a une fille du club qui est chargée de le piéger, Lazuli, tu vois laquelle c'est ? Freezer veut quelque chose de ce mec. Un braquage peut-être ? Il faut mettre les gars là-dessus.

\- Bulma ! Pourquoi, je reçois plus les écoutes ? Interrompit Krilin à nouveau.

Elle réfléchit une fraction de seconde à la question, puis reprit aussitôt.

\- Les écoutes ? Ah, oh, ils ont trouvé le mouchard mais…

\- Ils ont trouvé le mouchard ? Bulma, bordel, tu te rends compte qu'ils vont te tuer? Dis-moi où tu es et on arrive.

\- Nan, t'inquiète, ils savent pas que c'est moi. J'ai pas le temps Krilin, écoute, il se passe un dernier truc…

Elle se tut en sentant la pression de ce qui ressemblait à un canon de revolver à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Mets les mains en l'air et raccroche, grogna la voix d'Ouji.

Elle leva les mains lentement et s'exécuta, coupant court à la voix paniquée de Krilin qui répétait son nom.

\- Lâche, ordonna Ouji.

Le téléphone tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Le canon du flingue continuait à appuyer douloureusement sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle resta figée, le souffle court, attendant avec angoisse la réaction d'Ouji.

Le silence lui sembla durer une éternité et elle s'aperçut qu'il était sûrement en train de réfléchir. Il pensait vraiment à la tuer ? Elle devait admettre qu'elle était allée un peu loin. Jusqu'ici, Ouji n'avait toléré les caprices de Bulma que pour rendre service à Gokû mais cette fois-ci, elle avait fouiné sans vergogne dans ses petites affaires et un chef de clan Saiyen n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ça.

\- Appeler un flic avec mon portable… Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, siffla-t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

Le clic de la gâchette glaça le sang de Bulma et elle lâcha un petit cri à la détonation qui suivit aussitôt. Elle se recroquevilla instinctivement contre le dossier du canapé avec horreur, le cœur battant la chamade tandis qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, le malheureux portable n'était plus qu'une masse fumante éclatée en morceaux.

Elle tourna des yeux choqués vers Ouji. Il la fusillait du regard. Il ne la tenait plus en joug mais il y avait tant de colère dans ses yeux, elle sut que la prochaine balle pourrait aussi bien se loger directement dans sa cervelle.

\- Ne refait jamais un truc pareil, cracha-t-il finalement.

Elle hocha docilement la tête.

\- Putain, on s'est pas fait assez chier pour te faire passer un portable? explosa-t-il

\- J'ai pas le code, murmura-t-elle.

La mâchoire d'Ouji s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

\- C'est pas vrai d'être aussi crétin. Putain, Gokû et ses plans foireux, souffla-t-il avec incrédulité.

Il s'approcha de la table basse et balança son flingue dessus avant de se servir un verre d'une bouteille quasiment vide.

\- Tu l'as ? Le code du téléphone que tu m'as filé? Reprit Bulma timidement.

Il but son verre d'une traite et se tourna vers elle avec agacement.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui ai organisé toute cette mascarade pour que tu puisses passer tes petits coups de fil de flics ? C'est un portable à Gokû.

Depuis qu'il avait posé son flingue, Bulma reprenait peu à peu son assurance. Elle se rassit normalement sur le canapé.

\- Justement, j'avais pensé qu'il aurait été là ce soir.

Ouji haussa les épaules.

\- Il est parti. Je l'ai foutu dehors quand j'ai vu que t'arrivais pas. Je me suis dit que Freezer m'avait niqué pour ce soir, et qu'il t'enverrait pas chez moi.

Bulma se pencha vers la table basse pour attraper à son tour une bouteille et tenta de choisir le verre le moins sale au milieu du bazar de la table.

\- Justement, Freezer. Comment tu l'as convaincu pour que je vienne ? demanda-t-elle

Vegeta sourit et se laissa tomber dans le sofa.

\- J'ai ma méthode avec lui.

Elle lui lança un œil interrogateur par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle se servait.

\- Vraiment ?

Le sourire du Saiyen s'élargit comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir très agréable.

\- J'ai vu ton numéro ce soir, reprit-il en changeant de sujet de conversation.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de sourire a son tour. Elle but son verre, grimaça à l'amertume du whiskey et se rassit confortablement dans le canapé.

\- C'est un numéro qui a un énorme succès, répondit-elle avec malice.

Il la regarda et elle s'aperçut que l'irritation avait disparu de ses yeux. Ce qu'elle y lisait à la place, elle connaissait. Elle connaissait par cœur, et étrangement, ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet que d'habitude.

\- N'importe qui te prendrait pour une pro. Même moi, j'ai oublié que t'étais flic, tu vois.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Certainement qu'il disait ça comme un compliment mais ce n'en était pas un pour elle. Elle n'était pas ça. Cette danseuse qui aguichait les queues d'un regard ou d'un mouvement, pour les transformer en or, ce n'était pas Bulma Briefs, non.

\- Je ne suis pas une pute et je ne suis pas une strip-teaseuse non plus. Je te l'ai dit, tout ça c'est du chiqué, je ne donne que ce que j'ai envie de donner. Quand j'en ai envie.

Il se pencha vers elle. Sa proximité la troubla aussitôt, mais elle s'efforça de le cacher et s'interdit de reculer.

\- Donc t'en avais envie dans les toilettes à la réception du maire ? chuchota-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

Le souvenir du baiser lui revint subitement à l'esprit. Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Elle ne l'avait même pas giflé. Combien de gifles lui devait-elle maintenant au juste? Elle ne savait plus, mais à cet instant, elle n'avait même plus envie de le gifler. Elle se contenta de rosir. Elle chercha vainement une réplique cinglante mais l'odeur d'Ouji, son visage trop près du sien, sa chaleur même, qu'elle percevait à distance, la plongeaient dans une confusion totale.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle était pétrifiée au début. Son cerveau ne savait plus quoi répondre et, assez naturellement, ses sens prirent le dessus. Il avait cette façon d'embrasser qu'elle avait toujours trouvée particulière, si décalée par rapport à ce qu'il était en temps normal. Il n'y avait rien de brusque, mais il restait conquérant dans sa façon de faire. C'était comme s'il la poussait petit à petit dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde à son baiser. Elle céda tellement facilement qu'elle en fut la première étonnée, mais une fois le pas franchi, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Elle se glissa sur ses genoux et ne protesta pas quand il remonta sa jupe moulante. Avant même que Bulma s'en rende compte, ses doigts déboutonnaient fébrilement la chemise. L'odeur d'Ouji l'étourdissait, ses mains filant sur son corps l'électrisaient et quand il ouvrit d'un geste sec la fermeture au dos de sa robe, elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Priviet._

 _D'abord, merci pour toutes les petites marques de soutien; je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le retour de cette fiction vous fasse autant plaisir._

 _Ensuite, je m'aperçois que mon retour au français est étrangement laborieux. J'espère que ça ne se sent pas trop._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Il faisait déjà jour quand Bulma ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était découverte pendant son sommeil et la fraicheur la fit frissonner, mais elle ne bougea pas, laissant son regard absent errer sur la chambre. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans le silence feutré, et l'odeur de sueur et de parfum mélangés flottant dans l'air lui paraissait étrangement familiers et réconfortants. Elle n'avait pas eu de réveil aussi paisible depuis des mois.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Végéta. Il était déjà levé et se tenait au dessus d'elle, en pantalon et torse nu. Il s'était visiblement interrompu au moment de se boutonner et tenait sa ceinture tout en l'observant d'un air grave.

Elle lui sourit mais s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle l'avait fait par réflexe, parce que, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était un mec normal avec qui elle aurait couché après une soirée romantique. Evidemment leur histoire n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Ouji était un assassin qui avait payé le lézard pour la mettre dans son pieu après que le petit strip-tease de la veille avec Chichi l'ait un peu trop excité. Et maintenant, il matait simplement son cul et il se gardait bien de lui rendre son sourire avec son éternelle expression de tueur plaquée sur la gueule.

Elle se sentit profondément stupide et remonta hâtivement la couverture sur elle. Le geste sembla sortir le Saïyen de sa contemplation et il se remit à ajuster sa ceinture.

\- Le lézard t'a pas loupée, tu dois bien dérouiller, marmonna-t-il en se concentrant sur sa braguette.

Elle réalisa avec une certaine confusion, qu'en fait de la mater, il avait scruté les magnifiques hématomes qu'elle devait à Freezer.

\- Les risques du métiers, soupira-t-elle en roulant sur le côté pour attraper ses vêtements.

Son mouvement fut instantanément accueilli par une douleur fulgurante dans son cou et elle s'immobilisa en muselant un hoquet. Les petites pilules de Chichi avaient visiblement déserté son organisme et la souffrance était de retour, plus vive que jamais.

\- Je crois pas, non, grogna Ouji.

Bulma ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Peut-être pas exactement les risques du métier, non, mais le prix à payer pour se faire Freezer.

Elle entreprit de s'assoir avec précaution, attentive à tout tiraillement de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir 1000 ans, tant ses muscles étaient rebelles au moindre effort.

\- Tiens, ça va te faciliter la vie, annonça la voix d'Ouji dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vers lui et avisa les petites pilules agglutinées dans le creux de la main qu'il tendait vers elle. Elle s'en saisit prudemment et hésita un instant.

\- C'est contre le règlement, c'est ça qui te chiffonnes ? demanda t-il d'un air moqueur.

Elle le regarda avec une moue contrariée.

\- Se faire tabasser par Freezer aussi, c'est contre le règlement. Tu n'en es plus là, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en enfilant sa chemise.

Bulma acquiesça. Le Saiyen avait raison. Elle n'en était plus à un détail près. Elle était prête à prendre des risques tellement sidérants pour se faire Freezer qu'avaler un peu de came n'allait plus faire grande différence. Et puis elle avait si mal. Elle goba les cachetons d'une seule traite.

Le sonnette retentit à cet instant et Végéta quitta la chambre pour se dépêcher d'aller ouvrir, la laissant seule dans le lit.

Elle se força à se lever pour s'habiller, maudissant le tissu moulant de sa robe qui frottait sa peau meurtrie. Chaque geste était une torture, provoquant une douleur nouvelle et insoupçonnée. Ses bas étaient perdus quelque part dans le bordel et elle finit par renoncer à les trouver. Le temps qu'elle remette la main sur sa culotte, une odeur de café s'était répandue jusqu'à elle.

Elle entendait Végéta discuter avec quelqu'un et elle eut un instant l'espoir que ce serait Gokû, mais quand elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine elle découvrit avec une certaine déception que c'était un de ses acolytes. Le plus jeune. Raditz.

Il était adossé au comptoir, une tasse fumante à la main et jeta un œil curieux à Bulma, sans prendre la peine de la saluer.

\- On a à faire en ville, on va te déposer au club sur le chemin, annonça Végéta en lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Du sucre ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Le saiyen leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Pas de sucre, répondit-il.

Bulma trempa ses lèvres dans le café avec un soupir de résignation. Comme la première fois qu'elle était venue, Végéta se lança frénétiquement dans ce qui semblait être sa routine du matin. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise, enfila ses chaussures et réunit ses affaires dans un tourbillon, comme s'il avait des horaires fixes et qu'il était en retard. Raditz et Bulma observaient distraitement ses allers-venues.

\- Raditz, glapit Végéta à un moment, il me faut un nouveau portable. Un sûr. Aujourd'hui si possible.

L'homme de main se raidit légèrement aux aboiements de son chef.

\- Ouais, boss. Je vais m'en occuper, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Végéta passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Vous êtes encore à boire le café? Bordel, grouillez-vous ! glapit-il.

\- Mais… On est prêt, nous, grommela Raditz alors que Végéta était déjà reparti dans la chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Raditz haussa les épaules.

\- Du matin au soir. La nuit aussi?

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la question. Elle se reprit aussitôt. Une professionnelle ne se choquait pas de ce genre d'allusions. Raditz voulait juste faire son malin.

\- Secret professionnel, répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait le plus malicieux possible.

En réaction, Raditz lui retourna un sourire des plus lubriques, l'authenticité en plus. Il passa sa main sur ses fesses et il fallut à Bulma toute la maîtrise dont elle était capable pour ne pas le gifler. Elle avait déjà pris un nombre incalculable de mains au cul depuis qu'elle avait infiltré le club de Freezer, mais celle-là lui paraissait carrément inutile à l'avancée de son enquête et elle eut du mal à se retenir de sursauter. Elle se contenta d'écarter sa main.

\- C'est réservé aux clients, siffla-t-elle d'un air pincé.

Raditz se renfrogna et haussa les épaules.

\- T'es bien une fille à Freezer, toi, grommela-t-il.

\- On y va! hurla la voix impatiente de Végéta qui se tenait enfin prêt dans l'entrée.

La voiture était garée devant la porte de l'immeuble, comme toujours. Raditz se mit au volant, laissant son boss s'installer à l'arrière avec Bulma. Dès qu'ils démarrèrent, Végéta remonta la cloison de séparation.

Bulma le regarda faire d'un air incertain. Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa pensivement un instant.

\- Tu as toujours le flingue que je t'ai filé ? finit-il par demander.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne sais pas t'en servir de toute façon, soupira-t-il avec comme pour lui-même.

\- Mieux que tu ne crois, marmonna-t-elle, vexée de la remarque.

\- N'y retourne pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait dit ça comme s'il lui donnait un ordre. Comme si sa décision le concernait de près ou de loin.

\- Pourquoi? Tu sais que je vais y retourner de toute façon. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Il détourna les yeux avec agacement.

\- Il va te tuer. C'est con, conclut-il abruptement.

Elle tressaillit. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Son temps au club était compté et si elle se grouillait pas de trouver quelque chose rapidement, elle finirait à la morgue. Ou pire. Qu'avait sous-entendu Lunch à au sujet des filles dont il se lassait? _Il n'a même pas besoin de les tuer._ Et vu l'intérêt que Krilin avait manifesté pour les pauvres informations qu'elle avait récupérées, elle n'était pas près de boucler la moindre enquête sérieuse. Malgré tout, elle savait que si elle lâchait maintenant, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, alors dans un sens, a quoi bon la prolonger inutilement?

Comme elle ne disait rien, Ouji se tourna à nouveau vers elle, et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard pour lui demander si elle était sûre de sa décision.

\- Quand tu étais au téléphone avec ton pote flic hier, je t'ai entendue parler de la fille que Freezer a tuée, reprit-il calmement.

Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement lugubre et la noirceur de ses yeux la transperçait. Il essayait de lui faire peur et il ne s'en cachait pas.

La voiture s'arrêta et le silence se prolongea. Il y eut un moment de flottement tandis qu'il attendait patiemment de voir si elle allait vraiment descendre et recommencer à jouer le jeu de Freezer.

\- Subitement, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa longuement, avidement. Quand elle rompit le baiser, elle le laissa un peu perplexe, le souffle court.

\- Je ne regrette rien, murmura-t-elle avant de d'ouvrir la porte et de se faufiler hors de la voiture.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte du club et entra sans un regard en arrière. Un nœud douloureux s'était formé dans sa gorge et elle dut inspirer profondément pour se donner bonne composition.

Heureusement, à part Zarbon qui triait la came du barman assis au seul au bar, l'endroit était désert.

\- Tu rentres tard, nota-t-il sans même lever la tête de ses petits comptes.

\- Ouji a dit que j'étais arrivée tard et que je devais donc rester tard. Il en voulait pour son argent.

\- Tss. Connard de Saiyen.

Bulma passa derrière le bar et se servit un verre. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande buveuse et même si les choses avaient un peu changé depuis qu'elle était au service du Lézard, boire à cette heure-ci n'était pas son genre. Mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Elle avala une première gorgée et laissa l'alcool descendre le long de sa gorge et jusqu'à son estomac pour diffuser sa douce chaleur en elle. Elle avait couché avec Ouji. Elle formula les choses mentalement. Elle avait couché avec lui. Une expérience inattendue. Agréable. Totalement contraire au règlement, mais c'était pas comme si le règlement la dérangeait encore beaucoup comme Ouji le lui avait lui-même rappelé. Maintenant, si elle ne voulait pas regretter d'avoir cédé, elle ne devait pas laisser ce petit écart fausser la donne et lui faire perdre son jugement. Il avait déjà essayé de la dissuader de revenir.

\- Ouji est un enfoiré à ce point? Demanda Zarbon, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé ses comptes et l'observait par-dessus le comptoir vernis. A la voir boire si tôt avec sa mine deconfite, il avait aussitôt pensé que Vegeta lui en avait fait baver et à bien y reflechir, le Saiyen ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles, c'était certain.

\- Un client normal, commenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est juste… que je suis claquée.

\- Alors va te coucher. Il faudra être en forme ce soir. Le patron se contentera plus d'une unique danse en duo.

Elle acquiesça et finit son verre d'une traite avant de reprendre son chemin au travers du club désert jusqu'aux coulisses. Elle ressortit par _l'entrée des artistes,_ traversa la ruelle en regardant tristement la vieille cabine téléphonique au loin et atteignit enfin dans la maison des filles.

Reacom regardait un film dans le salon et lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil quand elle passa devant la porte ouverte pour rejoindre les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta au bas des marches avec un soupir et considéra avec dépit la cage d'escaliers qui se tortillait sur trois étages. Toutes les filles devaient dormir à cette heure et hormis le marmonnement de la télévision, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison.

Elle retira ses talons et attaqua les marches d'un pas lourd et fatigué. Les pilules d'Ouji n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles de Chichi. Elles endormaient la douleur, mais elle n'insufflait aucune énergie d'aucune sorte. Au contraire, Bulma avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne.

\- Hah, Cendrillon est de retour.

La voix de lunch la prit au dépourvu tandis qu'elle était sur le point d'arriver sur leur palier commun. Elle la trouva en train de fumer un joint, assise sur la dernière marche, en la regardant arriver avec un sourire en coin; mais Bulma ne se sentait pas d'humeur à bavarder, encore moins à supporter les sarcasmes cyniques de Lunch. Cette façon que la jeune femme blonde avait de tout vouloir savoir tout le temps lui tapait sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Peut-être parce que Bulma s'apercevait qu'elle ignorait elle-même trop de choses.

Bulma avait compris que cette curiosité infatigable de Lunch était une manière de garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie de merde au service du lézard. Quand on sait, on anticipe. Quand on connait, on manipule. Ça lui laissait certainement l'impression qu'elle n'était pas totalement une marionnette. On aurait presque dit qu'elle attendait son heure. Son heure pour quoi ? Bulma l'ignorait. Son heure pour se tirer d'ici certainement. En tout cas, Lunch était particulièrement douée. Elle observait, déduisait, enregistrait tout ce qui se passait. Elle aurait sûrement fait un bon flic. Dommage qu'elle ne disait jamais rien. De toute façon, à cet instant, Bulma ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche et de son lit.

Elle contourna sa colocataire pour rejoindre son studio sans un mot.

\- J'ai jamais cru que t'étais comme nous, tu sais, lâcha Lunch au moment où Bulma posait sa main sur la poignée de sa porte.

Bulma se raidit.

\- Comment ça "comme vous" ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Comme les autres filles ici.

Cette fois-ci, Bulma fit volte-face et la regarda. Lunch la toisait d'un air malicieux entre les volutes de fumée.

\- Une pute, quoi, ajouta-t-elle, pour clarifier ses paroles.

Bulma détestait ce mot plus que tout. Elle avait pu s'habituer à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus glauque et de plus dégueulasse ici, mais ce mot continuait à la choquer. Il était si injurieux, si empreint de mépris, comme si les filles étaient responsables de toute cette merde qui se déversait sur elles.

Lunch ralluma son mégot qui s'était éteint, et reprit.

\- Tu parles trop bien et t'as trop de principes. Pis, je t'ai jamais vu prendre de came et même, t'as presque l'air surprise quand un de ses connards lève la main sur nous. Nan, t'as tout d'une princesse et je me suis longtemps demandée si t'avais pas fait exprès d'atterrir ici.

Bulma cilla en écoutant l'inquiétante théorie de Lunch.

\- Faire exprès d'atterrir ici? Tu déconnes? Qui pourrait avoir envie d'atterrir ici? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Lunch fouillait ses yeux de son regard perçant, visiblement ravie de retenir son attention.

\- C'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Qui voudrait de ça? A part quelqu'un qui ferait erreur?

Bulma serra les lèvres sans rien dire. Lunch était fine et Bulma n'osait pas protester trop fort, de peur d'éveiller ses soupçons.

\- Mais non finalement. T'es une vraie pute, reprit Lunch calmement. T'as surement eu une éducation. T'as surement connu de meilleurs moments dans ta vie, mais dans le fond, t'es vraiment comme nous.

Bulma aurait dû être rassurée de cette conclusion, mais étrangement, elle la trouva terriblement déprimante. Elle avait visiblement fini par endosser le rôle à la perfection. Elle s'adossa à sa porte et fixa Lunch avec un soupir. Lunch qui savait toujours tout…

\- L'autre jour, tu as parlé d'une fille, murmura Bulma, une fille que Freezer avait… enfin…. Qu'il n'avait pas gardée.

Lunch plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ? C'est le Saiyen qui t'as posé des questions ?

Bulma fut surprise que Végéta arrive dans la conversation. Qu'est ce qu'il avait a voir avec cette fille qui était morte ?

\- Tu files un mauvais coton, Bulma, poursuivit Lunch en se levant brusquement. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, méfie-toi du Saiyen et surtout, arrête de poser des questions sur cette fille. T'es déjà dans le viseur du boss, autant dire que t'es servie en emmerdes.

Sur ce, elle rentra chez elle et ferma brusquement la porte en plantant Bulma sur le palier.

Bulma réfléchit un instant. Végéta en savait plus long sur la fille assassinée qu'il n'avait bien voulu le dire mais bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas livré d'information, ils ne jouaient pas dans le même camp après tout. Elle devait absolument réessayer de joindre Krilin pour en savoir plus sur le Saiyen.

Elle rentra et après s'être longuement douchée, elle sortit le portable de Goku de sa cachette sous les lattes du plancher. Elle le posa à même le sol en face d'elle et le scruta longuement. Il réclamait toujours son code d'accès. Des chiffres. Elle tenta son année de naissance, puis celle de Goku. Rien. Elle risquait de le bloquer une fois pour toute et décida de renoncer pour l'instant.

De toute façon, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul sous l'effet de la fatigue. Il fallait dormir. En se faufilant sous les draps, elle repensa à la buanderie, au récepteur du mouchard qui dormait toujours là en bas dans la gaine d'aération, mais son esprit dérivait déjà vers les limbes du sommeil. Ce soir, elle verrait ce soir.

Malgré cette résolution, elle eut à peine le temps de manger un morceau à son réveil avant de rejoindre les coulisses pour se préparer. La routine était toujours la même. Les filles se réunissaient dans les coulisses et attendaient le régisseur, Jeyce, pour caler les danses et l'ordre dans lequel elles joueraient. Une fois que le filage était validé, elles passaient à l'habillage et au maquillage. Il ne leur restait souvent qu'une poignée de minutes avant l'ouverture du club et elles partaient pour une autre nuit.

Quand Bulma déboula dans les coulisses, tout le monde était déjà là. Jeyce lui adressa un regard irrité.

\- T'es à la bourre, Bulma. Bouge ton cul, un peu, cracha-t-il avec agacement.

\- Désolée, je…

Jeyce ne l'écoutait déjà plus et haranguait Zangya au sujet de sa dernière danse. Bulma s'assit sur un tabouret avec un soupir et attendit son tour de recevoir ses instructions.

En observant distraitement ses camarades, elle remarqua qu'il manquait Lazuli. En fouillant sa mémoire, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà absente la veille.

\- Bulma, aboya Jeyce subitement, tes danses commencent à lasser le boss, on attaque les répétitions pour des trucs nouveaux à partir de demain. Fini les grasses matinées, ma vieille. En attendant, cinq danses pour cette nuit.

Il lui tendit une fiche qu'elle attrapa mécaniquement.

\- Cinq? répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

D'habitude elle en faisait trois maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Lazuli est pas là et ça fait deux jours que tu fous rien. Tes copines ont charbonné pour toi. A ton tour.

Elle fit une moue de contrariété.

\- Elle est où Lazuli d'abord ? Grommela t-elle.

\- C'est pas tes oignons, commence pas, marmonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Elle battit en retraite et décida de se taire, laissant le régisseur continuer de hurler ses ordres à chacune.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut, chuchota malicieusement Chichi à son oreille.

Bulma lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain, mais quand Chichi lui glissa une poignée de pilules dans la main, elle referma ses doigts dessus sans même y penser.

Dès que Jeyce eut disparu, les filles se mirent au travail pour choisir leur tenue. Bulma étudia sa fiche avec attention et s'aperçut qu'elle faisait le numéro du flic ce soir. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent celui-là, et elle avait toujours une certaine réticence à se déhancher en jouant avec ses menottes et son faux flingue sur le podium. La première fois que Jeyce lui avait présenté la danse, elle avait tiqué et elle s'était demandée pendant des jours si le Lézard n'avait pas finalement découvert qu'elle était en infiltration et s'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité de se foutre de sa gueule avant de lui faire sauter la cervelle. Mais non, seule l'ironie du sort était responsable de sa désignation pour faire la danse du flic. Elle détestait ça malgré tout et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner encore que des mecs puissent fantasmer là-dessus.

Elle enfila tout l'attirail. Le short ultra minimaliste, les bottes, le simulacre de chemise nouée sur le nombril, la cravate. Tout ça ne prenait jamais beaucoup de temps à mettre, le plus long était en réalité la coiffure et le maquillage. Chichi faisait office de coiffeuse pour l'équipe. Elle disait parfois que lorsqu'elle quitterait le métier, elle passerait le diplôme de coiffeuse et s'ouvrirait un petit salon. Personne n'osait jamais la contredire mais tout le monde savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il n'y avait pas de retraite quand on bossait pour le lézard et ça ne servait à rien de le rappeler, Chichi le savait aussi bien que les autres.

Bulma avala les pilules pendant que Chichi attaquait sa chevelure à la brosse.

\- Comment ça s'est passé cette nuit? demanda Chichi;

\- Ça s'est passé, marmonna Bulma.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir flashé sur toi, ce Ouji, pointa son amie.

Bulma haussa les épaules. Chichi était irrécupérable avec son espoir naïf qu'un client puisse un jour se transformer en prince charmant.

\- Tu sais qu'il est ami avec mon client préféré? Reprit Chichi en laquant les mèches une à une.

\- Ami? Ricana Lunch qui se maquillait à côté de Bulma. C'est son homme de main. Bordel, Chichi, arrête de parler comme si on était dans un camp de scout ici.

\- Mon client est différent, insista-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'appelle Kakarott, je te l'ai dit?

\- Kakarott, un vrai nom d'enfoiré de Saïyen, marmonna Lunch.

Bulma releva avec surprise que Lunch avait l'air de s'y connaître en Saïyen.

\- C'est quoi au juste ces Saïyens d'ailleurs? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Un clan de sales types comme les autres, grommela Lunch.

\- Ils sont plus puissants que le boss? Demanda Zangya qui se débattait avec ses jarretelles.

Lunch figea ses gestes et se tourna vers la jeune fille avec incrédulité.

\- C'est le genre de questions dont il vaut mieux pas chercher la réponse, rétorqua-t-elle.

Zangya leva des yeux stupéfaits sur elle, mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Lunch est dans le milieu depuis longtemps. Elle en sait long sur ces messieurs, Zangya. Tu ferais bien d'écouter ses conseils si tu veux durer aussi longtemps qu'elle, ricana Bulma.

\- Voilà, annonça Chichi qui avait fini de plaquer le chignon de Bulma juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Normalement, tu retires l'épingle et ça tombe.

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et toutes les filles se figèrent d'un coup. Le lézard se tenait sur le pas de la porte, dans un élégant costume blanc immaculé, un sourire inquiétant au coin des lèvres. Bulma sentit son cœur s'accélérer subitement.

Il observa ses filles d'un air satisfait puis entra dans la pièce tandis que Kiwi apparaissait dans son sillage.

\- La recette a été extraordinaire hier, Mesdemoiselles, félicitations, annonça Freezer de sa voix mielleuse.

Il passa sa main affectueusement sur la joue de Chichi.

\- En fait, tout a été parfait.

Puis, penchant la tête, il tourna les yeux vers Bulma. Elle était toujours assise face au miroir et ne le voyait que par l'intermédiaire du reflet mais l'ocre de ses prunelles suffisaient à glacer son sang.

\- Ou presque parfait, reprit-il de sa voix douce. Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel pour que la fête soit tout à fait réussie.

Sa main passa de la joue de Chichi à l'épaule de Bulma. Il la fit courir de son omoplate à sa clavicule comme une griffe prête à se refermer. Bulma pinça ses lèvres, le souffle court. Le contact avec le lézard avait toujours quelque chose de terrifiant. Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit la place de Chichi dans son dos. La main sur son épaule remonta dans son cou et il passa ses doigts le long de l'hématome rougi sur sa gorge. Son geste la forçait à relever la tête et il prenait soin d'appuyer suffisamment pour que ce soit douloureux, mais heureusement l'effet des pilules rendait ça supportable.

\- Ça me fait toujours bizarre de te voir avec cette tenue, petit chat. Ça me donne des idées.

Tout en parlant, il avait saisi un blush sur le comptoir et l'enduisait de fond de teint.

\- Hier aussi, j'avais des idées, mais les affaires sont les affaires et j'ai dû te laisser partir avec cet affreux Ouji. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Chichi a fait de son mieux pour me consoler.

Bulma tressaillit et jeta un coup d'œil furtif au reflet de Chichi. Elle ne parvint pas à croiser son regard embarrassé et reporta son attention sur le lézard. Il lui maintenait la tête penchée et s'était mis à étaler le fond de teint sur son cou pour masquer l'hématome.

\- Cet Ouji, soupira-t-il. Il est agaçant. Je ne doute pas qu'il reviendra en demander. Mais ne t'en fais pas, son petit manège ne durera pas longtemps.

Il l'obligea à pencher la tête un peu plus pour lui permettre de mieux appliquer le pinceau. Elle grimaça a la torsion qu'il imposait a son cou. Freezer maniait le blush avec précision et même une certaine douceur, mais son attitude avait quelque chose de menaçant qui n'échappait à personne. D'ailleurs, toutes le filles étaient tendues. Elles avaient interrompu leur préparation et retenaient leur souffle.

\- Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est qu'il ait pu profiter avant moi des petits plaisirs que je m'étais réservés, continua le lézard avec une moue dépitée. C'est ennuyeux, mais je suis sûr que je trouverai un moyen d'oublier tout ça.

Finalement, il parut satisfait de son petit exercice de maquillage et reposa le pinceau. Il s'empara du képi qui complétait le déguisement et le cala avec précision sur la tête de Bulma. Puis, par l'intermédiaire du reflet, il planta ses yeux ocre dans les siens et lui adressa un sourire glaçant.

\- Tu monteras me voir après ton service, conclut-il en caressant a nouveau son épaule.

\- Oui, boss, souffla Bulma d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se tourna vers les autres filles, arborant toujours son large sourire.

\- En attendant Mesdemoiselles, que l'argent coule à flots ! S'exclama t-il.

Ce fut comme un signal et toutes les filles se remirent à leurs tâches instantanément. Freezer quitta tranquillement la pièce, apparemment ravi de son petit effet sur ses troupes.

Seule Bulma restait pétrifiée, les yeux rivés au miroir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas pire qu'un autre dans le fond, lui chuchota Chichi en prenant place a côté d'elle.

\- Juste mille fois plus dangereux, soupira Bulma en réponse.

Elle s'attela à son maquillage d'un air absent. Elle essayait de réfléchir à un plan B. S'il existait un plan B en fait. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à appeler Krilin. Ça la faisait chier d'en arriver la, mais il était son seul espoir. Il trouverait sûrement une manière de détourner l'attention du lézard. Il pourrait envoyer Roshi la louer pour la nuit par exemple.

Elle relut la fiche de Jeyce et étudia le timing de chaque numéro. Il y avait un trou dans son emploi du temps. Elle était la dernière à entrer en piste pour sa première danse. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait presque une heure et demi avant d'apparaitre publiquement. En attendant, elle était censée tenir compagnie au client, ou faire des séances privées. Bien sûr, les hommes de main avaient toujours un œil sur elle, mais il ne pouvait pas être derrière elle à chaque instant. Surtout, quand il y avait une fille qui dansait, ils devaient assurer la sécurité du podium et ça pouvait être le bordel.

Elle pourrait sûrement se fondre dans la masse, retourner à la maison et essayer le portable a nouveau.

\- Tu as des cachetons pour dormir Chichi ? Tes trucs me font un effet d'enfer mais c'est pas la joie quand c'est l'heure de pioncer, demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Les roses dans la trousse. Deux maxi, répondit distraitement Chichi qui coiffait Zangya.

Bulma se servit et glissa les pilules roses dans son soutien gorge. Elle se leva, écarta l'echancrure de son corsage, planta son flingue factice dans sa jarretière, accrocha ses menottes a son short et se mit enfin en route pour accueillir la faune du soir.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Bulma ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le pigeon idéal. Un mec d'un certain âge qui avait l'air complètement paumé, habillé en costume défraichi comme s'il sortait tout droit de son boulot de comptable. Il lançait des regards hésitants à droite à gauche, épiant avec intérêt les tenues sexy des serveuses. Aucun doute, il venait pour la première fois. Bulma se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et un large sourire au lèvres.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Susurra t-elle, en se cambrant un peu plus que nécessaire pour le laisser loucher sur son décolleté. On vient pour la première fois, hein ? Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Elle enroula son bras autour du sien et l'entraina vers une table dans une des alcôves, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. D'ailleurs, en fait, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de protester. Les nouveaux clients étaient parfois un peu timides, mais pas lui. Il était plutôt hypnotisé par la poitrine de Bulma compressée dans son soutien-gorge mini sous le tissu moulant de la chemise.

\- Mets-toi donc à l'aise, t'es complètement tendu, moqua-telle suavement en lui retirant sa gabardine.

Il se laissa manipuler avec un sourire béat et elle profita de son manque de réaction pour commander deux bouteilles d'un seul coup. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui en prenant soin de le coller suffisamment pour l'empêcher de réfléchir trop. Il empestait l'eau de Cologne mais elle avait vu nettement pire. Il la fixait avec un mélange d'incertitude et de ravissement, manifestement étonné de l'attention qu'il suscitait chez elle. De tout evidence, il n'avait rien compris des regles du jeu et c'était ideal pour le plan de Bulma. Elle le laissa contempler ses formes jusqu'à ce que la serveuse leur ramène les bouteilles. Bulma rabbatit les rideaux de l'alcove et fit sauter le bouchon de la première bouteille.

\- Je m'appelle Bulma, et toi ? ronronna-t-elle en servant les verres généreusement.

\- Igor, souffla-t-il.

Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux et son visage était déjà cramoisi sous l'effet de la chaleur et de l'émotion.

\- Alors, cul-sec, Igor, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice en levant son verre.

Le gars descendit son verre et elle s'empressa de le resservir. Il retrouva l'usage de la parole brusquement et commença à lui raconter pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Elle n'écoutait pas mais hochait la tête de temps à autres, ou riait aux éclats dès qu'elle détectait un semblant de blague. En réalité elle tenait le compte de la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait, tout en guettant l'entrée en piste du premier numéro.

Les hommes du lézard erraient parmi les ombres du club comme à leur habitude, surveillant les clients turbulents et les filles qui tiraient au flanc. C'était Zangya qui devait danser en premier et Bulma reconnut les frémissements du rideau qui annonçait son arrivée imminente sur le podium.

Elle se pencha d'une manière provocante sur le client et attrapa sa cravate. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts en l'étudiant attentivement. Le tissu était un motif jaune et vert sombre, plutôt laid dans le genre, mais carrément assorti à Igor tout compte fait.

\- J'adooore ta cravate, minauda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Que dirais-tu d'échanger avec la mienne, Hm ?

Elle était quasiment affalée sur lui maintenant. Il était à bout de souffle, sur le point de faire une attaque. Mûr à point. Elle dénoua la cravate d'Igor sans attendre sa réponse et la fit coulisser lentement dans les plis du col avant de la laisser tomber négligemment sur la table avec un petit rire.

\- Reste pas comme ça, Igor. Que dirait ton boss ? Souffla-t-elle gentiment. Vas-y, prends la mienne.

Il s'exécuta et tendit ses mains tremblantes vers le nœud de cravate de Bulma. Elle le laissa faire mais il était incapable de garder ses yeux sur ce qu'il faisait, littéralement fasciné par tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la cravate. Elle soupira presque à la facilité des choses et, profitant de la distraction du type, elle mit les deux petites pilules roses de Chichi dans son verre.

\- Vraiment, tu vas pas y arriver, constata-t-elle tandis que les doigts fiévreux du type luttaient sans succès avec le nœud. Bois donc un coup, ça va t'aider.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit d'une traite le verre qu'elle lui tendait. La musique de la danse de Zangya venait de commencer. Bulma jeta un œil par l'interstice des rideaux de l'alcôve. La lumière du club s'était tamisée d'un coup pour que les spectateurs puissent mieux profiter du numéro, mais elle eut le temps de remarquer que les gars de Freezer s'étaient tous instinctivement rapprochés du podium où certains mecs bourrés avaient commencé à imiter les hurlements du loup, ce qui, Bulma ne l'ignorait pas, annonçait très certainement une empoignade dans les minutes à venir.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Igor. Il était avachi dans un coin et son regard était déjà éteint. Il ne dormait pas encore, mais entre l'alcool et les somnifères, il était déjà complètement déconnecté.

Elle remit son képi sur sa tête et se glissa silencieusement hors de l'alcove. Rasant les murs, elle se faufila furtivement dans l'ombre, tout en tentant de garder les gorilles à l'œil. Zangya portait une tenue couleur chair qui donnait l'impression affolante qu'elle était déjà nue. Et les clients s'affolaient. Bulma cernait des mouvements de bousculade dans la pénombre et ça la rassura un peu. Plus il y avait de bordel, moins les mecs de Freezer chercheraient à vérifier ce qu'elle foutait avec Igor derrière les rideaux de l'alcove.

Elle atteignit enfin une petite porte qui menait aux coulisses et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle savait qu'à partir de là, les choses risquaient de se corser sérieusement. Les coulisses étaient le royaume de Kiwi. Il y zonait constamment, prenant son pied à pourrir les filles entre les numéros et matant allègrement quand elles changeaient de tenue. Il veillait aussi à ce que les pauses ne durent pas trop longtemps.

Bulma vérifia les environs mais, assez providentiellement, Kiwi n'était pas là. Vue la tournure que prenaient les choses autour du podium de Zangya, il avait dû être appelé en renfort dans la salle.

Bulma sauta sur l'occasion. Elle traversa en hâte les coulisses et sortit par l'entrée des artistes. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle fit une pause et scruta la ruelle qui la séparait de sa destination. Il n'y avait pas un chat et elle poursuivit prudemment son chemin dans l'ombre des murs jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

Elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle et s'immobilisa dans la penombre du hall d'entrée, l'oreille aux aguets. Tout était calme, les lieux semblaient déserts. C'était logique, tout le monde était en service au club et elle aurait le champs libre, au moins pour quelques minutes.

Sans hésiter, elle monta à sa chambre quatre à quatre et s'y enferma sans un bruit. Elle se précipita vers la cachette du téléphone sous les lattes du plancher et en extirpa le petit appareil. L'écran s'anima des qu'elle pressa le bouton et réclama invariablement son mot de passe. Elle le contempla avec un certain dépit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien essayer maintenant ? Aucune idée ne lui venait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'adrénaline obscurcissait toute pensée rationnelle. Rester ici était un risque de tous les instants. Si quelqu'un arrivait… Si quelqu'un arrivait… Son esprit ne pouvait se défaire de cette préoccupation terrifiante. Finalement, elle glissa le téléphone dans son corsage et se résolut à retourner au club. Elle pourrait tenter des codes dans les chiottes, c'était plus sûr en fait.

Au moment de sortir de la chambre, elle aperçut son sac a main du coin de l'œil et se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte . Elle repensa à l'arme d'Ouji planqué dans le sac. Parce que qu'est-ce qui arriverait si elle n'arrivait pas à déverrouiller le téléphone pour appeler à l'aide ? Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si le lézard finissait par la bloquer dans un coin ? Il arriverait un moment où elle n'aurait plus le choix. Si ça devait arriver, il valait mieux un plan B à son plan B.

Elle glissa sa main dans le sac et en retira le flingue. Il fallait qu'elle le garde à portée de main. Elle hésita en contemplant sa tenue. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de poche et il n'y avait plus de place dans son soutif, déjà largement surpeuplé. ll y eut un déclic dans sa tête quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le flingue factice attaché à sa jarretière. Ouji lui avait justement filé un flingue minuscule. Un flingue à sa taille, selon lui. On aurait dit un jouet.

Elle dégaina son faux pistolet et le remplaça par celui d'Ouji. Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'on y voyait que du feu, en tout cas si on n'y regardait pas de trop près. Mais personne ne penserait à regarder le flingue de trop près, elle le savait.

Ravie de son petit subterfuge, elle ressortit de la chambre et rebroussa chemin. Ses talons claquaient trop fort sur les marches et elle se força à ralentir le pas, mais il n'y avait toujours personne dans la maison. Elle se sentait légère d'avoir réussi ce coup-là. Elle avait été vraiment veinarde.

Elle s'immobilisa au bas des marches, juste devant la porte du sous-sol. Elle entendait les décibels assourdies de la musique de Zangya de l'autre côté de la rue et jugea que sa petite expédition avait du prendre a peine deux minutes. Ce qui lui laissait encore une sérieuse marge de manœuvre, dans le fond.

Elle entrouvrit la porte de la cave et hésita un instant sur le seuil. L'escalier raide s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité du couloir qui menait à la buanderie. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit, sauf le ronronnement d'une machine à laver qui tournait. Elle calcula qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de plus d'une minute pour descendre, retirer le récepteur de sa cachette, remonter et sortir de la maison. Elle avait repéré les poubelles dans la ruelle. Elle n'aurait rien à faire, qu'à balancer le matos dans l'un des containers en passant. Les éboueurs feraient leur job au petit matin, et elle aurait un souci de moins. C'était tentant.

Elle descendit le plus silencieusement qu'elle put et se glissa le long du couloir obscur sans allumer la lumière. Quand elle pénétra dans la buanderie, elle scruta un instant la pénombre avec le souffle court. Une faible lueur filtrait par le soupirail et lui permettait de distinguer les silhouettes tranquilles des machines et des cartons entassés devant la gaine d'aération. Elle dégagea les caisses pour s'agenouiller devant la grille. Après l'avoir délogée de son cadre d'un geste expert, elle avança sa main dans la gaine et chercha à tâtons le matériel qu'elle avait planqué là. Son sang se glaça. Il n'y avait rien. Plus rien. Le récepteur avait disparu.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, grogna une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta violemment et fit volte-face en lâchant un gémissement de surprise. A cet instant, la lumière s'alluma et elle trouva Kiwi debout à quelques pas d'elle, surgi de nulle part et accoudé à l'une des machines, le récepteur dans la main. Il avait un sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillaient d'une jubilation inquiétante. _Kiwi._ De tous ces enfoirés, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui.

\- Alors c'est à toi finalement. Je sais pas pourquoi, je m'en doutais, reprit-il.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis combien de temps ce sale fouineur avait trouvé son matériel. Tordu comme il l'était, il devait être en planque depuis un petit moment pour voir qui viendrait le chercher. Freezer n'était pas au courant, c'était certain. S'il avait su qu'une de ses propres filles l'avait trahi, il n'aurait pas eu la patience d'attendre de voir laquelle c'était. Il les aurait toutes dézinguées dans distinction. C'était peut être la chance de Bulma.

Kiwi posa l'appareil sur la machine sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Lève toi, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Bulma obéit avec peine. Ses jambes étaient vacillantes, réfractaires à tout effort, et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour s'aider. Son cerveau en revanche commençait à s'activer sérieusement. Elle était dans la merde, mais elle avait une lueur d'espoir. Kiwi était seul ici et il était seul à savoir. Tant qu'il ne donnait pas l'alerte, elle pouvait peut-être trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

\- Alors? Pour qui tu roules? Demanda-t-il. Laisse-moi deviner.

Deviner? Il voulait jouer aux charades. Il ne voulait pas appeler les autres tout de suite parce qu'il voulait profiter de son petit moment de vengeance avec elle. Bulma n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais ça pouvait lui faire gagner du temps.

\- Le Saïyen? Il t'a embobinée? Nan, ça me décevrait tellement de ta part. Il t'en faut un peu plus, pas vrai?

Elle se mordit les lèvres sans rien répondre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte qui était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, juste à mi-chemin entre eux. Et Kiwi, assez étrangement, n'avait pas jugé utile de la menacer d'une arme. Il en avait sûrement une sur lui, mais elle n'était pas en vue. Il l'observait intensément, suivant visiblement le cours de ses pensées.

\- Vas-y, essaye, défia-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. De toute façon, elle n'aurait probablement pas d'autre chance. Elle se précipita vers la porte et il bondit sur elle en une fraction de seconde. Il parvint presque à la saisir par l'épaule mais elle réussit à se défaire de lui avant qu'il ne referme sa poigne sur elle. Elle s'élança dans le couloir, mais avec ses talons ridicules, ses espoirs furent de courte durée. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira brusquement en arrière, avant de la plaquer face contre le mur. Elle étouffa un grognement en se cognant l'arcade sourcilière.

Le chignon de Chichi n'avait pas résisté à l'assaut et Kiwi s'empara de sa chevelure libérée à pleine main pour assurer sa prise. Tout en ramenant brutalement sa tête en arrière, il se pressa contre elle pour la bloquer contre le mur, la contraignant à une contorsion douloureuse.

\- T'as pas idée à quel point j'ai rêvé de ce moment, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

De sa main libre, il avait emprisonné l'un des bras de Bulma et il le tordait dans son dos. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu sais que si tu t'enfuis, j'aurai pas le choix que de tuer, reprit-il d'une voix vibrante.

\- Me tue pas, me tue pas. Je te dirai tout, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Ha? Mince, tu viens d'essayer de t'enfuir.

Bulma ferma les yeux. Il était sur le point de lui péter le bras. Elle avait appuyé sa main libre contre le mur pour essayer de se soulager de la pression du poids de Kiwi qui la comprimait contre les briques rugueuses. Il relâcha son bras et le coinça entre leurs deux corps, puis, au bout d'un instant, elle entendit un cliquetis bizarre. Elle serra les dents en réalisant que cet enfoiré était en train de se défroquer. L'idée lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Gronda-t-elle avec panique.

\- Je vais pas me priver de me rembourser de toutes les fois où tu m'as rembarré qu'est-ce que tu crois? Ricana-t-il.

Elle crut halluciner. Il allait donc être un porc jusqu'au bout? Mais justement, elle avait appris à jouer avec les porcs.

\- Ok, soupira-t-elle, attends, attends, on est pas obligé de faire ça comme des cons, souffla-t-elle. Tu veux pas en profiter un peu? Et puis on pourra peut-être s'entendre dans le fond.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la retourna brutalement face à lui, tout en la maintenant plaquée au mur. La violence du mouvement arracha un hoquet à Bulma et Kiwi se mit à rire à sa mine stupéfaite.

\- Nan. Je veux que ce soit à la dure. De toute façon, je marchande pas avec les flics. T'es flic, pas vrai? Je me suis jamais tapé de flic. En plus, t'es quasiment en uniforme, dis donc.

Ses paroles rappelèrent tout d'un coup le flingue à Bulma. Elle était flic. Son instinct de survie fit le reste. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, dégaina le flingue dans la jarretière et tira sans réfléchir.

Un seul coup.

Kiwi fut projeté sur le mur d'en face et il s'écroula, sans même avoir le temps de lâcher un son. Elle continua à le tenir en joug alors qu'il n'était qu'un corps désarticulé et inerte sur le sol, le caleçon dépassant de sa braguette ouverte.

Elle observa la tache sombre qui se formait sur sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine, mais il fallut que le sang commence à se répandre sur le sol pour qu'elle baisse enfin le canon.

Elle n'osait pas l'approcher et se demandait s'il était mort. Sûrement. Mort.

Alors elle paniqua. _Il est mort – il est mort – il est mort._

Elle hésita, repartit vers la buanderie, puis fit demi-tour vers les escaliers pour remonter, avant de revenir vers le corps, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là.

Elle plongea la main dans son décolleté et sortit le téléphone. Ce connard de téléphone sur lequel ce crétin de Goku avait mis un code qu'il ne lui avait pas donné. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Un code à 4 chiffres. Gokû était un mec basic après tout. 0000.

Clic.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec perplexité. Le téléphone lui proposait de passer un appel. Un appel bien sûr. Quel appel? Qui? En ouvrant la liste des appels, elle s'aperçut qu'un numéro était préenregistré *Goku*

Elle pressa la touche de numérotation et s'adossa au mur avec un profond soupir, les yeux rivés au cadavre. Il fallait qu'il réponde, il le fallait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il ne répondait pas?

\- Huh, t'as trouvé le code finalement? Finit par demander une voix acerbe à l'autre bout de la ligne.

C'était pas Goku.

\- Végéta? Demanda Bulma avec incrédulité.

\- J'ai plus de portable, tu te souviens? J'ai piqué celui de Goku, il me le devait bien vu que…

\- Végéta, je suis dans la merde! Il est mort! Putain, coupa-telle.

En disant les mots, la panique la reprit.

\- Quoi? Qui est mort?

\- Ils vont me trouver, ils vont me massacrer. Faut venir me chercher, hoquetait-elle frénétiquement.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qui est mort? T'es où, bordel? Siffla Végéta avec impatience.

\- Kiwi. J'ai… j'ai buté Kiwi, putain, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis dans le sous-sol de la maison des filles, ils vont se rendre compte que je suis pas au club et ils vont me trouver.

\- Calme-toi! Aboya Végéta à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Mais… tu comprends pas… Même si je m'enfuis, ils vont me mettre la main dessus en deux minutes.

\- Respire, calme-toi. On est pas loin, on arrive. Tu penses que t'as encore combien de temps?

\- J'en sais rien, bredouilla-t-elle. Cinq minutes?

\- On est en route, on est pas loin.

La ligne coupa, la laissant seul avec sa détresse. Elle laissa rouler sa tête contre le mur derrière elle en fermant les yeux et les larmes dévalèrent enfin ses joues. Elle s'essuya avec le dos de la main qui tenait toujours le flingue. Elle n'avait pas desserré les doigts de la crosse et elle avait même oublié qu'elle le tenait toujours.

Freezer allait avoir sa peau, c'était certain. Quand il comprendrait qu'elle était flic et qu'elle avait buté un de ses hommes sous son nez, il allait devenir taré. Non seulement, elle le coincerait jamais mais elle serait obligée de s'exiler à l'autre bout du pays. Enfin, ça c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Plus probablement, il allait lui mettre la main dessus et la tuer à petits feux avec un art qui lui était très personnel. Elle connaissait le dossier du lézard par cœur et elle savait comment il punissait ce qu'il considérait comme de la trahison. C'était gore.

Son cœur revint progressivement à la normale. La maison était toujours silencieuse et déserte. Personne ne venait. Elle se reprit. Elle devait bouger. Elle devait essayer de se tirer, c'était sa seule chance dans l'immédiat.

Elle se releva en trébuchant et se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle les remonta à toute vitesse, manqua de s'étaler à cause des talons, puis se rua dans le hall d'entrée de la maison. Au moment où elle atteignait la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit de l'extérieur et son sang se figea.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, tétanisée devant la silhouette imposante de l'arrivant. Nappa. C'était Nappa.

Il leva un sourcil en découvrant sa tenue et ricana.

\- J'y crois pas, gloussa-t-il. Alors, il est où?

Elle resta muette. Raditz apparut derrière Nappa et lui lança le même regard surpris.

\- Le maccabé, il est où? Répéta Nappa.

Elle pointa la porte de la cave du canon du flingue en s'écartant de leur chemin. Nappa lui prit tranquillement l'arme au passage, puis les deux hommes descendirent tandis que Végéta entrait à son tour.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte les mains dans les poches avec une mine sombre. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui adressait un reproche silencieux et instinctivement, elle essuya à nouveau sa joue pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucune trace de ses larmes.

Finalement, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et la scruta de haut en bas.

\- Nan mais je rêve. En flic. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Soupira-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous avez tous décidé que c'était le moment de commenter mon costume? Il faut se tirer! Laissez ce connard où il est, et tirons-nous, siffla-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la cave qui était resté ouverte.

\- Il est en bas? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Il… Il a découvert le récepteur de mon mouchard, bredouilla-t-elle.

Un coup de feu résonna subitement au sous sol. Bulma sursauta et poussa un cri de peur. Végéta leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Chuuut, chuchota-t-il

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? Quelqu'un va finir par arriver, c'est ça qu'ils veulent? Grinça-t-elle.

\- Il était pas mort, faut croire, expliqua-t-il sur un ton détaché.

Elle s'adossa au mur et se frotta les yeux d'une main fatiguée. Elle tremblait. Ses nerfs allaient finir par lâcher. Il s'approcha d'elle et la força à retirer sa main et à le regarder.

\- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes qui perlaient à nouveau.

Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à sangloter nerveusement sans pouvoir se retenir. Il ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

\- Ecoute-moi. On va se débarrasser de Kiwi et toi, tu vas retourner danser bien gentiment, d'accord? Reprit-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

Elle se décomposa avec effroi à sa proposition et secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas le faire. Tu es la meilleure. Franchement, si Goku ne m'avait rien dit, je t'aurai jamais soupçonnée, poursuivit-il en tamponnant son égratignure sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Il essuyait ses joues barbouillées de larmes avec son mouchoir et parlait d'une voix calme et douce qui avait quelque chose de rassurant, mais ce qu'il disait la terrorisait.

\- J'y arriverai pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et se mit à chuchoter tranquillement.

\- Il faut que tu y arrives et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que si Freezer découvre quoi que ce soit, il va devenir dingue. Il est complètement parano et il va tuer tout le monde.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le fixa avec incrédulité.

Ils furent interrompus par Raditz et Nappa qui remontaient de la cave en portant le corps de Kiwi à deux.

\- On a fait ce qu'on a pu, boss. On l'emmène à la bagnole. On a le flingue, annonça Nappa qui était à l'avant.

\- J'ai jamais pu le blairer celui-là, lâcha Raditz en passant. Oh, et j'ai pris ça aussi, boss.

Raditz tenait le récepteur et le képi de Bulma à la main. Végéta s'empara du chapeau et hocha la tête.

\- Bien, débarrassez-vous de tout ça. Grouillez-vous.

Bulma les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils ressortaient avec leur chargement. Ils avaient fait ça si vite, c'était incroyable. Végéta saisit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder et à reprendre leur conversation.

\- Tu veux te le faire, ce lézard? Demanda-t-il.

La question la sortit d'un coup de sa torpeur. Il estimait donc qu'elle avait encore une chance de le faire? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même paraissait y croire. Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il sourit à cette réponse.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Où est le téléphone?

Elle lui montra l'appareil niché dans le creux de sa main.

\- Démerde-toi pour lui trouver une bonne planque. Je garde le portable de Goku au cas où et je repasse demain soir. Essaye de survivre jusque-là.

Tout en parlant, il avait un peu arrangé ses cheveux et ajusté le nœud de sa chemise. Puis, il remit le képi sur sa tête. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour contempler le résultat.

\- Allez, il est temps d'y retourner, conclut-il.

Elle hésita avant de s'exécuter et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée.

Son cœur battait a tout rompre quand elle atteignit les coulisses. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'enfermer dans les chiottes qui se trouvaient quasiment à l'entrée.

Elle respira profondément un instant pour laisser le temps à ses nerfs de se calmer complètement. Puis, elle sortit le téléphone de son corsage et laissa errer son regard sur la pièce minuscule. Elle finit par caler le petit boitier derrière le socle des WC, tira la chasse et ressortit avec l'air le plus naturel possible.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa disparition. Il y avait de l'agitation dans les coulisses, c'était le bordel. Reacom, Dodoria et Zarbon étaient là, une réunion extraordinaire vus l'heure et l'endroit. Ils se tenaient autour de deux des filles que Bulma ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher, de peur d'attirer l'attention.

\- On voit rien, ça ira, constata la voix de Zarbon.

\- Elle est sonnée, protesta une voix qui était celle de Chichi.

\- Tu vas pas commencer à nous casser les couilles, Chichi, aboya Dodoria.

\- Si vous aviez fait votre boulot correctement, on en serait pas là, rétorqua Chichi.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, ma grande. Ferme ta gueule et va danser, gronda Reacom sur un ton menaçant.

Bulma se tenait à l'écart et observait la scène par l'embrasure de la porte. Chichi émergea du groupe avec une expression contrarié. Elle se dirigea vers la scène d'un pas furieux sans même remarquer la présence de Bulma et disparut derrière les rideaux de velours, tandis que la musique de sa danse commençait à résonner.

\- Je me demande où est ce connard de Kiwi, maugréa Dodoria.

\- Il va finir par réapparaître, affirma Zarbon d'un ton calme.

\- Reacom, va t'occuper de le trouver et de lui botter le cul, cracha Dodoria.

Bulma s'était raidie à l'évocation de Kiwi. Elle hésita à rejoindre la salle du club, mais elle avait conscience d'avoir besoin d'une bonne retouche maquillage. Avant qu'elle ait pu se décider, les trois hommes de main quittèrent les coulisses et passèrent devant elle sans la voir.

Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement et rejoignit la loge. Zangya était assise au comptoir de maquillage, le nez enflé et sanguinolent. La bretelle de son costume avait sauté et pendait lamentablement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda Bulma avec stupéfaction.

Zangya la regarda avec incrédulité.

\- T'étais pas dans la salle? Un de ces connards a réussi à monter sur scène et m'a à moitié arraché mon costume. Il m'a foutu par terre et je me suis cognée. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait pété le nez, ce con.

Bulma se mordit les lèvres. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi personne ne s'était demandé où elle était passée.

\- Oh… Heu… J'étais en strip-tease privé. Désolée; ça va?

\- Il faudra bien, répondit Zangya sèchement avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils veulent que je continue à danser. Je suis pas la chouchoute du boss, moi.

 _La chouchoute._ Bulma s'assit sans commentaire devant la glace et se mit à arranger son maquillage ruiné par les larmes et le coup à l'arcade sourcilière. Sa main tremblait un peu en manipulant le pinceau. Finalement, elle le reposa avec agacement et tira une cigarette d'un paquet posé au milieu des poudres et des rouge-à-lèvres. Après tout, Kiwi n'allait plus venir lui prendre la tête sur la durée de ses pauses.

Il restait encore à régler le problème de ce vicieux de lézard à la fin de son service.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	11. Chapter 11

_Holà, de retour, le cerveau pas encore tout à fait cramé. Merci à tous/toutes pour toutes les gentillesses._

 _L'affaire se corse._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Le club s'était vidé peu à peu mais Bulma mit du temps à s'en rendre compte. Elle était assise au bar, un verre de gin tiède quasiment vide devant elle et une cigarette allumée entre les doigts. Elle la laissait se consumer sans la fumer pendant que ses yeux absents flottaient sur la salle presque déserte du club. Elle se sentait vaseuse et avait vaguement conscience d'avoir certainement surestimé sa capacité à tenir l'alcool.

A quelques pas d'elle, Chichi tentait de convaincre des clients collants et bruyants qu'il était temps de rentrer. Malgré l'heure avancée, le jeune femme brune restait totalement bluffante dans sa tenue de cuir noir et les mecs s'accrochaient, trop bourrés pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'embarquer pour se la faire. En professionnelle aguerrie, elle s'efforçait de les pousser doucement vers la sortie sans jamais perdre son calme, avec ses faux airs de femme fatale qui semblait dire « la prochaine fois peut être ». Puis Reacom sortit de l'ombre et fit un pas vers eux. Il les couva d'un œil noir. Lui aussi avait des airs d'homme fatal à sa façon et en le voyant, les types captèrent enfin le message. Le club fermait.

A part Chichi, il n'y avait plus aucune fille en vue et Bulma s'aperçut que même la musique, d'ordinaire assourdissante, n'était plus qu'une mélodie suave en bruit de fond. Le barman avait disparu; seuls les hommes de main rôdaient ça et là, à la recherche de poivrots endormis dans les alcôves ou évanouis dans les chiottes.

Bulma se sentit vidée d'un coup. Grâce à ce connard de Jeyce, elle avait enchaîné les danses et le costume de flic lui avait valu une tripotée de fans tordus qui avaient dépensé des fortunes pour des strip-teases privés. Elle n'avait pas eu un instant de répit et son corps lui paraissait peser une tonne. Son cou la faisait souffrir et elle rêvait de larguer ses bottes à talons.

Chichi prit place à côté d'elle avec un soupir de lassitude. Elle attrapa une bouteille de l'autre côté du comptoir et se versa un verre.

\- J'ai cru jamais m'en débarrasser de ceux-là, marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre quelques gorgées.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette qu'elle piqua dans le paquet de Bulma et conclut en recrachant la première bouffée.

\- Enfin, au moins, ils ont pas mal raqué. Le boss devrait être content.

Bulma écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette oubliée et se massa le cou avec une grimace. Une douleur sourde commençait à la lancer jusque dans les cervicales.

\- Il te reste des pilules ? demanda-t-elle à Chichi.

Sa camarade sortit une petite boite de sa ceinture et posa deux petits cachets cylindriques à côté du verre de Bulma.

\- C'est tout ce qui me reste. La prochaine fois, il faudra voir ça avec le barman, annonça-t-elle.

Bulma avala les pilules en vidant son verre et grimaça à nouveau.

\- C'est cher ? demanda-t-elle.

Chichi haussa les épaules.

\- Ça dépend le prix que tu veux y mettre.

Bulma soupira et contempla le fond de son verre d'un air déprimé.

\- Bulma, coassa une voix derrière elle.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de lever la tête, la main de Dodoria se posa sur son épaule et le souffle du gorille lui effleura l'oreille.

\- N'oublie pas que le boss t'attend, marmonna-t-il avant de la lâcher et de disparaître comme il était venu.

La gorge de Bulma se serra d'un seul coup. Elle avait passé sa soirée à repenser à cet enfoiré de Kiwi, du moins les quelques fois où elle s'était laissée aller à penser. Le corps désarticulé dans le couloir sombre, la flaque de sang sur le sol. Pourquoi Ouji l'avait-il abandonnée comme ça ?

Le contact de la main de Chichi sur la sienne la fit sursauter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle, si tu fais ce qu'il te demande, il n'est pas pire qu'un autre.

Bulma la fixa avec incertitude. _Si tu fais ce qu'il te demande._ Et dans le cas contraire ? Elle n'avait pas de flingue, pas de plan B. Elle n'avait même pas les idées claires, elle le savait. Elle aurait dû rappeler Végéta, elle lui aurait dû lui demander de venir la chercher. Il aurait peut-être refusé mais elle l'aurait supplié et il aurait fini par venir. Vraiment. Elle aurait été capable de le supplier au point ou elle en était. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Toute la nuit, elle avait eu la constante impression que tout le monde la surveillait, que tout le monde savait. A commencer par les hommes de Freezer. Ils avaient été partout tout le temps ce soir. Plus que d'habitude, elle en était sûre. Ils avaient dû continuer à chercher leur connard de copain. Ils n'étaiten pas près de le trouver mais maintenant, elle était dans la merde.

Elle attrapa son képi et le mit sur sa tête. Chichi lui avait refait le chignon moins d'une heure auparavant et à la voir, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était prête à repartir pour une nouvelle nuit de folie. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et du mal à se concentrer sérieusement.

Elle se hissa sur ses jambes et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers qui montaient tout droit vers l'antre du lézard. Elle saurait trouver quelque chose. Sûrement. Elle pourrait peut-être sauté par la fenêtre… Mettre le feu? Tandis qu'elle escaladait l'escalier, perchée comme une reine sur ses talons, mille idées plus stupides les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit, ou ce qu'il en restait à cette heure.

Arrivée en haut des marches, elle inspira longuement et frappa à la porte. Comme elle ne recevait aucune réponse, elle ouvrit précautionneusement et s'avança timidement dans l'entrée du vaste appartement. Elle se figea a quelques pas de la porte, peu pressée d'aller plus loin.

La lumière était tamisée mais elle distinguait Freezer de l'autre côté de la pièce, assis sur le sofa en face d'elle. En réalité il était plutôt vautré qu'assis, dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les jambes écartées, la tête en arrière et les bras déployés sur le rebord du dossier. Même avec la distance et la pénombre, elle percevait ses yeux mi-clos sur elle. Il lui sourit, de cette façon glaçante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Elle reconnut une invitation à s'approcher et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la table basse qui la séparait du sofa. Le même sofa sur lequel Végéta était installé la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua le plateau encombré de came sur la table en verre. Une orgie de poudre et de cachetons dévastés était éparpillée là et elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur les pupilles ocre du lézard, juste pour confirmer, mais elle le savait déjà, qu'il était a l'origine du carnage. Il était shooté jusqu'à l'os.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle eut un mouvement de recul en se souvenant de cette soirée mondaine qui avait si mal fini. _Quand il est camé…_ Les paroles de Lunch résonnaient dans la tête de Bulma et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Il tendit la main vers elle.

\- Mon petit chat, ronronna-t-il.

Elle hésita à jouer le jeu et à prendre sa main. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle résistait, il s'énerverait, aucun doute. Il entrerait en rage et elle aurait sûrement droit à une nouvelle raclée. L'idée lui nouait l'estomac. Si elle faisait semblant d'être docile… Mais jusqu'à quel point pourrait-elle faire semblant ?

Avant qu'elle ne trouve de réponse, elle sentit les doigts de lézard se refermer sur son poignet.

\- J'adore cette tenue, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, siffla-t-il en la tirant vers le sofa.

Elle obéit mécaniquement et il passa aussitôt son bras sur ses épaules, l'emprisonnant tout contre lui. Tout en se penchant vers son visage, il écarta les pans de sa chemise pour mieux admirer son décolleté. Elle sentait son souffle saccadé sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Elle était tétanisée.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, tu sais, chuchota-t-il. Je sens que ça va me plaire.

Il colla sa bouche à la sienne et avant même de pouvoir réagir, elle sentit sa langue passer avidement entre ses lèvres. En même temps, il resserrait son étreinte contre lui et lui caressait les seins de sa main libre. Le contact de sa langue humide fut comme un électrochoc. Elle se cambra avec un grognement et se débattit pour le repousser, perdant son képi dans le mouvement.

Mais il avait de la force et il réussit à la maintenir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rompre le baiser et de relâcher son étreinte. Elle recula aussitôt en guettant sa réaction. Contre toute attente, il souriait. Ses yeux ocre flambaient d'une manière inquiétante aussi. Bulma savait que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se mette en colère.

\- C'est parfait. J'adore la jouer comme ça, ricana-t-il en passant sa main sur la cuisse de Bulma. Surtout avec ce costume.

Il s'empara des menottes accrochées à la ceinture du short et passa l'un des bracelets sur le poignet de la jeune femme, puis tirant d'un coup sur la chaîne, il la fit tomber du canapé tandis qu'il attachait le deuxième bracelet à la barre de fixation de la table basse. Bulma se retrouva à trois pattes sur le tapis. Elle fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité en considérant l'entrave autour de son poignet. Manifestement le lézard était trop perché pour réaliser que les menottes étaient un simple accessoire très facile à délier.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce constat, il saisit son chignon et releva sa tête vers lui. Il contemplait le résultat de sa manœuvre avec une jubilation malsaine.

Il emprisonna lentement la gorge de Bulma dans le creux de sa main libre et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se débattit comme elle put, essayant de détourner son visage pour échapper au baiser, mais il l'étranglait à moitié et sa tête était prise en étau entre la main qui agrippait ses cheveux et celle qui se refermait sur son cou. Elle essayait aussi de le repousser de sa main libre, mais ses gestes à l'aveugle étaient désordonnés et totalement inefficaces. Finalement, à court d'idée, elle fit une tentative pour le mordre.

Il parvint à esquiver son coup de dent à la dernière minute en se reculant brusquement avec un grognement d'incrédulité. Il avait lâché sa gorge dans la précipitation, mais tenait toujours son chignon fermement. Il la toisa un instant d'un air irrité en s'essuyant les lèvres, puis ramenant brutalement sa tête vers l'avant, lui cogna violemment le front contre le rebord métallique de la table.

Le choc parut se répercuter dans tout le crâne de Bulma et des tâches noires apparurent dans son champ de vision. Freezer saisit à nouveau ce qui restait du chignon et lui releva la tête en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour rester consciente. Elle remarqua des gouttes de sang sur la table. Le coup avait fait sursauter le plateau de came qui s'était renversé sur le sol soulevant une légère brume de poudre.

Elle se sentait étourdie et tout d'un coup, le souffle du lézard n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de sa joue.

\- Je sais ce que tu aimes, souffla-t-il, tu aimes les Saiyens c'est pas vrai?

Elle tourna le regard vers lui. Dans ses yeux ocre, la colère semblait s'être évanouie. Il ne restait que cette joie malsaine qui l'animait dans les pires moments. Il lui sourit.

\- D'accord, jouons au Saiyen, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il lâcha ses cheveux et se releva. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle porta une main tremblante à son front entaillé. Elle étudia le sang sur ses doigts. Il y en avait moins qu'elle ne l'avait redouté.

Cherchant le lézard des yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de fouiller un tiroir de son bureau dans une autre partie de la pièce. Elle considéra les menottes qui la retenaient et tira un peu sur la chaîne. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser, mais il fallait le faire au meilleur moment.

Mais Freezer était déjà de retour. Il se posta debout devant elle et elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il brandissait un flingue d'un air satisfait. Son sourire était plus éclatant que jamais. Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit une balle qu'il fit rouler pensivement entre deux doigts.

\- Tu vois petit chat. Un Saiyen n'est capable que de deux choses, annonça-t-il.

Il mit la balle dans le barillet et le fit tourner à toute allure avec un petit rire, puis il s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

\- Deux choses, reprit-il, Et j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, donc on va jouer au Saiyen, d'accord? C'est ça que tu veux? C'est comme ça que tu fais avec Ouji?

Elle secoua la tête négativement avec panique.

\- Je m'en fous de Ouji, boss, bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Il fit courir le canon du flingue sur sa joue. Elle se figea et se tut, hypnotisée par le froid du métal sur sa peau.

\- Un Saiyen n'est conçu que pour deux choses. Tuer ou baiser. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères que je fasse?

Elle secoua encore la tête en fermant les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre son, tandis que le canon se baladait le long de sa mâchoire et descendait dans son cou jusque dans son décolleté. Elle tremblait de tout son être et sentait les larmes dévaler silencieusement ses joues.

\- Alors ? Tu n'arrives pas à te décider, hein ? Soupira-t-il. Moi-même, j'avoue que les deux me tentent. Et pourquoi choisir après tout ?

Elle ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul tandis qu'il calait le canon entre ses seins, juste a l'emplacement de son coeur. Il la rapprocha de lui en empoignant son épaule. Elle était impuissante à lui résister et quand il arma l'arme, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de terreur.

\- Tss, tss, petit chat. C'est toi qui as voulu jouer. Me gâche pas le plaisir, sois bonne joueuse, sermonna-t-il doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

Clic.

Bulma faillit hurler et ouvrit les yeux avec horreur. Il avait vraiment pressé la détente, ce cinglé. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

Le lézard releva le canon et l'étudia avec une certaine déception.

\- Tiens, tu vois, je ne t'ai pas tuée. Bon, je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'une option, qu'en dis tu ? Demanda-t-il en posant le flingue sur la table.

\- Non, gémit Bulma en se reculant.

Mais la menotte parvint à la retenir et Freezer la ramena sans ménagement vers lui en attrapant sa cravate d'une main tandis que, de l'autre, il arracha brusquement la minuscule chemise. Elle le repoussait de toutes ses forces, sans prendre garde à la menotte qui lui écorchait le poignet, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Agacé de son agitation, le lézard la gifla et la force du coup l'étourdit un instant.

Elle le sentit la soulever par les hanches et la plaquer sur le ventre contre le plateau de la table. Ses genoux touchaient à peine le sol et il la força à les écarter. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se débattre. La tête lui tournait et elle avait même du mal à suivre l'enchaînement des événements. Elle perçut les doigts nerveux du lézard batailler avec son short, une chose misérable conçue pour s'enlever de la plus facile des manières et qui se dégrafait par les côtés.

Quand le short céda, lui laissant comme seul rempart contre l'inéluctable son ridicule string de streap-tease, les yeux de Bulma tombèrent sur le flingue. Il était posé à quelques centimètres d'elle au milieu de restes de poudre.

Freezer attrapa soudain ses cheveux et lui releva sa tête. Il était sur elle, son entrejambe pressé contre ses fesses, penché en avant en appui sur sa main libre qui maintenait Bulma contre la table. Il était toujours habillé mais elle sentait son excitation au travers du tissu de son pantalon, appuyant contre le haut de sa cuisse. Il passa son nez dans ses cheveux et descendit dans le creux de son cou en inhalant.

\- Une excellente idée, ton petit jeu, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'espère que t'es pas encore fatiguée, on a toute la nuit.

En guise de réponse, elle essaya à nouveau de se dégager, mais il tira juste ses cheveux un peu plus fort et lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

\- J'adore. T'as vraiment joué comme ça avec Ouji ? Ricana-t-il.

Elle suffoquait presque sous son poids. Sa main droite était coincée au bord de la table à cause des menottes et la gauche lui servait d'appui pour éviter de se faire écraser par le corps de son agresseur. Elle tira sur la chaîne des menottes. Elle était surprise par la résistance du gadget. Le mécanisme d'ouverture était ultra simple pourvu qu'on ait une main a disposition et elle avait pensé que le reste des menottes aurait été aussi facile à démonter. Mais la putain de chaîne ne cassait pas. Dans sa position, Bulma n'avait pas beaucoup de force.

Il lâcha brusquement ses cheveux et elle entendit le cliquetis de sa ceinture immédiatement suivi du zip de la braguette. Le son lui insuffla une bouffée d'adrénaline et elle glissa lentement sa main libre vers le flingue. C'était la gauche, le plan était pourri, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. De toute façon, le flingue n'avait qu'une balle dans le chargeur, même si elle tirait plusieurs fois, il lui faudrait une sacrée veine pour toucher le lézard. C'était mieux que rien.

Le bout de ses doigts se posèrent sur la crosse quand elle sentit sa queue contre ses fesses mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement, quelqu'un frappa bruyamment a la porte.

Freezer et elle se figèrent simultanément.

\- Boss, je suis désolé, y a une urgence, grogna la voix de Dodoria.

Bulma resta immobile, attendant la réaction du lézard. Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément, comme pour maîtriser un agacement extrême, mais il ne répondit pas.

\- Ça va pas vous plaire, ajouta Dodoria.

Elle le sentit enfin se reculer et relâcher la pression sur son épaule. Elle l'entendit se ressaper hâtivement et se lever avec un juron. Il contourna la table pour rejoindre la porte.

Bulma soupira et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle attrapa le flingue silencieusement, sans quitter le lézard des yeux. Il avait entrebâillé la porte et marmonnait à voix basse avec son homme de main.

Bulma cala le flingue sous son genou et examina rapidement le mécanisme de la menotte. Elle hésitait à la déverrouiller tout de suite.

Un fracas interrompit ses pensées et la fit sursauter. Tournant la tête vers la porte, elle s'aperçut que le lézard venait d'asséner un coup de poing à Dodoria. Le gorille tituba et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol de l'entrée.

\- Incapables, siffla Freezer.

Il se retourna et revint d'un pas rapide vers Bulma en finissant de boucler sa ceinture.

\- Tous des incapables, hurla-t-il a nouveau d'une voix exaspérée.

Il s'immobilisa devant la table et son regard navigua un instant sur la surface de verre avant de se fixer sur Bulma. Elle comprit qu'il cherchait le flingue. Elle se défit des menottes en une fraction de seconde et se recula juste à temps pour esquiver la gifle.

\- Sale petite pute, cracha-t-il en la rattrapant encore une fois par les cheveux alors qu'elle essayait de se relever pour s'enfuir.

Il la traîna impitoyablement sur quelques mètres pour l'éloigner du flingue, insensible à ses gesticulations pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il finit par la libérer mais agrippa aussitôt son cou et un éclair de douleur irradia instantanément les épaules et les cervicales de Bulma. Il la hissa sur ses pieds tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, savourant visiblement la douleur peinte sur son visage. Le spectacle parut l'apaiser un peu. Il sourit.

\- C'est définitivement un petit jeu qu'il faudra qu'on reprenne, toi et moi. T'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, susurra-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il la repoussa brusquement et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse. Elle recula de quelques pas en reprenant son souffle et en épiant les moindres gestes du lézard. Mais il semblait que le jeu était fini pour le moment. Il s'était détourné d'elle pour ramasser l'arme. Il la cala dans sa ceinture et sorti de la pièce d'un pas nerveux.

Bulma massa son pauvre cou. Elle avait encore la tête qui tournait et elle s'approcha du canapé d'un pas trébuchant pour s'y asseoir avec un soupir silencieux. Elle récupéra son short hâtivement tout en guettant d'un œil méfiant Dodoria qui se relevait lui aussi péniblement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le gorille finit par se remettre sur pied. Il défroissa sa veste d'un geste embarrassé et leva les yeux sur elle. Même à distance, elle sentait son irritation de s'être fait si minablement dérouillé en sa présence.

\- Suis-moi, aboya-t-il.

L'ordre prit Bulma au dépourvu. Pourquoi avait-il besoin qu'il la suive? Elle savait rentrer toute seule et elle risquait pas de s'enfuir en mini-short et mini-soutif. Mais elle n'osa pas protester. Elle avait son compte de coups. Elle essuya mécaniquement le filet de sang qui coulait de l'entaille sur son front et se leva pour s'exécuter.

Dodoria crut quand même bon de l'attraper par le bras, comme si elle pouvait avoir l'idée de se barrer en courant à tout instant. Ce geste sonna une alarme dans la tête de Bulma. Cette brusquerie était inhabituelle, les filles étaient en général d'une docilité qui la rendait inutile. Mais ce soir, Dodoria se méfiait.

Y avait-il un rapport avec Kiwi? Il était impossible qu'ils aient trouvé le corps; les Saiyens l'avaient embarqué et elle leur faisait confiance pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas de si tôt. Comme Freezer le disait lui-même, ça faisait partie des deux choses pour lesquelles on pouvait compter sur eux.

Dodoria la tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la maison des filles et elle se demanda à nouveau ce qui pouvait se passer. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par un fracas assourdissant. Un déluge d'objets en tout genre dévalaient les escaliers ou pleuvaient depuis les étages, éclatant dans les marches et roulant jusque dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Dodoria poussa Bulma dans le salon qui s'ouvraient à gauche de la porte d'entrée. C'était une pièce où les filles n'allaient jamais. C'était les hommes de main qui le squattaient la plupart du temps. Ils y regardaient la télé ou jouaient aux cartes pendant leurs gardes interminables, le cul vissé aux deux canapés de cuir fatigué qui se faisaient face.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que le salon était réservé aux filles. Chichi, Lunch et Zangya étaient alignées silencieusement sur le même sofa, têtes basses. On avait dû les tirer de leurs lits car elles étaient toutes en tenue de nuit, débardeurs et shorts, ou même culotte pour certaines. Elles grelottaient sans un mot sous l'œil sévère de Zarbon installé douillettement sur le canapé en face d'elle.

Quand Bulma entra en trébuchant, les trois filles osèrent un coup d'œil à son attention, mais aucune ne fit le moindre commentaire.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna Dodoria d'un ton sec avant de ressortir.

Bulma s'exécuta et les filles se serrèrent pour lui faire de la place. Zarbon la scruta d'un oeil expert. Il semblait admirer son état lamentable, le sang dégoulinant de son front, ses cheveux hirsutes et sa joue rougie. Elle était tentée de soutenir son regard mais jugea préférable de baisser la tête comme les autres.

Elle entendait les claquements intermittents des objets jetés dans l'escalier. De temps à autres, la voix d'un des hommes de main résonnait depuis les étages et Bulma comprit subitement qu'ils étaient en train de procéder à une fouille en règle des chambres.

Même si elle calcula rapidement qu'elle n'avait plus rien de vraiment compromettant dans son studio, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle luttait contre l'idée rampante que tout ce cirque avait quelque chose à voir avec Kiwi. C'était impossible. Même s'ils avaient compris qu'il était mort, pourquoi suspecter les filles qui avaient bossé toute la nuit au club? Que pouvaient-ils bien chercher ici?

Elle était coincée entre Chichi et Lunch et elle les sentait frissonner imperceptiblement, sans savoir si elles avaient froid ou peur. Sûrement un peu des deux. Et elles avaient raison d'avoir la trouille. Bulma elle-même commençait à flipper sérieusement.

Puis subitement, le bruit cessa. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la maison, plus stressant encore que le chaos qui avait précédé. Un pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Un pas tranquille, inquiétant, sûr de lui, qui redescendait pour se diriger vers le salon. Les filles retenaient leur souffle, elles savaient d'instinct que c'était le lézard qui arrivait.

De fait, Freezer apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et les toisa sans un mot. Il avait les mains dans les poches dans une pose décontractée, mais son apparente nonchalance ne trompait personne. La lueur sombre dans l'ocre de ses prunelles, ses narines imperceptiblement plissées, les rides infimes de son front, tout indiquait, pour celles qui le connaissaient trop bien, qu'il était hautement contrarié, ce qui signifiait qu'il était à deux doigts de basculer dans une de ses légendaires colères.

\- Comme je suis déçu, soupira-t-il. Je vous soigne, je vous protège, je vous traite comme des princesses et vous me plantez un couteau dans le dos. Qui a fait ça?

Les filles se turent. Chichi rentra un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules, Lunch se raidit. Bulma ne voyait pas Zangya mais elle entendit son petit reniflement qui indiquait qu'elle se retenait d'éclater en larmes.

Freezer entra dans le salon et s'avança jusqu'à Lunch. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et reprit.

\- Vous savez, ne rien dire quand on sait quelque chose, c'est déjà me faire beaucoup de mal.

Sa main abandonna les cheveux de Lunch pour saisir le menton de Bulma et la forcer à le regarder. Il fouilla ses yeux du regard et continua à parler.

\- Mais faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, n'est-ce pas? Il est encore temps de demander pardon, sait-on jamais.

Il lâcha Bulma et caressa la joue de Chichi qui avait levé la tête vers lui. Ses prunelles noires étaient embuées de larmes, mais elle s'efforçait encore de masquer sa trouille.

\- De toute façon, ajouta Freezer, ce que vous ne dites pas maintenant, vous le direz plus tard quoiqu'il arrive, alors pourquoi perdre du temps comme ça ?

Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Zangya, la jeune femme craqua.

\- On a rien fait, boss. Je vous le jure. Je sais même pas de quoi vous parlez, sanglota-t-elle nerveusement.

Il attrapa doucement la main implorante qu'elle tendait vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu ne sais pas? Tu en es sûre, ma petite chose? Des fois, on ne sait pas qu'on sait, hm?

Il tira doucement sa main pour l'inviter à se lever.

\- Je vous jure, boss, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Chh. Ne jure pas mon enfant, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Zangya tremblotait, seulement vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur. Elle se raidit au contact du lézard.

\- Tu as froid, hm ? Zarbon, dis à Reacom d'apporter de quoi se couvrir à ces dames.

Zarbon se leva sans un mot et quitta la pièce. Freezer se tourna vers les filles.

\- On a trouvé de très vilaines choses dans vos chambres, Mesdemoiselles, annonça-t-il.

Lunch et Chichi le regardèrent d'un œil méfiant. Il pencha la tête de côté et leur adressa un sourire tout à la fois sadique et triomphant.

\- En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que cette petite affaire soit réglée, il n'y aura plus un gramme de shit, de came ou de n'importe quoi de la sorte dans la maison, c'est compris ?

Les filles serrèrent les dents sans broncher.

Reacom arriva avec un paquet de linge dans les bras et interrogea le lézard du regard. Freezer tendit la main et attrapa un gilet noir sur le dessus de la pile. Il le tint à hauteur de Zangya pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler comme une lady.

\- Voilà, ma chère. Maintenant, nous allons discuter en tête à tête dans mon appartement. On sera plus à l'aise, expliqua-t-il en lui reprenant la main.

Les yeux de Zangya se tournèrent nerveusement vers ses camarades sur le sofa. Elle était terrorisée mais malgré tout, suivit docilement le lézard vers la porte. Il s'interrompit en chemin et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres.

\- Ne soyez pas jalouses mesdemoiselles, il y en aura pour tout le monde. Je vous vois tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, Zangya à sa suite.

Reacom balança les vêtements sur le sofa libre et partit à son tour en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Chichi se jeta sur le paquet de linge et tira une veste à capuche du lot pour l'enfiler fébrilement. Bulma l'imita et s'installa en face des deux autres sur le canapé libre.

Il se passa un moment sans qu'aucune d'entre elles n'osent parler. Lunch se tordait les mains pensivement et Chichi s'était calée au fond de son siège, les genoux repliés sous le menton, les yeux fermés.

\- Ils ont trouvé du sang, murmura Lunch tout d'un coup.

Chichi ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers elle avec incrédulité. Bulma accusa le coup de poing que sa camarade venait inconsciemment de lui asséner.

\- Au sous-sol, précisa Lunch dans un souffle. Kiwi a disparu.

Chichi se mit à mordiller son ongle nerveusement, sa façon à elle de digérer l'info.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Bulma.

Lunch leva un regard noir sur elle, voyant certainement dans cette question une façon de la soupçonner d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

\- Je les ai entendus en parler, grommela-t-elle.

\- On est mortes, conclut Chichi.

Sa voix était étrangement calme à cette affirmation.

\- Sauf si l'une d'entre nous a quelque chose à dire pour innocenter les autres, répliqua Lunch.

\- Tu crois vraiment que l'une d'entre nous sait quelque chose ? Quoiqu'il soit arrivé cette nuit, on était toutes au club en train de trimer, protesta Bulma.

Lunch la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas.

\- Pourtant, il n'y a que nous qui utilisons le sous-sol. Personne d'autres n'y va jamais, soupira Chichi. De toute façon, que ce soit l'une d'entre nous ou pas, ça ne fera aucune différence pour lui.

Bulma commençait à comprendre pourquoi Végéta avait insisté pour qu'elle reste. Il avait voulu éviter qu'elle n'éveille les soupçons en disparaissant. Si seulement ses gars avaient fait le boulot correctement et avait veillé à _tout_ nettoyer.

Elles sursautèrent toutes au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement. Lazuli apparut sur le seuil, habillée d'une robe de cocktail très conventionnelle qui lui allait divinement. Elle resta un instant la main sur la poignée de la porte, son regard d'acier flottant d'une fille à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? grogna-t-elle.

Aucune ne répondit. Même si elles détestaient Lazuli, qui prêtait volontiers main forte au boss pour mieux les exploiter, les filles la considéraient d'une certaine manière comme leur dernier rempart contre les excès de Freezer. C'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de laisser un peu de répit à Bulma avant de reprendre le boulot et elle n'avait jamais peur de se confronter à lui quand il allait trop loin. Silencieusement, les trois strip-teaseuses pesaient les chances qu'elles avaient que Lazuli les sortent de leur situation merdique.

Lazuli referma la porte et s'adossa contre le chambranle en sortant une cigarette. Elle l'alluma et parut réfléchir un moment.

\- Kiwi a toujours été un porc. En même temps, lequel de ces mecs ne l'est pas à sa façon ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que l'une d'entre nous l'a dézingué ? ricana Lunch d'un ton acerbe. J'aurais adoré que ce soit moi en tout cas.

\- Ta gueule, coupa Lazuli. Tu crois que c'est le moment de la ramener ? Kiwi, c'est même plus le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'il a disparu et ça, ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'extérieur s'est introduit ici. Tu comprends ce que ça implique dans ta petite tête de piaf ?

Lunch se renfrogna et croisa les bras avec irritation.

Lazuli les fixait en fumant d'un air dubitatif, attendant que l'une d'entre elles disent quelque chose mais le silence durait.

\- Alors ? Aucune d'entre vous n'a rien à me dire ? reprit-elle finalement. Vous savez, si vous voulez que j'aie la moindre chance de vous sortir de cette merde, il vaut mieux vous confier à moi qu'à Freezer.

Bulma se mordit les lèvres, mais se tut. Il était hors de question de faire confiance à Lazuli. Malgré tout, elle était tenaillée par une vague culpabilité. Si elle se murait dans son silence, toutes les filles allaient morfler avec elle, elle le savait.

Lazuli laissa tomber son mégot sur le plancher et l'écrasa de son talon raffiné.

\- Très bien. Je vous laisse faire, conclut-elle d'un ton sec.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Zarbon apparut. Il fit un petit signe de la main Chichi.

\- Chichi, appela-t-il.

Chichi pâlit d'un coup et serra sa veste sur son corps en se levant.

\- Le boss te demande, ajouta-t-il.

Les yeux perçants de Lazuli suivirent la jeune femme brune qui rejoignit Zarbon et quitta la pièce à sa suite. Quand elle eut disparu, Lazuli se tourna vers Lunch et Bulma.

\- Ce sera bientôt à vous. Dernière chance ? reprit-elle.

Mais les deux femmes l'ignorèrent, immobiles et mutiques dans leurs sièges. Lazuli serra les dents et sortit d'un pas agacé en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le silence reprit son règne mais Bulma remarqua les coups d'œil appuyés de Lunch en face d'elle. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Lazuli est une salope de base mais elle a pas tort, finit par marmonner Lunch.

\- A quel sujet ? balbutia Bulma.

\- Quelqu'un de l'extérieur a dû s'introduire ici. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Kiwi au sous-sol, où il n'avait rien à foutre d'ailleurs, aucune d'entre nous n'aurait pu le faire disparaître comme ça. Quelqu'un a dû venir.

\- Mais qui ? murmura Bulma d'une voix à peine audible et avec l'air le plus innocent possible.

Lunch haussa les épaules.

\- Sûrement quelqu'un qui en veut au boss. Ca fait du monde, je sais, mais il faudrait aussi que ce soit quelqu'un qui aurait eu un coup de main de la part de l'une d'entre nous, donc j'aurais envie de dire, des Saiyens par exemple.

Bulma s'agita sur le cuir du sofa et s'efforça de rire d'un air narquois.

\- Je vois. Des Saiyens que j'aurai aidés parce que leur chef me fait la grâce de m'avoir payé, quoi ? Deux passes. Et Dieu sait que j'adore les clients qui payent pour coucher avec moi, ça crée des liens après tout. Et alors ? Pourquoi les Saiyens en voudraient au boss, d'abord ? Ils font des affaires avec lui d'après ce que je sais. Il leur ramène du fric, non ?

Lunch tripotait le lacet de son T-Shirt pensivement et ne semblait pas décontenancée le moins du monde par la réplique acerbe de Bulma.

\- Une vieille vengeance pour une Saiyenne que le lézard a misérablement assassinée après l'avoir épousée, ça te dit rien ? Sans compter que Freezer a œuvré activement à l'arrestation de leur parrain à l'époque.

Bulma resta perplexe un moment.

\- C'est la fille dont tu m'as parlé qu'il a tuée ? C'est ça ? Elle était Saïyenne ?

Lunch plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que Végéta ne t'en a pas parlé ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué toutes les questions que t'essayent de poser tout le temps ? siffla-t-elle.

Bulma leva les mains en signe de bonne foi.

\- Je… Non… Mais comment tu sais tout ça, d'abord ?

Lunch fixait Bulma avec incrédulité, comme si elle cherchait à trier le vrai du faux dans son discours.

\- Ma mère bossait pour Freezer. J'ai grandi dans le quartier comme Végéta. On se connait depuis longtemps lui et moi. On avait quatorze-quinze ans quand il y a eu l'histoire de Fasha. Le père de Végéta s'est fait arrêter un ou deux ans plus tard ça a été le début de la fin pour les Saïyens. Végéta était un gamin, il a essayé de reprendre le flambeau mais il a fini par tomber aussi.

Bulma cilla à cette histoire. Jamais, elle n'avait réussi à faire parler Lunch de cette manière. Et elle avait l'air foutument au courant de tout. Mais elle savait que Lunch se trompait sur la raison pour laquelle les Saiyens avaient fait disparaître Kiwi.

\- J'en savais rien, soupira-t-elle. Je te jure que je magouille pas avec les Saïyens. Et j'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Kiwi.

Lunch se pencha vers elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- T'es sûre ? Parce que j'ai remarqué un truc bizarre. Il y avait un flingue factice dans ton costume et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai retrouvé dans ta chambre en rentrant de mon service, pendant que tu prolongeais la fête avec le boss.

Bulma se figea.

\- Dans ma chambre ? bafouilla-t-elle. Tu es entrée dans ma chambre ?

Le sourire de Lunch s'élargit.

\- Je cherchais des clopes. T'as jamais pensé qu'on pouvait rentrer dans ta chambre quand tu n'y étais pas ? T'as vraiment trop de principes, pour une pute. En tout cas, j'ai pas trouvé de clopes, mais j'ai trouvé le flingue factice et je me suis dit que tu avais dû repasser au cours de la nuit et l'oublier là. Enfin, l'oublier ou le remplacer, au point où en est, pourquoi pas ?

Bulma sentit le sang quitter tout son visage et elle baissa les yeux, désespéré d'être trop prise au dépourvu pour rien trouver à dire. Elle entendit Lunch soupirer.

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi toutes les nanas tombent comme des mouches pour un salaud comme Vegeta, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a rien a voir avec lui, s'agaça Bulma en la fusillant du regard. Qu'est ce que tu vas dire au boss ?

Lunch haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

\- Ca dépend des questions qu'il me pose et de la façon dont il me les pose.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	12. Chapter 12

_Haloa. Merci pour toutes les marques de soutien etc..._

 _Alors, nous glissons doucement vers le dénouement. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça prendra, mais j'espère surtout ne pas laisser de trou dans l'intrigue. Certain(e)s ont peut-être capté un truc, ou pensé capté un truc, ou n'ont rien capté du tout et attendent. En tout cas, ce chapitre donne des indices ou brouille les pistes, c'est selon comment on le lit. Il donne quelques explications aussi. A vous de faire votre marché._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Je répète que c'est une mauvaise idée, soupira Végéta en se laissant aller dans le siège de la voiture.

Il guetta la réaction de Goku assis à côté de lui. Sans grande surprise, l'autre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire innocent confinant à la niaiserie. Végéta n'était pas dupe, il n'y avait pas une once d'innocence encore moins de niaiserie dans ce type, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il jouait bien au con, des fois.

\- Si je te connaissais pas si bien, je jurerais que t'essayes de me cacher quelque chose, répondit Goku sur un ton léger.

\- Te cacher quelque chose ? s'écria Végéta avec agacement. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te cacher ? Tu sais tout. Tu sais que Freezer veut éliminer le maire et tu sais où et quand on va commettre l'attentat, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu pourras sauver la tête de ce bouffon de Satan et passer les menottes au lézard dans moins de deux semaines. Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui risque ma peau dans tout ça !

La méfiance de Goku à son égard commençait à être un peu trop envahissante au goût de Végéta. En tout cas, elle faisait pas partie de ses plans. Quand il avait accepté le deal, il avait cru qu'il arriverait à manœuvrer facilement ce grand imbécile mais les choses étaient devenues beaucoup moins simples que prévu. Et ça, c'était sans compter Bulma et son lot d'emmerdes.

Il ouvrit le mini-bar avec irritation et attrapa un verre qu'il remplit de glaçons avant de se verser une bonne dose de whisky.

\- Risquer ta peau? Répéta Goku d'un air subitement hésitant. Vegeta, il ne t'arrivera rien, j'y veillerai. Si vraiment tu le sens pas, tu peux toujours reculer… ça n'arrangerait pas mes affaires mais…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Glapit Végéta. Et retourner passer le restant de mes jours dans la taule merdique de Kaïoshin ? De toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour surveiller mes arrières, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

Le ton condescendant et protecteur de Goku avait réussi à le mettre totalement hors de lui et, à défaut de lui retourner une droite, il noya son exaspération en descendant d'un coup la moitié de son verre.

\- T'es sur les dents aujourd'hui, je sais pas pourquoi, soupira Goku.

\- Je suis sur les dents parce que tu tiens à m'accompagner pour rencontrer Freezer et que c'est un plan pourri qui va juste éveiller ses soupçons ! grinça Végéta en croquant rageusement un glaçon.

\- Pourquoi ça éveillerait ses soupçons ? T'as qu'à dire que je suis ton nouveau bras droit. T'as dit toi-même que j'étais le portrait craché de mon père il doutera pas un seul instant que je suis un Saïyen, répondit Goku avec un haussement d'épaule boudeur.

\- T'as p'têt la gueule de Bardock, mais le lézard t'a jamais vu. Il va se demander d'où tu sors comme ça, fraichement débarqué de nulle part et déjà promu bras droit d'un chef de clan comme moi nan, ça colle pas. T'as conscience que ça peut tout faire foirer ? grommela Végéta.

Il ressentait une vague migraine à force de répéter la même chose à ce crétin qui ne voulait rien entendre. Déjà, le rendez-vous avec Freezer avait été organise de manière totalement improvisée. Végéta avait reçu un coup de fil de Zarbon disant que son chef voulait le voir le plus vite possible, sans précision, et Végéta connaissait suffisamment le lézard pour savoir que ça puait, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. La disparition de Kiwi devait pas mal agiter le lézard à l'heure qu'il était et quand il se sentait menacé ou défié, Végéta n'ignorait pas qu'il devenait carrément incontrôlable. Il faudrait marcher sur des œufs avec lui ce soir.

Ça évidemment, Goku n'en savait rien puisqu'une fois de plus, Végéta ne lui avait rien dit des exploits de sa petite copine. Ce con avait raison sur un point, il lui cachait pas mal de choses, mais ça ne changeait rien à leur but commun de se faire Freezer et Végéta préférait crever que d'échouer lamentablement. C'était pourtant précisément ce qui risquait d'arriver si Goku se pointait dans le paysage avec sa gueule enfarinée. Végéta siffla le reste de son verre et s'en servit un deuxième.

\- Ça fera rien foirer. Plus maintenant, décréta Goku finalement d'une voix calme et assurée.

Végéta reposa la bouteille et plissa les yeux en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comment ça, « plus maintenant ? » C'est toi qui me caches des choses, en fait, grogna-t-il d'une voix indignée.

Goku lui adressa son sourire le plus sincère.

\- Freezer est un gros poisson, Végéta. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a lancé qu'un seul hameçon ?

Végéta fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité. _Plusieurs hameçons._ Goku n'était pas le seul flic dans la danse. L'opération pour coincer le lézard était naturellement bien plus vaste que leur petit deal merdique, Végéta aurait dû s'en douter et il se sentit vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? C'est ta copine, c'est ça ? Bien sûr… Tu me fais croire qu'elle est victime d'une opération d'infiltration qui a mal tourné mais il y a autre chose derrière. C'est ça ?

La mine de Goku s'assombrit à l'évocation de Bulma.

\- Malheureusement, t'as tout faux, soupira-t-il. J'aurai aimé que Bulma fasse partie de notre coup de filet mais les choses ont sérieusement dérapé de son côté. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça et j'aurai préféré qu'elle lâche l'affaire, mais dans un sens elle a rendu service à tout le monde en refusant de se faire exfiltrer. Si elle avait disparu, Freezer se serait posé trop de questions. Déjà qu'on est pas passé loin avec le coup des mouchards…

Végéta haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Goku savait pour le coup des mouchards que Freezer avait trouvé dans son bureau. Il était drôlement mieux renseigné que le saiyen ne l'avait imaginé. C'était contrariant. Végéta se fit la réflexion qu'il ferait mieux d'être sur ses gardes s'il voulait continuer à faire les choses à sa façon. Il sirota son whisky d'un air maussade en réfléchissant à toutes ces connections secrètes dont il ignorait tout.

\- Et à propos de Bulma, sa protection est devenue la priorité numéro un. Si tu as le choix entre attraper Freezer ou sauver Bulma, il faut sauver Bulma, reprit Goku.

\- C'est pas le deal, marmonna Végéta en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai déjà pris trop de risques pour ta copine.

Goku prit une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il le fixait d'un air sérieux, presque… menaçant.

\- C'est le deal maintenant. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit que t'aurais pu empêcher, nos accords ne tiennent plus. C'est compris?

Sa voix était sèche, sans appel. Il sembla à Végéta que pour la première fois, Goku apparaissait comme ce qu'il était vraiment. Un flic qui pouvait le renvoyer croupir en taule d'un claquement de doigts. Pourtant, même quand il était venu le trouver au parloir de la prison pour lui proposer son marché, Goku ne s'était jamais réellement comporté comme s'il avait le contrôle. Végéta avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était lui qui rendait service à la police, comme si sans lui, Goku et sa petite clique ne pouvaient rien contre le lézard. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que c'était lui qui décidait, mais en un quart de seconde, le regard de Goku lui rappelait à quel point tout ça avait été une illusion. Manifestement, la vie de Bulma était un sujet avec lequel il ne fallait pas jouer et même si Végéta n'avait jamais eu l'intention de respecter totalement son deal avec les flics, il se sentait intrigué par la réaction de Goku.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette fille? Demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Goku retourna instantanément à son habituelle expression d'ahuri.

\- Entre Bulma et moi? Oh… Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout, ricana-t-il bêtement.

Végéta savourait son embarras stupide et il ne put s'empêcher d'insister.

\- T'es sûr? T'en as jamais pincé pour elle ?

Goku fronça les sourcils avec ennui.

\- Mais non, c'est juste… C'est ma meilleure amie. On s'est rencontré dans des conditions un peu… sinistres.

Cette fois-ci, la curiosité de Végéta s'émoustillait.

\- Sinistres? Pas romantiques ou sexuelles alors?

Végéta fut stupéfait de remarquer que l'autre couillon rougissait presque.

\- Pas du tout. En fait… Hm… C'était une de mes premières grosses enquêtes à la criminelle. Ses parents ont été sauvagement assassinés. Tu as dû en entendre parler à l'époque, Bulma est la fille du Dr Briefs, le fondateur de la Capsule.

Le sang de Végéta se figea. Cette fille, fausse strip-teaseuse, flic bidon, tarée authentique, cette fille était la fille de ce putain de Dr Briefs…

\- Elle est docteur en chimie moléculaire, tu sais, ajouta fièrement Goku.

Vegeta se mordit la langue pour se retenir de sourire.

\- Chimie moléculaire, hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, commenta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Goku lui adressa un large sourire. Il n'avait apparemment pas capté le sous entendu et semblait persuadé que Vegeta était impressionné. Le Saiyen se sentit vaguement désespéré et se pencha vers le bar pour se servir un autre verre.

Mais en un sens, Goku n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était impressionné. Pas par le doctorat, encore que c'était une nouvelle carte inattendue dans la manche de Bulma, non, mais par le fait qu'elle était l'héritière du Dr Briefs…. Cette nana était millionnaire, bordel. Et au lieu de profiter tranquillement de son fric dans une villa ultra-sécurisée de richard, elle préférait se désaper pour remplir les poches de cet enfoiré de lézard. Végéta avait bien compris que derrière tout ça, elle avait certainement l'intention de venger ses parents, morts depuis 5 ans sur ordre de Freezer, mais il fallait une putain de rage pour faire ça. Il trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose de pathétique dans cette histoire. Bien sûr, lui aussi rêvait de se venger du lézard, mais finalement, ses plans de vengeance ne lui coutaient pas grand-chose vu qu'il était techniquement condamné a passer les 10 prochaines années de sa vie en taule.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture soudaine de sa portière et il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Il reposa son verre et lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Goku.

\- Tu me laisses faire et tu la ferme, marmonna-t-il.

Il descendit de la voiture et s'arrêta net devant la devanture du club. Comme lui, Nappa scrutait l'endroit avec une certaine perplexité. Goku sortit de la voiture à son tour et, comme les deux autres, il s'immobilisa en levant la tête sur l'enseigne éteinte. Le trottoir était désert. Le club était fermé.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmura Végéta.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller voir, répliqua Goku en s'avançant sans hésitation vers l'entrée.

Vegeta accourut aussitôt derrière lui en jurant, juste au moment où il sonnait.

\- Bordel, je te jure, commence pas. Je suis censé être ton boss alors évite ce genre d'initiative, siffla-t-il en le repoussant rudement derrière lui.

\- Mais il faut bien qu'on sache, protesta Goku faiblement.

\- Ta gueule, cracha Vegeta, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la silhouette de Zarbon.

Le chef des Saiyens lui adressa un sourire narquois

\- Ca manque d'ambiance ce soir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le patron fait sa soirée tricot ?

Zarbon ne se donna même pas la peine d'un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je la ramènerais pas si j'étais toi. Pas aujourd'hui. Enfin, en fait, j'en ai rien à foutre. Fais comme tu veux. Freezer t'attend, répondit-il avec d'un ton neutre en s'écartant pour l'inviter à entrer.

Le sourire de Végéta retomba. Il détestait l'imprévu, surtout quand il s'agissait du lézard et ce soir, il était servi. D'abord, il avait été convoqué sans préavis et maintenant, il trouvait le club fermé. Freezer avait mis la main sur ce bar depuis plus de dix ans et il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'y avait pas eu un jour de relâche depuis son arrivée. L'endroit était beaucoup trop lucratif pour que le lézard en perde une miette et il ne faisait aucun doute pour personne que ce club resterait ouvert jusqu'à la dernière minute de la fin du monde. Mais les certitudes de Végéta s'effritaient dangereusement aujourd'hui. Même ses petites provocations habituelles à l'attention de Zarbon ne marchaient pas.

Le Saiyen s'efforça de dissimuler sa nervosité et entra dans le club d'un pas tranquille, mais quand Goku voulut le suivre, Zarbon lui barra le passage en étendant le bras.

\- C'est qui celui-là? grogna-t-il.

Végéta haussa les sourcils avec une innocence toute feinte.

\- Kakarott, mon nouveau lieutenant. C'est le fils de Bardock.

\- Bardock? Répéta Zarbon avec un froncement de sourcils, comme s'il fouillait sa mémoire.

Bien sûr, il ne fouillait rien du tout. Il n'ignorait pas qui était Bardock.

\- C'est pas Raditz, le fils de Bardock? Reprit-il.

\- Exact. C'est son frère. Maintenant on peut refaire l'arbre généalogique de Bardock pendant que ton patron se bat avec le point mousse, ou on peut s'occuper de notre petite affaire, soupira Végéta avec agacement.

Zarbon hésita un instant mais finit par baisser son bras pour laisser Goku passer.

\- Tu verras avec le boss mais c'est pas forcément le meilleur moment de lui présenter ton gars.

\- Je verrai avec le boss, décida Végéta en reprenant son chemin dans le club désert.

Goku marchait dans son sillage et Végéta sentait qu'il se retenait de prendre la parole. Ca rendait le Saiyen nerveux. Pourvu que ce crétin continue à suivre son conseil et ferme bien sa gueule. La situation s'annonçait déjà pourrie, aucun besoin d'en rajouter.

La salle de danse, d'ordinaire si animée et bruyante, était incroyablement silencieuse et vide, à peine éclairée par une lumière tamisée, et en la traversant, Végéta eut l'impression de visiter un vaisseau fantôme. Il se demandait où étaient les filles et ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que ce cirque avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Kiwi? Et si tel était le cas, le lézard avait-il compris que Végéta était impliqué?

\- C'est les danseuses qui doivent être contentes d'avoir un jour de repos, décréta la voix de Goku derrière lui.

A cet instant précis, Végéta eut envie de lui retourner cette droite qu'il ne lui avait pas mise dans la voiture. Vraiment, il aurait dû le faire dans la voiture…

Zarbon ne répondit même pas, mais Végéta pouvait visualiser sa tête en réaction à la remarque de ce crétin de Goku. Ce con croyait vraiment que Zarbon allait engager un débat sur les conditions de travail des putes de Freezer et le rassurer sur le fait qu'elles allaient bien et profitaient pleinement de leurs vacances?

\- En fait, il y en a une que j'aime bien et je me demandais si c'était possible… Ce soir, enfin, de la… "louer"? reprit Goku.

La "louer"? Cette fois, Végéta n'y résista pas. Il fit volte-face et fusilla Goku du regard.

\- Je te rappelle que t'es pas là pour t'amuser, siffla-t-il avec fureur.

Mais évidemment l'autre se contenta de lui renvoyer son éternel sourire de benêt.

\- Bah, on peut toujours demander.

\- Les filles ne travaillent pas ce soir, coupa Zarbon tout en poursuivant sa route vers le bureau de Freezer et sans même leur adresser un regard.

Végéta lui envoya un coup d'œil en coin. Il se demanda avec une vague inquiétude ce que l'homme de main était en train de s'imaginer sur Goku.

\- Maintenant, tu la fermes, c'est compris, chuchota-t-il à Goku.

En réponse, Goku fit le geste de sceller ses lèvres, comme un môme pris en défaut, mais Végéta le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se remettrait à parler dès qu'un truc lui passerait par la tête. Végéta était déjà tendu et la présence de Goku, prêt à sauter à pieds joints là où il ne fallait pas mettre les pieds, n'allait pas arranger son humeur. Il inspira profondément et suivit Zarbon qui les avait déjà devancés dans les escaliers.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement de Freezer, Végéta fut frappé par le désordre des lieux qu'il avait toujours connus immaculés. Une bouteille vide avait roulé sur le sol en laissant un filet liquide dans son sillage, une chaise fracassée avait été poussée dans un coin et le plateau de verre de la table basse était fissuré. Le Saiyen ne manqua pas non plus quelques traces de sang sur le sol et la came répandue sur le tapis précieux. L'allure du lézard était tout à fait assortie au décor. Il était assis dans l'un des grands fauteuils, toujours en costume élégant, les jambes croisées comme une altesse en audience, mais sa classe habituelle s'arrêtait là. Il était mal peigné, les yeux injectés de sang et le tissu fin de sa veste était tâché. Il fumait une cigarette qu'il faisait tressauter entre ses doigts nerveux. Ses yeux ocre tiraient sur le marron haineux quand il les leva sur ses invités et Végéta misa qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un bon moment.

Le lézard observa les deux Saiyens en tirant sur sa cigarette tandis que Zarbon sortait sans un mot.

\- C'est quoi, ça? demanda-t-il en pointant Goku du doigt.

Végéta redouta l'espace d'un instant que Goku ne s'avance en tendant la main avec son sourire de crétin pour se présenter lui-même. Mais il semblait que le spectacle que le lézard donnait à voir avait alerté le peu de jugeote de cet imbécile.

\- Mon nouveau lieutenant, Kakarott. Le fils de Bardock.

Les lèvres fines de Freezer s'étirèrent en un sourire qui le rendait encore plus inquiétant.

\- Bardock, soupira-t-il. Comment va-t-il? Il s'amuse bien à Enma?

Végéta serra les dents et ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit geste de la main à l'attention de Goku pour lui ordonner de ne pas répondre.

Freezer parut satisfait du silence des Saiyens. Il tapota sa cigarette et la cendre tomba sur le sol.

\- Dis-lui de sortir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Végéta se tourna vers Goku qui avait déjà la bouche ouverte, prêt à protester.

\- Attends-moi dehors, grogna Végéta.

Goku lui jeta un œil noir. Végéta comprit qu'il allait certainement lui prendre la tête pour n'avoir pas plus insisté pour qu'il reste mais pour l'instant au moins, il avait compris la consigne. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, la fermer et obéir à son chef. Il repartit sans un mot, au plus grand soulagement de Végéta.

\- Si tu veux quelque chose, sers-toi, proposa aimablement Freezer en étendant la main vers la came à moitié répandue sur le sol et les bouteilles entassées sur la table ébréchée.

Végéta se contenta de s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Freezer. Il s'alluma une cigarette à son tour et décida d'entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si terrible? Tu fermes le club, tu me demandes de venir te voir alors que c'était pas prévu. C'est pas seulement au sujet de notre arrangement, n'est-ce pas?

Freezer laissa tomber son mégot sur le tapis et l'écrasa minutieusement du bout de sa chaussure.

\- Au contraire, c'est exactement à ce sujet.

Végéta leva un sourcil incrédule.

\- Tu veux savoir où on en est? Je peux te donner une date déjà, si tu veux, expliqua le Saiyen.

Freezer agita la main comme pour dire qu'il s'en foutait.

\- Non, non. Je veux justement changer les plans. C'est moi qui vais te donner une date.

Végéta plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie? Tout est organisé et je fais toujours les choses à ma façon.

\- Et bien, désorganise, Ouji. Et pour une fois, tu vas faire à la façon du client. Je te paye suffisamment pour ça.

Végéta s'humecta les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Quelle mouche avait piqué le lézard? Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose? Il tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste?

Freezer le regarda droit dans les yeux avec l'excitation du chat qui vient de voir une souris et lui adressa un sourire prédateur.

\- Je veux faire un grand ménage.

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Végéta. Un grand ménage. A voir la tête du lézard, ça devait signifier la mort de pas mal de monde.

\- Et je veux m'amuser un peu. Je veux être témoin, même participer.

Un massacre, traduisit Végéta mentalement. C'était loin des plans de Goku et de ses petits copains flics. Et dire que ce con avait la prétention de clamer que ses plans ne pouvaient plus foirer.

Freezer se leva et se mit à marcher en long et en large, visiblement pris d'une certaine fébrilité à l'évocation de son projet.

\- Dans deux jours, le nouveau directeur de la Satan Central Bank organise une fête avec toute sa nouvelle équipe de culs-serrés pour fêter son arrivée en ville. Ce sera une fête grandiose dans une villa de la banque au bord du fleuve, tu vois le genre?

\- Je vois, marmonna Végéta qui ne quittait pas le lézard des yeux.

Il faisait des grands gestes en parlant et il avait une expression exaltée qui confinait à la folie.

\- Je suis invité bien sûr. Comme pleins d'autres gens importants. Comme le maire. Comme tout un tas de gens qui ont oublié qui j'étais. Parce que, tu vois, j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps, on oublie un peu trop qui je suis. Qui je suis et ce que je suis capable de faire.

Freezer s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Végéta, comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Toi tu n'as pas oublié qui je suis, Ouji, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, murmura Végéta dans un souffle.

Il se détestait de répondre si docilement. Il avait presque bégayé, il n'avait même pas été foutu de parler à voix haute. En réalité, il en avait conscience, le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la conversation était en train de dégénérer en trouille. C'était indigne. Il s'était juré de ne plus trembler devant le lézard. Mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Freezer avait été celui qui lui avait enseigné la peur, après tout, et il resterait sûrement son cauchemar jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Freezer hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Bien. Parce que c'est toi et tes hommes qui vont m'aider à leur rappeler à tous qu'il vaut mieux ne pas oublier qui est Freezer Ice.

Végéta écrasa sa cigarette pour se donner une excuse de détourner le regard.

\- Et comment tu vois les choses?

Le visage de Freezer s'illumina d'un nouveau sourire carnassier et extatique.

\- En grand. Vous allez débarquer au milieu de la fête et faire un strike. Officiellement, ce sera l'attaque de braqueurs venus chercher du riche à dépouiller. Officieusement, les victimes auront été triées sur le volet et je m'assurerai personnellement que les gens concernés sachent que c'est mon œuvre.

Végéta leva un œil noir sur lui.

\- Un événement public? C'est pas notre méthode habituelle, c'est risqué et il y aura à coup sûr des victimes imprévues, objecta-t-il.

Freezer eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Des victimes imprévues? Et ça t'inquiète? Qu'est-ce qu'on en à foutre? Au contraire, ça ajoutera une touche d'authenticité à la mise en scène. Quant à votre méthode, on s'en fout encore plus. Mes hommes vous fileront un coup de main, c'est nous qui organiserons tout.

Végéta commençait à transpirer anormalement. Il se frotta les mains inconsciemment

\- Et tu veux flinguer qui comme ça exactement? A part le maire, bien sûr.

\- Et bien, toute l'équipe de la Satan Central Bank, d'abord, et quelques connards en vue aussi, oh… Et puis les filles.

Le souffle de Végéta se fit court.

\- Les filles? Quelles filles?

\- Bah, les miennes. Celles du club, répondit Freezer sur le ton de l'évidence avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Les danseuses? Répéta Végéta avec incrédulité.

Freezer soupira avec résignation.

\- Ouais, elles m'ont fait un sale coup. J'ai décidé de changer toute l'équipe. C'est triste, mais je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases. Elles seront sur place à la fête, comme hôtesses. Sauf le petit chat. Le petit chat m'accompagnera, tu comprends, pleins de gens l'ont vu à la réception du maire, ils ne comprendraient pas qu'elle soit en train de servir le champagne. Et puis elle, je lui réserve un sort particulier. Je m'en occuperai moi-même.

Tout en écoutant, Végéta avait attrapé une bouteille et un verre au hasard et il se servit d'une main tremblante. Il avait la bouche sèche tout d'un coup.

\- Ça… ça fait du monde, remarqua-t-il.

Freezer pencha la tête de côté et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son sourire de maniaque avait disparu et c'était encore plus effrayant.

\- Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Végéta crispa ses doigts autour de son verre. Malgré les apparences, le lézard n'était pas en train de lui donner le choix de se retirer. Il lui faisait juste clairement comprendre que s'il merdait, ses hommes et lui y passeraient aussi. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être même déjà prévu comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, grogna Végéta avec une assurance qui l'étonna lui-même. ça demande juste beaucoup plus d'organisation que d'habitude.

Freezer continua à l'observer pensivement.

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé comment tu étais sorti de taule si vite, reprit-il.

\- Si vite? S'étrangla Végéta. J'ai fait cinq ans. Cinq putain d'années, on voit bien que t'as jamais foutu un orteil là-bas.

\- Sûrement, mais tu devais pas en faire quinze ou vingt?

Végéta prit une gorgée de son verre. Il détestait cette conversation, mais il préférait qu'elle ait lieu une fois pour toutes.

\- J'ai eu un coup de pouce d'un juge d'application des peines qui a rencontré Raditz et Nappa.

Freezer eut un petit rire.

\- Je les aurais pas cru si futés, ceux-là, mais un Saiyen reste un Saiyen, n'est-ce pas? Quand il s'agit de baiser les gens, vous êtes les meilleurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai jugé préférable de baiser ton père avant qu'il me baise. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon en tout cas.

Végéta était déchiré entre l'envie de lui sauter dessus et son instinct de survie qui était en alerte maximum. Il reprit une gorgée de ce qu'il était en train de boire sans savoir exactement identifier le breuvage et finalement son instinct de survie l'emporta. Il ne répondit pas à la menace à peine voilée du lézard. Il estima que si Freezer l'avait soupçonné de quoi que ce soit, il ne lui aurait jamais confié un coup aussi gros. Ou alors il avait fini par basculer dans la démence une fois pour toute. Dans les deux cas, il valait mieux ignorer ses questions sur sa loyauté.

\- Et si on parlait du prix? Il y a combien de personnes à descendre? Reprit le Saiyen en prenant une voix plus assurée.

Freezer reprit place dans le fauteuil en face de son invité et attrapa quelques pilules sur le rebord de la table. Il les fit rouler dans le creux de sa main en les observant un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Végéta.

\- Je dirais, une douzaine. A combien tu crois que ça reviendrait?

Végéta serra les dents silencieusement et sonda les yeux ocre pour essayer d'y déceler un piège. Le lézard avait beau être riche, il était réputé pour être un radin fini, en tout cas dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas de se vautrer dans le luxe et le plaisir. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser son partenaire fixer un prix de départ. Mais peut-être que cette tuerie organisée était un plaisir et un luxe dans son esprit, parce qu'il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux en posant sa question au Saiyen.

\- Cinq cent mille au bas mot, répliqua Végéta sans ciller.

Freezer sourit.

\- Tu es gourmand. Deux cent cinquante mille.

\- Je ne bougerai pas, décréta Végéta. Et je veux la fille comme promis, puisque t'as décidé qu'elle devait y passer aussi, je veux en profiter.

Le lézard éclata de rire. Végéta s'efforça de rester stoïque, malgré les sonorités hystériques de sa voix. Il semblait se moquer de lui, mais il y avait autre chose derrière ce rire, quelque chose de plus inquiétant. Le Saiyen avait envie de se lever et de se barrer, ça commençait à le chatouiller sérieusement pendant que l'autre suffoquait presque en face de lui, mais il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Freezer s'il faisait ça. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus sûr de grand-chose, l'autre semblait avoir carrément pété les plombs. Freezer reprit son souffle peu à peu.

\- Bulma, hoqueta-t-il. J'ai compris ce que tu lui trouves, tu sais. Au début, je croyais que c'était juste pour m'emmerder, mais je sais ce qui te fait bander chez elle en fait. T'es un vicelard de Saiyen.

Végéta avait perdu le fil mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce qui le faisait bander chez elle? Est-ce que le lézard avait découvert qu'elle était flic? Certainement pas, elle serait déjà morte et lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait fait à Bulma pour croire qu'il avait compris quelque chose. Végéta était fébrile et il dut se forcer à desserrer ses doigts autour de son verre, prêt à exploser sous la pression.

Freezer goba les pilules qu'il avait dans la main et sourit à nouveau.

\- T'aimes qu'elle résiste, c'est ça? Je me souviens de la première fois que tu lui as sauté dessus dans la cabine privée, mes hommes ont dû défoncer la porte pour la sortir de tes griffes. Et à la réception du maire… Elle t'a retourné une gifle, c'est ça? Moi, elle a essayé de me frapper, tu sais.

Végéta sentit son estomac se nouer d'un coup. Il se demanda avec horreur ce que ce psychopathe avait fait à Bulma. Il crevait d'envie de lui demander. Juste poser ses mains autour de son cou et serrer en lui posant la question. Il se voyait le faire, ses mains s'étaient à nouveau refermées autour de son verre, comme un étau impitoyable.

\- Deux cent cinquante mille et la fille ce soir et demain. Après, elle sera tout-à-fait à moi, clama Freezer avec assurance.

Etrangement, cette annonce apprivoisa la rage aveugle qui bouillonnait en Végéta. Il soupira pour essayer de se détendre d'un cran. Il valait mieux jouer le jeu. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Le temps viendrait où il pourrait étrangler cette raclure. Il avait le temps. Il attendait depuis si longtemps. Deux jours, c'était plus si long après tout. Il eut un demi-sourire et reposa son verre.

\- Tu m'as eu. Marché conclu.

\- Je le savais, ricana Freezer. Mais attention, tu ne l'abimes pas, elle doit être présentable à la soirée de la banque.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, marmonna Végéta en se levant.

Il éprouvait une vague nausée. Il s'inquiétait aussi de l'état dans lequel il allait récupérer Bulma. Et Goku n'allait pas le lâcher quand il saurait pour Kiwi. Si Bulma le lui disait, en tout cas, parce que Végéta n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

\- Zarbon! Appela Freezer.

L'homme de main qui était certainement resté en faction derrière la porte tout le temps, apparut aussitôt.

\- Va chercher Bulma. Elle repart avec Ouji, ordonna Freezer.

Quand Zarbon eut disparu, Freezer se tourna vers Végéta.

\- Tu me la ramène demain matin et bien sûr, tu ne lui dis pas un mot, précisa le lézard en se levant à son tour.

Végéta haussa l'épaule à la stupidité du conseil.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on aura les détails sur cette fameuse soirée? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, siffla Freezer avec un sourire malicieux en le poussant vers la sortie.

Végéta n'osa pas insister. Le lézard était des plus flippants quand il était dans cet état. Quand il avait été plus jeune, Végéta n'avait jamais eu peur de le défier, y compris dans ses moments là. Il avait failli en crever une fois ou deux. Maintenant, il préférait être plus malin. Il quitta l'appartement de Freezer et descendit l'escalier d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre l'entrée du club.

Zarbon avait certainement foutu Goku à la porte pour attendre avec Nappa dans la caisse. Végéta osait à peine imaginer les conversations entre ces deux-là. Il décida d'intercepter Bulma avant de les rejoindre, ne serait-ce que pour caler leur version avant de voir Goku.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était nerveux en l'attendant. Il ne cessait de se demander ce que le lézard lui avait fait. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser au club après avoir embarqué Kiwi. Il avait été con.

Quand sa petite silhouette apparut à l'autre bout de la salle de danse et s'avança vers lui, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle portait une robe à bretelles sombres boutonnées sur le devant et tout ce qu'il voyait d'elle dans la pénombre était les reflets bleus de ses cheveux et l'éclat des boutons blancs sur le tissu sombre. Dès qu'il la rejoignit, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la serra contre lui avec un soulagement qui le surprit lui-même. Elle lui rendit son étreinte sans un mot. Il y eut un moment de flottement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait comme ça, il lui avait annoncé lui-même que le lézard finirait par la tuer. Mais quand-même, la sentir vivante contre lui le réconfortait plus qu'il n'aurait su dire. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Ça va? murmura-t-il en retenant son souffle.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement et ce signal infime lui permit enfin de respirer plus librement. Il se recula pour la regarder. Elle avait une entaille sur le front et les traits tirés, mais à part ça, elle avait l'air indemne de toute blessure. Elle le regardait d'un air grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser longuement. Il répondit instantanément à son baiser, mais finit par la repousser.

\- Pas ici, pas ici, chuchota-t-il. Goku nous attend dehors. Allons-y.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna la sortie. Avant de pousser la porte, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Au fait, il ne sait rien pour Kiwi.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello. Une update un peu plus tard que prévu car j'ai dû reprendre le scénario pour commencer à planifier la fin._

 _En tout cas, merci pour la fidélité, la confiance, les encouragements, tout ça..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Rarement, Bulma ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise que dans cette voiture avec ces trois mecs.

Nappa la prenait pour une pute - ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Goku, lui, la prenait pour un flic - ce qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait, après avoir descendu un gars et fait disparaitre son corps, avalé tout un tas de substances illicites et couché avec un assassin.

Pour finir, Végéta… En fait, elle ignorait pour quoi Végéta la prenait exactement. Son expression soulagée quand il l'avait retrouvée au club l'avait totalement prise au dépourvue. La façon dont il l'avait enlacée aussi, même si elle en avait eu besoin à ce moment-là. Tout ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre de lui. Elle n'était plus très sûre de son jugement concernant le Saiyen.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle commençait même à se perdre dans tous ces rôles qu'elle jouait depuis des mois et ce sentiment de confusion n'avait jamais été aussi fort que dans cette bagnole, entourée de ces trois types dont pas un n'aurait su dire qui elle était vraiment.

Aucun d'entre eux ne décrochait un mot, mais ils avaient quand même leur manière de dire les choses.

Assis au volant, Nappa lui lançait des coups d'œil lubriques dans le rétro et après des mois à bosser au club du lézard, Bulma n'avait aucune peine à lire ses pensées dans la lueur de ses yeux. Il se disait qu'elle devait être un sacré coup au pieu pour que son chef en redemande comme ça. Une nana vraiment chaude, et il était certainement en train de fantasmer sur tout ce qu'il aimerait qu'elle lui fasse. Evidemment, en présence de Végéta, il était obligé de feindre l'indifférence.

A côté de lui, à la place du passager, Goku aussi lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, mais d'un tout autre genre. Il s'agitait sur son siège et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner vers elle de temps à autres. Il était inquiet, dévoré par la curiosité de savoir ce qui était arrivé chez le lézard, et surtout anxieux de savoir si on lui avait fait du mal. Evidemment, en présence de Nappa, il était obligé de ravaler ses questions.

A l'arrière de la voiture, à côté d'elle, Végéta était le seul qui ne lui accordait pas un regard. Il contemplait les lumières de la ville qui défilaient en passant son ongle sur sa lèvre d'un air absent, mais il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il semblait avoir oublié ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Bulma mais il avait cette façon obstinée de la tenir, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de s'éloigner à nouveau. Evidemment, en présence des deux autres, il était obligé de jouer la distance.

Au milieu de toutes ces attentions muettes, Bulma n'osait rien dire et rien faire, effrayée à l'idée de faire un faux pas et de trahir l'un de ses rôles.

Elle se contenta de se laisser aller dans le siège avec un soupir silencieux. Elle avait à peine dormi durant les derniers 24 heures et son taux d'adrénaline avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment comment elle s'en était sortie. Lazuli l'avait sauvée en fait. _Lazuli._

Après Chichi, Bulma avait été la suivante à rencontrer Freezer. Reacom était venu la chercher et l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'appartement du Lézard. Elle ignorait encore comment ses jambes l'avaient portée jusqu'à là. Elle avait été comme anesthésiée et elle avait juste suivi l'homme de main avec résignation, sans vraiment réaliser à quoi elle se résignait. Le spectacle de l'antre dévastée de Freezer l'avait tout de suite ramenée à la réalité. Trop tard pour tenter de s'enfuir – si tant est qu'une tentative de fuite ait eu la moindre chance de succès.

L'appartement du lézard n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'endroit raffiné et immaculé qu'elle connaissait. La came était toujours répandue sur le sol et le tapis précieux était imprégné de morceaux de pilules broyées, de poudre blanche et d'alcool renversé. Comme pour ajouter au désordre, les plumes d'un coussin éventré s'étaient disséminées dans la pièce.

Au milieu de ce chaos dans la lumière tamisée, Freezer trônait sur le sofa en velours, les deux mains appuyées avec désinvolture sur ce qui semblait être une canne. Ses cheveux, d'habitude lissés avec application, tombaient de chaque côté de son visage et assombrissaient un peu plus ses traits. Il était là, immobile, une chaise vide installée en face de lui tandis que la table basse avait été repoussée dans un coin, comme s'il attendait un invité.

Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant d'un pas incertain que Bulma avait repéré le sang. Il y en avait une petite flaque au pied de la chaise et des gouttelettes avaient giclé un peu partout sur le sol, sur le tissu des fauteuils et même sur la veste de Freezer qui était mouchetée de taches sombres. Le spectacle avait instantanément figé Bulma et ses pieds avaient tout simplement refusé de continuer à avancer, mais Reacom l'avait poussée d'un geste rude pour la forcer à poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à son patron et elle avait littéralement trébuché jusqu'à la chaise.

Le lézard n'avait eu aucune réaction à l'incident. Ses yeux ocre, injectés de sang, étaient fixés sur elle mais ils ne paraissaient pas la voir. Elle s'était immobilisée à côté de la chaise sans s'y assoir tandis que derrière elle, les pas de Reacom étaient repartis vers la porte.

Quand ils avaient été seuls, Freezer avait semblé remarquer enfin sa présence et il avait étendu la main pour l'inviter à s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Elle s'était exécutée avec le souffle court, tendue, attentive au moindre des gestes du lézard.

Pendant un moment, il était resté silencieux, à l'observer avec son regard vague. Il avait l'air moins agité que lors de son petit speech dans le salon des filles et elle s'était dit que dans l'intervalle, la came avait peut-être dilué sa colère en même temps que ses idées. Une minuscule goutte de sang dégoulinait lentement sa pommette. Bulma n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander à qui ce sang pouvait appartenir.

Et puis, Freezer avait fini par sourire, comme s'il se souvenait subitement de quelque chose. Elle avait tout de suite su que ce sourire était mauvais.

Il s'était levé très lentement et son mouvement avait attiré l'attention de Bulma sur la canne. Elle s'était alors rendu compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un sabre. Un sabre très fin de japonais. Le nom de ce machin lui avait échappé sur le coup mais elle s'était tout de suite souvenu qu'il était réputé pour être extrêmement acéré.

Il avait tendu la lame vers elle, sans la toucher. Les reflets de l'acier l'avaient hypnotisée, comme un cobra hypnotise sa proie et elle avait tout juste été capable de se raidir sur la chaise quand le sabre s'était abattu sur elle dans une danse de mouvements circulaires si rapides qu'elle n'en avait perçu que le souffle. Quand la lame s'était immobilisée en suspens entre Freezer et elle, elle avait senti le tissu de son gilet se fissurer en lambeau et glisser de ses épaules jusqu'au sol, la laissant en soutien-gorge et mini-short. Un profond sentiment de vulnérabilité et de peur s'était alors emparé d'elle, certainement parce qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'il pouvait la tuer d'un geste qu'elle n'aurait même pas le temps de voir.

Le lézard avait dû le sentir car son sourire s'était élargi. Il avait posé la pointe de la lame entre les seins de Bulma, s'amusant de son imperceptible sursaut de recul au contact froid du métal, et quand il s'était mis à parler, sa voix n'avait été était qu'un murmure mielleux tandis que la pointe du sabre descendait très lentement le long de l'abdomen de Bulma.

\- On a été interrompus tout à l'heure. C'est bien dommage. Une autre fois peut-être, soupira-t-il avec une moue de déception. Mais après tout, c'est de ma faute, tout ça. Je m'aperçois que je t'ai trop négligée. Dis-moi, mon petit chat, tu t'es sentie seule? Tellement seule que tu t'es fait des amis, n'est-ce pas? Parle-moi de tes amis.

Le contact de l'acier sur la peau nue de Bulma était étrange, c'était comme un chatouillement qui accélérait les battements de son cœur. Son esprit était si concentré sur le voyage de la lame sur son corps qu'elle avait été incapable de parler et avait juste secoué la tête.

\- Pas d'amis ? C'est dur à croire, reprit Freezer avec une fausse expression désolée. Laisse-moi être ton ami alors. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

La pointe du sabre avait commencé à remonter vers ses seins. Le geste de Freezer était sûr et même s'il était complètement défoncé, sa main n'accusait pas le moindre tremblement.

\- Je… J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, boss, avait-elle lamentablement bafouillé.

Il l'avait interrompu brusquement en sectionnant d'un geste sec la bretelle du soutien-gorge, entaillant son épaule au passage. Elle musela un gémissement et porta aussitôt sa main à la blessure. Elle avait aussitôt senti le sang déborder avidement entre ses doigts.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, cracha-t-il.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'humeur du lézard avait basculé. Son ton s'était durci et sa voix était teintée d'une impatience qui, elle le savait, laisserait bientôt place à la colère, puis à la rage. Elle avait baissé la tête, comme pour se préparer à la tempête, et, rassemblant son courage, elle avait tenté une dernière fois de plaider sa cause.

\- Il faut me croire…

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il lui avait asséné une gifle puissante qui avait renversé la chaise et l'avait envoyée valser sur le sol.

\- Bordel de merde ! Tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher ? Hurla-t-il, excédé. Tu veux finir comme ta copine, c'est ça ? Vous me rendez dingue avec vos pleurnicheries !

Bulma avait relevé la tête et, prise d'un sursaut d'instinct de survie, ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt fixés sur la porte. Elle avait su qu'elle avait atteint un point de non-retour à cet instant. Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de lui échapper, Freezer allait la tuer, aucun doute. Dans l'état où il était, il ne contrôlait plus aucune de ses pulsions. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Le faible espoir qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir négocier avec lui aurait dû mourir à l'instant où elle avait vu le sabre.

La porte lui avait paru incroyablement loin, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de calculer. D'un coup, elle s'était hissée sur ses bras et elle s'était relevée comme un ressort en s'élançant vers la sortie. Elle avait senti la lame du sabre lui effleurer la cheville, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle avait foncé droit devant en se répétant que ce n'était qu'une ligne droite après tout. Freezer avait hurlé quelque chose, la voix vibrante de fureur, mais à ce moment elle n'entendait plus rien. Seule la porte comptait. Après, il y aurait les escaliers, les hommes de main aussi. Après, elle verrait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte quand, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Bulma, cette s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour révéler la silhouette de Lazuli juste devant elle, en travers de son chemin.

La jeune femme blonde n'avait même pas paru étonnée de se trouver ainsi nez-à-nez avec la fuyarde. Elle avait instantanément attrapé l'épaule de Bulma et sans que cette dernière sache comment, elle lui avait fait une prise qui l'avait fait tomber brutalement sur le dos.

Bulma eut la respiration coupée par la chute. Elle resta un instant abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés rivés à Lazuli qui remettait nonchalamment ses cheveux en place.

Puis, la porte s'était refermée, au plus grand désespoir de Bulma.

\- Vraiment, tout ca est d'un vulgaire, avait commenté Lazuli avec une pointe de dédain agacé.

Elle avait tendu la main à Bulma pour l'aider à se relever. Bulma avait hésité une fraction de seconde à lui faire confiance mais quand elle avait saisi sa main, Lazuli l'avait effectivement hissée sur ses pieds avec une force surprenante.

Freezer s'était tu. Il avait lancé un regard mauvais aux deux femmes, mais il avait baissé son sabre vers le sol. Il n'avait même pas cherché à poursuivre Bulma et se tenait toujours devant le sofa.

Lazuli avait essuyé une trace de sang sur sa main avec une moue de dégoût et elle avait poussé Bulma pour la forcer à rejoindre le lézard. Bulma s'était exécutée en veillant à ne pas s'approcher trop près de lui. Lazuli marchait sur ses talons, balayant la pièce d'un regard surpris et légèrement contrarié.

\- Ces filles ne diront rien. Tu ne fais que compliquer les choses en perdant le contrôle comme ça, avait repris la jeune femme blonde.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ce qu'ils m'ont fait? Avait craché Freezer avec humeur.

Lazuli s'était allumé une cigarette et avait paru réfléchir à ses paroles. Puis un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres.

\- Certainement pas. C'est la dernière chose à faire. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Elle te plaira, j'en suis sûre.

Bulma avait vu Freezer froncer les sourcils. Il avait fixé Lazuli un instant et Bulma avait eu l'impression qu'ils communiquaient sans qu'elle comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Freezer avait fini par sourire à son tour.

Alors, Lazuli avait tourné les yeux vers Bulma et lui avait fait un signe de tête.

\- File, avait-elle susurré.

Etrangement, ces mots n'avaient fait qu'attiser la terreur de Bulma. Elle s'inquiétait sérieusement de ce que pouvait être la meilleure idée de Lazuli. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était précipitée hors de l'appartement.

Après ça, on l'avait garde cloitrée dans sa chambre, vidée de tout par la fouille brutale des hommes du lézard. Elle était restée là ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, à se poser d'angoissantes questions sans réponse. D'abord, elle avait longtemps redouté que Freezer ne revienne la chercher, et quand cette angoisse s'était dissipée, elle s'était mise à penser aux autres filles, à se demander comment elles s'en sortaient et où elles étaient. Elle s'était assez vite rendu compte que Lunch était également enfermée dans sa chambre à côté de la sienne et elle avait décidé d'en déduire qu'il en allait de même de Chichi et Zangya à l'étage du dessous. Et puis, quand la nuit était à nouveau tombée, elle avait réalisé que le club était fermé et ses préoccupations étaient revenues à Freezer. _J'ai une meilleure idée._ Quelle idée Lazuli avait-elle pu avoir pour que le lézard décide de fermer le club, et de renoncer à son pactole quotidien ? Surement une sale idée.

Elle n'avait pas cru Zarbon tout de suite quand il l'avait lâchée devant l'entrée des artistes en grognant "Ouji. Devant le club."

Le sang de Bulma s'était figé, partagé entre l'espoir que ce soit vrai et la crainte d'un piège vicieux. Elle avait traversé le club déserté la gorge serrée et le cœur battant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue la silhouette familière de Végéta qui venait vers elle.

Elle ignorait comment Végéta avait convaincu Freezer de la lui laisser ce soir, mais elle devait admettre que le Saïyen commençait à l'impressionner. Il l'avait quittée en lui promettant de revenir la chercher et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de spécial entre le Lézard et lui. D'une certaine façon, Freezer le respectait. Peut-être même qu'il le craignait dans le fond. Bulma savait qu'il avait fait tomber le clan entier quelques années auparavant. Avait-il fait ça parce qu'il avait eu peur d'eux? Peur qu'ils ne se vengent à cause de cette femme mystérieuse que Freezer avait tuée?

Un coup de frein arracha Bulma à ses pensées. La chaleur de la main de Végéta disparut instantanément tandis qu'il descendait de la voiture, apparemment pressé. La portière de Bulma s'ouvrit doucement et la mine désolée de Goku se dessina dans l'entrebâillement. Il l'aida à sortir de la voiture à son tour. Il la fixait de ses yeux inquiets, cherchant à communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui sourire pour le rassurer.

Elle constata avec une certaine surprise qu'ils n'étaient pas chez Végéta. Ils étaient devant une boite de nuit dont la musique électronique dégueulait dans tout le quartier. Loin de se laisser rebutée par l'agressivité des décibels, une foule agitée se bousculait devant l'entrée dans l'espoir d'être admise à l'intérieur.

Végéta s'éloigna de la masse et longea le bâtiment sans prêter attention à Goku et Nappa qui guidaient Bulma dans son sillage. Le chef Saiyen passa une porte, deux entrées après celle de la boite de nuit, et les autres le suivirent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir étroit qui se tortillait jusqu'à un escalier. Végéta grimpa les étages avec Nappa et Goku sur ses talons. Bulma leur emboitait le pas docilement, tout en notant que ces lieux inconnus pour elle paraissaient parfaitement familiers à Goku.

Arrivés au deuxième et dernier étage, le petit groupe emprunta la seule et unique porte qui s'offrait à eux. Dès que Végéta l'ouvrit, la musique résonna à nouveau, étouffée mais toujours aussi agressive.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall carré dont le sol était couvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge sombre, comparable à celle des hôtels de luxe. En face d'eux une dernière porte les mena dans une grande pièce arborant la même moquette rouge. Au milieu trônait un bureau massif en face duquel on avait installé des fauteuils et un sofa moelleux. Les murs étaient couverts d'une myriade de photos de gens faisant la fête et d'étagères ornées de bibelots qui ressemblaient à des trophées.

Un homme était affalé les pieds sur le bureau encombré de papiers, de plusieurs téléphones et d'un ordinateur. Il avait calé le combiné d'un des téléphones entre son épaule et son oreille. Il paraissait très jeune, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir serré et d'un T-shirt moulant noir. Il avait tenté de plaquer sa tignasse brune en arrière sans grand succès et mâchouillait quelque chose avec nonchalance.

Il se figea en levant les yeux sur Végéta et le petit groupe d'arrivants.

\- Je te rappelle, marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher le téléphone à tâtons.

Végéta tourna la tête vers Nappa.

\- Ramène-moi Raditz, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Tandis que Nappa disparaissait pour s'exécuter, le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège.

\- Frérot… T'avais pas… un rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à Végéta.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux au surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser. « Frérot ? » Instantanément, son esprit superposa les traits de Végéta a ceux de leur hôte. Ça pouvait coller.

\- J'en reviens, justement, répondit sommairement Végéta en lui tournant le dos pour se servir un verre dans le bar sans autre manière.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil interrogateur a Goku mais il n'eut pas d'autre réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule. Les yeux perplexes du jeune homme dérivèrent alors vers Bulma.

\- Et tu ramènes une invitée, nota-t-il avec hésitation

Végéta se retourna vers lui et prit une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre.

\- Hm. Bulma. Bulma, voici Tarble, mon frere. Accessoirement propriétaire de cette boite de dégénérés. Tarble, occupe-toi de Bulma une minute, j'ai besoin de voir les gars.

Tarble leva un sourcil désabusé en voyant son frère disparaitre avec Goku par une autre porte. Bulma comprit sur un signe rassurant de Goku qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter et les attendre ici. Elle se sentit vaguement frustrée, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour protester et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils.

Tarble la fixa avec indécision. Elle sentait qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer sa place dans tout ça. Il n'était surement pas habitué à voir son frère débarquer ici avec des étrangers, ce qui l'amena à réaliser que cette boite devait certainement être le QG du clan.

\- Quelque chose à boire, Bulma ? Finit par proposer Tarble.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, cherchant encore les ressemblances avec l'autre Ouji. A bien y regarder c'était assez frappant, sauf que Tarble était plus frêle, beaucoup plus juvénile dans son allure aussi.

\- A manger, c'est possible ? Soupira-t-elle finalement.

Il se gratta la tête avec une perplexité évidente.

\- Ouais, sûrement, marmonna-t-il

Il décrocha un des téléphones et demanda qu'on remonte à manger. N'importe quoi, précisa-t-il avant de raccrocher. Il releva les yeux sur Bulma et, pour la première fois, il lui sourit. Son sourire n'avait rien de cynique, comme celui de Végéta, il était beaucoup plus authentique, même s'il gardait une once de malice qui devait être la marque de fabrique de la famille.

Il attrapa une bouteille dans le bar et se vautra avec nonchalance dans le canapé en face de son invitée.

\- Alors… Bulma. Tu travailles pour mon frère ?

Il reprit aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Nan, bien sûr que nan, sinon tu serais pas ici à discuter avec moi. Tu serais avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il avec un hochement de tête vers la porte derrière laquelle Végéta et Goku avaient disparu.

Il prit une gorgée au goulot de la bouteille sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle l'observait en retour sans rien dire. En réalité, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Quel était son rôle exactement, ici ? Ses idées s'embrouillaient et l'agitation de Tarble la troublait et éveillait sa méfiance.

Il leva un index serti d'une bague en argent aux motifs bizarres, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- T'es pas une pute, décréta-t-il. Mon frère ne sortirait jamais en public avec une pute, surtout si je suis dans le coin ça le ferait trop chier qu'on pense qu'il a besoin de ça. Pas Son Altesse avec son charisme irrésistible et son naturel sociable, ricana Tarble.

Il ponctua sa nouvelle déduction d'une nouvelle rasade au goulot de la bouteille.

La porte par laquelle Goku et Végéta étaient partis s'ouvrit timidement et une femme apparut silencieusement dans l'embrasure. Elle était incroyablement maigre et portait une robe supposée être de la plus haute élégance mais que son corps décharné n'arrivait pas à remplir. Son visage marqué lui donnait le double de l'âge de Tarble. Elle ramenait un plateau qui paraissait trop lourd pour elle.

\- Chéri, j'ai apporté de quoi manger. Goku m'a dit que nous avions une invitée, annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tarble lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Entre Gur. Voici Bulma.

La femme avait un sourire très doux et malgré son apparence une peu effrayante, son regard bienveillant avait un effet réconfortant. Elle posa le plateau près de Bulma et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour Bulma. Je suis Gur, la femme de Tarble.

Bulma serra la main en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa stupeur de découvrir ce couple si mal assorti. La famille de Végéta semblait à peu près aussi déroutante que lui.

\- Il faut que je retourne travailler, nous aurons peut-être le temps de discuter plus tard, reprit Gur avant de disparaitre comme elle était venue.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de fixer la porte un moment après qu'elle se soit refermée sur cette étrange femme.

\- Surprenant, non ?

La question de Tarble la tira de sa méditation et elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas suivi. Tarble lui adressa ce demi-sourire qu'elle croyait n'appartenir qu'à Végéta. Il se redressa pour s'assoir plus normalement et alluma une cigarette après avoir reposé la bouteille.

\- Tu te demandes comment j'ai pu épouser Gur, décréta-t-il avec une certaine espièglerie.

Elle ne tenta même pas de nier. Même pas par politesse. De toute façon, Tarble avait l'air un peu bourré et il était certainement défoncé aussi. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Et c'était pas comme si elle avait envie de s'en faire un copain.

\- J'avoue, c'est scotchant, commenta-t-elle.

\- J'ai épousé Gur pour la même raison que tu traines avec mon frère. Je sais que c'est pas du tout ce qu'il me faut, mais j'ai pas pu résister.

Elle cilla à cette explication. L'arrogance de ce mec qui se croyait le plus malin et qui lui rappelait un peu Végéta commençait à lui taper sur le système.

\- Garde tes conneries pour toi et sers-moi plutôt un verre finalement, soupira-t-elle avec irritation en attaquant un sandwich.

Il se mit à rire mais se leva et se dirigea vers le bar malgré tout.

\- Finalement t'es p'têt' une pute, articula-t-il d'un ton moqueur en lui versant un verre, la cigarette vissée au coin des lèvres.

Elle haussa les épaules sans détourner l'attention de son repas. Elle se laissa presque surprendre par le souffle de Tarble sur sa nuque quand il se pencha vers elle en lui tendant son verre.

\- Tu serais quand même pas du genre « petite amie »? chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul à cette soudaine proximité. En guise de réponse à sa suggestion, elle le fusilla des yeux et s'empara du verre si brusquement qu'il déborda sur son poignet.

Il se recula avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ha, touché, conclut-il. J'en reviens pas.

Elle serra les lèvres pour contenir l'envie de meurtre qui montait en elle. Cette conversation avec ce petit con la mettait définitivement à cran.

\- Et toi? Tu bosses avec ton frère? Ou plutôt _pour_ ton frère?

Le sourire de Tarble s'élargit à cette évidente manœuvre de détourner le sujet de discussion sur lui.

\- Je suis un Ouji. C'est une affaire de famille tout ça, répondit-il en reprenant la cigarette toujours coincée entre ses lèvres.

Bulma se demanda si le jeune Ouji avait déjà été en prison mais elle ne se souvenait pas jamais avoir entendu parler de lui. Vu son âge, il avait dû être mis à l'abri par son frère d'une manière ou d'une autre et il venait certainement d'entrer sur le marché du crime – encore qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de découvrir que sa boite était un supermarché de la came ou une couverture pour d'autres magouilles.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée subite de Raditz et Nappa qui firent irruption dans le bureau.

\- Tarble, on va avoir besoin de toi, grommela Nappa en se dirigeant directement vers le bar pour se servir.

\- Comme d'habitude, j'imagine, maugréa Tarble avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il paraissait subitement contrarié. Raditz s'était laissé tomber sur le sofa avec lassitude.

\- Et si t'avais un petit remontant, je serai pas contre, ajouta-t-il.

Tarble se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et retourna s'assoir à son bureau.

\- Ouais, et surtout si vous avez besoin d'un massage, vous hésitez pas non plus, siffla-t-il en fouillant un tiroir.

Raditz leva les yeux sur Bulma et parut s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- Tiens, encore? Marmonna-t-il.

Bulma ignora la remarque. Elle commençait à se demander ce que Gokû et Végéta était en train de foutre, à la laisser là avec ce lot d'abrutis premier choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, grinça justement la voix de Végéta qui apparut à son tour sur le pas de la porte.

Tarble lança quelque chose à Raditz qui l'attrapa en plein vol. Bulma eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir un petit sachet que Raditz glissa aussitôt dans sa poche arrière en se levant.

\- On y va, chef, on y va, répondit-il docilement.

Nappa vida son verre d'une traite et suivit son comparse qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

Végéta se tourna vers Tarble qui avait remis ses pieds sur le bureau et finissait tranquillement sa cigarette.

\- Toi aussi, grogna le plus grand des frères. Garde un œil sur eux, Gokû t'expliquera.

Tarble soupira et écrasa sa cigarette avant de se lever à contre cœur.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'avais rien d'autre à faire que de faire tourner cette boite, râla-t-il en sortant à la suite des deux hommes de mains.

Végéta ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Bulma.

\- Gokû va nous rejoindre, annonça-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il s'avança vers elle et tendit sa main, comme pour toucher sa joue mais le bruit de la porte derrière lui interrompit son geste et il se détourna pour se diriger vers le bar.

\- Dès qu'il entra, Gokû se précipita vers Bulma et la saisit vers les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Il la dévisageait avec inquiétude, craignant visiblement sa réponse.

\- Ils ne m'ont rien fait, soupira-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Enfin, rien que je ne puisse encaisser.

Elle vit les traits de son ami se décontracter un peu. Elle réalisait à quel point il lui manquait. A quel point, son insouciance constante manquait à sa vie ces derniers temps. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra en signe de réconfort.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé pour que Freezer s'agite comme ça. Pour qu'il ferme son club et…

Il leva les yeux vers Végéta.

\- …Qu'il change si subitement les termes du contrat, finit-il avec hésitation.

Bulma tiqua et adressa un coup d'œil au Saïyen qui sirotait stoïquement son verre à quelques pas d'eux. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'il magouillait avec Freezer, mais Gokû paraissait tout à fait au courant.

\- Quel contrat ? demanda-t-elle.

Gokû soupira et la lâcha.

\- Freezer a engagé Végéta et ses hommes pour exécuter un contrat. Si tout se passe bien, ça devrait nous donner l'occasion de le coincer une fois pour toute, confessa-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard.

Bulma se raidit. C'était donc ça qu'ils manigançaient dans son dos depuis le début ?

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit? Grinça-t-elle.

Gokû se tordit les mains, subitement très mal à l'aise.

\- C'était prévu, marmonna-t-il d'un ton penaud. Jusqu'à ce que ta couverture merde. On a décidé... Tu ne voulais pas laisser tomber alors si…

Si le lézard me tombait dessus, vous vouliez pas que je vende la mèche, c'est ça ? coupa Bulma avec amertume.

En guise de réponse, Gokû se contenta de baisser la tête. De toute évidence, il se sentait coupable mais intérieurement, Bulma devait reconnaître qu'il avait bien fait. Si elle en avait trop su, elle aurait pu les trahir, même involontairement et faire tout foirer. Elle en voulait quand même à ses collègues de l'avoir laissé sur la touche comme ça.

\- Tu bosses avec Piccolo et Krilin, alors? C'est comme ça que tu as été prévenu de ma présence au Club et des conneries de Freezer, soupira-t-elle. Dis-moi au moins, c'est quoi ce contrat ?

\- Le maire, répondit aussitôt Végéta.

Bulma fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui avec incrédulité.

\- Il a perdu les pédales? Hercule est un véritable héros, il est intime avec les plus hauts dignitaires du pays. S'il le bute, ça ne fera que rameuter tous les flics du pays en ville et c'est pas bon pour les affaires du Lézard. Vous savez pourquoi il veut faire ça?

\- C'est pas la question, coupa nerveusement Gokû. De toute façon, il n'arrivera rien à Satan.

Bulma plissa les yeux vers lui. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas trop parler devant Végéta.

\- Il veut faire ça dans deux jours, à la soirée du nouveau directeur de la Satan Central Bank, ajouta Gokû.

\- Chris Linley, c'est ça ? répondit Bulma.

Les deux hommes restèrent muet un instant. Ils avaient l'air surpris qu'elle connaisse le nom.

\- Lazuli tourne autour de ce mec, expliqua Bulma en surveillant leur réaction du coin de l'œil.

\- Ça m'étonne pas, maugréa Végéta avec un haussement d'épaule. Freezer doit chercher un moyen de le tenir par les couilles.

Gokû hocha la tête.

\- Assez prévisible comme manœuvre, on va surveiller ça de plus près, conclut-il.

Bulma les dévisagea tour à tour en silence. L'impression qu'ils ne lui disaient pas tout lui chatouillait l'estomac. Elle se demandait même s'ils jouaient franc-jeu l'un envers l'autre. Certainement pas.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Tu as dit que Freezer avait changé les termes du contrat ? reprit Bulma.

Goku et Végéta échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Au départ, ça devait être un assassinat des plus classiques mais ce soir, le lézard a brusquement changé d'idée. Il a décidé qu'il voulait assister au meurtre et que ça se passerait à la soirée du banquier. Il a ajouté quelques cibles aussi, expliqua Végéta.

Bulma regarda Gokû avec incrédulité.

\- Quelques cibles ?

\- Des gens qui l'emmerdent et… hm… Vous, les filles du club, murmura Gokû avec embarras.

Elle serra les lèvres. Voilà la meilleure idée de Lazuli. Dézinguer tout le monde d'un coup, sans faire de détail, dans un grand show sanglant. Son estomac se noua.

\- Evidemment, du coup, vous ne risquez rien puisqu'on ne vous fera pas de mal, pas vrai Végéta ? ajouta Gokû avec empressement.

Végéta se contenta de hocher la tête, mais Bulma n'était subitement plus du tout certaine de lui faire confiance. Les Saïyens n'étaient bons qu'à deux choses. Tuer et baiser. A quel point Gokû les contrôlait-il ? A quel point contrôlait-il Végéta ? Et à quel point Raditz et Nappa étaient-ils eux-mêmes contrôlables ? Raditz était bourré ou défoncé la plupart du temps et Nappa était une brute épaisse qui rongeait son frein entre deux bastons.

Elle regarda Gokû dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle en espérant que Végéta n'entende pas ses paroles.

Gokû afficha son imitable sourire, celui qui respirait la confiance la plus absolue et qui suffisait en temps normal à la rassurer entièrement. Pourtant, Bulma continuait à douter. Il y avait quelque chose de pas très clair dans tout ça.

\- Mais peut-être pourrais-tu nous dire ce qui a mis le lézard dans un état pareil ? demanda-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle fut tentée de lancer un coup d'œil à Végéta pour le consulter silencieusement et se réfréna à la dernière minute.

\- Un de ses hommes de main a disparu. On a retrouvé son sang dans la maison des filles et Freezer est devenu furieux. Il s'est mis en tête que l'une d'entre nous avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, soupira-t-elle.

Le sourire de Gokû retomba et son regard s'assombrit. Il tourna la tête vers Végéta.

\- L'une d'entre vous ? On se demande où il va chercher tout ça, commenta-t-il simplement. J'espère juste que notre opération va pas être compromise par un règlement de comptes entre sbires.

Végéta détourna le regard et posa son verre vide sur une étagère.

\- En tout cas, on est au moins sûr qu'il ne fera rien aux filles du club avant la réception, releva-t-il.

Goku serra les lèvres dans une moue désolée. Il effleura la frange de Bulma et écarta les cheveux pour observer l'entaille au front qu'elle avait gagné en refusant de se faire baiser.

\- J'espère. J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien. Chichi va bien aussi?

Bulma hocha la tête de manière rassurante tout en réalisant qu'elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle repensa au sang dans l'appartement de Freezer et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Je vais rentrer, annonça brusquement Végéta. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle passe la nuit chez moi, si le lézard vérifie.

Gokû s'extirpa de la contemplation du visage meurtri de Bulma et laissa retomber sa frange qui cachait la blessure.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai des trucs à faire. Ça ira, Bulma? Tu tiendras encore deux jours?

\- T'inquiète pas, soupira-t-elle en se levant. Et dis à Krilin que j'aurai sa peau dès que tout ça sera fini. Il était mon contact, il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Oh, et Roshi aussi, le vieil obsédé.

Gokû lâcha un petit rire embarrassé tandis que Bulma suivait Végéta déjà en route vers sa voiture.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey,_

 _Merci pour tout. Les updates sont longues à venir mais la vraie vie ne me laisse pas beaucoup de répit pour écrire ces derniers temps. Et je parle même pas de mon ordinateur en fin de vie._

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, un petit message personnel_ _à la petite Solène qui est née à la cave un sombre soir d'octobre. Enfin une fille dans cette famille de mecs. Bienvenue dans ce monde de brutes, petite guerrière. Tu vas tous les bouffer, Tatie est fière._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise et le raclement des essuie-glaces résonnaient de manière assourdissante dans l'habitacle silencieux. Végéta était resté muet depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la boite de son frère. Il arborait une mine sombre, concentré sur sa conduite. Sa façon nerveuse de crisper ses doigts sur le volant n'avait pas échappé à Bulma et bizarrement, ça suffisait à la faire taire malgré tout ce qu'elle crevait de lui dire.

Au lieu de parler, elle tripotait les réglages du chauffage pour tromper sa propre nervosité. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle alluma le poste à la recherche d'une station de radio ou d'une musique, n'importe quoi pour rompre ce silence lugubre.

Végéta éteignit aussitôt l'appareil d'un geste sec.

\- Quelqu'un nous suit, maugréa-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils et se retourna pour observer la circulation derrière eux. Malheureusement la vitre arrière détrempée permettait tout juste d'entrevoir une multitude de phares dans leur sillage.

\- T'es sûr? Qui? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se contenta de lui jeter un œil noir.

\- Franchement, je me demande comment t'es rentrée dans la police.

Elle eut une petite moue de défi et haussa une épaule.

\- J'ai couché, qu'est-ce que tu crois? répliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils et elle comprit qu'il se demandait si ça pouvait être vrai. Elle s'amusa intérieurement de sa réaction et reprit.

\- Tu crois que c'est Freezer qui nous fait filer?

\- Possible. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne se doute de rien? Rétorqua-t-il.

Ses paroles refroidirent instantanément l'humeur légère de Bulma.

\- Il est défoncé depuis plus de 24 heures. Je sais pas s'il a les idées très claires, tu sais, marmonna-t-elle.

Végéta ricana.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a les idées claires. Etre un putain de psychopathe camé n'a jamais empêché d'avoir les idées claires, bien au contraire.

Elle réfléchit à la théorie de Végéta. Freezer avait en réalité toutes les raisons de les soupçonner d'être à l'origine de la disparition de Kiwi. D'ailleurs Lunch avait tout de suite compris, et même Gokû les suspectait sérieusement. Pourtant, le lézard n'avait même pas eu l'air d'y penser une seconde. Ça pouvait paraitre bizarre mais après tout, il avait tellement d'ennemis dans le milieu du crime qu'il avait sûrement bien trop de candidats potentiels au complot pour se focaliser sur le clan Ouji.

\- Pourquoi il t'aurait laissé partir avec moi s'il nous soupçonnait d'être de mèche ? Surtout après t'avoir demandé de me buter, releva-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande. Et si c'était des conneries tout ça ? Si ce contrat qu'il m'avait confié n'existait pas ? Et s'il nous filait pour essayer d'en savoir plus avant de nous descendre ?

Bulma haussa les épaules. Freezer ne lui paraissait pas si compliqué. Surtout, il n'était pas si patient. S'il avait compris que c'était eux qui s'en étaient pris étaient à Kiwi, il les aurait déjà ligotés sur une chaise ou jetés au fond du fleuve. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour tenter de repérer qui pouvait bien les suivre mais une fois de plus, elle ne voyait qu'un flot de voitures banales navigant autour d'eux. Elle s'aperçut alors que Végéta n'avait pas pris la route de son appartement.

\- On va où ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance. C'est pas le chemin de chez toi.

Il ne répondit pas et tourna brusquement dans une artère secondaire. La circulation y était moins dense, mais par cette voie, ils s'enfonçaient dans un des quartiers les plus animés du centre ville.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Répéta-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il s'engagea sans un mot dans une contre-allée et roula au pas jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une entrée rutilante ornée d'un auvent et gardée par une horde de gorilles en costume et de voituriers prêts à dégainer leurs parapluies. Végéta stoppa la voiture devant l'un d'eux et se tourna vers elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- En boite, répondit-il enfin en coupant le contact.

Elle cilla et sursauta presque quand l'un des voituriers ouvrit sa portière. En sortant, elle reconnut l'endroit. C'était une des boites les plus huppées des environs. Elle l'avait fréquentée un temps, des années auparavant, mais c'était comme une autre vie.

Végéta donna les clés à un second voiturier en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille et en lui glissant une liasse de billets dans la main, puis, saisissant Bulma par les hanches, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Murmura-t-elle, un peu anxieuse.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

\- On joue la comédie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Souris un peu, on dirait un flic.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans la foule à ses côtés. La clientèle était triée sur le volet, du genre _happy few_ ultra friqué. Bulma elle-même se souvenait avoir fait partie de ces gens que l'argent avait blasé et qui cherchaient à se perdre ici. L'alcool coulait à flot, la came aussi, si on voulait. Tout genre de came, pourvu qu'on ait de quoi payer. Il n'y avait pas de limite et la discrétion était garantie derrière la devanture luxueuse et les portiers. Bulma s'était assez vite lassée de cet endroit, mais Végéta paraissait y être comme chez lui.

Un léger brouillard de fumée colorée flottait dans l'air et des créatures androgynes aux allures ultra sophistiquées faisaient office de serveurs, ondulant avec habileté au milieu de la cohue des danseurs qui s'égosillaient en s'agitant avec frénésie.

Végéta se frayait un chemin dans la foule, entraînant vigoureusement Bulma dans son sillage. Elle prenait garde à ne pas le lâcher, bousculée de toute part par la masse brutale et bruyante. Subitement, une fille aux cheveux verts, sortie de nulle part, se rua sur Végéta et l'embrassa avidement en riant. Le mouvement fut si brusque et inattendu que Bulma faillit le lâcher. Il repoussa la fille avec force mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, toutes les lumières virèrent de rouge et une voix gutturale souhaita à tous la bienvenue en enfer. Ce fut comme un signal et une hystérie générale s'empara de la foule aux premières notes d'une musique rythmée. Sans que Bulma ait le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva soudainement arrachée à la poigne de son cavalier et emportée loin de lui, comme par une vague puissante.

Pendant un moment, elle ne vit plus rien que des épaules, des coudes, des bouches grandes ouvertes autour d'elle. Elle était désavantagée par sa taille, tout le monde semblait la dominer d'une bonne tête et la masse agitée continuait à la bousculer sans ménagement. Quelqu'un lui écrasa le pied, certainement avec un talon pointu et elle hurla de douleur. Dans le chaos ambiant, elle n'entendit même pas son propre cri et, peu à peu, l'impression de suffoquer commença à monter en elle. Elle se sentait étourdie et désorientée dans l'étau de cette foule incontrôlable qui brouillait tous ses repères. Il fallait qu'elle en sorte, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle respire.

Quand elle parvint finalement à rejoindre l'estrade qui bordait la piste de danse, elle se retrouva face à ce qui ressemblait à une marée humaine baignée dans une lueur rougeâtre. Végéta n'était plus en vue nulle part dans cet amalgame de chevelures et de bras tendus qui s'agitaient infatigablement. Elle s'aperçut avec une certaine panique qu'elle n'avait même pas un portable pour le retrouver. Elle força ses yeux à scruter encore la masse des danseurs agglutinés dans le halo rouge. En vain. Le Saiyen semblait avoir été avalé par la foule.

Son pied la faisait souffrir et elle se pencha pour tenter d'évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts causés par le talon anonyme qui avait transpercé sa misérable chaussure en toile. Elle ne voyait rien et les décibels commençaient à lui vriller le crâne. Elle décida de se battre en retraite dans les toilettes, juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de repartir à la recherche de Végéta.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, les chiottes étaient un peu à l'écart et le bruit y était nettement plus supportable. En revanche, elles étaient à peu près aussi surpeuplées que la piste de danse. Elle aurait dû se souvenir pourtant.

Des grappes de clients satisfaisaient ici toute sorte de besoin sans grands rapports avec ceux pour lesquels l'endroit était initialement conçu. Bulma repoussa un couple enlacé qui barrait le chemin et s'aventura vers les cabines, espérant qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles seraient libres. Elle dépassa prudemment une nana qui était en train de défoncer le distributeur de capotes à coups de poings. Une autre, qui avait l'air complètement partie, s'amusait à déposer des baisers mouillés sur le carrelage du mur et à observer les traces de rouge a lèvres qui restaient imprimés. Bulma dut slalomer entre elle et un type aux cheveux longs assis par terre, une bouteille a la main. Il essaya vaguement de lui attraper la cheville, mais elle parvint à esquiver son geste maladroit. Il lui envoya un sourire bizarre avec une dent en diamant qui la fit frémir.

C'était une véritable cohue qui se pressait devant les cabines et Bulma tenta sa chance à la première porte qu'elle put atteindre. Elle s'entrouvrit mais fut immédiatement bloquée par un ou des occupants – Bulma ne savait pas trop dire.

Continuant son chemin, elle sentit subitement une main saisir son poignet et la retourner. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à se trouver nez-à-nez avec Vegeta, elle découvrit avec stupeur le visage d'une jeune femme brune qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Avant que Bulma put dire un seul mot, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur et l'inconnu colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bulma se débattit instinctivement, agitée par un sentiment de dégoût, mais l'autre tenait toujours fermement son bras tout en la maintenant contre le mur, sa bouche essayant inexplicablement de dévorer celle de Bulma. Dans le chaos général, personne ne prenait garde à leur étrange pugilat.

Tout d'un coup, la femme rompit le baiser et poussa Bulma à l'intérieur de la cabine qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous le poids de Bulma qui se retrouva brusquement assise sur la cuvette, un peu étourdie par le brutal enchaînement des évènements.

La femme l'avait suivie dans la cabine sans jamais lâcher son poignet. Elle referma la porte d'un coup de pied vigoureux et se pencha à nouveau sur elle. Bulma recula aussitôt son visage avec méfiance.

\- Hey ! grogna-t-elle avec irritation.

Mais ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa les yeux de la femme. Elle n'avait rien d'une fêtarde. Elle n'était ni bourrée, ni défoncée. Ni gaie, de toute évidence. Elle était froide et déterminée et Bulma sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, que cette fille n'était pas juste une cliente délurée de la boite.

La mystérieuse inconnue serrait son poignet avec une force surprenante, la forçant à rester assise. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un objet qu'elle approcha aussitôt du cou de sa victime. Bulma leva instantanément sa main libre pour l'en empêcher en agrippant son bras.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait d'un taser que la fille semblait bien décidée à décharger sur elle. Bulma se mit à crier en continuant à bloquer le mouvement de son agresseuse, mais dans le brouhaha, personne ne prêtait attention a ce qui se passait dans les chiottes.

La femme était incroyablement forte et sa position l'avantageait tandis que Bulma guettait avec affolement le taser qui se rapprochait d'elle inexorablement. Elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de genou, mais l'autre esquiva d'un petit mouvement de recul. En répression, elle décocha à Bulma un solide coup de pied dans le mollet.

Bulma grogna de douleur avant de se jeter en avant de tout son poids pour repousser son adversaire. Elle parvint à la faire reculer, mais l'inconnue lâcha subitement son poignet, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Brusquement privée de cet appui et emportée par son élan, Bulma s'affala sur le côté et la femme parvint à libérer son bras qui tenait le taser. Elle pressa aussitôt un genou sur l'épaule de Bulma pour l'immobiliser et leva son bras pour abattre son taser sur elle. Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée et une main retint son poignet à la dernière seconde. Elle poussa un grognement tandis qu'on la tirait en arrière. Bulma devinait la silhouette de Végéta derrière son agresseuse. La femme lutta tant bien que mal alors que le Saiyen lui faisait une clé de bras, la contraignant à ramener le taser derrière son dos. Finalement, elle lâcha un cri et son corps fut pris de spasmes violents. Elle s'arqua dans un soubresaut avant de s'effondrer lourdement.

Bulma repoussa rudement le poids mort de son corps. Végéta lui prit la main pour l'aider à se dégager et à se relever. Une fois debout, Bulma contempla la femme recroquevillée à ses pieds, inerte. Sa longue chevelure noire couvrait une partie de son visage mais Bulma était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

La concurrence, grogna Végéta avec dédain.

\- Tu veux dire… un assassin ? Tu crois que Freezer l'a envoyée pour me tuer ? Murmura Bulma.

Végéta hocha la tête.

\- Si elle avait été là pour te tuer, tu serais morte. Je pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Freezer. Il faut qu'on bouge, elle est sûrement pas seule.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la cabine pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les toilettes étaient toujours squattés par une foule bruyante et agitée. C'était leur chance. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de se demander ce qu'ils foutaient à trois dans un seul chiotte, et personne ne se demanderait pourquoi il y avait une nana inconsciente sur le sol.

Végéta tira Bulma au travers de la cohue et ils s'extirpèrent des sanitaires pour se retrouver a nouveau au milieu de la masse mouvante des clients de la boite. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des toilettes, Végéta se figea subitement et fit demi-tour. Il poussa Bulma en arrière et plaqua une main contre le mur au niveau de son visage pour la bloquer dans un recoin. Il se pencha vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser et murmura à son oreille.

Le type en costume sombre avec les cheveux orange.

Elle fouilla la foule des yeux comme elle put, la vue obstruée par la silhouette massive de Végéta qui faisait écran. Elle aperçut furtivement un mec typé de l'Est avec une tignasse teinte en blond vénitien. Il portait un costume sombre, qui, mis à part sa cravate défaite, détonait avec les tenues des autres clients.

\- Il est avec elle. Il va la chercher et la trouver. Faut qu'on se tire, grogna Végéta.

Le type en question ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, mais il y avait trop de monde. Végéta se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Bulma pour mieux la dissimuler et le gars aux cheveux orange passa devant eux sans les voir.

Le Saiyen reprit aussitôt son chemin en traînant sa partenaire sans ménagement derrière lui, se frayant un passage a coups de coude au milieu des fêtards bruyants. Bulma suivait tant bien que mal, essayant d'ignorer la douleur de son pied en charpie.

Végéta semblait parfaitement connaitre les lieux et sans qu'elle sut comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, puis enfin à l'air libre. Végéta esquiva les voituriers et repartit à pied sur l'avenue, Bulma sur ses talons.

Il marchait vite, Bulma courait quasiment. Il l'avait lâchée et elle était trop essoufflée à essayer de garder le rythme pour lui demander où ils allaient. Elle n'avait qu'une urgence de toute façon. S'éloigner de ces gens qui qu'ils soient.

Elle s'aperçut qu'une voiture en warning semblait attendre un peu plus loin. Un taxi. Végéta monta aussitôt dedans et elle s'engouffra dans la voiture derrière lui sans hésiter.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle tandis que le taxi s'engageait sur l'avenue. Elle observa Végéta du coin de l'œil. Son expression crispée lui fit comprendre qu'il était toujours inquiet. Elle se retourna instinctivement pour vérifier s'ils étaient suivis mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Je finirai par le savoir, répondit-il.

\- Et ta voiture ?

\- Quelqu'un viendra la récupérer. En attendant, il vaut mieux qu'on aille pas chez moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres sans rien dire. Alors c'était ça ? Une sorte de cavale. D'une certaine manière, après sa conversation avec Goku, elle s'était laissée à croire que toutes ces conneries touchaient à leur fin. Avec son assurance naïve, il avait réussi à la convaincre que leur but était quasiment atteint, que son rêve de voir tomber Freezer la gueule dans la boue était sur le point de se réaliser. Elle avait pensé qu'elle serait bientôt tirée d'affaire. A l'abri. Qu'elle pourrait enfin reprend sa vie, ses comptes réglés avec le passé, le regard braqué sur l'avenir. Gokû et son optimisme contagieux. Evidemment, rien n'était aussi simple et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas mis le doigts dans un engrenage qui pourrait l'emmener bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. En réalité les rôles qu'elle avait joués jusqu'ici était doucement en train de la bouffer et la perspective de redevenir Bulma Briefs, la millionnaire sans histoire, devenait de plus en plus improbable.

Végéta, de son côté n'avait pas ce genre d'état d'âme. Il gérait leur cavale avec un naturel désarmant qui en disait long sur son expérience de ce genre de situation. Il commanda au taxi de les débarquer dans un quartier animé ou ils se perdirent rapidement dans la foule. Le saïyen s'y repérait sans problème et il guida Bulma tout droit à l'adresse d'un hôtel minable quelques rues plus loin. Un gros bonhomme affublé de lunettes en cul de bouteille somnolait derrière le comptoir il les accueillit avec un grognement de bienvenue et leur remit une clé sans leur accorder un regard, après avoir minutieusement examiné les billets que Végéta avait glissé sur le comptoir. Il ne parut même pas surpris de l'élégance de son client qui jurait définitivement avec le genre de la maison. Bulma se demanda de toute façon ce qu'il voyait exactement derrière ses triples foyers.

Quand la porte de la chambre, minuscule et poussiéreuse se referma sur eux, Bulma se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de lassitude.

Végéta vérifia encore quelque chose à la fenêtre et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour passer un coup de fil. Il alluma le robinet à fond, certainement pour éviter que Bulma entende quoi que ce soit. Elle se doutait qu'il devait appeler Raditz ou Nappa pour leur raconter l'incident et leur donner des instructions. Les Saïyens n'étaient pas tout à fait dans le même camp que Bulma, même si Gokû semblait penser le contraire.

Elle se déchaussa et observa son pied blessé avec une grimace de douleur. Elle continuait à se demander pour qui travaillait la femme qui l'avait agressée. Evidemment pas pour les flics, et pas non plus pour les Saïyens. Pour Freezer ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Elle n'y croyait pas. Le problème, c'était que si cette bonne femme n'avait pas agi pour le compte du lézard, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait un ennemi supplémentaire dans l'équation. Et ça, Goku n'en avait pas du tout parlé. Est-ce qu'il était seulement au courant ? Végéta de son côté, semblait ignorer de qui il s'agissait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte de la salle de bains qui s'ouvrit. Végéta appuya son épaule contre le chambranle et la fixa d'un air sombre.

Elle leva les yeux de son orteil en sang.

\- Alors ? Tu as appris quelque chose ? C'était qui ces gens ? Demanda Bulma.

\- Mai et Shu. Tueurs free lance. Pas le genre que Freezer embaucherait, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Sa théorie se confirmait. Quelqu'un d'autres les avait dans le viseur. Ca devenait compliqué.

\- Pour qui ils bossent alors ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient exactement, puisque apparemment, ils étaient pas là pour me tuer?

\- Leur employeur peut être n'importe qui. Un ennemi de Freezer, un de mes ennemis, quelqu'un qui a compris que t'étais flic, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec curiosité avant de reprendre.

\- Ou quelqu'un qui cherche à kidnapper la millionnaire Bulma Briefs ?

Bulma écarquilla les yeux et se décomposa. Végéta ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Une belle rançon. Moi-même, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, tu sais. Mais avec Gokû qui me colle au cul tout le temps, c'est pas simple, ricana-t-il.

Gokû et sa connerie de confiance. Bulma le maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise a Végéta qui elle était ?

\- Puisque tu connais mon secret, tu veux pas me dire le tien ? Au sujet de la Saïyenne que Freezer a tuée ?

Végéta haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça ? C'est pas un secret. Qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Lunch. Elle pense que tu veux venger ton clan pour ça.

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Il se leva pour enlever sa veste.

\- Lunch. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle arrive encore à s'imaginer des conneries romantiques de ce genre. L'histoire de Fasha est vieille. Ca fait plus de 10 ans. Je vais te dire un truc, j'ai fini d'en vouloir à Freezer. Tout ce que je fais pour aider tes potes à le faire tomber, c'est pour pouvoir sortir de taule une fois pour toute.

Ce fut au tour de Bulma de ricaner.

\- Bien sûr, un mec comme toi. Tu vas payer ta dette a la société et après tu te retireras tranquillement des affaires. Tu prendras un job, tu payeras tes impôts et tu fonderas une famille, deux enfants et un chien, c'est ça ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il était vexé de paraître si évident et Bulma trouva ça délicieux. Elle se hissa à genou près du rebord du lit et agrippa sa ceinture pour le rapprocher d'elle d'un coup sec. Son visage se trouvait juste au niveau de sa braguette et elle le sentit se tendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire malin.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais parce que ce qui te fait vibrer, c'est te taper une strip-teaseuse dans un hôtel de passe en sachant qu'à tout instant, des tueurs peuvent surgir, l'arme à la main, non ?

Il eut un demi sourire.

\- Tss, qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Riposta-t-il avec défi.

Elle rit doucement et commença à défaire sa ceinture.

\- Le mieux c'est d'essayer pour vérifier, alors ? murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

Mais il posa sa main sur la sienne pour stopper son geste et s'éloigna d'elle. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et la verrouilla. Elle le regarda faire avec incertitude. Quand il se retourna vers elle, il resta immobile et la fixa d'un air pensif. Elle crut qu'il allait décliner son offre, mais il finit par revenir vers le lit avec une expression sérieuse. Il se posta à nouveau devant elle. Il approcha sa main de son épaule et suspendit son geste à quelques millimètres de sa peau, comme s'il craignait de la brûler par son contact.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Bulma se raidit à l'évocation inattendue du Lézard et de son obsession à la mettre dans son lit. Elle détourna le regard et répondit d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Rien… Enfin rien de ce genre.

Végéta pencha la tête de côté. Il semblait chercher à savoir si elle mentait.

\- Il m'a dit que tu avais essayé de le frapper. Il est sûr que c'est pour ça que je te demande à chaque fois… Parce que tu résistes.

Bulma fronça les sourcils dans une moue de dégoût.

\- C'est un taré. En fait, assez ironiquement, si j'avais pas tué Kiwi et si tes hommes n'avaient pas laissé du sang dans le sous-sol, je crois que ça aurait beaucoup plus mal tourné pour moi, marmonna-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur sa mâchoire et la contraignit à tourner la tête pour le regarder.

\- Demain, tu vas y retourner, n'est-ce pas?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix? Si je le fais pas, ça risque de ruiner tous les plans pour l'arrêter. Il va te tomber dessus et annuler le coup de la réception du banquier. Tout sera foutu.

Il la dévisagea un moment avec une expression grave et indéchiffrable.

\- Tu fais ça pour venger tes parents, c'est ça?

Elle prit sa main sans répondre et déposa un baiser dans sa paume. Elle continua à embrasser son poignet en l'attirant vers elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus parler. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas en faire une habitude, murmura-t-il.

Cette simple phrase serra instantanément le cœur de Bulma. Les mots avaient quelque chose de douloureusement sinistre. Elle savait malgré tout qu'il n'avait pas exactement tort. Quand Gokû lui avait fait part de l'opération qui se préparait pour arrêter Freezer, elle s'était laissée aller à croire que tout allait bien se passer. Tout était sur le point de finir. Et puis, elle s'était faite agressée dans la boite, et maintenant Végéta lui rappelait que les choses pouvaient en réalité déraper à tout instant.

\- C'est quoi exactement le plan de Gokû ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il fronça les sourcils avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Il veut se servir du banquier comme d'un appât. On est censé débarquer à la réception pour le tuer et se faire arrêter sur le fait. Ils embarqueront Freezer dans la foulée. Tes chefs ont l'air de tenir à ce qu'il se fasse passer les menottes en public. Après… ils monnaieront mon témoignage et ceux de Nappa et Raditz, même si ces crétins ne sont pas encore au courant.

Elle cilla en essayant de réfléchir à la cohérence de la mise en scène.

\- T'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que ça va foirer, reprit-elle.

Il passa son pouce sur sa joue et souleva sa frange pour observer l'entaille sur son front.

\- J'en sais rien. Tout est tellement tordu avec Freezer. Si ça ne marche pas…

Il s'interrompit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser lentement. Elle l'accueillit sans hésiter. Elle préférait ça plutôt qu'il finisse sa phrase. Il mit un genou sur le matelas sans rompre le baiser et la souleva pour la repousser plus loin sur le lit. Elle sentit les boutons de sa robe se défaire un à un tandis qu'il l'allongeait doucement sur le dos, la recouvrant de son corps.

Elle se perdit dans sa chaleur, dans le contact de sa peau et le délice humide de sa langue, sans prendre garde aux ressorts usés du matelas merdique. Elle se laissait aller dans la transe, les yeux fermés, essayant d'imaginer que personne ne les cherchait, que personne ne les attendait nulle part, essayant d'oublier ce que Tarble lui avait dit. _Je sais que c'est pas du tout ce qu'il me faut, mais j'ai pas pu résister._

Et elle oublia, l'espace d'un moment. Il y avait de la douceur et de la fermeté dans les gestes du Saïyen et le mélange des deux avait quelque chose d'incroyablement rassurant. Quand, elle ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court à côté de lui, elle rêva qu'ils en fassent une habitude quand tout serait fini. Pas dans un hôtel miteux, à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais quelque part dans un appartement douillet sans personne pour les surprendre.

Elle fixa le plafond et essaya de visualiser ce que pourrait être sa vie avec lui. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et le trouva assis sur le rebord du lit. Il lui tournait le dos en tripotant son portable, sûrement en train de vérifier ses messages.

Elle soupira silencieusement. C'est lui qui avait raison. Elle était con, elle ne devrait pas en faire une habitude.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	15. Chapter 15

_Holà. Je sais que j'ai été très longue pour cette mise à jour, mais c'était pour la bonne cause puisque j'ai quasiment ébauché toute la fin de l'histoire. Je pense 2 ou 3 chapitres de plus._

 _Dans l'idéal, j'aimerai finir l'histoire avec l'année 2019, je verrai si la vraie vie me le permettra. Donc voilà._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Lunch et Chichi étaient assises sur l'un des divans, des restes de plats à emporter étalés sur la table basse devant elle. Elles levèrent les yeux d'un seul mouvement quand Bulma se planta à l'entrée du salon.

Les trois femmes se dévisagèrent silencieusement pendant un moment puis Chichi finit par sourire.

\- Tu es là, murmura-t-elle.

Le soulagement dans sa voix fit comprendre à Bulma que sa camarade avait dû imaginer qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle s'approcha des deux autres femmes.

\- Bien sûr, je suis là. Je… J'étais sortie, expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation.

En bredouillant ses mots, elle prit subitement conscience de l'absence de Zangya.

\- Et Zangya? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle aussi, elle a certainement dû sortir, répliqua Lunch d'un ton acerbe.

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de Bulma et elle ressentit le besoin de s'assoir. Elle prit place sur le sofa en face des deux autres filles et sonda leurs expressions pour essayer de mieux comprendre la réponse. Les yeux noirs de Chichi étaient voilés de tristesse tandis que Lunch avait détourné le regard pour s'absorber dans la contemplation de son café.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle…

\- J'espère que tu as mangé, on t'a rien laissé. Mais il y a du café, il est encore chaud, coupa Chichi subitement avec un entrain forcé.

Bulma ne répondit pas, intérieurement horrifiée par ce que les filles évitaient de lui dire au sujet de Zangya. Chichi s'empara de la cafetière pour la servir malgré tout.

\- T'aurais pas ramené des clopes ou quelque chose de ta petite sortie, par hasard? Reprit Lunch.

Bulma se retourna pour vérifier qu'aucun homme de main ne se trouvait dans les parages mais à part elles, la maison semblait déserte.

\- C'est bon, on est toute seule ici, confirma Lunch.

Bulma sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et le balança sur la table.

\- C'est tout? Demanda Lunch en examinant le contenu avec une déception évidente. Que des clopes ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire le marché, figure-toi, rétorqua Bulma avec agacement.

Lunch haussa les épaules en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Encore Végéta? Reprit-elle en s'adossant douillettement dans le canapé.

Bulma prit la tasse que Chichi lui tendait en ignorant la question.

\- Vraiment, pour ce que ça change, tu devrais laisser tomber tes airs de princesse, maugréa Lunch.

\- Commencez pas. Il faut qu'on compte les unes sur les autres. S'il y a le moindre moyen qu'on s'en sorte, c'est la seule façon d'y arriver, intervint Chichi d'une voix étrangement douce.

Lunch ricana.

\- Ecoute bien ça, Princesse. Cendrillon sait de quoi elle parle.

Chichi leva les yeux au ciel. A nouveau, Bulma ne jugea pas bon de répondre à Lunch. La jeune femme était nerveuse, sûrement en manque de ses petites habitudes toxiques, quelles qu'elles soient. Freezer était bon pour tout genre de torture. Priver les filles de nourritures et de toutes les substances qu'elles avaient à disposition en temps normal était la première étape pour les rendre plus dociles. Est-ce qu'il espérait qu'elles finissent par craquer et lui avouent ce qu'elles pouvaient savoir sur la disparition de Kiwi? C'était plus que probable même s'il avait quand même fini par les laisser sortir de leurs chambres pour leur filer à bouffer. D'ailleurs, il l'avait peut-être fait uniquement pour qu'elle remarque la disparition de Zangya en les réunissant dans le salon. Une autre manière de leur mettre la pression.

Bulma avait eu le temps de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner avec Végéta, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ramener quoi que ce soit pour Lunch ou Chichi. Elle s'en voulait un peu. En réalité, elle n'avait eu aucune envie de revenir, aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette prison sordide et si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait proposé à Végéta de s'enfuir avec elle et de laisser les autres se démerder. Mais tandis qu'elle observait les filles tour à tour - Chichi en train de réunir méticuleusement tous les déchets de leurs repas, Lunch en train de fumer pensivement à côté d'elle - Bulma réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait été guidée que par sa volonté implacable de se faire Freezer, mais elle se rendait compte maintenant que tout ne se jouait pas seulement entre le Lézard et elle. Non, ça avait été purement égoïste de ne voir les choses que sous cet angle, même si ça l'avait sauvée d'une certaine façon.

Chichi portait un gros pull en laine rouge sur un jean serré et ses cheveux était attachés en queue de cheval négligée. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se maquiller non plus. Elle avait l'air si _normal_ au naturel. Elle était certainement plus belle qu'elle ne le serait jamais dans les guêpières de satin dont les clients du club raffolaient.

Zangya, elle, était probablement morte et Bulma décida qu'il ne devait plus y avoir d'autres victimes.

\- On sait ce qu'il nous réserve ? Demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

\- Sûrement rien de bon, marmonna Chichi.

\- La vraie question, c'est, qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là? souligna Lunch. Je veux dire, peut-être que Zangya savait quelque chose et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus parmi nous, mais alors pourquoi il nous remet pas tout simplement au boulot s'il nous en veut pas ?

Elle avait posé la question en regardant Bulma avec insistance. Lunch était intelligente. Elle ne pensait pas un instant que Zangya ait été au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant Kiwi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Lézard aurait interrogé Chichi et Bulma si Zangya avait craché le morceau dès le départ ? En revanche, après avoir vu Bulma, le Lézard avait apparemment jugé inutile de cuisiner Lunch. Tout ça ne faisait que confirmer sa conviction que Bulma en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire. De toute évidence, elle prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai.

\- Peut-être qu'il va nous envoyer bosser ailleurs. Comme une punition. Il contrôle des clubs beaucoup plus pourris que celui-là. Peut-être que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Zangya déjà, suggéra Chichi. S'il voulait se débarrasser de nous, il n'est pas du genre à attendre patiemment, vous croyez pas?

Lunch pinça les lèvres avec incrédulité.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Princesse?

Bulma attrapa le paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une à son tour. Elle recracha la fumée en réfléchissant.

\- Je crois que quelles que soient ses intentions, c'est peut-être l'occasion de se faire la malle.

Lunch et Chichi froncèrent les sourcils à cette proposition.

\- C'est de la folie, murmura Chichi en fourrant les déchets du repas dans un sac en papier.

\- Vraiment ? Réfléchissez. Il s'agite en ce moment. Quelqu'un est rentré ici et a supprimé un de ses hommes de mains les plus proches juste sous son nez. Il a des emmerdes avec d'autres clans, c'est sûr. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va se faire chier à traquer trois pauvres strip-teaseuses qui se sont enfuies ?

\- Tu dérailles complètement. Jamais il nous laissera partir, cracha Lunch en écrasant son mégot. Il préfèrerait crever. Et tu ferais bien de surveiller ce que tu dis.

La conversation fut interrompue par le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée qui se déverrouillait bruyamment. Elle s'ouvrit et se referma lourdement et le claquement de talons de femme sur le dallage résonna jusqu'aux trois filles. Lazuli apparut sur le seuil de la porte, portant des habits sous protection plastique à bout de bras. Elle s'immobilisa et ses yeux froids se promenèrent d'une fille à l'autre un moment, puis elle entra et accrocha les cintres au sommet de la porte.

\- Alors les filles, on s'éclate ? Salua-t-elle d'une voix sans humour.

Les trois femmes l'observaient avec méfiance. _J'ai une meilleure idée._

\- Quand est-ce qu'on reprend le boulot ? Demanda abruptement Lunch.

Lazuli mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste élégante et la toisa.

\- Hm. En voilà une gentille fille bien zélée. T'apprécies pas les vacances Lunch ? Ou c'est ça qui te manque ?

Tout en parlant, Lazuli sortit de sa poche un sachet de pilules et le balança avec nonchalance entre ses doigts. Lunch plissa les yeux avec ennui. Lazuli.

\- Ça vient tout juste d'arriver, ça te plairait crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle. Oh, mais je vois que vous avez des cigarettes.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Bulma.

\- Tu as ramené ça de ta petite virée avec le Saïyen, c'est ça? Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec lui.

\- Lazuli, s'il te plait, coupa Chichi d'une voix qui semblait la prier d'arrêter ses moqueries.

Bizarrement, Lazuli parut sensible à la requête. Elle empocha le sachet de came en soupirant.

\- Le boss est prêt à vous laisser une deuxième chance, annonça-t-elle.

\- Sans déc'? Grogna Lunch d'un ton sarcastique.

Lazuli croisa les bras et lui lança un regard glacé.

\- De rien. Ça n'a pas été du gâteau, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que vous pouviez encore lui être utile. Il est prêt à fermer les yeux, à condition que vous arrêtiez vos magouilles et que vous fassiez exactement ce qu'on vous dit à l'avenir.

\- On retourne danser au club, alors? demanda Chichi dans un souffle.

Lazuli écarta une mèche de cheveux qui menaçait de lui tomber dans les yeux et la replaça derrière son oreille.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat. Il en a marre de ce club, il n'est pas sûr de le rouvrir. Tout ce qu'il vous demande pour l'instant, c'est de paraître à une réception très importante qui doit se tenir demain soir. Je vous ai ramené les tenues, expliqua-t-elle en pointant les cintres du doigt.

Bulma écoutait sans un mot. Il semblait donc que tout se passait comme prévu. Freezer allait faire venir les filles à cette fameuse soirée qu'il espérait voir tourner au massacre. Evidemment, il ne leur dirait pas qu'elles étaient supposées faire partie des victimes du carnage à venir. D'ailleurs, il ne leur parlerait même pas de la mission qu'il avait confiée aux Saïyens.

Lunch se leva pour s'approcher des robes et les examiner au travers du plastic.

\- Vous devez être impeccables. Les deux tenues noires sont pour vous, Lunch et Chichi. La tenue rouge pour toi Bulma, ajouta Lazuli.

\- Pourquoi des robes différentes pour nous et pour elle ? Questionna Lunch.

\- Bulma sera la cavalière du boss. Elle a déjà été vue à son bras, on a pas le choix. Vous deux, vous jouerez les hôtesses. Des objections ? Répliqua Lazuli.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a à faire? Rien d'autre? Et tout sera comme avant? Demanda Chichi.

Les lèvres de Lazuli s'étirèrent en un sourire glaçant.

\- Je ne te cache pas qu'il entend bien récupérer une compensation financière pour les ennuis que vous lui avez créés, mais il trouvera un moyen de se payer. Te concernant, il a déjà confisqué tes petites économies qu'on a retrouvées derrière ton évier. Mais tout ça n'est pas cher payé en comparaison de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Bulma était surprise d'apprendre que Chichi avait pu amasser des économies. Freezer payait les filles au lance-pierre et il les arnaquait quasiment sur tous les gains qu'il leur concédait. Economiser le moindre zéni avait dû prendre des années à Chichi et elle avait dû y sacrifier un bon nombre des rares petits plaisirs que les filles pouvaient s'autoriser.

La mine de Chichi s'assombrit brusquement et Bulma comprit qu'elle était en colère, prête à bondir sur Lazuli. Bulma percevait sa fureur contenue, sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vue dans cet état.

Lazuli devait s'en rendre compte aussi. Elle la fixa un instant, comme pour attendre de voir si Chichi voulait se mesurer à elle, mais il n'y eut même pas une réponse. Lazuli releva le menton en signe de satisfaction.

\- Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez dans la maison, mais pas d'en sortir. S'il y a le moindre bordel, ils ne vous fileront rien à bouffer ce soir, c'est vu ? conclut-elle.

Elle quitta les lieux sans s'inquiéter des regards noirs qui la suivaient, puis sortit de la maison en enclenchant à nouveau le verrou derrière elle.

Chichi se laissa aller dans le sofa avec un soupir d'irritation.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te rendre ton blé ? sermonna Lunch. Je t'avais dit que ça servait à rien de mettre de côté.

\- Je me demande surtout s'il est vraiment prêt à nous épargner, enchaina Bulma.

Lunch haussa les épaules.

\- S'il voulait nous tuer, je vois pas pourquoi il se priverait de le faire tout de suite, répondit-elle en se rasseyant sur le divan.

\- De toute façon, quel choix on a, hein ? Siffla Chichi. Quel putain de choix ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, on pourrait… reprit Bulma.

\- On pourrait quoi ? Cracha Chichi. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? T'es là depuis 6 mois. J'ai toujours pas compris d'où tu venais exactement, mais ce que je sais, c'est que t'as toujours pas capté ce que ça voulait dire que d'appartenir à Freezer. Tu crois que t'es la première à avoir l'idée de filer en douce ? Tu crois que ça finit comment ce genre de conneries ? Il contrôle toute la région, personne prendra le risque de t'aider. La meilleure option, c'est de passer au service du Ruban Rouge ou de Tao Pai, et même eux, ils sont capables de monnayer ton petit cul si Freezer les menace. Il finit toujours par retrouver tout le monde.

Bulma se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait évidemment rien leur dire du plan d'arrestation de Freezer et s'il lui avait semblé que c'était peut-être le moment ou jamais pour ces filles de reprendre leur liberté, le discours de Chichi l'amenait maintenant à se demander ce qu'il se passerait pour elles si les choses foiraient. Sans vouloir vraiment le reconnaître, Bulma se demandait d'ailleurs même ce qui se passerait pour elle-même. Elle décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Après tout, les filles pourraient faire leur choix une fois que le Lézard croupirait en prison. S'il finissait bien par croupir en prison.

Chichi s'empara rageusement du paquet de cigarettes et en prit une à son tour.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi il veut que nous allions à cette réception de richards. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il va sûrement nous demander un truc, du genre séduire un gars, reprit Lunch.

\- A trois ? Releva Chichi.

\- Trois gars alors, soupira Lunch avec impatience. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autres ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il attend juste qu'on fasse joli dans décor et puis c'est à ça qu'on sert, non ?

\- Pas seulement, souligna Bulma. Il t'envoie bien en balade de temps en temps, non? Qu'est-ce qu'il te demande de faire ?

Lunch ricana.

\- Si on était pas autant dans la merde, je me laisserai aller à penser que t'es flic parfois. Figure-toi que je sors pour faire plaisir à certains messieurs qu'il tient à récompenser, et que j'en profite pour faire des livraisons. Ça te parait assez extraordinaire comme mission ?

\- C'est bizarre qu'il ne fasse confiance qu'à toi pour ça, rétorqua Bulma.

Lunch la fusilla du regard.

\- Je bosse pour lui depuis que j'ai seize ans et avant ça, ma mère bossait déjà pour lui. J'ai quasiment été élevée dans son ombre. Je connais le milieu par cœur et je sais exactement tous les moyens qu'il a de me punir. Et il sait que je sais, alors y'a vraiment que toi pour penser que tout ça a quelque chose à voir avec de la « confiance » comme tu dis. Chichi a raison, tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Chichi se leva subitement.

\- Arrêtons de nous engueuler comme ça. Ça me fout le cafard, soupira-t-elle en levant les mains. Attendons de voir ce que Lazuli va nous demander de faire et tâchons de veiller les unes sur les autres.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette nerveusement et attrapa le sac de déchets.

\- En attendant, je vais dormir un peu, histoire d'être en forme, annonça-t-elle.

Quand elle sortit du salon Bulma remarqua qu'elle boitait légèrement et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un cadeau de Freezer.

\- T'as besoin de la ramener, tout le temps, comme ça ? grogna Lunch.

\- Moi ? siffla Bulma avec agacement. C'est toi qui…

\- Tu as parlé de tout ça avec Végéta ? Coupa Lunch.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu par la question.

\- Je… Non, pourquoi…

\- Allez, il a bien vu que le club était fermé. Et il a certainement un contrat en cours avec Freezer, il t'a pas demandé ce qui se passait ? Ou il était déjà au courant peut-être ?

Bulma se renfrogna. Lunch commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

\- Arrête d'imaginer des choses, c'est chiant. J'ai fait le boulot, c'est tout. On a pas franchement discuté, encore moins des affaires du boss. Tu discutes avec tes clients, toi ?

Lunch serra les lèvres dans une moue incrédule. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'un air contrarié. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Bulma.

\- En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui nous bassine avec ses plans d'évasion, t'es revenue bien gentiment au bercail. Et en parlant d'imaginer des choses, commence pas à t'imaginer que Végéta va jouer les chevaliers blancs pour te tirer des griffes du boss. Ce serait la pire erreur de ta vie. Il ne fait jamais rien sans penser d'abord à son petit cul, répliqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Bulma resta seule, un peu inquiète des dernières paroles de sa camarade. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment sur Végéta, mais elle comptait au moins sur Gokû. Et la réussite de son plan passait par Végéta. Et par ses hommes. Est-ce que Gokû savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec eux dans le fond?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les robes suspendues au sommet de la porte. Le tissu rouge de celle qui lui était destinée scintillait vaguement au travers du plastique. Elle se leva et s'approcha pour relever les protections et examiner l'étoffe. Encore cet affreux rouge que Freezer affectionnait tant. Le même rouge…

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis qu'il lui semblait sentir à nouveau l'horrible odeur qui régnait dans le labo de son père le jour où elle l'avait trouvé. L'odeur du sang.

La tête lui tournait. Elle lâcha la robe et monta se doucher, en priant juste que Gokû contrôle la situation jusqu'au bout.

Comme promis par Lazuli, Reacom surgit à la tombée de la nuit avec de la bouffe et à boire. Bulma avait dormi une partie de l'après-midi et s'était réveillée glacée. Le chauffage avait été coupé, de même que l'eau chaude. Au départ elle pensa que tout ça était une sorte de punition de la part de Freezer, puis elle réalisa que la maison était quasiment vide. Toutes les affaires qui avaient été balancées dans les escaliers au moment de la fouille des chambres avaient disparu et dans les studios des filles, il ne restait plus que des matelas à même le sol et un tas de fringues qu'on leur avait ramenés. Tous les autres meubles avaient été évacués et les étagères où elles avaient l'habitude d'empiler leurs objets personnels étaient vides. Même la table et les chaises de la cuisine étaient partis. Ça donnait l'impression d'un déménagement imminent.

Il ne leur restait que le salon pour se réunir et manger. Deux sofas, la table basse et la télé hors d'âge.

Bulma descendit dès qu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée. La silhouette massive de Reacom apparut et Bulma le suivit quand il entra dans le salon. Lunch était avachie sur l'un des sofas et regardait une série d'un air absent en se grignotant un ongle. Elle se redressa dès que l'Homme de main arriva avec de nouveaux sacs de bouffe à emporter. Il laissa tomber son chargement sur la table basse avec un soupir. Ses yeux naviguèrent de Lunch à Bulma avec hésitation.

\- Où est Chichi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Dans sa chambre, j'imagine, répondit Bulma en haussant les épaules.

Il la repoussa brutalement pour ressortir du salon et monter à l'étage, vraisemblablement pour vérifier. Lunch s'était déjà jetée sur l'un des sacs et Bulma attrapa instantanément l'une des bouteilles pour en boire goulument quelques gorgées.

\- Où tu veux que j'aille, imbécile ? claqua la voix irritée de Chichi depuis l'étage tandis que le pas lourd de Reacom redescendait

Bulma et Lunch échangèrent un regard inquiet quand les pas s'interrompirent. Reacom cracha une réponse qu'elles ne comprirent pas. En revanche elles entendirent parfaitement le gémissement étouffé de Chichi et le bruit de sa tête cognant le mur. Puis un bruit de gifle, et le cri affolé de la jeune femme qui dévalait les escaliers à toute allure, Reacom sur ses talons.

Bulma et Lunch se précipitèrent dans l'entrée, juste au moment où le gorille attrapait les cheveux de Chichi et la tirait brusquement en arrière.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à parler correctement, conasse, gronda-t-il.

\- Arrête, enfoiré ! hurla Lunch en accourant vers eux.

Elle agrippa son bras pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Bulma regardait la scène avec ahurissement. Elle n'avait jamais vu les filles se rebeller de cette manière. Le spectacle avait malgré tout quelque chose de pathétique. Reacom était une montagne de muscles en comparaison des deux autres. Lunch parvint quand même à lui décocher un coup de poing dans les côtes, mais cela ne fit que raviver sa rage et il la dégagea si violemment qu'elle s'étala au bas des marches. Juste au moment où Bulma s'apprêtait à venir en aide à ses camarades, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, figeant tout le monde sur place.

Lazuli se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, l'air stupéfait et contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cracha-t-elle. Reacom, lâche-la immédiatement.

L'homme de main obéit avec un grognement irrité en prenant soin de cogner une dernière fois la tête de Chichi dans son mouvement. Lunch se releva aussitôt sans lâcher le gorille des yeux.

\- Tu crois pas que je vais me laisser insulter par ces putes, quand même? siffla Reacom

Lazuli fixa froidement Chichi, puis s'avança vers elle. Elle saisit brusquement son menton et força la danseuse à tourner les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je viens de convaincre Freezer que tu lui étais plus utile vivante que morte, tu veux qu'il change d'avis ? gronda Lazuli, les dents serrées.

\- Je peux lui expliquer si elle comprend pas, proposa Reacom, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Lazuli leva la main face à lui pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'approcher.

\- Une autre fois. Il ne faut pas les abimer pour l'instant. Tu peux y aller, je m'en occupe, répondit Lazuli.

Reacom ajusta sa veste qui s'était défaite dans la bataille et poussa un soupir de frustration avant d'obéir et de sortir de la maison.

Lazuli posa ses yeux d'acier sur chacune des filles. Elle était agacée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? A vous faire démolir ? sermonna-t-elle.

Chichi se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne et se dirigea vers le salon sans un mot. La jeune femme blonde la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue et soupira avec colère.

\- Bulma, appela-t-elle, Viens avec moi, on va prendre un verre au club. Il faut qu'on discute.

Bulma eut un instant d'hésitation à cette étrange invitation. Son regard croisa celui de Lunch une fraction de seconde. Elle aussi semblait méfiante.

Malgré tout Bulma finit par suivre Lazuli sans un mot. En un sens, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire en privé.

Les deux femmes traversèrent la ruelle sordide dans la nuit brumeuse et prirent l'entrée des artistes. Lazuli marchait devant d'un pas assuré, sans même vérifier si Bulma suivait toujours.

Elles rejoignirent la salle du public en descendant par l'un des podiums et marchèrent jusqu'au bar. L'endroit était tristement silencieux et désert. Seules les lumières du bar étaient allumées, ce qui rendait une atmosphère un peu glauque qui rappelait vaguement un film d'horreur à Bulma.

Lazuli se hissa sur l'un des hauts tabourets et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour s'emparer d'une bouteille et de deux verres. Elle remplit minutieusement les verres, et en glissa un vers Bulma qui se tenait toujours debout près d'elle.

Lazuli but tout son verre d'une seule traite en prenant de longue gorgée et le reposa avec un claquement sec. Bulma n'avait pas bougé. Elle admira la descente mais n'avait aucune envie de l'imiter, consciente qu'elle risquait d'y laisser le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore.

Les prunelles glacées de Lazuli la dévisagèrent silencieusement.

\- Tu peux t'assoir, ça coûte rien, releva-t-elle froidement.

Bulma serra les lèvres avant de se décider à prendre place sur le tabouret voisin du sien. Lazuli sortit alors un paquet de cigarettes et le posa à côté de son invitée.

Bulma se rendait bien compte qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une façon de la mettre en confiance, mais elle se sentait si nerveuse qu'elle s'en alluma une sans toucher à son verre. Elle réalisait pour la première fois à quel point Lazuli ressemblait à Freezer sous certains aspects.

Lazuli lui sourit.

\- Bulma. Lucrative Bulma. Toi et moi, on sait que ton potentiel est lamentablement sous-exploité et que le boss aurait beaucoup à perdre à se séparer de toi mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Les hommes se laissent facilement distraire.

Bulma ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Le discours incompréhensible de Lazuli la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'a qu'à me garder alors, marmonna-t-elle avec incertitude.

Le sourire de Lazuli s'élargit. Un peu trop au goût de Bulma.

\- Mais peut-il se le permettre?

Le malaise de Bulma grandissait et elle s'agita sur son tabouret. Le mieux était d'aller droit au but.

\- Pourquoi il pourrait pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi?

Lazuli eut un petit rire.

\- Mais ce qu'il a toujours attendu. Que tu sois une gentille fille. Et laisse un peu tomber les Saïyens….

Bulma serra les lèvres.

\- Le Saïyen… C'est un client. C'est le boss qui me force toujours à aller avec lui…

Lazuli éclata de rire. Bulma la fixa avec une vague inquiétude.

\- Allez, Bulma. On est entre filles, c'est pas la peine de me la raconter. Bon, j'avoue, c'est un joli morceau, mais tu sais les Ouji n'ont jamais été des gens très fréquentables, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Bulma.

\- Vraiment? Allez, je t'aide un peu. Les plans ont changé, Ouji ne passera pas ce soir. Il semblerait qu'il ait quelques emmerdes avec des concurrents.

Le sang de Bulma se figea. Des emmerdes? Elle repensa aux assassins qui les avaient traqués dans la boite de nuit. Ils en voulaient donc à Végéta? Et Lazuli était au courant? Est-ce que c'était le lézard qui les avait envoyés pour lui faire la peau? Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi?

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, ma pauvre fille, soupira Lazuli. Un simple client, hein? Tu as oublié qui tu étais et qui il était aussi. Heureusement qu'il y a quelqu'un pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

\- Un peu d'ordre? Quel ordre? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Végéta? Est-ce que le boss cherche à s'en débarrasser? Bredouilla Bulma.

Lazuli se servit un nouveau verre. Cette fois-ci elle se contenta de siroter une modeste gorgée avant de reprendre. Elle prenait tout son temps pendant que Bulma l'observait en essayant de contenir son impatience.

\- "Végéta" hein?… Pourquoi Freezer chercherait à se débarrasser de lui? Il travaille pour nous mais Monsieur Ouji fait du tort à tout un tas de gens et apparemment quelqu'un a dû décider qu'il était temps de le mettre sur la touche.

Bulma brûlait de poser plus de questions. Elle crevait de savoir s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais elle avait déjà trop dévoilé son jeu. Elle ne devait pas se montrer trop inquiète pour lui. Lazuli finirait par comprendre qu'il y avait entre eux plus qu'une simple relation d'affaire un peu affectueuse et elle risquait de chercher à en savoir plus.

\- Et moi? Qu'est ce que le parton me réserve, à moi?

\- A toi? Oh, tu as dû comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête à ton sujet. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de l'accompagner gentiment à cette réception et surtout de ne pas t'occuper du reste. Tout se passera bien, répondit Lazuli en passant son doigt sur la joue de Bulma.

A cet instant, elle ressemblait tellement au lézard dans la pénombre que Bulma en eut la chair de poule et eut un mouvement de recul à son contact.

-C'est tout? Murmura -t-elle.

Lazuli reprit une gorgée de son verre et la fixa un instant comme si elle cherchait à lire ses pensées. Son sourire avait disparu et Bulma se fit la réflexion que Lazuli était en réalité encore plus flippante que Freezer parce qu'il n'y avait pas une once d'émotion dans ses yeux. Le Lézard avait toujours une petite lueur de folie qui dansait au fond de ses prunelles ocre. Bulma avait toujours trouvé ça glaçant, mais finalement le vide imperturbable dans les yeux de Lazuli était bien pire.

\- C'est tout, finit par confirmer la jeune femme blonde.

Bulma descendit de son tabouret, éteignit la cigarette, qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à fumer, et repartit. Reacom l'attendait à l'entrée des artistes et la raccompagna à la maison des filles en verrouillant à nouveau la porte derrière elle.

Elle resta un instant dans l'entrée, le cœur battant. Elle ne cessait de penser à Végéta. Il ne viendrait pas ce soir. Il était peut-être mort. Et elle aussi par la même occasion.

Elle revint d'un pas mécanique au salon. Chichi était seule, assise sur le sofa. Elle avait à peine touché la nourriture. Le spectacle rappela brusquement à Bulma qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette galère et elle se demanda une fois de plus ce qui allait leur arriver si le plan de Gokû foirait.

\- Ça va ? demanda Bulma avec hésitation, ce connard t'a fait mal ?

Chichi détourna les yeux et croisa les bras avec un soupir.

\- Quelle importance ? On en sortira jamais. On est que de la viande ici et ça ne changera jamais. Même Lazuli, sous ses airs protecteurs…

Bulma prit place à côté d'elle avec un sourire navrée. Chichi s'obstinait à éviter son regard.

\- Lunch avait raison, ça ne servait à rien de mettre de l'argent de côté. Je voulais… Je m'étais dit qu'un jour je pourrais m'en servir pour monter une petite affaire et que Freezer me laisserait faire pourvu que je lui paye ma petite taxe comme tous les gens qui font du business sur son territoire. Je m'étais dit qu'au bout d'un moment, j'intéresserai de moins en moins les clients du club de toute façon, reprit-elle.

\- Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu, suggéra Bulma timidement.

Chichi leva la tête vers elle. Ses traits étaient soucieux.

\- C'est des conneries tout ça. J'avais déjà pas beaucoup de chance d'en sortir, mais maintenant, je sais que c'est mort. Je verrai bien si Freezer veut vraiment me garder, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ou s'il se lasse… Je sais pas… J'en ai plus rien à foutre en fait.

Le discours fit l'effet d'une claque à Bulma. Elle se sentit vaguement paniquée en pensant que peut-être elles resteraient à la merci de Freezer jusqu'au bout. Elle n'arrivait plus à se rassurer en se disant que Goku ne l'abandonnerai pas.

\- Ne dis pas ça, on va trouver une solution, sermonna-t-elle brusquement en lui attrapant la main.

Chichi cilla avec incrédulité.

\- Fais-moi confiance, martela encore Bulma. Fais profil bas, tiens bon.

Chichi sembla se reprendre. Elle sourit faiblement.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit-elle.

Elle retira sa main de l'emprise de Bulma et fit glisser l'un des sacs de bouffe jusqu'à elle. Bulma l'observa pendant qu'elle attaquait son repas. Elle aurait aimé croire ses propres paroles. Bulma aurait vraiment aimé trouver une solution, mais si Végéta était hors course… Elle nageait dans les ténèbres avec une seule certitude, le danger rôdait pour elle, comme pour Lunch et Chichi, et il s'apprêtait à fondre sur elles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté, Lazuli? reprit Chichi entre deux bouchées.

Bulma haussa les épaules pensivement.

\- Elle voulait me mettre un peu la pression pour que tout se passe bien à cette réception. Être sûre que j'allais pas merdé.

Chichi hocha la tête et poursuivit son repas.

\- Lunch a raison, finit-elle par dire, c'est quand même bizarre cette soirée. Pourquoi ce besoin de nous y emmener toutes les trois? Surtout Lunch et moi, on est juste censées servir du champagne et des petits fours. Il doit avoir autre chose en tête.

L'autre chose, Bulma le savait, était de faire descendre les filles par les Saïyens, mais si, comme Lazuli l'avait sous-entendu, Végéta n'était plus en mesure d'exécuter le contrat, qu'est-ce qui se passerait vraiment à cette réception? Est-ce que Raditz et Nappa allait reprendre le relais sans leur chef? Pas vraiment une perspective réjouissante. Et comment Goku gèrerait l'effondrement de ses petits plans?

Bulma n'osait pas y penser. Elle se mit elle aussi à manger en silence en sommant son cerveau de se taire.

ooooo0ooo0oooo


	16. Chapter 16

_Hoy. Pour une fois et pour l'instant, je tiens ma promesse. Possiblement, la fin de l'histoire sera en ligne avant la fin de l'année._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans la maison privée de chauffage et la robe que Lazuli avait ramenée à Bulma n'était pas d'un grand réconfort. La soie lamée de rouge sombre et les fines bretelles piquées de diamants la couvraient à peine et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, ses doigts crispés sur l'élégante pochette assortie au reste.

Assise sur le sofa, le dos raide, les mains jointes sur les genoux, elle attendait.

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Lunch et Chichi étaient parties, apprêtées dans leurs robes de cocktails noires. Bulma avait été sommée de se préparer à son tour et elle avait obéi. Elle avait enfilé la robe malgré cette horrible couleur qui ne cessait de lui rappeler la flaque sur le sol du laboratoire de son père. Elle avait aussi fait l'effort de relever ses cheveux en boucles, de se maquiller et de mettre les bijoux rutilants qu'on lui avait remis. Pour finir, elle avait chaussé les escarpins vertigineux à talons fins. Et depuis, elle était là, serrant la pochette presque vide entre ses mains nerveuses, à l'affût du moindre mouvement dans la maison silencieuse.

Le seul son timide qui lui parvenait était les battements de son cœur, un peu plus rapides que d'habitude. Elle se forçait à respirer le plus calmement possible et à se rappeler que, même si elle ignorait exactement ce que la soirée lui réservait, elle aurait besoin de tout son sang-froid.

Elle avait renoncé à croire que Gokû et son équipe avait la situation en main. Déjà, la rencontre avec les tueurs qui les avaient filés jusque dans la boite de nuit le soir où elle était sortie avec Ouji avait allumé un mauvais pressentiment dans son esprit, mais ce qui l'avait définitivement convaincue que rien de ce qui se préparait n'avait été prévu par Gokû avait été sa petite conversation avec Lazuli le soir précédent.

Gokû ne lui ait pas dit grand-chose de son plan, mais les yeux glacés de Lazuli, ce petit pli au coin des lèvres qui lui tenait lieu de sourire et qui ne l'avait pas quittée pendant toute leur discussion, avaient fait comprendre à Bulma que le lézard avait lui aussi des projets dont il n'avait pas dit grand-chose à quiconque.

D'ailleurs, jusqu'ici, rien ne se passait exactement comme ça aurait dû.

Comme Lazuli l'avait prédit, Végéta n'était pas venu la veille. Bulma ne cessait d'y penser. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Est-ce que les assassins qui étaient à leurs trousses lui avaient finalement mis la main dessus ? Végéta avaient parlé d'eux comme d'un souci mineur. Il avait paru les connaître et n'avait pas eu l'air très inquiet à leur sujet mais il avait quand même jugé bon de se planquer dans un hôtel plutôt que de revenir tranquillement à son appartement. Bulma avait cru qu'il avait tout sous contrôle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

Elle se souvenait de la femme qui l'avait agressée dans les chiottes de la boite, elle avait eu le temps de bien la regarder pendant leur petit bras de fer avec le tazer, et cette fille avait eu l'air bien décidée à faire son boulot jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs Végéta n'avait eu raison d'elle que parce qu'il lui était tombé dessus par surprise. Et il ne s'était pas aventuré à se mesurer à son complice, l'homme de l'Est avec sa teinture blonde orangé. A bien y réfléchir, en réalité, Ouji avait plutôt fui devant ces gens.

Elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur Végéta dans le fond. La façon que le Saïyen avait de défier continuellement Freezer lui avait fait penser qu'il devait être fort, invincible quasiment. C'était oublier que personne n'était invincible, surtout face au Lézard, elle en savait pourtant quelque chose. Alors, elle en revenait toujours à la même question avec le même nœud dans l'estomac. Est-ce que Végéta était mort ? Si c'était le cas, tout le plan de Gokû était foutu. Elle aussi peut-être d'ailleurs.

Mais de toute façon, même si Végéta était vivant, même si tout était prêt comme Gokû l'avait planifié, Bulma sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait été incapable de dormir la nuit précédente, hantée par l'idée que Végéta allait venir la chercher ou qu'il était mort. Elle avait passé des heures les nerfs à vif à guetter le moindre son dans la maison, espérant à chaque instant que quelqu'un allait débarquer pour lui annoncer que Ouji était là pour elle, mais il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne s'était endormie qu'au petit matin, exténuée par l'angoisse. Elle s'était réveillée plus tard que les autres filles et elle avait été assez étonnée de les trouver assises autour d'un café dans le salon en compagnie de Lazuli.

Bulma avait senti qu'elle interrompait une discussion quand elle était apparue dans la pièce, il y avait une sorte de tension entre les trois femmes, mais personne n'avait rien dit. Lazuli paraissait de bonne humeur, à l'inverse de Lunch et Chichi qui affichaient des mines moroses, et elle était partie dès que Bulma les avait rejointes en laissant deux bouteilles, une cartouche de clopes et un sac d'herbe sur la table. Bulma avait tiqué. Elle avait interrogé les filles pour essayer de comprendre cette faveur inattendue mais elle n'avait rien appris.

En fait, Lunch s'était enfermée dans sa piaule avec une bouteille, la moitié de l'herbe et des clopes, tandis que, de son côté, Chichi s'était montrée nerveuse et fuyante toute la journée.

Plus elle y pensait, plus Bulma était persuadée que la visite matinale de Lazuli était mauvais signe. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu raconter à Lunch et Chichi pour les rendre si maussades. D'après Végéta, la seule intention de Freezer à leur sujet était de les faire descendre par les Saïyens, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc encore l'intéresser chez les filles pour qu'il envoie Lazuli visiter ses condamnées les bras chargés de douceurs? Rien ne collait. Rien ne collait et ça rendait Bulma dingue.

Et elle repensait en boucle à Ouji, étendu sur un trottoir glauque et baignant dans son sang.

Le verrou de la porte la fit sursauter et elle se leva aussitôt dans un réflexe, comme au garde à vous. Le pas tranquille de Freezer retentit dans l'entrée et il apparut sur le seuil de la porte, son éternel sourire de taré aux lèvres, Reacom sur ses talons.

Le lézard était à nouveau fidèle à lui-même, dans un smoking blanc immaculé, les cheveux impeccablement plaqués en arrière, un manteau haute-couture posé sur ses épaules.

\- Tu es magnifique, constata-t-il d'une voix douce en penchant la tête avec satisfaction.

Il étendit la main vers Reacom et son homme de main lui remit le même manteau de fourrure que Bulma avait porté pour la réception du maire. Elle observa le pelage avec attention. Il avait été nettoyé. Elle n'oubliait pas que son sang avait éclaboussé abondamment le précieux vêtement la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu sur le dos. Freezer lui tint le manteau et elle l'enfila sans un mot.

\- Pressons- nous un peu, il ne faudrait pas être en retard. Ce soir est une soirée très spéciale, mon petit chat, reprit-il en la saisissant par la taille pour la pousser vers l'entrée.

Bulma n'essaya même pas de répondre ou d'en savoir plus. Elle avait fini de faire semblant. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails de la soirée, mais elle avait la certitude que le Lézard avait décidé de se débarrasser d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre et que ses petits jeux de rôles ne la sauveraient plus maintenant.

La voiture les attendait au bout de la ruelle sombre entre la maison et le club. Ils passèrent devant la cabine téléphonique déglinguée et Bulma ne put s'empêcher de noter que quelqu'un avait arraché le combiné sauvagement.

Ça lui sembla un mauvais présage, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un de plus et elle se reconcentra sur la réalité.

La limousine de Freezer était escortée d'une autre voiture, certainement pleine de brutes armées jusqu'aux dents et prêtes à tout dégommer sur un hochement de tête de leur chef. Bulma essaya de repérer le nombre d'hommes de main qui les accompagnaient, mais les vitres teintées l'en empêchèrent.

Sa réflexion s'interrompit brusquement quand elle sentit la main du Lézard glisser le long de sa cuisse. Elle le repoussa instinctivement et s'écarta de lui. Il la fixa en retour d'un air de défi.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit chat. On aura tout loisir de jouer toi et moi. Un peu plus tard. J'ai prévu quelque chose d'incroyable.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, la peur céda la place à une brusque colère.

\- Quand tu veux, tu vas pas être déçu, cracha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant pour son manque de contrôle, prête à parer toute tentative de coup, mais Freezer paraissait plutôt amusé par sa soudaine rébellion. Il lâcha un petit ricanement et, saisissant brutalement sa tête, l'attira vers lui pour forcer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se débattit furieusement et il la lâcha.

Elle détourna les yeux en s'essuyant la bouche avec humeur.

\- Je sens qu'on va vraiment bien s'amuser, conclut-il dans un murmure satisfait.

Elle fut prise d'une envie irrésistible d'en finir au plus tôt. Si Gokû n'intervenait pas ce soir, elle se barrerait. Tant pis.

Heureusement, Freezer cessa rapidement de s'intéresser à elle. Il s'était servi un verre et avait reçu un appel sur son téléphone. Elle essayait d'écouter mais il était prudent et ne disait rien de substantiel laissant son interlocuteur parler pour l'essentiel. Elle espérait que c'était peut-être Végéta qui était en ligne mais elle ne put rien apprendre. Freezer hochait la tête d'un air approbateur. La conversation semblait surtout le mettre en joie. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Il raccrocha quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne s'immobilise dans une allée de gravier. Quand ils furent à l'arrêt, il se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

\- En avant pour le grand final, ma belle, annonça-t-il en ajustant les pans de sa veste.

Puis les portières s'ouvrirent et ils descendirent de la voiture chacun de leur côté. Bulma leva la tête pour observer les lieux. La villa où se tenait la réception était de style moderne, voyant. Un imposant perron marbré menait à la porte d'entrée à double battants et surplombait le jardin de quelques marches. Des lampes avaient été disposées un peu partout pour illuminer la nuit et laissait entrevoir deux silhouettes en contre-jour qui se tenaient devant la porte pour accueillir les invités.

Freezer prit la main de Bulma et l'entraina à sa suite en direction de leurs hôtes. En gravissant les quelques marches, Bulma s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un couple. Derrière eux, Les lourds battants de la porte étaient grands ouverts sur un grand hall ovale. Des bribes de discussion mondaine mêlées à une petite musique de fond s'échappaient de l'intérieur de la maison. Bulma nota les gardes du corps discrètement postés de chaque côté de la porte.

\- Monsieur Linley, vous n'imaginez pas combien j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, lança Freezer de sa voix la plus aimable.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur Ice, répondit l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte en tendant la main.

En entendant sa voix, Bulma posa pour la première fois son regard sur le banquier. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé grande attention jusqu'ici, d'autant que le contrejour l'empêchait de discerner ses traits. Mais la voix.

Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé. Krilin se tourna vers elle en souriant et lui tendit la main à son tour.

\- J'espère avant tout que vous vous amuserez ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

Bulma eut une minute de flottement et dut se contraindre à garder sa contenance pour lui prendre la main avec naturel. Contre toute attente, il la saisit et la baisa à l'ancienne mode. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupéfaite, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son équipier avec ahurissement. Pour être honnête, elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu qu'affublé d'un jogging et de baskets hors d'âge, à se nourrir exclusivement de ramen, de préférence en s'en foutant partout au milieu de son bureau en bordel. Mais ce soir, il était subitement Chris Linley, le nouveau directeur de la Satan Central Bank. Un homme riche, instruit, raffiné, qui faisait du baise-main dans son smoking sur mesure.

\- Je vous présente Lana, déclara-t-il.

Bulma tressaillit en croisant les yeux de glace de Lazuli, un large sourire aux lèvres. Lana Zuliev. Comme sur la fausse carte d'identité que Bulma avait trouvée dans son sac. Bien sûr.

Freezer baisa la main de Lazuli.

\- Lana, vous êtes tout simplement splendide. Monsieur Linley sait apprécier les belles choses, sans aucun doute, susurra-t-il.

Lazuli lâcha un petit rire faussement embarrassé.

\- Vous êtes un flatteur, Monsieur Ice. En tout cas, sachez que si vous aviez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis à votre disposition, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Bulma avait peine à cacher sa stupeur. Krilin était le nouveau directeur de banque depuis le départ. Il faisait de toute évidence partie de cette opération dont personne n'avait rien dit à Bulma. Peut-être que le plan de Gokû était finalement un peu mieux organisé que ce qu'elle avait redouté.

Elle nota la manière familière dont Lazuli tenait le bras de Krilin. La jeune femme blonde était à couper le souffle, moulée dans une robe cousue d'or. Elle avait décidément usé des grands moyens pour percer l'intimité du prétendu directeur de banque. Bulma se demanda s'ils avaient couché ensemble tout en sachant que c'était sûrement le cas - l'inverse aurait été trop suspect. Le prix à payer pour faire tomber Freezer n'était définitivement pas le même pour tout le monde. Elle lança un œil noir à Krilin qui ne parut pas le remarquer.

Freezer entraîna Bulma à l'intérieur tandis que d'autres invités se présentaient derrière eux. Quelqu'un lui prit son manteau et elle s'aventura au bras du lézard dans l'immense salle de réception où une partie des convives étaient déjà réunis. Le Maire ne semblait pas encore arrivé.

Subitement, Lunch se planta devant eux en leur présentant un plateau hérissé de flûte de champagne.

\- Un verre? Offrit-elle.

Freezer lui sourit à pleine dent en attrapant un des verres.

\- Les femmes sont plus magnifiques les unes que les autres ici, murmura-t-il. Le spectacle n'en sera que plus grandiose.

Bulma essaya d'interroger Lunch du regard pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais l'autre fille l'ignora et se dirigea avec son plateau vers d'autres invités.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Végéta chargea son arme d'un coup secs et la rangea dans le holster attaché à l'une de ses épaules. Ça faisait quatre. Quatre armes, sans compter le flingue minuscule attaché à la cheville. Juste pour conjurer le sort.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre ce soir, ce crétin de Gokû avait l'air un peu dépassé par les événements. Quelqu'un avait visiblement embauché Mai et Shu pour pourrir la vie de Végéta et ces connards étaient plutôt bon à ce jeu. Après avoir saccagé son appartement, ils avaient fait sauter la bagnole de Tarble. Gur avait failli y laisser sa peau. Végéta ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en aurait été franchement peiné - cette bonne femme le mettait définitivement mal à l'aise avec ses airs de bonne sœur anorexique - mais elle était peut-être la seule personne qui empêchait son frère de basculer totalement. Et l'explosion de la caisse avait rendu Tarble complètement taré. La disparition de son bijou cylindré, ajoutée à l'idée que Gur aurait pu y passer lui avait fait péter un câble et il avait fallu prendre les choses sérieusement en main.

Le clan au grand complet avait écumé tous ses réseaux pour localiser Mai et Shu et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. La nuit avait été épuisante et Végéta avait renoncé avec un certain dépit à son dernier rendez-vous avec Bulma. L'ironie du sort, c'était que c'était les flics qui avaient finalement réglé le problème, avec un coup de pouce de Gokû bien sûr. Mai et Shu s'étaient fait arrêter juste avant que Raditz et Nappa ne leur mettent la main dessus. Les deux Saïyens en avaient été terriblement frustrés. Selon Gokû, Mai et Shu ne serait pas retenus plus de 24 heures, mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour avoir la paix en attendant d'aller au bout de ce plan qu'ils peaufinaient depuis des mois. Suffisant pour se faire Freezer. Après ça, Mai et Shu, quel que soit leur employeur, ne serait plus qu'un vague problème que Végéta laisserait à Nappa et Raditz s'ils avaient envie.

Pour l'instant, l'essentiel restait à venir. Végéta prit une longue inspiration et bloqua sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Il resta ainsi un moment, sommant mentalement son cœur de se mettre au pas, puis, lentement, il expira en serrant les poings.

A côté de lui, il entendait Raditz mastiquer du chewing-gum tandis qu'une petite musique, à peine perceptible, leur parvenait depuis la villa de l'autre côté du jardin.

\- Il en met un temps, souffla Nappa avec irritation. J'aurais dû aller avec lui.

\- Vous auriez été trop repérables à plusieurs. Il va revenir, répliqua Végéta.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on se contente pas de foncer dans le tas, grommela Raditz entre deux mâchouillements.

\- Parce que ça donnerait l'alerte et qu'on a besoin de l'effet de surprise, cracha Végéta avec exaspération.

\- Ouais, c'est bien compliqué tout ça, grogna Raditz.

Végéta se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. L'autre parut à peine s'en rendre compte. Il était agité. Trop agité. Avec les pupilles trop dilatées. Végéta savait ce que ça signifiait, mais il renonça à s'en inquiéter.

\- Crache-moi ton truc, bordel, gronda-t-il simplement.

Raditz s'exécuta et en levant les yeux, Végéta aperçut la silhouette de Gokû qui revenait vers eux et leur faisait signe de le rejoindre.

Raditz et Nappa abaissèrent leurs cagoules et s'élancèrent dans une course furtive vers les marches du perron. Végéta les imita aussitôt.

La cagoule entravait sa respiration et lui donnait terriblement chaud. C'était un accessoire qu'il détestait. Un Saïyen n'avait pas besoin de cagoules, c'était bon pour les petites frappes nerveuses, mais pour l'instant, il fallait s'en contenter.

\- Niveau sécurité, la voie est libre, chuchota Gokû. Vous avez tous le plan en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Nappa émit un grognement affirmatif et les quatre hommes gravirent l'escalier de pierre polie jusqu'à la double porte de la villa qui avait été refermée.

Nappa et Gokû poussèrent les battants d'un seul geste, ouvrant le passage à Raditz et Végéta qui avaient déjà la main sur leurs flingues.

Devant eux un grand hall rond débouchait sur une gigantesque salle de réception au sol luisant.

Végéta ne manqua pas de noter l'air incrédule des quelques convives qui les repérèrent du coin de l'œil, une femme d'un certain âge dont la bouche s'ouvrit un peu et un petit homme rondouillard qui se figea alors qu'il portait sa coupe à ses lèvres. Le Saïyen marcha d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bal, Raditz à ses côtés.

Les invités étaient éparpillés dans le vaste espace et cela donnait l'impression qu'il y avait peu de monde à la réception, mais Végéta savait qu'il devait y avoir au moins une soixantaine de personnes.

Son regard balaya le décor et s'arrêta aussitôt sur un des types que Freezer avait mis sur sa liste. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'arme de Raditz retentit et l'homme s'écroula.

Végéta serra les lèvres en guettant la réaction de Goku. Cet imbécile s'était convaincu qu'il n'y aurait aucune victime ce soir. Il s'était donné du mal pour ça. Il avait monté un vrai petit plan de flic, rôdé à la minute près. C'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé s'occuper lui-même de neutraliser les agents de sécurité, histoire d'éviter tout dérapage malheureux.

Evidemment l'inconnu dans son équation c'était Raditz et Nappa. Au départ, Gokû n'avait voulu leur donner que le nom du directeur de banque, mais Raditz et Nappa étaient des vraies commères dans le milieu. Ils aimaient se vanter. S'ils avaient reçu des instructions trop différentes de celles du Lézard, Freezer aurait pu l'apprendre et ça aurait tout ruiné. Alors, Gokû avait accepté que Végéta leur file la vraie liste et il s'était contenté de leur faire croire à la dernière minute que le Lézard était revenu sur son idée et ne voulait finalement que la tête de Chris Linley.

Le problème, c'était que Gokû n'avait pas compris à quel point Raditz et Nappa pouvaient être incontrôlables quand il s'agissait de buter des mecs, et le contrat de Freezer leur était apparu comme une orgie inespérée. Végéta n'aurait pas été étonné qu'ils se mettent même à dégommer des types sans rapport avec la liste. Les envoyer ici ce soir, c'était vraiment faire entrer les loups dans la bergerie et les petites magouilles de Gokû n'y changeait rien. Végéta l'avait su dès le départ, mais c'était pas comme s'il avait tenu à ce que le plan des flics réussisse.

Gokû se figea en voyant le corps du mec que Raditz venait de descendre, mais personne ne prit pas la peine de s'en inquiéter. Végéta, Raditz et Nappa continuèrent leur progression dans la salle de réception.

Le brouhaha feutré des conversations avait enflé, ponctué de quelques exclamations de panique après la détonation, et les invités s'écartaient avec affolement sur leur passage, formant une sorte de haie d'honneur lugubre.

Les trois Saïyens s'avançaient en ligne, leur chef au milieu des deux autres. Il y eut d'autres détonations à droite et à gauche, des corps tombèrent et des cris commencèrent à retentir. Végéta n'y prêtait pas attention, il recherchait son unique cible. Sa vraie cible.

Repérer le lézard fut moins compliqué que prévu, c'était un des seuls qui ne fuyait pas, stoïque au milieu de l'agitation. Bulma s'était plaquée au mur, en retrait derrière lui, observant le spectacle avec une panique évidente.

Freezer contemplait avec délectation les trois hommes masqués qui semaient la terreur dans ce décor luxueux. Après tout, il était le maître de cérémonie de ce carnage.

Végéta serra les doigts sur la crosse de son arme et se dirigea vers lui sans hésitation. Il leva le bras et arma dans sa direction, mais au moment où il tirait, Goku se rua sur lui et attrapa son bras. Le coup partit et manqua sa cible à la plus grande irritation de Vegeta. Une nouvelle série de détonations suivit aussitôt, noyée dans des hurlements affolés et Nappa s'écroula lourdement sur le sol à quelques mètres de son chef. En levant les yeux, Végéta avisa Reacom qui se tenait à distance, l'arme à la main et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

\- C'était pas le deal, siffla la voix sourde de Gokû à l'oreille de Végéta.

Il s'était collé à lui en le tenant par les épaules et maintenait son bras armé dirigé vers le sol. Végéta le repoussa violemment et chercha Freezer des yeux. Le lézard était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé au milieu de la cohue paniquée, comme s'il le défiait de tenter à nouveau de le tuer.

Arrachant brusquement son insupportable cagoule, le Saïyen le visa à nouveau mais Gokû revint à la charge et se jeta sur lui.

\- T'es en train de tout faire foirer, grommelait-il avec rage.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Kakarott, cracha Végéta.

Le coup partit, à nouveau dans la mauvaise direction. Un cri étouffé figea les deux hommes dans leur pugilat. Ils levèrent la tête simultanément pour voir Bulma s'affaisser le long du mur en se tenant le ventre.

\- Bordel, souffla Végéta sous le choc.

Gokû le lâcha aussitôt et se précipita vers elle. Il se pencha vers elle et tenta de la soutenir. Une grimace de douleur déformait les traits de la jeune femme dont les avant-bras étaient crispés sur son abdomen. Végéta se sentait anesthésié par le spectacle. Il avait le souffle court, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le contact dur d'un canon de flingue à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- La fête est finie, Ouji, annonça la voix froide de Zarbon.

Végéta tourna les yeux vers Freezer qui se tenait toujours impassible à quelques pas en face de lui. Son sourire narquois ne l'avait pas quitté. Un peu plus loin, derrière lui, Bulma et Gokû étaient agenouillés sur le sol. Autour d'eux, quelques invités encore présents s'étaient tus sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Végéta ne voyait pas Raditz. Peut-être était-il à terre lui aussi. Quelque chose clochait, de toute évidence. Où étaient les copains flics de Gokû ? Ils étaient censés être dans la salle, ils étaient censés intervenir.

Végéta lâcha son arme qui percuta le sol avec un claquement sec. A cette seconde, il pivota brusquement pour enfoncer son coude dans les côtes de Zarbon, tout en attrapant de sa main libre un deuxième flingue calé dans le holster de son épaule. Zarbon fit un pas en arrière et esquiva le coup de coude mais ce fut suffisant pour que Végéta braque son arme sur lui et tire.

L'homme de Freezer fut projeté au sol et Végéta détala. Les invités s'écartaient instinctivement devant lui. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée mais s'aperçut avec incompréhension que la porte battante de la villa avait été refermée. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à savoir pourquoi, il se retrouvait sans autre choix que de monter à l'étage de la villa en priant pour trouver une issue par les toits.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo. Nouvelle mise à jour. Pour l'instant le timing est bon et devrait le rester puisque je me suis décidée à changer d'ordinateur, ce qui change un peu la vie, je dois l'avouer._

 _Merci pour toutes les gentilles choses. A mon avis la fin se fera sur deux chapitres._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Gokû serra les dents en voyant Végéta prendre la fuite. Rien ne se passait comme prévu et il était pris d'une envie de l'abattre lui-même. Il s'était douté que les Saïyen lui joueraient un sale tour, Krilin le lui avait assez répété, mais il avait naïvement pensé que Végéta essaierait juste de s'enfuir une fois l'opération réalisée. Ses hommes de main et lui étaient censés essayer de tuer Krilin, et bien sûr, se faire cueillir par les collègues juste à ce moment-là. Après ça, si Freezer ne perdait pas son sang-froid en essayant de se débarrasser publiquement de ses tueurs, leurs témoignages contre lui auraient suffi à le coffrer une fois pour toute.

Au lieu de ça, Raditz et Nappa s'étaient mis à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait et ce connard de Végéta avait décidé de régler l'affaire lui-même en descendant Freezer. Résultat, le Lézard passait aux yeux de tous pour la victime respectable de gangsters impitoyables, sans compter qu'ils avaient peut-être perdu Nappa dans la foulée. C'était la merde.

Gokû jeta un œil à Krilin qui se tenait un peu plus loin. La blonde était à côté de lui et contemplait le spectacle avec intérêt. Gokû estima que Krilin la garderait sous contrôle et il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête pour lui indiquer de ne pas bouger.

Il baissa les yeux sur Bulma, toujours recroquevillée sur son ventre, et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Freezer qui s'était tourné vers lui.

Instinctivement, Gokû sortit son flingue et le pointa dans la direction du lézard.

\- Dis à tes hommes de se tenir tranquille, grinça-t-il en se relevant lentement.

Freezer pencha la tête de côté et écarta simplement les mains avec innocence. Gokû jeta un œil à Zarbon qui se tortillait par terre. Il n'allait pas tarder à se remettre. De son côté, Reacom s'était avancé l'arme à la main. A l'image de son patron, il paraissait d'une tranquillité inquiétante. Quant à Dodoria, il n'était pas en vue mais Gokû soupçonnait qu'il ne devait pas être loin.

La tension commençait à le faire transpirer et il arracha sa cagoule de sa main libre, puis, affermissant sa prise sur son arme qui visait toujours le lézard, il leva les yeux sur Reacom.

\- Jette ton flingue dans ma direction. Et celle de ton copain aussi, lui lança-t-il.

Reacom obéit docilement et fit glisser son revolver et celui de Zarbon vers lui. Gokû les arrêta du pied et les ramassa sans jamais perdre le lézard de vue. Il les empocha et recula vers les escaliers avec prudence.

La plupart des gens s'était planquée et les rares invités qui restaient, pétrifiés d'ahurissement, ne firent pas un geste pour l'empêcher de rejoindre les escaliers. Dès qu'il atteignit les marches, il fila vers l'étage.

Sa course se fit hésitante quand il déboucha dans un immense hall rond semblable à celui qu'il avait traversé en entrant dans la maison. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette élégante qui arborait des motifs sombres et les murs étaient habillés de grandes tentures de soie à la mode ancienne. D'un coup d'œil, il avisa trois couloirs qui partaient chacun dans un sens différent et il se résigna à s'arrêter un instant. Il devait retrouver Végéta. Si toute l'opération devait foirer, il fallait au moins l'empêcher de s'enfuir, parce que ça, ça allait vraiment foutre ses chefs en rogne. Sans compter que Gokû refusait que le Saïyen s'en tire comme ça après s'être foutu de sa gueule comme il l'avait fait.

Il scruta un couloir, puis l'autre. Ils étaient sombres et silencieux et Goku ne décela aucun indice pour l'aiguiller sur la direction que Végéta avait prise.

\- Tu cherches ton copain? Demanda soudain une voix.

Il leva les sourcils et s'aperçut que Chichi était assise sur l'une des banquettes entre deux tentures, les pieds ramené sur le rebord de l'assise, les genoux repliés contre son corps. Elle portait la longue robe noire des hôtesses qui servaient les invités et les plis du tissu sombre relevé sur ses genoux rehaussaient l'éclat de sa peau. Elle avait dû pleurer parce qu'une coulure noire de maquillage avait débordé de l'un de ses yeux pour dévaler sa joue. Etrangement, il trouva que ça la rendait magnifique. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, tout dans cette fille lui faisait de l'effet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est dangereux, répondit-il simplement.

Elle fit une moue, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de ridicule.

\- Il ne m'a même pas vu quand il est passé. Je sais où il est, reprit-elle en écartant une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux.

Goku jeta un œil derrière lui vers les escaliers. Il entendait des bribes de voix. Sans savoir qui parlait, il comprit que quelqu'un avait fini par prendre la situation en main et faisait évacuer la maison. Krilin avait bien fait de dire au maire de ne pas venir. Les choses avaient vraiment mal tourné, maintenant il fallait juste rattraper Végéta pour limiter la casse. Il reporta son attention sur Chichi. Elle avait remis ses pieds sur sol et le fixait d'un air méfiant.

\- Je te dis où le trouver si tu me donnes un flingue et que tu me laisse m'enfuir avec vous, offrit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- T'enfuir avec nous? Où ça? Tu devrais pas plutôt descendre te mettre à l'abri? Murmura-t-il avec stupeur

Elle fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité.

\- Descendre? Avec le Lézard et ses hommes de main? Tu crois vraiment que je serai à l'abri en bas? Je préfère encore tenter ma chance avec deux tarés de Saïyens. Emmène-moi avec vous et je te jure que dès qu'on sera sortis d'ici, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Les yeux de Gokû naviguèrent rapidement d'un couloir à l'autre. Il savait que le temps était compté. Il soupira.

\- D'accord. Où est-il?

\- Donne-moi un flingue et je te montre, répéta Chichi en tendant la main.

Gokû plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Cette fille était têtue. Et un peu perchée aussi. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, Chichi n'était pas du genre à faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il sortit le flingue de Zarbon de sa poche, hésita encore, puis finit par le lui tendre.

Elle s'en empara avidement et lui désigna l'un des couloirs. Il s'y engouffra sans attendre, mais il ralentit le pas instantanément en constatant qu'une multitude de portes s'alignaient tout le long du mur. _Merde_ murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Chichi qui se tenait à l'entrée du couloir.

\- Quelle porte ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- T'as qu'à toutes les essayer, suggéra-t-elle à voix basse avec nonchalance.

Il serra les lèvres en comprenant qu'elle l'avait légèrement arnaqué. Tandis qu'il se retournait vers l'allée obscure pour décider de la meilleure façon de procéder, l'une des portes s'ouvrit à la volée et la silhouette de Végéta en surgit. Avant même que Gokû puisse faire un geste, le Saïyen le plaqua contre le mur si brusquement qu'il lâcha son arme et se retrouva avec le canon du flingue de son adversaire pressé sur sa joue.

\- Toi ! Gronda Végéta, j'allais le buter une fois pour toute. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que…

Gokû le repoussa brusquement en attrapant le canon de l'arme et en le déviant de son visage. Il força Végéta à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur opposé et l'immobilisa en agrippant le poignet de sa main libre.

\- Je t'ai empêché de le faire parce que t'as tout fait foirer. On allait le serrer une fois pour toute et maintenant, il va passer pour un héros. T'es vraiment trop con, cracha Gokû.

Une rage sourde flambait dans les yeux de Végéta tandis qu'il fixait Gokû avec haine.

\- T'aurais dû me laisser faire, ta copine est morte à cause de toi, souffla Végéta.

Gokû haussa les sourcils d'un air déconcerté.

\- Bulma ? Bulma n'est pas morte, idiot. Vous tirez à blanc depuis le début.

La mâchoire du Saïyen s'ouvrit sous le choc de la révélation. Ses yeux dérivèrent lentement vers son flingue comme s'il pouvait l'interroger du regard.

\- Quoi ? Coassa-t-il.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais armer des assassins comme vous et les lâcher au milieu d'une foule de civils comme ça ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin ? Vous n'étiez pas réellement censés tuer quelqu'un, je te rappelle, expliqua Goku.

En guise de réponse, le poing de Végéta lui explosa la pommette sans qu'il sache comment le Saïyen avait pu se libérer de sa prise. Gokû s'effondra sur le sol et Végéta le bloqua aussitôt en pressant rudement son genou sur sa poitrine. Les mains du Saïyens se refermèrent sur son cou et serrèrent.

La joue de Gokû était en feu et il se sentait encore étourdi du coup de poing. Il parvint à peine à saisir l'un des avant-bras de son assaillant pour tenter de le repousser.

\- J'ai pas besoin de flingue quand je suis décidé à tuer quelqu'un, grinça le Saïyen.

\- Lâche-le, lança la voix de Chichi.

Basculant sa tête en arrière, Gokû vit l'image de la jeune femme à l'envers. Elle se tenait près de l'entrée du couloir à quelques pas d'eux et braquait Végéta avec le flingue qu'il lui avait donné. Gokû sentit la pression des mains du Saïyen se relâcher légèrement sur son cou.

Végéta hésitait clairement. Chichi sourit faiblement et baissa les yeux sur son arme.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a donné, je crois pas que ça tire à blanc, précisa-t-elle.

Le discours ne sembla pas convaincre Végéta qui restait immobile, les doigts crispés sur la gorge de Gokû.

\- On a pas le temps pour ces conneries, Freezer et ses hommes vont pas tarder à débarquer. Et si c'est pas eux, ce sera les flics, reprit Chichi.

Végéta eut un petit rire amer.

\- Les flics, hein? Ouais, t'as raison, il manquerait plus qu'ils débarquent ceux-là, siffla-t-il.

Il se remit sur pied en un instant et se jeta sur la première porte qu'il trouva. Gokû eut à peine le temps de le voir disparaître. Il se força à se relever en ignorant la douleur lancinante de sa pommette. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu mais il se précipita à la suite du Saïyen en trébuchant.

\- Attends-moi, enfoiré, grogna Chichi dans son dos.

Gokû n'y prêta pas attention, focalisé sur ce connard de Végéta qui avait clairement l'intention de se tirer. Il déboucha dans une vaste pièce aménagée en salon. Le Saïyen était affairé sur la fenêtre qui rechignait à s'ouvrir.

\- Végéta, rugit Gokû en se ruant vers lui, juste au moment où les battants de la fenêtre cédaient.

Avant même qu'il ne réussisse à l'atteindre et avant même que Végéta ne puisse enjamber le rebord, un enchaînement de claquements secs résonna et un volet opaque s'abaissa instantanément, obstruant la fenêtre. Des claquements semblables faisaient écho tout autour d'eux en provenance des pièces voisines.

Les deux hommes se figèrent avec méfiance. Au bout d'une minute, un silence de plomb tomba sur toute la maison. Puis, très faiblement, des sirènes de police firent écho au loin.

Le regard de Végéta navigua de sa sortie de secours condamnée à Gokû.

\- Ça fait pas partie du plan, murmura Gokû en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Chichi d'une petite voix.

Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et fixait la fenêtre d'un regard inquiet. Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit mais le hurlement des sirènes se fit plus forte à l'extérieur. Le son était assourdi par l'épaisseur du volet blindé, mais les voitures devaient être en train d'entrer dans le jardin.

\- Ils ont fermé toutes les fenêtres maugréa Végéta qui s'était approché d'une deuxième fenêtre percée à quelques mètres de la première.

\- Ouji! Très cher, tu m'entends? Chanta subitement la voix du lézard depuis le rez-de chaussée.

Chichi se raidit et pâlit aussitôt. Gokû observait les fenêtres en réfléchissant. Le fiasco était pire qu'il n'avait pensé. Apparemment, le Lézard leur avait tendu un piège qui venait de se refermer sur eux. Non seulement, le plan de Gokû avait foiré mais Freezer avait maintenant pris les choses en main. De toute évidence, il allait falloir jouer très serré.

Gokû se dirigea vers la porte, effleurant au passage l'épaule de Chichi en guise de réconfort, et sortit à pas feutrés dans le couloir. Il le remonta jusqu'au hall rond en haut des escaliers et s'immobilisa pour écouter la suite.

\- Ne nous oblige pas à monter te chercher, ça va être très salissant, reprit la voix de Freezer. Raditz est ici avec nous et il pourra te le confirmer, Dodoria, Reacom et Zarbon sont vraiment en forme.

Gokû déglutit avec peine en se demandant qui d'autre se trouvait encore en bas avec Freezer et ses hommes. Où était Krilin? Où était Bulma? Il espérait qu'ils étaient tous à l'extérieur avec la police mais il avait un doute. Si Freezer n'avait pas encore tué Raditz, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, certainement une de ces mises en scène macabre dont il rêvait depuis le début.

Végéta apparut à l'entrée du couloir. Son expression crispée trahissait sa contrariété et son inquiétude. Lui aussi connaissait le lézard et lui non plus n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il rejoignit Gokû et se posta à ses côtés tandis que Freezer continuait son petit speech.

\- J'avais espéré un instant que tu serais à la hauteur sur ce coup-là, mais un Saïyen reste un Saïyen, n'est-ce pas? Mais finalement, ça ne me déplaît pas de faire les choses moi-même. Allez, Ouji, sans rancune. Descend et je te montre ce que j'attendais de toi. Oh, et n'oublie pas ton larbin, le fils de Bardock.

Gokû sentit un mouvement derrière lui et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Chichi se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. La peur se peignait sur son visage. La peur du Lézard.

\- Végéta, il faut qu'on y aille, murmura Gokû.

\- Pour qu'il nous descende? Marmonna le Saïyen.

Gokû regarda à nouveau Chichi. Si les mecs de Freezer montaient, elle serait vraiment en danger.

\- Ils nous descendront pas. Pas tout de suite. Ils n'ont pas tué Raditz, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'en sortir. Ou est-ce que tu as la trouille ? Tu préfères te planquer ici et qu'ils viennent te débusquer comme un rat? Répliqua Gokû avec un petit sourire de défi.

Végéta le fusilla du regard.

\- Fous-moi la paix, j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, cracha-t-il en s'avançant vers les marches.

Gokû se retourna une dernière fois vers Chichi.

\- Planque-toi bien, chuchota-t-il.

 **000000000000**

Bulma commençait enfin à reprendre son souffle. L'adrénaline affolait encore son cœur, mais peu à peu, ses pensées redevenaient cohérentes. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais elle était vivante. D'ailleurs, hormis la douleur tenace dans son abdomen, elle n'était même pas blessée. Non, elle n'était pas morte, mais ça risquait de ne pas durer.

Elle releva lentement les yeux qu'elle avait gardés jusqu'à présent rivés au sol marbré sur lequel elle se tenait agenouillée, les mains encore plaquées sur son ventre douloureux. Son regard tomba sur Raditz, à genou en face d'elle, les mains sur la tête.

Son visage était couvert de sang qui dégoulinait depuis la base de ses cheveux, par-dessus son œil tuméfié et le long de sa pommette bleuie. Une flaque s'était formée sur le sol et imbibait le tissu de son pantalon. Derrière lui, Dodoria pointait une arme directement sur son crâne avec une expression qui en disait long sur son envie de presser la détente.

Bulma croisa les yeux du Saïyen et il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace avec ses lèvres boursouflées. Dodoria et Reacom l'avaient pas loupé.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda Krilin sur sa droite. Lui aussi était à genou, les mains sur la tête, mais il n'avait pas été frappé. Pas encore. A l'inverse de Raditz, il était manifestement inquiet et nerveux. Son smoking n'avait plus grand-chose d'élégant et son allure décontractée s'était envolé.

Il y avait deux autres hommes agenouillés avec eux en cercle au milieu de la salle de réception désertée. Bulma reconnut le mec blond qu'elle avait croisé à la réception du maire. _Caroni_ , lui rappela son cerveau, le bras droit du maire qui l'avait draguée. Elle ne connaissait pas le dernier type en revanche. Il était plus âgé et contenait avec peine une toux agaçante qui le secouait de spasmes. Comme Krilin et Raditz, les deux hommes avaient les mains sur la tête.

Zarbon, Reacom et Dodoria étaient postés autour d'eux, l'arme à la main.

En dehors de cet étrange cercle, Bulma repéra Lazuli qui avait pris place sur une chaise et observait attentivement le spectacle d'un air impassible de reine qui s'ennuie tandis que Lunch était debout, adossée au mur à côté d'elle, les traits crispés et méfiants. Bulma se demandait à quel point Lunch avait été au courant des plans de Freezer. Chichi, quant à elle, n'était pas en vue.

Le seul mouvement dans l'immense salle déserte était celui du Lézard. Il marchait de long en large d'un pas presque léger, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, agitant un revolver qu'il faisait virevolter entre ses doigts.

Bulma était encore stupéfaite de la manière naturelle avec laquelle il avait fait évacuer la salle. Sa voix rassurante avait guidé tous les invités vers la sortie annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la police et la nécessité de se mettre à l'abri, le temps qu'on neutralise les malfrats.

Tout le monde était sorti avec l'impression que Monsieur Ice avait pris les choses en main, en homme avisé. En héros. Tout le monde était sorti, sauf ceux que le Lézard avait voulu retenir dans la maison et avant qu'ils ne comprennent, le piège s'était refermé en même temps que les volets et les portes de la villa.

Les hommes de main de Freezer s'étaient rapidement débarrassés des quelques invités indésirables qui n'avaient pas quitté les lieux assez vite. Certains d'entre eux étaient des flics infiltrés, Bulma le savait. Elle se forçait à éviter de regarder leurs corps inertes. Tout était allé trop vite. Freezer les avait doublés sur toute la ligne.

Le lézard s'immobilisa enfin et contempla ses prisonniers avec satisfaction.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, la fête peut vraiment commencer, annonça-t-il.

Il pencha la tête dans la direction de Lazuli et la regarda affectueusement.

\- Quel bonheur que tu aies arrangé cette petite fête. Tu avais raison, ces raclures de Saïyens ne sont pas dignes de confiance, lui lança-t-il.

Elle cilla à peine et, en réponse au compliment, elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec toute sa froideur habituelle.

\- Il manque quand même quelqu'un, reprit Freezer, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il se retourna vers les escaliers.

\- Ouji ! Très cher, tu m'entends ? clama-t-il d'une voix chantante.

Il attendit un instant une réponse, puis fit une moue de déception.

\- Ne nous oblige pas à monter te chercher, ça va être très salissant, poursuivit-il finalement. Raditz est ici avec nous et il pourra te le confirmer, Dodoria, Reacom et Zarbon sont vraiment en forme.

A nouveau, le silence fit écho à son discours. Son sourire se fana et il poussa un soupir.

\- J'avais espéré un instant que tu serais à la hauteur sur ce coup-là, mais un Saïyen reste un Saïyen, n'est-ce pas? Mais dans un sens, ça ne me déplait pas de faire les choses moi-même. Allez, Ouji, sans rancune. Descend et je te montre ce que j'attendais de toi. Oh, et n'oublie pas ton larbin, le fils de Bardock, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant des marches.

Une faible rumeur sembla se faire entendre en haut des escaliers, et le sourire de Freezer réapparut dans toute sa splendeur. Puis, un bruit de pas retentit en haut des marches.

Bulma fixait les escaliers avec intensité. Végéta ne pouvait pas être con au point de descendre. Elle avait envie de lui hurler de ne pas faire ça, mais elle se sentait pétrifiée.

La silhouette du Saïyen sortit enfin de l'ombre. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur. Reacom se précipita vers lui en braquant son flingue sous son nez. Végéta leva docilement les mains et le laissa le fouiller brutalement et le débarrasser de ses armes.

\- Tu as failli me faire attendre, où est ton petit copain ? demanda Freezer.

\- Derrière moi, marmonna Végéta avec un haussement d'épaule.

Reacom poussa rudement Végéta vers le groupe de prisonniers et le força à s'agenouiller avec les autres, les mains sur la tête.

Les yeux de Végéta se posèrent sur Raditz et il fit une grimace imperceptible, avant que son regard ne dérive vers Bulma. Il l'observa un moment, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours entière.

\- Reacom, claqua la voix agacée du Lézard, va me choper ce connard de Saïyen qui ne descend pas.

Mais au moment où Reacom mettait le pied sur la première marche, un son de pas interrompit son mouvement.

\- Je viens. Je n'ai pas d'arme, annonça la voix de Gokû.

Il apparut à son tour, les mains en l'air. Reacom le garda en joug jusqu'à ce qu'il descende la dernière marche, puis le saisit au col pour le tirer vers les autres. Il le fouilla scrupuleusement avant de le forcer à s'agenouiller à son tour.

Freezer observa la scène avec ennui puis détourna son attention de Gokû et examina les autres prisonniers un à un sans un mot. Il se tourna vers Lazuli et Lunch avec une moue contrariée.

\- Où est Chichi? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Bulma sentit Gokû se raidir imperceptiblement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sonda ses prunelles avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue, répondit la voix blanche de Lunch.

\- Elle n'est pas sortie, je te le garantis. Zarbon, Reacom, fouillez la villa, reprit Lazuli d'une voix plate.

Freezer soupira et commença à circuler autour des prisonniers agenouillés.

\- En attendant, je vais faire patienter tout ce petit monde qui piétine à l'extérieur, annonça le lézard.

Bulma lui jeta un œil nerveux et le vit sortir son portable. Il composa un numéro et attendit un instant.

\- Freezer Ice à l'appareil, je vous appelle depuis la réception de la Satan Bank. Je ne peux pas vous parler longtemps, je suis retenu en otage avec une poignée d'invités. Les preneurs d'otage ne savent pas que j'ai un téléphone et… Oui, j'attends.

Il raccrocha d'un coup sec et baissa les yeux vers le groupe agenouillé à ses pieds. Tous le fixaient avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'appeler les flics pour faire croire qu'il était retenu en otage ? Bulma en eut la chair de poule. Maintenant, le plan du lézard était clair. Aucun d'entre eux n'était censé sortir d'ici vivant. Quand tout serait fini, Freezer aurait officiellement survécu à une tuerie sans précédent grâce à ses gardes du corps. Il aura aussi sauvé la petite amie de son hôte. Les autres… Les autres auront malheureusement été abattus, de même que les preneurs d'otage.

Bulma croisa le regard incrédule de Végéta. Freezer pressa le canon de son arme contre le crâne du Saïyen et s'accroupit lentement derrière lui.

\- Alors Ouji, il te plait mon petit plan? J'avais besoin d'éliminer la vermine et Lazuli m'a proposé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Sans l'inconvénient d'avoir à se débarrasser des corps. Elle est bonne, hein? Susurra-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment un psychopathe, siffla Végéta.

\- Tu es mauvais joueur, mais c'est Lazuli qui a tout mis en scène, tu sais. Tu vois, il faut toujours se méfier des femmes. Elle avait parié que vous n'honoreriez pas votre contrat… Oh, même si vous l'aviez fait, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, Reacom et Zarbon avait pour ordre de tirer quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai jamais supporté les Saïyens et Lazuli avait raison finalement.

Il fut interrompu par un coup de feu à l'étage. Toutes les têtes se levèrent d'un coup vers les escaliers. Un grognement d'homme se fit entendre, et Zarbon apparut dans les escaliers traînant rudement Chichi qu'il tenait par les cheveux.

\- Cette connasse m'a tiré dessus, je peux lui rendre la politesse, patron? cracha-t-il sans prêter attention à la jeune femme qui se débattait et trébuchait dans les marches derrière lui.

Freezer sourit et se releva.

\- Les bonnes femmes…C'est bien ce que je disais. Mais chaque chose en son temps, Zarbon. Amène-la ici et patiente un peu, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Zarbon pinça les lèvres, mais ne protesta pas. Il tira Chichi vers le groupe de prisonniers et la jeta brutalement au sol.

Bulma se précipita vers elle pour l'aider, mais Reacom braqua son flingue sur elle pour lui signifier de rester où elle était. Elle se figea un instant et reprit sa place sans perdre Chichi des yeux.

La jeune femme se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue et s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'étrange cercle des condamnés. Elle s'agenouilla docilement entre Gokû et Raditz et regarda tour à tour ses compagnons d'infortune. Elle avisa enfin Lazuli et Lunch qui se tenaient à l'écart et ses yeux angoissés se fixèrent sur Bulma, comme pour trouver une réponse à cette étrange mise en scène, mais Bulma ne put que lui adresser une moue désolée en retour.

\- Eh bien, nous y voilà. Le spectacle va pouvoir commencer, je crois, soupira le lézard.

Son téléphone vibra. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et le coupa aussitôt.

\- Ces Messieurs de la police s'agitent, on dirait, mais entre mon appel et le coup de feu, ils auront trop la trouille de donner l'assaut tout de suite, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps entre nous.

Le type que Bulma ne connaissait pas fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui le secoua violemment. Il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se maîtriser tandis que Freezer l'observait avec ennui.

\- Vous avez compris que j'ai un petit compte avec chacun d'entre vous, reprit le Lézard quand la toux du type se calma un peu. A votre manière, vous m'avez tous emmerdé et il faut régler ça une fois pour toute. Ceux qui m'ont le moins contrarié auront l'honneur de commencer.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au type qui venait de tousser. C'était un homme épais d'un certain âge. Son élégance extrême trahissait son appartenance probable à la pègre de la ville, mais Bulma ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Quand il vit Freezer s'approcher de lui, il se recula instinctivement.

\- Freezer, je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-il.

A nouveau il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. Son visage devint écarlate en une fraction de seconde alors que son corps recroquevillé s'agitait de spasmes violents. Bulma ne put empêcher un murmure d'affolement en s'apercevant qu'il postillonnait du sang.

Freezer se tenait devant lui et le fixait avec un agacement évident. Il finit par lui décocher un coup de pied et l'homme s'étala de tout son long.

\- Hey ! C'est pas le moment ! Regarde-moi ! Siffla le Lézard.

L'homme leva un bras suppliant, incapable d'articuler un mot. Sa respiration était saccadée et il peinait de toute évidence à reprendre son souffle. Le spectacle mit Freezer en rage et il le roua de coups de pied.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement ! Hurlait-il d'une voix hystérique.

Au lieu de ça, l'homme se trouva pris de convulsions incontrôlables. Bulma ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du misérable corps qui se tortillait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle entendit Chichi lâcher un sanglot et Raditz un léger ricanement.

Le lézard était hors de lui. Il cessa de frapper l'homme et lui tira rageusement en pleine tête. Bulma ferma instinctivement les yeux. Freezer fit à nouveau feu à deux reprises et quand elle eut enfin le courage de regarder, le crâne de l'homme n'était plus qu'une bouillie écarlate qui avait éclaboussé le marbre du sol sur une distance impressionnante.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


End file.
